Living As One Of Them
by toontwins
Summary: Naruto receives an invitation. After being given wrong directions, Naruto finds himself involved in a dark vampire world. How will Naruto take to his new life as a vampire, especially as Sasuke's slave? SasuxNaru  ItachixSasu  ItachiXDeidara
1. The Invitation

**Author Notes: Hi everyone! Hope you like my story! I'm proud of the way this turned out! **

**Warnings: Along with a great plot, this story has Yaoi & Uchihacest**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, and language**

**-- CHAPTER 1 -- THE INVITATION -- **

"I just can't win with that woman! What does Tsunade expect me to do? Just stand there and watch!" A flustered blond threw his orange jacket across his tiny apartment. "So I got a little riled up and slipped into Kyuubi mode during the mission. Big deal. At least the mission was completed. So what if there were some minor injuries..."

"They weren't exactly minor, Naruto." A pink-haired tomboy said while falling into a comfy chair. Her emerald eyes observing the attractive 17 year old in front of her. She loved his tanned skin, his cerulean eyes, his golden hair, and his bright smile. She picked up Naruto's jacket, folded it, and then placed it on the couch next to her. "You should just be glad that I'm a medic."

"Yeah, yeah.." Naruto untied his black Konoha headband and tossed it on a dresser.

"Not to mention, it's lucky that your punishment _this time _only lasts for two weeks." Sakura peeled her black gloves off and strolled over to Naruto putting her arms around his waist. "But, I suppose two weeks off from missions could be a good thing," she purred into his ear.

"Not likely." Naruto pushed the seventeen year old girl away and walked into his bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable.

Sakura pouted. "I'm only trying to help, you know." She walked in front of the hall mirror taking note of her girlish figure. Although a little flat up top, she chose shirts that flattered her such as the red one she wore today. Denim jeans hugged her hips and flared down her long legs. "I wish Naruto would take our friendship to the next level." Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto emerged from his bedroom wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans along with a small chain around his neck. "Hmmm...I wonder what I should do with all this free time I recently acquired." He slumped onto the couch. "Two weeks in this dumpy apartment could get dull real fast."

"Why don't you just cooperate and stay in your house like you're suppose to. I'm getting tired of covering for you." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at Naruto.

"Then don't. I don't care." Naruto drank from a leftover ramen cup.

"You know I can't do that. You're my best friend." Sakura rubbed her temples. "Although sometimes I wonder why I do the things I do for you."

"Because you like me." Naruto flashed a bright smile and then pulled Sakura on the couch and started to tickle her in a playful manner.

"HA! HA! HA! Stop!" Sakura laughed. "Stop! I give up!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" A teary-eyed Sakura yelled.

"It's Sai. I have an urgent message from Tsunade." Naruto jumped up and opened the door. There stood a pale individual with the most unusual style of dress. He wore a black crop top with a grey mini jacket and solid black pants. Taller than Naruto, he always wore a smug expression and relished in making rude comments about the blond.

"Hi, Naruto. Look what I drew today." Sai held up a beautiful sketch of Naruto in the infamous pose of David. "Of course, I did have to change something." He laughed.

Naruto just shoved the drawing out of the way. "What's the message?"

"Well.." Sai stepped past Naruto and took a seat next to Sakura on the couch. "Tsundae says there have been a lot of ninjas disappearing. But not just any ninjas, the best of the best ninjas."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How?"

"That's just the thing. No ones knows exactly. It's the strangest thing really, since the missing ninja aren't even known to be missing until they don't show up for practice the next morning. And then there is this business of an invitation."

"An invitation?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure you won't get one." Sai mocked. "I don't think anyone's interested in your 'unique' ninja skills. You simply don't make the cut. Not to mention that you are under village arrest again." Naruto give Sai a death stare. "I, on the other hand, have received one. I guess these people know good talent when they see it."

"Let me see it." Sakura eagerly bounced on the couch.

"It's right here." Sai pulled out a beautifully decorated card from his jacket. Judging from it's appearance, it looked to be extremely old. It was made of golden parchment paper and had the image of an origami bird on the front flap. "So, being the Anbu that I am, I'm to go to the stated place and time and see what this is all about.

"So what does it say, Sai?" Naruto raised his azure eyes to clash with black ones.

"That is for in-vit-ed ninjas only." Sai smirked.

"Aw man" Sakura sat back on the couch. "I would love to know what's on that card."

"Well, I couldn't care less about what's in that invite." Naruto stood up. "Good-bye Sai." He opened the door.

"Huh. Looks like it's time for me to leave." Sai bowed goodbye to Sakura and then proceeded to the door. "Jealousy always was a bad color on you," Sai whispered to Naruto as he left.

"Sakura, I think you better leave too. It's getting late." Naruto gave Sakura her gloves and helped her out.

"Alright. Don't let Sai get to you, Naruto. He just gets a thrill out of seeing you get mad." Sakura kissed Naruto on his three whiskered cheek and left. "Night."

Naruto slowly closed the door and then went to grab a pillow and blanket while he watched the end of a bad scary movie. "I've always loved these movies about vampires." As it approached 1 in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Naruto was so into the B rated movie that the sudden noise startled him. "Wha?" He got up and opened the door. "Hello?" No one. He scratched his sun kissed hair and looked all around until a small envelope laying in front of his door caught his eye. "What's this?" Carefully opening the envelope, he realized that this was the same invite that Sai received. Naruto folded back the flap to reveal the contents inside. He noticed the words were done in calligraphy and were within an intricate design consisting of a bat entwined with roses and thorns. He read:

_You are among the elite selected to attend a special event.  
__Bring this invitation to the Brigami Castle.  
__Your time slot is 3:30 am. tonight.  
__You will be directed where to go when you arrive.  
__Directions are on the back of this invite._

"3:30 am.! That's in 2 hours! I'd better get going! And Sai said I wouldn't get one!" Naruto laughed as he made his way to the castle.

"Wow! This castle is amazing!" Sai stood outside admiring it. He ran his fingers across the stony edges eager to find a time capsule as a link to the history of it. Without any luck, he sought out the courtyard. Once there, he saw many shades of pink and red flowers located throughout the lush landscape. The way the moon was highlighting them made Sai dance with joy. "I just have to sketch this!" He opened his sketchbook and began to doodle.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to do that." a blue-haired woman, dressed all in black, came from behind him and yanked the notebook away. "I have strict rules about this sort of thing." The sketchbook went up in flames as she snapped her slender fingers.

"Hey!" Sai whined. "All my favorite pictures of Naruto were in there!"

"And here I thought you were a landscape artist," she mocked and continued towards the main entry into the castle. Her blue hair was fastened in an up-do and she walked in a graceful way, her hips swinging seductively back and forth.

Sai felt a blush cross his cheeks before yelling, "I could be both you know!" Suddenly, he heard a heavy pant come from the dense forest behind him.

"Wait...up..." Naruto gasped for breath as he entered the courtyard.

"Naruto?!" Sai was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Recognize this?" Naruto held up a now crumpled invitation. "It seems you were wrong."

"Hn." Sai placed his hands on his hips. "I didn't know they let dick-less boys in here."

"Shut up, Sai." Naruto caught his breath. "Do you know where the meeting place is?"

"Of course I do." Sai smiled an evil grin. "It's at the old church right next to the cemetery."

"Cemetery?" Naruto gulped, for he hated places like that.

"Well, that's where it is. And you'd better hurry up. I highly doubt they like it when people are late."

Sai started to walk toward the cemetery.

"At least I'll beat you there." Naruto ran off.

"Ah, Naruto. You are so dense sometimes." Sai retraced his steps and walked toward the correct meeting place, the main foyer within the castle.

"Look at all those humans milling about down there." A seventeen year old boy licked his lips as he leaned out the window to get a better view. "If only they knew the real reason why they were here." Sasuke smiled as he ran his hand through his ebony locks. The velvet fabric of his black and red robe fell revealing a very lean arm. "Humans are such stupid creatures."

Itachi joined his younger brother, of five years, by the window observing the group of 50 people below. "Perhaps you could find yourself a slave this time, Sasuke."

"I don't want to hear it, Itachi." Sasuke pushed past the older Uchiha. "I'll find one when I'm good and ready. It's not like I'm on a time limit."

"But you're missing so much." Itachi leaned down to whisper into his younger brother's ear. "I know you've heard and seen all that Deidara and I do."

"How can I not?" Sasuke's eyes following Itachi all the while. He couldn't help but envy his older brother in terms of appearance and skill. Itachi was well toned and had silky black hair that was usually tied in a low, loose ponytail, but tonight was different, Itachi chose to wear it completely down. His robe was similar to Sasuke's but he preferred a more relaxed look as it draped loosely from his shoulders revealing a black silk shirt underneath. Despite being a vampire, Itachi's skin had a creamy look and his red eyes were filled with desire. As for his abilities, Itachi could get anyone he wanted, whenever he wanted. Although they looked fairly similar, his older brother's closeness made Sasuke tremble with inferiority.

"Aren't you curious to try it for yourself?" Itachi started to nibble at Sasuke's ear as he unzipped the younger Uchiha's robe exposing Sasuke's lean frame. "You can have this feeling as often as you like." Then he proceeded down Sasuke's neck kissing him in a pleasurable way. Sasuke let out a soft moan. "You're so beautiful, Sasuke." Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him closer. "You deserve a slave just as much as a slave deserves you." Itachi began to nip at Sasuke's neck intending to break the skin.

"But...I...haven't..." Sasuke panted.

"Just remember, I'm your truemaster." Itachi smiled as he bit Sasuke's neck. His fangs going deep to absorb the warm red liquid that began to flow. Sasuke's body twitched as he felt immense pain fill his body as the older Uchiha fed.

"Hmmm..." Sai studied the other kids in the main foyer. "So let's see...who else is here?" Glancing around, he noticed the others looked to be in their upper teens and had an athletic build much like himself. "Well, looks like there are quite a few of us, and here I thought I was special." Sai pouted.

"I still can't believe that Naruto believed me. He's so gullible!" Sai laughed out loud.

"Do you mind?" a dark haired girl punched Sai square in the shoulder. "I'm trying to hear what's going on in the front of the pack. "

"Hey! Who are you to push me around?" Sai steadied his balance.

"I'm Kin and you better remember it." She crossed her arms. Her long raven colored hair flowed straight down her back allowing Sai a view of her very feminine figure. She wore a grey tank top and black/white/grey cargo pants.

"Relax, lady. Our slotted time isn't for another thirty minutes. By the way, I'm Sai." He bowed to the angered girl. "Isn't this an amazing castle?"

"Yeah, real exciting." Kin rolled her eyes. She wasn't really interested in history.

"Its like this place has been frozen in time." Sai continued. "Rich with history and elegant with decor." Sai's eyes marveled at the interior of the majestic castle. There were multi-colored banners that housed either an origami or fan symbol embedded within the silk material. The couches were the softest to the touch complete with candles burning brilliantly. "What a place to get laid." Sai smirked.

"Pervert." Kin struck him again, this time hitting Sai in the groin. "Let's see you think about that now."

Her ears perked up as she heard an announcement.

"Next group, please come forward."

"Looks like we're moving," Kin skipped ahead. Sai gathered himself and edged closer to the woman at the front of the foyer.

"Welcome everyone." A woman addressed the group for the second time. "Thank you all for coming."

"Hey! That's the same woman who burned my sketchbook earlier." Sai muttered to himself. "Just wait until she's done. She's going to have to pay me for a new one."

"My name is Konan. I expect everyone to treat both me and my castle with the utmost respect. Anyone caught damaging anything, will be punished." Konan observed her last group of humans. An evil smile gracing her lips revealing sharp canines. "Now, everyone will be handed a number. Keep that number with you at all times while here. One by one you will walk into one of three side rooms and be questioned by one of my assistants. If your answers are satisfactory, then you will proceed to the next and final stage. If not, you will be asked to leave. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." the crowd responded in unison.

"Sounds simple enough." Sai cocked his head arrogantly. "I'm definitely going to make it to the final stage."

"Not before I do." Kin ran in front of Sai eagerly grabbing her number from Konan. "Number 42. Hah!" She spit out her tongue.

"I bet you've used that a lot." Sai smirked. Kin furred her brow at his derogatory comment.

"Let's just see who makes it and who doesn't." Kin placed her hands behind her head as she waited patiently for her turn while Sai did the same.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "Damn it, Itachi. I'm not your fucking blood bank." He rubbed his neck slowly easing the pain. "Now I have to feed to replace what you took from me." Sasuke went into one of the many bathrooms to clean up the mess Itachi so gracefully left him in. "Bastard." He showered and then walked into his bedroom to put on something fresh. He put on a navy t-shirt and some black cargo pants. "I don't have time to wait for Konan to let us know which ones are right or not. I'll have to find something else." He was just about to head to the reserves when his nose picked up something. "A human? Outside the barrier of the foyer?" He smiled to himself. "Looks like this may be my opportunity." As he ran down the stairs, he glanced out the window spotting a blond head of hair outside in the cemetery. "So that's where you are." Sasuke's eyes changed purple as he focused on his prey.

"Why did the meeting have to be here?" Naruto stood at the entrance to the cemetery taking note of a faded sign that pointed him to the church. "Just figures...the church is on the other side of the cemetery." He took a deep breath and slowly entered the field of the dead darting his eyes back and forth as if expecting something to jump out at him. Scattered throughout the graveyard were various mausoleums, damaged headstones, and several angel statues. Heavy fog was everywhere and it was deathly quiet. "This has got to be one of the scariest places ever." Naruto hugged his body as his carefully walked around the plots of the deceased. "Well, maybe it won't be such a bad walk over there if I read some of the tombstones." He looked around for what he believed to be the least scariest of rows. "This looks good. Alright first one."

_Obito  
__1652 – 1666  
__May His Sacrifice Never Be Forgotten _

"Hmmm...I wonder what he did?"

_Haku  
__1670 – 1685  
__No One Ever Really Knew What Gender He / She Was_

"That's a strange thing to write. I wonder if it was really that hard?"

_Sasori  
__1679 – 1694  
__Beloved friend of Deidara  
__Condemned for Witchcraft_

"Witchcraft, huh? People certainly were skeptical back then." Naruto continued scanning the headstones until he ran into a black iron gate. "Owww..." Naruto rubbed his head as he glanced ahead at the church before him. The place was in sham bulls. The stone walls were barely holding up and the place was pitch black. "This has got to be one of the stupidest places for a meeting." He pushed open the gate and strolled onto the front yard thankful to be out of the graveyard. As he proceed up to the church, he looked around.

He found it odd that the two thickest trees had rope hanging from them and there were some iron brands highlighted by the moonlight. "This is one messed up place of worship." Naruto entered the church. No one was there, but he was too absorbed by the images depicted on the walls. They showed images of torture such as hanging, whipping, and burning at the stake. Hexes and various images of snakes and rats, made from blood, intertwined the grotesque images. "This is weird." Naruto placed his fingers outlining the image of a red head being burned, but quickly removed them when he felt a thick liquid cover his hand. "Yuck! What the?" Naruto held up his hand and saw blood. "I better get out of here." As he backed up, he tripped over a broken pew.

"AHHH!" Naruto crashed with a loud thud slamming his elbow on the cold stone ripping it open. Blood began to pour from the newly opened wound. "Damn it." He stood up holding the injured elbow.

"I can assist you with that," Sasuke's voice spoke softly in the darkness.

"Who's there?" The darkness of the church prevented Naruto from seeing anyone. "And no thank you. I think I could attend to my own wound." Suddenly, Naruto felt someone grip his forearm startling him.

"Don't do that." Purple eyes bored into Naruto's blue ones. "I like it fresh." Slowly Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's elbow.

"What are you doing?" Naruto tried to pull his arm away from the young male.

"I don't want it to get infected." The frightened blond fidgeted as Sasuke began to gently suck at the free flowing blood.

"You really don't have to do this." Naruto rapidly moved his eyes trying to get a better idea of who this person was. Sasuke, on the other hand, has excellent sight and took in every small detail of Naruto's body. He let his tongue graze his pale lips licking up the remaining drops of blood as Sasuke slowly stood by up.

"Mmmmmm...you're good." He caressed the blonde's cheek. "Would you be so kind as to let me have more?" Naruto shivered from the cool breath that feathered his cheek.

"More?" He gulped. "Wait a minute. I received this invitation." The sun haired boy pushed Sasuke away as his reached into his pants pocket. "I know I have it somewhere."

"I don't care about that." Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall pinning the shocked blonde's arms above his head. He smiled revealing two large canines. With his free hand, Sasuke tugged on Naruto's chain separating them by mere inches. "That's not as important as you are."

"It seems you've found yourself a slave, Sasuke." Itachi grinned from the shadows.

**--- END CHAPTER 1 -- **

**Please review. I'd love to hear your comments. Thanks in advance. I love vampire stories and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


	2. Preparations

**-- CHAPTER 2 -- PREPARATIONS -- **

"You don't have to push." Sai was shoved into a small, dim room. He heard a lock snap. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and looked around the tiny room. Above him was a large chandelier containing many candles that were well burnt past their limit. There was a bookshelf and a fireplace occupied the adjacent corner. His feet grazed the stone floor, kicking at some old clothing and revealing some nasty stains.

"You know, it shows you have little confidence when you stare at the floor." The door glided open to reveal a young blond girl with pale blue eyes. Sai raised a kunai in defense. "No need for that." She walked up to Sai placing her hand over his and gently squeezed, causing the kunai to fall from his hand.

"I suppose I don't." Sai smirked. "Since you're just a girl." He roamed her gothic attire with his onyx eyes. She was wearing a short black dress with a lacy periwinkle corset. Her hair was secured tightly in a bun by a purple ribbon. She raising her pale blond eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "How cliché." She ruffled Sai's ebony hair. "Now, please sit. I have a few questions to ask you." She pointed to a wooden chair.

"Have you ever killed someone before?" She reached down to pick up the kunai.

"That's personal, don't you think? Miss..." Sai eyed the girl.

"Ino." She finished the sentence for him. "Now, answer the question or I'll be forced to dismiss you."

"Yes." Sai answered truthfully. "I am an Anbu and things like that are required of us."

"I see." Ino pricked her finger with newly acquired weapon. "What do you think about blood?" She ran the thick liquid down his cheek.

"It doesn't really bother me." Sai casually answered, causing a cheshire smile appeared on Ino's delicate face.

"Excellent." Ino leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Sai's lips. "That's what I like to hear." She then circled Sai. "You have a very nice build."

"I know. I am quite the catch." Ino then took a seat on Sai's thighs.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all." Sai shifted to hold Ino's medium built body. He then thought to himself,_"Although I wouldn't mind if a certain other blond would sit on me like that."_

Ino embraced the youth in what looked to be a friendly hug. "I'm hungry." She began to lick at the nape of his neck.

"Well maybe we should get something to eat. I'm sure this place has an excellent dining facility." Sai lightly pushed her only to find that she had a death grip on him.

"I already have what I want right here." Ino hissed into his ear. Sai's eyes widened as she harshly bit into his jugular. The bite was so intense that Sai blacked out right away. Ino quickly drank her fill. "I really should learn how to bite a little more like the boys." She laughed. "At least they are gentle." 

"Itachi." Sasuke growled. "What are you doing here?" The young Uchiha turned towards his brother. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" Sasuke's grip tightened on his captive. The blond struggled as blood began to run down his crossed wrists. Naruto yelped in pain.

"Not so rough, Sasuke." Itachi spoke. "You don't want to taste the rewards just yet, do you?"

"Hn. It's because of you that I'm this hungry." Sasuke was clearly annoyed at this point. "Like I said before, I – Don't – Care." He leaned back over to Naruto and was about to lick at the precious blood when Itachi grabbed him by his shirt collar and roughly pulled him away.

"You had better care, Sasuke." Itachi glared at him. "Konan doesn't put up with stunts like this. Now, pick yourself up and move! We have to make preparations." Sasuke grudgingly stood up, brushed himself off, and followed his brother back to the castle, bringing Naruto in tow. 

"I'm sorry, Kin." A white haired male escorted her out of the castle. "You are not going to be passing onto the next stage."

"But Kimimaru, you never gave me a reason why." Kin looked into the green eyes before her. "I thought I nailed the questions," she pouted.

"Don't worry the reason." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are actually lucky that you failed."

"Lucky?" She placed her hands on her hips eyeing her previous interrogator. She had to admit that Kimimaru was a very sleek dresser with his black suit and light purple shirt, but what caught her eye the most were the two red circles upon his forehead and the small black tattoo that was on his upper chest. "Alright." Kin took a deep breath. "But if you see Sai, tell him that I put in a good effort." She winked and then she ran off back to her village. Kimimaru took careful note of this girl for he had a feeling that he'd see her again.

Sasuke dragged Naruto down the dimly lit corridor. As much as the blond wanted to escape, the raven's grip was just too strong. So Naruto decided to take this chance and observe his surroundings. On either side black and red Victorian style wallpaper lined the walls. The floor was made of rigid stones causing Naruto to trip one too many times. "Don't you know how to walk?" Sasuke growled as he continued down the hall.

"Of course I do, teme." Naruto shouted back. "Maybe if you let me go, I wouldn't stumble so much."

"Yeah, right. Like I'd do that." Sasuke scoffed. "Once the others see you, they'll want you."

"Want me? For what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how fine you are?"

"Wait a minute." Naruto caught up to Sasuke. "I don't swing that way."

"You will once I get alone with you," the raven smirked. Sasuke halted in front of a closed room. The scent of lavender and roses emitted from the room. The raven banged on the door until a young geisha girl opened it. She was dressed in a light purple and grey kimono that featured a beautiful floral design. A violet bow crossed her waist right below her chest and was tied neatly behind her back. Black tie up shoes outlined her feminine curves on her calves and her dark purple hair laid straight.

"Yes, Master Sasuke?" Her amethyst eyes fell on Sasuke.

"_Master?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I need you to get him ready for tonight, Hinata." Sasuke practically shoved Naruto into the big breasted girl. Hinata blushed as she helped steady the blond.

"That was close," Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's alright." Hinata sweetly smiled.

"Shut up and get started already!" Sasuke glared at the masseuse.

"Hai!" Hinata took Naruto's hand and led him behind some floral curtains. "You are fortunate to be here instead of downstairs," she softly spoke.

"Why? What's downstairs?" The blond was pulled into a small changing room.

"Shh..." Hinata placed her tiny finger on Naruto's lips. "Nothing that you're not above." She then opened the door to exit the dressing room. "Now take off your clothes and give them to me."

"Wha?" He blinked twice in disbelief. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because Sasuke wishes different attire for you tonight, that's why." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay." Naruto closed the door and began to undress. "Why do you listen to that jerk anyways?

"That's just his style." Hinata leaned on the door. "Besides, I owe Sasuke a lot. He's made me what I am today and I am eternally grateful for that. I used to be such a quiet, shy girl always watching from the sidelines. I desperately wanted to be like the popular girls, beautiful and smart. Then one day, Sasuke heard me crying and approached me with a kind smile. He told me that I have every potential to be like them. All I needed was a push in the right direction. And ever since that day, I've been happier than I've ever dreamed."

"Hm..you sound like you like the guy." Naruto mocked as he handed her his clothes over the door.

"Na...Master Sasuke's more like my employer." Hinata reached for Naruto's belongings and then quickly disposed of them in the small fireplace. She then tossed a white towel to Naruto.

"I'm ready." The door unclicked and Naruto stepped out. Hinata's eyes widened at the nearly naked male that stood before her. His muscular arms, toned abs, and strong calves were the perfect compliments to his well defined body. His towel was draped off his thighs revealing perfect hip lines on the tanned blonde. His blue eyes were the deepest of blues and his honey colored hair was scattered every which way. A golden chain dangled from his thick neck.

"Wow. No wonder Sasuke wants you." Hinata said more to herself so Naruto wouldn't hear her. "You're gorgeous."

"Did you say something, Hinata?" The near naked blonds ruffled his sunshine hair. Hinata quickly shook her head no. "So where to now?"

"Ahem..." Hinata cleared her throat. "I must now bring you to the main bath. I just know that you will love it." She took his hand once again and led him down a candle lit hallway until they reached a small open area. Inside, there was a large wooden bathing tub in the middle of the room. Candles were placed along the exterior of the small room. The moon shone brightly through the skylight illuminating the tub. Steam and bubbles were rising from the water and black roses were lying both in and around the bathing tub. There was a small table that held a bottle of wine and a wineglass.

"I'm to bathe here?" Naruto was taken aback. "It's like a first class spa!"

"I'm glad you are pleased." Hinata smiled as she thought of Naruto's removing his towel. "Now please get in. I must wash you." She gathered a small bucket that was lying beside the tub.

"Really?" He raised a brow. "Let me guess, this was also Sasuke's request." He sighed as he relaxed into the hot tub.

"Hai." She reached for the soap. "Oh no," Hinata gasped. "I forgot the perfume. I'll be right back." She dashed off in the direction that they came. Naruto watched her with curiosity.

"That perfume must really be important." Naruto leaned back against the wooden tub.

"It is," came a voice from within the mist.

Naruto peered through the steam. A tall, dusty blond sat directly across from him. He had a sleek, lean build and heavy eye-liner surrounded both his blue eyes. His hair was pulled partially into a high ponytail with a long bang covering the left side of his face. The rest of his long hair floated on the water's surface. He held a glass in one hand containing a red liquid and a black rose was in the other. He stroked the soft petals against his cheek and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "So you belong to Sasuke, un?" The taller one spoke.

"I don't belong to anyone." Naruto firmly stated.

"Hm." Deidara took a sip of his beverage, placed it on the table and swam over towards Naruto. "I'm Deidara, un."

"Naruto." He anxiously glanced around not wanting to make eye contact with the nude individual.

"You look nervous, perhaps there's something I could do to make you relax more, un." His hand caressed the younger blond's cheek. "I mean if we are to be friends, it's only natural that we get to know each other better, un." Naruto swiftly pulled away from the unwanted affection. "Those are interesting." Deidara traced invisible whiskers on his own cheeks. "Are they tattoos? They remind me of a fox."

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto eyed Deidara warily. By the way, what do I have to be nervous about?"

"It's not really my place to say, but I could tell you that's it's a privilege to be wanted by an Uchiha, especially Uchiha Itachi, un."

"I'm sure it is," the bright bond replied sarcastically as his brilliant blue eyes settled upon a black collar around Deidara's neck.

"Do you like it, un?" Deidara played with the small metal hoop that hung in the front of it. "It has Itachi no danna's initials on it." Deidara shook his hair behind him so he could proudly display the choker. "He gave it to me, un."

"Of course not! Wearing a collar like that makes you look owned."

"It's an honor to wear this." Deidara shouted back. "It shows my place here, un."

"Okay, okay. It's important to you." Naruto waved his hands at the angered dusty blond. "I get it, you like it."

"Ha! I finally found it!" Hinata ran back to the main bath with two small green bottles in her hand. "Oh Deidara, you stay away from Naruto." She shooed him away. "What if Master Itachi found you like this? You'd be punished. But I guess you enjoy things like that." Hinata spitefully added. Deidara just swam back across the tub to retrieve his drink. "How is the bath, Naruto?" she gave a cheerful smile.

"It's nice." Naruto rubbed soap bubbles onto his upper arms.

"Oh, by the way, Deidara..." Hinata stood behind Naruto and opened the small bottle she held. "You are to head straight to Master Itachi's chamber when you are done bathing and wait for him." The dusty blond nodded his head as he was tossed one of the green bottles. "Don't forget this." Deidara caught it with ease and immediately drenched himself with it. "I'm almost finished."

"Good." Hinata poured the bottled liquid over Naruto's head.

"Hey!" Naruto spun around and glared at the girl.

"Hush, Naruto." Hinata started to massage the liquid into Naruto's blond locks. "I'm not finished talking to Deidara yet." She turned her attention back to the dusty blond. "You are to stay here until Naruto and I are finished."

"Yes, Hinata." Deidara reached for his glass, drank, and waited.

"Come Naruto." Hinata tossed a towel at his head. "Put this on and I'll take you to the dressing room." The bright blond quickly obliged for he couldn't wait to get away from the strange blond named Deidara.

"What's with that guy?" Naruto followed Hinata into a large room. "And why do I smell like mint?"

"That's Sasuke's favorite." They soon came across a large room filled with aisles upon aisles of clothing in every shape, size, style, and color. His sapphire eyes first glanced at what looked to be rave clothes.

"Wow! These are great!" Naruto felt the fishnet sleeves of an orange and black top. "Can I have this?" He looked up with sparkles in his eyes. "I just love orange!"

"Nope. Those are for certain individuals only." Hinata stated. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She raced further down one of aisles.

"Wait a minute; she's going to get _me _something to wear?" Naruto stood there dumbstruck. "But she doesn't even know my size?" He leaned against the wall. "Oh well, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Then he thought to himself, "She sure is pretty."

Minutes later Hinata returned with the dreariest outfit the blond has ever seen. It was nothing more than a simple black tunic that had a small 'v' shape by the collarbone. The shoes she was holding were plain sandals and a black ribbon dangled from her slender fingers. "Here. Put these on." Hinata extended her arms to a confused Naruto.

"Ah...are you sure these are for me?" Naruto furred his brow.

"You don't like them?" the girl's shoulders drooped.

"It's not that. It's just that they are...ah...um...dull." Naruto scratched the back of his sun kissed locks.

"Oh, but they'd look perfect on you." Hinata pushed the clothes closer to Naruto. He sighed and reluctantly took the drab clothing and began to dress. "So how do I look?" Naruto placed his hands on his hips. Hinata gaped at the beautiful male before her. Despite the clothes being as ugly and boring as they were, Naruto managed to pull off this 'unique' look rather well. The tunic was a little large causing his collarbone to show on one side. The sleeves went to about three quarters down the length of his arms and the crop pants hung loose from his hips giving off the idea that they were the most comfortable thing to wear. The shoes were a good fit as well. His sunshine hair and azure eyes stood out against the grim outfit making it not appear as gloomy as it was suppose to be.

"Speechless, I see." Naruto gave a big grin as Hinata blushed. "So what am I supposed to do with this?" He held up the black ribbon.

"Oh!" Hinata took it and stood behind him. "This is very important. But first, I have to take your chain off."

"Do you have to?" Naruto placed his hand on it. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Who gave it to you? A girlfriend?" Hinata teased.

"No, it's nothing like that." Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "She's my best friend and every time I look at it, I'm reminded of her."

"That's sweet." Hinata slipped the chain around and off his head. "But I'm afraid you can't wear it." Naruto frowned. "However, I promise to take good care of it for the time being." Next, she gently placed the black ribbon around his neck using it as if it were a measuring device. "Now hold still. It has to be just right." She finally adjusted it to her liking and then tied a knot.

"It's kinda tight." Naruto pulled at the ribbon.

"Don't do that." She pushed his hands away. "It has to stay that way for a reason." Hinata smoothed the loosen ribbon until it was back to its original length. "Naruto..." she spoke seductively into his ear causing small goose bumps to appear on the blond's arms. She began placing butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. "...you are so tempting." Every delicate kiss felt like a burst of passion entering Naruto's body. He closed his eyes and leaned against the geisha girl. She ran her hands down his sculptured shoulders to his waist. The blond's body arched as her cool fingers touched his bare skin. Once at the abs, she reached under his shirt and ascended back up. "You have such a wonderful body." Hinata whispered as she skillfully ran her hands across his lean chest until she came to one of his nipples. Once there, she massaged it until it was hard and then she proceeded to the other one. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure. "That's right." Hinata continued. "I want you and judging by your reactions to my touch, you want me too." She nibbled on his lower ear lobe and then drifted to his throat region. After she was satisfied with Naruto's response to her foreplay, she lowered her hands past his waist.

"Easy Hinata." Naruto panted as he grabbed her hands within his own. He smiled at her with flushed cheeks. "We just met." Then he pulled her in front of him.

I'm sorry." Hinata chewed her lip and twirled his blond locks. "It's just that I wanted to taste you before.." her voice trailed off as Naruto's lips seized her own. The kiss was gentle and warm. Hinata was in a daze as Naruto pulled away from her pale lips.

"I like you." Naruto murmured into her ear. "You've been so kind to me." The blond ran his fingers through her long purple hair admiring her beauty. He leaned in to give her another kiss. This time he slid his tongue into her parted lips wanting to taste her. Hinata kissed back relishing in the moment. She placed her arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away allowing the other to breathe. Naruto looked into Hinata's deep purple eyes and noticed the tears that were forming.

"What's wrong?" Naruto softly kissed at the tear ducts.

"I just realized that I can never have you." Hinata forced a smile and then began to nip at Naruto's bottom lip. Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain when he realized the girl had actually bitten him.

"Ouch!" Naruto gave Hinata a confused look. "What the?" He raised his hand to his lip and felt the crimson liquid slowly spill from the cut.

"I'm sorry." Hinata whimpered. "I just can't help it." Suddenly Hinata forced herself onto Naruto intending to get the dripping blood. Naruto held his hands up as he tried to fend her off.

"What are you doing?" Naruto shrugged against the persistent girl.

"Yes, _what are you doing_?" came an angered voice. Both Hinata and Naruto turned to see the raven haired boy standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black silk shirt and black pants. His hair was as black as midnight with a few long bangs covering his face. He wore several silver bracelets on his wrists and a black rose was being crushed in his hand and as if he'd seen more than just the bite take place. His once dark eyes now purple. Hinata quickly stood up and stepped away from Naruto.

"Master Sasuke." Hinata shakily spoke. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Apparently." Sasuke growled.

"I got the measurements." Hinata attempted to change the subject.

"Give them to my brother on your way downstairs, Hinata."

She gulped. "No, Master Sasuke. Please." Tears began to run down her face. "I'm sorry." Sasuke slapped her.

"I don't give a damn." Sasuke yelled. "Get out!" She ran out with her hands covering her face.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto shouted at the raven. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Sasuke's face reddened. "No one is to touch my property, especially like that!"

"Who said I was your property?" Naruto glared at the raven.

"You did." Sasuke smirked. "The minute you stepped into the Uchiha bath and were drenched with my signature perfume."

**--- END CHAPTER 2 -- **

**Please review. I'd love to hear your comments. Thanks in advance! The more the merrier!**


	3. The Ritual

**Author Notes: Hi everyone! Hope are enjoying my story thus far! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, and language**

**-- CHAPTER 3 -- THE RITUAL -- **

Naruto was shocked.

"Funny, huh?" Sasuke smirked. "The way things turn out." Sasuke pulled the blond into a large circular room. "And now, we're going to finish what _you_ started. Inside, a short staircase led to a black, stone altar that was elevated in the center of the room. Torches were placed on black rods around the altar and at the bottom of the steps. A figure, cloaked in black, stood next to the table, his face hidden by an ebony hood. Intense flames emitted from a small iron oven behind him. The rest of the place was rather simple in terms of decorations as a few oriental rugs adorned the floor. Candles flickered illuminating multiple shadows against the granite walls.

"There are other people here too?" Naruto pointed at the two groups gathered at the base of the stairs.

"Yes, but we'll join them shortly." Sasuke scanned the crowd with an annoyed expression. "Where is he?"

Azure eyes fell on a familiar onyx eyed individual. His wardrobe reflecting that of Naruto's, but his usual cocky face was replaced by a blank expression. Behind him stood Ino. Her hands linked around Sai's waist as she giggled and whispered something in his ear.

"Sai!" Naruto was about to race over to his acquaintance, but was stopped by a nasty glare.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke spat. "Your place is here by me."

"Whatever." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stepped past the angry Uchiha. "You can't make me listen to you."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke roughly grabbed the blond's golden locks with one hand and pulled one of Naruto's arms behind his back. "For if it is, you'll surely lose."

"Fine. I'll listen." Naruto mumbled.

"Good." The raven released his captive. "Now, since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I got you a present." Sasuke snapped a pair of iron shackles on the blond's wrists forcing them together. A small chain dangled from the middle of the cuffs.

"What are these for?" The blond struggled against the constricting device.

"They have their purpose." Sasuke placed his palm on Naruto's bonded wrists. "But if you don't want these to be a permanent accessory for you..." Naruto narrowed his sapphire eyes. "...then I suggest you listen to me."

"Getting along, are we?" a nonchalant voice carried to Sasuke's ear. The raven turned to see his brother. He was wearing a crimson silk shirt with the top couple buttons undone and solid black pants. His silky black hair was pulled back in a ponytail allowing his thick long bangs to freely sway over his face.

"It's about time you got here, aniki." The young raven growled under his breath.

"I was preoccupied." Itachi licked his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke furred his brow. "Give me what I asked for and leave."

"Sorry to disappoint you, little brother, but Konan requested my presence." Itachi ran his hand through his fluffy bangs. "Apparently Deidara and I are to demonstrate something." The older Uchiha jerked his hand to reveal the dusty blond behind him. Dressed like Naruto, Deidara was pulled in front of Itachi making his leash all the more visible.

"How degrading." Naruto muttered.

"Quiet." Sasuke shot him a warning look.

"Looks like 'he' needs to be disciplined." Itachi began to twirl Deidara's dark golden hair between his fingers. "Teach him to be like Deidara. I could give you some suggestions."

"I prefer my own methods." The younger brother crossed his arms and sized up the collared male.

Deidara's neck was covered with fresh blood and the left side of his shirt was caked in both dry and wet blood. His shirt collar was stretched out allowing his pale shoulders access to the cool castle air. Deidara's face held a bland look and his blue eyes were glossed over.

"Suit yourself." Itachi gently moved all of Deidara's hair to the right side of the dusty blond's neck. On the left side, was a fresh bite mark still oozing the scarlet liquid. Wrapping his arms around Deidara's shoulders, Itachi began to slowly lick at the blood. A moan of pleasure escaped Deidara's lips.

"Please, Itachi no danna..." Deidara softly murmured. "...I want more, un."

"Patience, Deidara." Itachi moved to nibble on the dusty blonde's ear.

"So, big brother.." Sasuke interrupted. "You actually decided to obey orders from _our_ queen?"

"Well, she made her message seem as if in were in my best interest to attend this 'little' event." Itachi smoothly responded as he walked over to Naruto.

"I'm pleased you found this one, little brother." Itachi lifted Naruto's chin. "He looks promising. It is unfortunate that I can't break him." His fluffed Naruto's spiky hair. "It would have been fun." Naruto's azure eyes widened.

"Break me?" the blond whimpered.

"Stay away from what's mine, Itachi!" Sasuke tugged on Naruto. "Besides, Deidara might get jealous." he smirked.

Itachi scoffed and stepped back entwining his slender fingers with Deidara's. "Here." He tossed Sasuke a small black box. "It's what you asked for. And I must say, Hinata was a wreck. I wonder what she did?"

"It's not your concern." Sasuke slid the box into his pocket.

"That bad, huh?" Itachi gave a smug expression. "Want me to punish her?"

"No!"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he and Deidara headed towards the altar.

"Let's go, Naruto." He tightened his grip on Naruto's forearm and pulled him towards the group of look-a-likes. He reached down and grabbed the tiny chain that freely hung from Naruto's shackles. "Looks like you're last." The raven connected the small chain to the larger iron chain that linked everyone in the group.

"Last for what?" Naruto struggled against his bonds.

"You'll see." Sasuke smirked.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto finally gave in to the irons. "There's no way I could get out of these." He looked down the line of teens about his age, each wearing shackles and clothes like himself. The other boys were either upset, talked amongst themselves, or were curious about their predicament. The girls either attempted to look brave or simply cried. Basically, everyone was an emotional wreck in one way or the other. The people in the back row were quite the opposite from the people in the front. Each one had their own style of dress, and they carried themselves in a very confident manner. Both the males and females were chatting and acting as if they were at a high class social party. All seemed in eager anticipation. Each person in the back row had their hand placed on the individual in front of them. "What the heck is going on?"

"Congratulations everyone!" Konan strode through the doorway and crossed into the candlelit room. Naruto and the others turned to face the dark haired beauty. She was wearing a long, black dress which hugged her body. A long train floated behind her and black opera gloves covered her slender arms. Many black roses adorned her dark cobalt hair that spilled from her bun. Her skin was pale and dark purple shadow rimmed the top of her eyelids.

"She looks like a dead bride." Naruto spoke aloud what everyone else was thinking.

Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's mouth while his other hand snaked around the blonde's waist. "Shut up, you idiot!" He hissed. Naruto's eyes darted from Sasuke to the woman approaching them.

"You have all been selected to be part of this year's harvest." Gasps erupted from the crowd.

"Harvest?" they asked in unison.

Konan eyed the people in front of each pair. "It's a wonderful tradition at my castle that occurs every few years. You should all feel honored to be a part of it." She came to a halt in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "Just like your brother, Sasuke." The young raven gave an uneasy smile. "Can't wait to get started, huh?" The woman's dark blue eyes wondered over to Naruto. "Excellent choice, Sasuke."

"Thank you, my queen." Sasuke bowed his head acknowledging her praise, which was rarely given out.

Konan gracefully walked up the short staircase. Once at the top, she held out her gloved hand to the cloaked figure. Taking it in his own, the young man bent down to gently kiss the back of her palm. His long black hair falling from his hood. "Madara." She firmly spoke. "I trust everything will go smoothly tonight."

"Yes, Lady Konan." Madara replied stepping back to rotate coals within the small fire.

Konan smiled in satisfaction. "That's what I like to hear." She soon glimpsed others on the elevated platform. "Itachi. Deidara." Konan held out her hand to older Uchiha as well. Itachi just crossed his arms and leaned back against Deidara. The blond reached around Itachi's hips and placed his hands in the Uchiha's pockets. A smug expression on Itachi's face.

"This again!" Konan bared her large canines then narrowed her eyes observing Deidara's shabby appearance. She grew furious as a small blood trail trickled down his neck. "Why can't you restrain yourself? I will not have my altar stained with blood before the ritual." Konan roughly grabbed Deidara and pulled him away from the startled Uchiha. "Take Deidara to the bath and return immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Madara started to pull Deidara down the stairs when the dusty blond noticed some rough behavior towards Itachi.

Konan shoved Itachi against the stone altar pinning his hands above his head."You like bondage, don't you?" Itachi glared at the woman. She continued to secure shackles to his wrists forcing him to remain horizontal on the altar. "You were to bring Deidara here as if he was a fresh, untainted human." She hissed. "Now it seems I'll have to change my plans."

Konan brushed Itachi's long, thick bangs behind his ears and then ran a finger around the curves of his face. "Well I suppose this will be more fun." Her lips curved into an evil smile.

"Itachi no danna, un!" Deidara ran up to Itachi.

"Back away, Deidara." Konan raised her hand to the panic stricken blond.

"But Itachi no danna is in trouble, un." Deidara attempted to loosen the shackles. "He needs me, un."

Konan ripped Deidara away from Itachi and slapped him across the face. "Did you not hear what I said, Deidara?" Her eyes began to glow a deep purple. The blond rubbed his cheek in an attempt to stop the burning.

"Do as she says, Deidara." Itachi commanded.

The dusty blond looked at Itachi, his eyes filled with sadness. "But Itachi no danna..."

"Go." Itachi briefly rested against his restraints. "Just wait for me in my chamber when you are finished." Deidara nodded and followed Madara down the steps.

"How dare you strike Deidara!" Itachi shouted.

"How dare you disrespect me in front off MY entire horde!" Konan locked her violet eyes with Itachi's red ones. "What makes you think you could get away with your actions, hm?"

"Bitch!" Itachi spit in her face.

"That's your last strike, Itachi!" Konan's face reddened and her eyes became purple. "You will make a good example tonight."

Itachi's eyes widened. "You're not serious?"

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious" Her eyes narrowed. "Now shut up while I explain what's to happen. If you disturb me, Deidara will pay for it. And believe me, he won't find it very pleasurable."

"Fine." Itachi growled.

"Fine, what?" Konan crossed her arms.

"Fine, my queen." Itachi muttered.

**ooOOoo**

Sasuke watched this scene take place relishing in Itachi's embarrassment.

"Don't you feel bad for your brother?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hell no! The bastard deserves it." Sasuke smiled.

**ooOOoo**

Konan brushed her bangs away from her face and took a deep breath. "I apologize for that rude interruption." She looked at the crowd before her. Everyone was taken aback, for none of them would have ever expected a distinguished woman like herself to have such a terrible rage. "Ah, yes." A small shade of pink appeared across her pale cheeks. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I'm going to explain to everyone a little about what is on the agenda for tonight. First off, I want all of you to know your exact positions here. The people in the front, wearing the chains, are the slaves and the people behind you are your masters. All masters are allowed to treat their slaves as they see fit. Things such as pleasure, torture, even friendship, if you so desire, are choices each master will make as they build their relationship with their slave."

The first row erupted into chaos. The girls cried louder and the boys cursed under their breath. The second row however, cheered. Naruto's jaw dropped. "I'm a slave?" He twisted around to stare at Sasuke's reaction.

"That's right." Sasuke smirked. "I own you."

Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke's words and tried to get a glimpse of Sai. The blond spotted the arrogant male, near the front of the line, but Sai didn't seem to respond to the devastating news. He just stood there with that girl hanging on him like he was the most precious thing she owned.

"Now tonight consists of two parts: the branding and the first blood kiss." Konan pressed on. "The branding of each slave will occur in the order you are standing and then shortly afterwards, the masters will feed on their slaves. I assume all the masters have their slave's collars' as well?"

A loud, "Yes, Ma'am." echoed through the room.

Naruto was stricken with fear. "Branding? Blood kiss?" Sweat beaded his head as he struggled once again against his chains. "I can't go through with this." Suddenly a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Forget about escaping." Sasuke calmly spoke. "Once you get to this point, there's no turning back." The raven tightly squeezed the soft flesh between Naruto's shoulder and his neck causing the blond to wince in pain. "Just relax." The raven placed soft kisses over the bruises he just caused from his tight grip. Naruto felt a shiver throughout his body. Sasuke's other hand crossed over Naruto's chest stopping at his left peck, locking the blond close the raven.

"Stop that." Naruto's body arched against Sasuke's.

"Why stop something you like?" Sasuke's lightly blew across the tiny hairs on the back of Naruto's neck. "You know, there are lots of things I could do that'll make you feel pleasure like this." Naruto blushed as his azure eyes followed Sasuke's every movement. Sasuke continued planting kisses all around the blond's neck and collarbone. Naruto whimpered. The raven ceased to gaze into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "You won't be disappointed with me as your master."

Konan's voice snapped Naruto out of his 'moment' with Sasuke. "Everyone should take note of the 'S' at the end of this brand. Naturally, the 'S' stands for slave. And the woven thorns and roses that surround this letter are my family's emblem. In other words, this is my horde's crest." She took a moment to remember memories attached to the crest. "Although it's a special honor to receive, it's given primarily to slaves..." she began again. "But sometimes there are some exceptions" Konan waved the brand in front Itachi. "Once you receive this, you will officially become members of my extended family."

"Family?" Naruto raised a brow. "What type of family does things like this?"

"A vampire one." Sasuke replied.

Naruto gaped. "So 'The Blood Kiss' is..."

"Yep." Sasuke ran his tongue over one of his large canines.

"And the collar..." he gave a worried look.

"Proof that you belong to me." Sasuke smiled.

"So, as masters, you may be wondering whether or not you will be doing the branding." Konan raised and lowered the brand in her hand. "The answer is no. Madara will be in charge of that." Suddenly the cloaked figure appeared by the door as if he knew he was needed at this exact moment. "Ah, Madara. Please take your place next to the altar. Our slaves are waiting." Madara nodded and ascended the stairs coming face to face with the chained Uchiha.

"Ha." Madara laughed. "That's a good look for you."

Itachi bared his fangs. "Don't even think about branding me!"

Madara raised a brow holding up a red, hot branding iron. "You deserve to be branded. You've been a sore in the queens side since you were turned hundreds of years ago. A brand would certainly damper that cocky attitude of yours."

"The brand will be placed on the left side of the body right beneath the collarbone." Konan added. Then, she turned her attention from the crowd to Itachi, a smug smile on her face. "I should have done his years ago." She reached down to retrieve a different brand lying near the cast iron stove. The design at one end was the same, but instead of an 'S' it had a 'K.' "Madara, heat this up." She handed the cool iron to the cloaked figure. "And make sure it's extra hot." Itachi flashed Konan a look of pure hatred.

"Don't even think you could break me with that!" Itachi shouted.

"I don't expect it to. It'll just be a constant reminder that from today on, you personally belong to me."

Itachi's eyes widened for he knew that no vampire wanted that position.

"Lady Konan, it's almost ready." Madara cut in.

"Excellent." Konan rubbed her hands together. "There's just one more thing. Madara, where are the bits?"

"They're next to the irons." Madara pointed to a small brown cloth bag. "In there."

Konan took the bag and showed it to the half stunned / half riled crowd. She reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a small, thick piece of leather. "These are called bits and I encourage everyone to use them. As painful as this act is, I don't want screams echoing in my hallways. There are other people here and I don't want them to be bothered."

**ooOOoo**

Naruto's face paled. He looked back at Sasuke, who was so engrossed with what was happening to Itachi that he failed to notice Naruto's growing anxiety.

"Looks like you're not going to be perfect anymore, Itachi." Sasuke silently laughed.

Naruto raised a brow. "Does Sasuke hate him _that _much?"

**ooOOoo**

Konan leaned over Itachi and began to unbutton his shirt. His chest rapidly moving up and down. "I'm glad you pushed me to my limit tonight." She ran her fingers threw his now dampened black bangs smiling as she sensed fear emitting from him. "It's natural to be afraid, Itachi. This is an exceedingly painful experience with both physical and mental effects long after the deed is done." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "So, do you want a bit?"

"I want nothing from you!" The Uchiha spat back.

Konan glowered. "You see everyone." She placed her hands on her hips. "I try to show some compassion and look what I get in return."

"It's ready, Lady Konan."

"Good. Bring it here, Madara."

Madara stepped over to the captive. "I'm going to take pleasure in this." His red eyes blazing against his shaded form as he raised the now brightly glowing red brand. A loud sizzling sound filled everyones' ears as the brand was pressed firmly onto Itachi's chest, instantly melting his skin. Determined not to make a sound, Itachi tightly bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes as tears formed in the corners of them. Madara firmly held the brand in place for what seemed like hours to Itachi, but mere minutes in reality. Each second that ticked by Itachi bit harder and harder on his lip, which eventually led to it bleed. The smell of burnt flesh entered everyones' nose causing the slaves, including Naruto, to gag. Finally, the brand was pulled away leaving a dark crimson imprint of the brand itself, deeply embedded on Itachi's chest.

"Perfect." Konan admired the experienced artists' work. "You always were the best at this, Madara."

"Thank you, my lady." Madara bowed slightly.

"I think I'm going to enjoy our new relationship, Itachi." She pleasantly smiled at the very infuriated Uchiha. "Oh, look you're bleeding." She lifted her dress and straddled the newly branded Uchiha. "Aren't I the lucky one?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi's breathing began to race once more.

"I'm disappointed." She pouted. "You don't remember what comes next?"

Konan lowered herself on top of Itachi. "The Blood Kiss." She purred into his ear as her finger traced the freshly placed brand, causing him to flinch. "You remember our first time, right?" Itachi looked away with disgust.

"I'd rather not."

"Hn." Konan raised back up and addressed the crowd. "Moving on to 'The Blood Kiss.' This part is up to the masters themselves. The only requirement is that you bite on the neck. Left or right side is up to you. There are many ways to do it: fast, slow, gentle, rough, be creative. Just remember to place the collar on after you feed, so the first bite will never be replaced. Oh, and for those of you who are confused, yes, the slaves will die tonight."

The slaves each took a step back trying to distance themselves from this cruel ritual. Unfortunately, they only succeeded in moving closer to their hungry masters.

"You better not place one of those collars on me." Itachi hissed.

Konan silently mocked. "You're in no position to tell me what to do." She pressed herself once again onto Itachi. "But don't worry, I won't. I think my personal brand clearly states who your master is." She captured Itachi's pale lips with a deep kiss forcing her tongue into his dark cavern as her hands roamed his chest. Konan soon pulled away. "Mmmm... no wonder you like bondage so much..." She ran a finger across his bottom lip, collecting the small stream of blood on her finger. "It's so much easier." She placed the digit in her mouth and sucked on it in a very provocative manner. Itachi glared not saying a word. "I'll have you one way or another." Konan latched onto his neck biting so hard that Itachi yelped in pain. She wasted no time in forcing him into a quiet submission as she fed from her new slave.

"My lady?" Madara hesitantly spoke. "Um...the others are waiting."

Konan blinked her eyes twice and sat up. Her mouth covered with Itachi's blood. "That's right." She wiped her mouth clean. "It seems that I got a little carried away. Oh well. It won't be the first time that happens tonight." She pushed herself off the altar and landed with a soft thud on the stone floor.

"What would you like to do with him?" Madara gestured to the unconscious Uchiha.

"I'll take him." a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Kimimaro." Konan adjusted her dress. "Yes, that would be good. Madara, unchain Itachi."

"Yes, Lady Konan." The cloaked figure unhooked the shackles, releasing the captive. Itachi's arms fell to his sides as he remained stationery on the table. Kimimaro walked over to Itachi and picked him up bridal style.

"Make sure you clean the wound properly. I don't want my slave getting an infection."

"Yes, Lady Konan." Kimimaro slightly bowed and left the room.

"First group, please step forward." Konan excitedly clapped her hands.

**ooOOoo**

"She's starting already?" Naruto swayed back and forth counting the people in front of him. "Fourteen." He gulped. "That doesn't give me much time." A nervous sweat washed over him. "I can't believe this is happening, and there's nothing I can do about it." The blond's breath shortened and then he clenched his stomach as nausea began to set in. Never has Naruto felt this much fear. Sasuke placed a hand on the blond's bent back.

"Are you really that scared?"

Naruto scrunched his eyes."Of course, I am. I don't want to die." he panted between breaths.

"Look at me." Sasuke calmly spoke.

Naruto slowly opened one eye. "Why?"

"I'll help you get through this." The raven placed his cool hands on the blond's warm cheeks and turned Naruto to face him. Sasuke's onyx eyes changed to a dark red and began to spin. Naruto was instantly entranced by the rotating orbs. "That's good, Naruto. Keep looking into my eyes." The blond's eyes closed and then re-opened partially. The brilliant blue color replaced with a dull hue. Naruto's breathing returned to normal as he slowly stood back up. The panicked blond was now quiet and calm.

**OoOOoo**

"Final group." Konan smiled as the raven walked onto the now bloodied platform. "Do be careful, Sasuke. It's very slippery." She held out her hand to assist the young raven. "Give your collar to Madara." Sasuke complied. "This has been quite the night, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Well, at least the masters anyways." Sasuke smirked.

"Your slave seems rather quiet." Konan raised a brow.

"Hypnosis." Sasuke casually replied. "Naruto, lie on the altar."

The blond obeyed pleasing the raven. Sasuke walked over to the bag of bits and retrieved the cleanest one he could find. He approached the relaxed blond. "Open your mouth, Naruto." Once again, Naruto obeyed. Sasuke placed the leather bit in. "Now, bite down hard on this. I don't want to hear a sound from you." The raven leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead.

"It's almost dawn." Konan stifled a yawn. "I never intended for the others to take as long as they did."

"That's alright." Sasuke folded his arms under his chest as he watched Madara easily brand the last slave for the night. "But if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to take my time with the kiss."

"I had a feeling you'd request that." Konan stretched her arms. "Take how ever long you need, just make sure you're finished before dawn.

"Yes, Lady Konan." Sasuke nodded his head.

"It's done." Madara unhooked Naruto from his shackles. The blond's body remaining still on the altar.

"I'm going to retire." Konan started down the stairs. "Madara, you are free to go when Sasuke is finished.

"Yes, my queen." Madara replied putting out the brand.

"Stand, Naruto." Sasuke commanded.

The blond pushed up with his elbows, swung his legs around, and stood up. The brand's smoke slowly fading. Naruto's face showed a look of discomfort, but other than that, Sasuke was pleased that the blond took the branding so well. "Come here." Naruto walked over to the raven stopping mere inches in front of Sasuke. "Kiss me."

Naruto tilted his head up towards the raven and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. The raven opened his lips more allowing the blonde's tongue access to his moist tunnel. Naruto explored every inch of Sasuke, lingering mainly on the raven's long canines. Suddenly, the blond jerked for he'd cut his tongue on the sharpness of Sasuke's tooth. Tasting the delicious blood from Naruto's tongue, Sasuke felt a surge of excitement. He wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him closer. Sasuke slowly sucked on Naruto's tongue enjoying each and every drop of Naruto's life source. Remembering that Naruto was still mortal, Sasuke pulled away letting Naruto take his last few breaths. "It's almost time, Naruto." Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's sunshine locks. "Soon we'll be together for all eternity." Sasuke kissed Naruto again, this time driving his tongue into Naruto's damp tunnel. He run his tongue over every crevice. Naruto stifled a moan of pleasure as he slid his hands under Sasuke's arms, placing them on the raven's shoulders. Sasuke pulled away once again from Naruto's lips. Then, the raven hugged Naruto close forcing the blond's head against his chest. "Are you ready to die?" he whispered into Naruto's ear. The blond slightly nodded his head. Sasuke placed one more kiss on Naruto's neck right before he latched onto it. Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulders as a wave of pain entered his body. Sasuke's mouth began to fill with the blond's precious blood, making Naruto weaker and weaker. Sasuke shifted his arms, supporting the blond as he felt Naruto's pulse come to a stop. The raven raised his head and looked at the now deceased blond. Sasuke smiled to himself as he used one hand to lean Naruto's head back. "The collar, Madara."

The cloaked figure took out the black and red choker from the box Sasuke had given him earlier. Pulling it to its full length, his draped it around Naruto's neck. Sasuke nodded for Madara to continue. Madara tied it firmly being careful to line it up with Sasuke's rather large bite.

"He is now yours." Madara smiled wickedly to the young raven.

**--- END CHAPTER 3 -- **

**Please review. I'd love to hear your comments. Thanks in advance! The more the merrier!**


	4. While Turning

**Author Notes: Happy to have Chapter 4 up! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, and language**

**-- CHAPTER 4 -- WHILE TURNING --**

"Naruto! Naruto!" a chipper female voice echoed through the halls of the blond's apartment building.

"I have great news!" Sakura paused in front of Naruto's apartment catching her breath. "You're no longer under house arrest!" She knocked on the wooden door. "Hello! Naruto!" Nothing. "It's me, Sakura." She knocked louder. Still no reply. "Hm?" She raised a slender pink brow. Reaching into a deep pocket on her green cargo pants, she withdrew a tiny silver key. "Glad I have this." Sakura gave it a small kiss and stuck it in the lock.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead!" Sakura shouted while stepping into the cluttered apartment. Her eyes went to the black couch that was hidden by a sprawled out orange blanket; a large pillow leaning against it. "Another late night movie marathon?" She smiled tossing the pillow back on the couch. "Naruto?" she called once more walking towards the blond's bedroom.

Sakura darted her jade eyes around the plainly decorated room. There was a ramen poster on one wall and a group of plants were placed in another corner. The bed was next to an opened window, which was emitting the fresh smell of morning dew into the room. Upon the bed was a black comforter and an orange pillow. A night stand held up an alarm clock that flashed 7:15 am. "Looks like Naruto didn't sleep here last night." Sakura sat on the plush bed. "Where'd he go this time?" she sighed falling back against the cot. "Well, he better show up soon. He knows I hate lieing for him." Her oval eyes glanced at the clock. 7:30 am. "Naruto's lucky it's still early." Sakura let out a loud yawn, placed her head on his pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

"Naruto!" an older woman's voice called out. "Naruto!"

Sakura moaned as she squinted one eye open. "Wha?"

"Naruto!" the voice sounded once more. "Geez...would it kill him to clean this place up every once in awhile?" The woman muttered stepping over some clutter.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Sakura scratched her bubblegum hair while focusing on the clock.

"11:00 am!" She jumped off the bed and looked around hoping to spy Naruto lying on the floor somewhere. "Crap! He's not back yet!" She ran over to the small mirror to straighten her light green t-shirt and brush her hair.

"NARUTO!" the intruder stamped her foot causing the whole apartment to shake.

"Just a minute." Sakura yelled from the bedroom.

"Sakura?" The woman crossed her arms across her large chest.

Sakura dashed into the living space of the apartment. "Lady Tsundae?!" Her mentor was dressed in a casual gray business suit. High heeled sandals covered her feet and a small blue diamond appeared on her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe the better question is what are _you_ doing in Naruto's bedroom?" A coy smile crossed Tsundae's face. "Finally get Naruto?"

Sakura's face deeply reddened. "Ah...um...well...Naruto is downstairs doing his laundry." she quickly blurted out.

"I see." Tsundae flipped one of her long blond ponytails behind her shoulders. "When will he return?"

"He just went down, so maybe an hour?" Sakura confidently stated.

"I don't have time to wait." The blond woman dropped her brown suitcase on the floor beside her feet. "This is somewhat of a pressing matter." She opened it.

"What's going on?"

"It's about the missing ninjas." Tsundae spoke while rustling through paperwork.

"You found them?" Sakura asked excitedly clasping her hands together.

"No," came a flat reply. "Now, where is it?"

Sakura's shoulders drooped. "Where could they be?"

"..."

Feeling a bit awkward by Tsunade's lack of reply, Sakura asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be nice." She wiped her brow. "Just make sure that it's not expired."

"Don't worry, I know where he keeps the good stuff." She ran into the kitchen to retrieve her mentor a drink.

"Here it is." the blond woman raised a small scroll above her head. "I knew I didn't forget it at the gambling hall this morning."

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura placed a glass and a bottle of sake in front of her teacher. "Gambling during the midmorning?"

"Rookie players are out then." Tsuande cracked her knuckles. "They increase my chances of winning"

"Uh, huh." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Don't concern yourself with me, Sakura." Raising a brow, she added, "By the way, should I even ask why Naruto has alcohol in his apartment."

"Ahh..." Sakura spit out her tongue in a sheepish way and linked her hands behind her back.

"No matter." The woman downed the glass. "I never pass up a free drink."

"What does it say?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah yes, the scroll." Tsundae unraveled it, reading its contents aloud:

"**Attention All Villages -- Be advised. **

**All young people are to remain in their respected villages until further notice. Too many teens have gone missing and the only lead we have thus far is that the victims receive some type of note. Highly encourage anyone who has recently obtained a strange letter, to bring it directly to their hokage. NOT follow its instructions. **

** The Ninja Council **

"An invite?" Sakura scratched her head recalling the past couple days. "Sai got one of those."

"When?" Tsundae poured herself another drink.

"Two nights ago, but he wouldn't tell Naruto or I what was on it. All I know is that he left that same night to go somewhere." She rubbed her arms as a sudden chill swept through her. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine." Tsundae rolled the scroll and slapped it in her hand. "In fact, I had a feeling that he'd get one of those invites, so I properly prepared him."

"What do you mean? You let Sai go somewhere that's dangerous! By himself?"

"He's an anbu, Sakura." Tsundae downed another glass. "Sai knows what he's doing and according to a theory of mine, Sai was a target from the very start."

"How did you know?" Sakura nervously chewed her lip.

"Well..." Tsunade began. "I was looking through the missing ninjas files and found a way that links them all together."

"Really? What?"

"They are the best of the best ninjas from each village." Tsundae's coffee eyes narrowed. "I'm extremely worried about what awaits these young talented ninjas. That is why I have personally come here." Tsundae drank more sake. "I think Naruto may be a target."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto?"

"Yes." Tsundae swirled the reminisce of her drink around her glass in a mesmerizing manner. "He hasn't received an invite recently, has he?"

"Not that I know of. But if he does, I'm sure he'll tell me."

"Good." Tsunade placed a hand across her large chest and sighed a breath of relief. "I'm glad you two are such close friends."

"Yeah, friends." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Oh! There's something else I forgot to mention." She opened the scroll once again. "But I have to warn you, I don't believe it myself."

"Believe what?" Sakura furred her brow.

"The message goes on to say that vampires are behind this."

"Vampires?" Sakura's mouth dropped.

**ooOOoo**

An eerie creek sounded as Sasuke opened the lid of his glossy, jet black coffin. The inside was lined with a deep red velvet plush material. A small soft pillow lay beneath his head as Sasuke stretched his arms. He leaned up and blinked his onyx eyes reflecting the decor of his Victorian chamber. The large windows were blocked by mahogany curtains, which matched the paint on the walls. Two nightstands containing the same arrangement of black roses were placed on each side of the king-sized bed. The elevated mattress was covered with black, silk linens and four dark red, velvet pillows sat at the head of the bed. At the base was a large matching blanket that was folded widthwise across the bed. Dark brown wood locked the mattress in place. A canopy containing the same wood and deep red curtains hung above the bed. A love seat was placed at the foot of the bed decked in a similar style to that of the bed. A large, black and red rug occupied the center of the room and a huge tapestry covered the wall directly across from the bed.

Lying on the floor, on the other side of the room, was another coffin. This one; however, was nothing like Sasuke's. Simple and poorly crafted, the casket's weak design was covered by a black sheet containing the Uchiha family crest. Sasuke smiled as he thought of its contents. "Still asleep, huh?" He fully rose from his coffin tieing a blue bandanna around his black locks. Walking over to the adjacent coffin, Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. "I can't wait until your first feeding." The raven stroked the silk material wishing it were the blond inside. "Grrr...turning takes too long." Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. He drummed his fingers against the wooden casket until an idea hit him. "That's right. Someone needs to be punished."

**ooOOoo**

Hinata hesitantly moved down the dark, damp passageway that led to the dungeon, or as the slaves call it, the torture room. She tightly held herself as her lilac eyes followed the scurrying shadows along the jagged edges of the stone walls. "Don't let them touch me! Don't let them touch me!" she repeated over and over again to herself. Small torches provided minimal light as she neared an iron door with evenly carved out windows throughout it. "I hate this place."

"Hinata." the geisha girl jumped at the sound of her name.

"Master Sasuke." she bowed.

"After much thought, I've decided on the perfect punishment for you." The raven's words contained no emotion.

Hinata paled giving Sasuke access to the iron door. He easily opened it with a loud click. "Come." Sasuke gestured for Hinata to take the lead. The frightened girl nodded and placed her foot on the first step of a descending staircase that would take her deeper into the dungeon. The stairs were so narrow that Hinata would have fallen if not for Sasuke's quick reflexes.

"I forgot." The raven furred his brow catching Hinata yet again. "You don't come here as often as others do."

"I only live to please my master." Hinata quietly spoke.

"And you will." Sasuke brushed his cool lips across her ear. "This will please me greatly." Lifting her back to her feet, Sasuke and Hinata continued until they reached the bottom. "That way." Sasuke pointed to a corridor on the left. Hinata looked down the torch lit hallway. She swallowed and obeyed. As they traveled down the corridor, the girl saw iron shackles hanging from the sharp edged walls. They hung off other chains and were set at different lengths. Some were even connected to a large wooden plank that was bolted against the wall. Other objects casted ghastly shadows, but Hinata didn't dare ask what they were. "Stop, Hinata." She gazed into the small cell in front of her.

Since a covered window occupied one of the walls, Hinata knew she was at an end cell. A pair of iron shackles dangled on the opposite wall, only a few feet away. "Sit there and face the window." The raven smirked as the timid girl aligned herself under the irons. The raven fell to his hunches and then placed one knee between Hinata's thighs. She gasped at the sudden contact. Smirking, he reached for one her wrists and raised it above her head, locking it within the shackle. "Are you nervous?" He calmly spoke repeating the same action with Hinata's other hand.

"A little." she softly answered. Her eyes averting Sasuke's. The raven ran a hand through her long purple hair, brushing it behind her ears.

"Do you like him?" Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her jawline.

"Yes." she silently answered. "I mean no, Master Sasuke." Her eyes filling with terror as she realized her grave mistake.

"Hn." A scowl formed on the raven's perfect facial features. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear." Sasuke placed his head against the nape of her neck. "You are very tense." He eyed the pulsing jugular with hungry eyes. "Let me relax you." Hinata whimpered as she felt the painful, yet pleasurable bite from her master.

"Mas...ter..." She turned her head giving Sasuke the chance to deepen the 'kiss.'

The raven drank only a little. He slowly pulled away leaving a small waterfall of the crimson liquid running down her slender neck. "Hm...bitter." Sasuke scoffed as he grazed his lips while standing.

"Why...why did you stop?" she panted. Her dazed eyes fluttering.

"This is a torture room, Hinata." Sasuke reached up and pulled the black drape off the window revealing the beautiful night sky. "And that's what you'll experience here."

Hinata scrunched her eyes. "I don't understand."

"You see, Hinata." Sasuke began to pace around the cell. "When the sun rises, its rays will slowly fill this cell."

Hinata pulled roughly against her restraints. "No! Please, Master Sasuke!" she begged.

"Silence!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes turning a deep shade of purple. "As the suns rays hit you, your flesh will begin to burn causing welts and sores all over your body. Something I'm sure Naruto won't find very attractive." He added with a smug grin.

"You're doing this because you're envious of me?" Hinata cried through tears. "But you're the master and I am the slave!" Her snobs increased. "I am nothing compared to you!"

"True, but Naruto hasn't learned that yet." Sasuke kicked at her feet. "You are very attractive and tempting. I'll give you that, but in three days no one will want to look at you."

"Three days?" Hinata choked back a sob.

"That's correct. For not only will you smolder in the sunlight, you will also be deprived of any blood."

"I've never been denied before, master." Hinata lowered her eyes. "What will happen to me?"

"First, your own blood will cause you to go mad. For although there's plenty running sliding down your neck, there is no way for you to obtain it." Tears began to once again fall upon the young girl's face. "Then, your focus will shift from lack of blood to the blazing sun. You'll probably try your best to dodge and avoid it, but it won't work. Next, your body will become weak and over the course of the next three days, you'll lie here and burn, accepting your fate." The raven stepped over to Hinata and raised her tear stained face. "You won't die, Hinata. You'll just no longer be beautiful." Sasuke laughed.

Hinata struggled once more. "Have mercy! It was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss? Oh, I saw more than that." The raven harshly raised her chin causing Hinata to hit her head against a sharp stone knocking her out. "Whore." He walked out of the cell locking it behind him.

**ooOOoo**

Sasuke angrily trudged down the corridor, but was stopped when he recognized an animated shadow.

"Deidara." he muttered. "What's that fool doing down here?"

"Itachi no danna! Itachi no danna!" Deidara's eyes lit up as Sasuke made his way over to him. The sound of scratching iron played in their ears. "You've finally come, un?"

"No, it's Sasuke." The raven growled stepping into the dark, slightly elongated cell. "You should know our silhouettes by now, Deidara."

"Ah..sorry, Sasuke-kun." The dusty blond gave a sheepish grin. "It's just that you look..."

"Don't even go there." Sasuke threatened. There was another clash of iron as Deidara dropped his arms.

Stepping closer to the dusty blond, the raven was shocked by what he saw. Although free from any traces of blood, the dusty blond was topless, faced the wall, and his wrists were shackled to a waist-high iron pole. "Did you chain yourself up like that?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Master Itachi taught me, un." Deidara smiled a wide grin, looking over his shoulders.

"O...kay..." Sasuke raised a brow as looked from the dusty blond to a table roughly five feet away.

"What's on the table, Deidara?"

"It's one of Itachi no danna's favorites. You can use it, Sasuke-kun." Deidara stated reassuringly.

"I'll be the judge of that." The raven strolled over to the wooden table. "A cat o' nine tails?" Made of leather, the knotted base held nine individual tightly braided whips, each about two feet long and black in color. Sasuke shuddered as he picked it up. "Itachi sure has a sick mind for getting a thrill out of using something like this." He flicked his wrist slightly as if testing the malicious whip. _"WHACK"_

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Deidara's voice full of excitement. "Are you going to whip me, un?"

The raven steadied his hand and stared at Deidara, a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Please Sasuke-kun! Whip me!" the dusty blond begged. "I want to be punished."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes. "I'm _NOT_ my brother and I don't believe in his hellish methods."

"But I like it." Deidara whined. "I really do. It pleases Master Itachi greatly. And then when he's done, we go upstairs and things become highly erotic, un."

"Wow." Sasuke quirked a brow. "My brother really is satanic." He dropped the whip back onto the table and went up to Deidara. "It's sad, really." The raven unhooked the blond's chains. "You've been here for so long. Have you really forgotten about what little freedom you do have?"

"Freedom?" Deidara blinked his eyes in confusion as he pulled his gray shirt on.

"Yeah, you know. Time you get to yourself. Even slaves get that at least once in awhile."

"Not me." Deidara adjusted his ponytail. "Besides, I like spending time with Itachi no danna. Whether it's pain or pleasure, I care not. Overall, I like how he treats me and eagerly look forward to our sessions down here, un."

"Deidara, could I ask you something?" Sasuke ushered him out of the cell.

"Hn."

"Do you honestly believe what you just said?"

"..."

**ooOOoo**

Outside the night air was crisp. Judging by the sight of his breath, Deidara knew it was late fall. "I suppose Sasuke-kun was right, un. Coming outside is refreshing." He casually walked through the church's cemetery. A light mist hovered above the damaged tombstones while crickets played a haunting tune. An owl hooted in a dead tree as the dusty blond stopped to look up at the clear, star-filled sky. "I don't understand what Sasuke-kun is telling me. Is it bad to spend all my time with Itachi no danna, un? But that's all I ever remember doing." Continuing down a twisty trail, Deidara gazed at the crumbling headstones. "Why don't these people wake up and come to the castle each night? Aren't they like the rest of us?"

"_CAW! CAW!"_ A crow suddenly flew out from a nearby pine tree, startling Deidara.

"AHHHH!" The dusty blond waved his hands in front of his face. "Go away!" The crow began pulling on his ponytail, pulling him down a different path. "Let go of me you stupid bird, un!"

"_CAW! CAW!" _The crow released the blond and flapped in front of Deidara.

"Now I know why Master Itachi tells me to stay away from here. Crazy birds, un."

"_CAW! CAW!" _

"What do you want?" Deidara shouted combing back his hair. "Hey! Where's my hair tie?" He looked all around until he spotted it hanging from the crow's tiny feet. "Give that back!" Deidara reached for the crow but only grabbed a fistful of the night air.

"_CAW! CAW!" _It flew further down the path; an angry Deidara following closely behind. Finally, it landed on a dead tree and dropped the tie. Beneath it, the area was covered with dead grass. _"CAW! CAW!" _The crow called once more and took its leave. "Dumb animal." Deidara bent down to retrieve his tie. Suddenly, his hands felt cold stone. "Hn? "Someone's buried here?" He raised a brow. "I've never noticed this one before." He sat on the cold grass and eagerly brushed away the decayed foliage.

"I hope the inscription is still legible." Within minutes a faded name and more was revealed. Deidara read it silently to himself.

"Sasori -- 1679 – 1694 -- Beloved friend of Deidara -- Condemned for Witchcraft." He furred his eyebrows. "Sasori?" Deidara placed his hand tenderly on the headstone. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Deidara saw a younger version of himself and a red-headed child playing. The current Deidara quickly drew his hand back. "What was that?" He began to nervously chew on his fingernails. "Who was that kid and why was I there?" Taking a deep breath, Deidara reached out and laid both his hands on the tombstone. "I have to know."

**--- END CHAPTER 4 -- **

**Please review. I love comments! **


	5. A Friendship Lost

**Author Notes: Happy to have Chapter 5 up! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, and language**

**-- CHAPTER 5 -- A FRIENDSHIP LOST – YEAR 1694**

"Better, Sasori." The dusty blond panted while using his wooden sword to block the red-head's attack.

"Now, try to knock me off balance." Sasori raised his sword, turned it sideways, and attempted to hit Deidara on his left, or what he thought was the blond's weaker side. "Ha!" Deidara avoided the attack with ease. "You shouldn't always go for what's obvious." The blond bounced lightly on his feet beneath a large maple tree. "Plus, your attacks are easy to read." Sasori felt his blood boiling and with a loud yell, blindly charged the blond; however, the red-head's attacks were random and sloppy. "Sasori. Stop!" Deidara matched every attack. "You have to calm down! Fighting this way is just wasting your energy!" Sasori's attacks came faster and harder. Finally, the blond spun in the opposite direction and hit his friend squarely in the back of his left calf.

"Owww!" Sasori dropped his sword; tending to his now throbbing leg. "That wasn't fair!"

"Well, you didn't leave me much choice." Deidara pointed his sword right at Sasori's small, button nose. "You have to be careful with that temper of yours, Sasori. When you act out of rage, even I'm afraid of you."

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Sasori scratched his red locks and averted his amber eyes. "I just want to be good. Like you."

"You will be, Sasori, but sword fighting takes time to learn and perfect. Besides, what matters most is what you gained from the training. For example, today, you learned that you need to rely on strategy rather than strength." Deidara cast his blue eyes on the child-like boy before him. Although both boys were fourteen years old, the tawny eyed male was a good eight inches shorter than Deidara. Sasori tried to hide his small stature by wearing an over-sized maroon tunic with dark brown pants and boots. A white piece of cloth snuggly hugged his neck."You're a small guy, Sasori, but I don't want you to look at that as a disadvantage."

"I know. I know." Sasori fell to the ground, his face turning red from both embarrassment and frustration.

"Here." Deidara extended his hand to his friend. "Let's get going. I think we've skirmished enough for today." Sasori took a hold of the blond's hand.

"Alright." His raised his youthful face towards Deidara; his friend of eight years. Sasori highly admired his friend; for despite being a low class individual, like himself, Deidara always had high goals and aspirations. His dark blue tunic may have been two years old, but when needed, the blond would mend it and the shirt would look brand new. His gray pants hung loose on his hips due to the lack of food, but Deidara believed that one day, he would feast on the grandest meal ever eaten by man. The blond wore his hair loose, but although it was now covered with dirt and sweat, it still remained shiny and buoyant. Overall, no matter how tough things got, Deidara always made the best of each situation.

"Sasori. You're staring again." Deidara raised a brow.

"Ahh..." Sasori gave a sheepish grin. "I got lost in my own thoughts again." He tightened his grip on Deidara's hand and stood up.

"Don't space out like that. It's not a good thing to do, especially these days." Deidara placed his hands on Sasori's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You know how people are; always accusing each other of being 'one of them.'"

"You mean vampires?" the red-head gulped.

"So the rumors say." Deidara headed up the trail; Sasori following behind. "But I don't believe they exist."

"'How can you not?" Sasori's eyes widened. "When so many people are killed because of them?"

"First off, it's only _people_ hurting other _people_. And then they want to place the blame on some made up creature just because they are scared and don't want to accept the harsh reality of life." Deidara looked down a darkened trail; his eyes scanning the dense forest around them. "Either way, I just want to be left alone to lead my simple life."

"I wish people weren't so obsessed about vampires." Sasori placed a hand on his neck and lowered his eyes. "It only makes life that much harder." The two walked along in silence observing the lush greenery; their minds wandering over their latest conversation.

"It sure is hot for being the end of the day." Deidara grabbed his blond locks making a pretend ponytail. "I'm looking forward to getting back to your cabin. I'm exhausted."

"There it is!" Sasori spotted a small, wooden cabin seated beneath two oak trees. There was a tiny window in the front and a chimney was releasing smoke into the humid air. A small plot of grass surrounded it and a dirt trial led up to the front door as well as around to the back. "I can't wait to take a bath and cool off." He sprinted behind his home. "There's a rabbit in the crate, next to the fire pit."

"Got it!" Deidara stepped over a mixture of wood chips, rocks, and gravel until he came to a timber box. He pulled out the rabbit, skewered it on the branch, and started a small flame in the fire pit. The aroma of cooked hare filled the blond's nose, making his mouth water.

"Something smells good." a wet Sasori walked out from behind the cabin; his lower half only covered.

"Ahhh...the barrel water is a little low. I think I may have been in there too long." He shook his red locks.

"That's alright." Deidara raised his hands; stopping the free floating water drops from his friends head. "I'll take one when I get home." Sasori took a seat next to Deidara on a nearby log. The blond glanced at his friend. "Sasori! What did I tell you about keeping that covered!" His voice firm while pointing at Sasori's neck. A variety of scars and welts ran along Sasori's collarbone; due to a burn accident just a few months ago. Unfortunately, two of the larger ones looked and laid in the same place as a vampire's bite mark.

"But Deidara, the water and herbs I used made it sting." Sasori massaged his neck. "Can't I just let it air out for tonight?"

"Alright." Deidara relaxed against his log. "But I'll wrap it up first thing in the morning when I come back."

"Deal." Sasori grabbed the rabbit, broke it in half, and handed one half to Deidara. "Let's eat!" The two boys dined as the night sky continued to grow.

**OoOOoo**

"It's getting late." Deidara stretched his arms. "I better get going."

"Do you have to?" Sasori pouted.

"As much time as I spend here, you'd think this was my actual home." Deidara laughed in a playful manner while rustling Sasori's red hair. 'But I really need to take care of some things back at my place."

"Deidara?" Sasori lowered his eyes and kicked at some stones beneath his feet.

"Hm?" Deidara patted the dirt; putting out the fire.

"I have a bad feeling." Sasori narrowed his tawny eyes.

"Sasori." Deidara sat on his hunches. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You don't have to make up things to prevent me from going home."

"I'm not." Sasori's face was full of concern. "It's just that something doesn't seem right." He pointed his small hand at the trail Deidara was about to travel. "Out there."

"I'll be fine, Sasori." Deidara smiled reassuringly. "I know that trail inside and out. Besides, the moon is out and it's shining brightly. If anything is out there, I'll be sure to see it." He stood up. "Get some sleep."

Sasori gave a weak smile. "I'll try." The red-head stood as well and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Be careful."

**OoOOoo**

"Here he comes." one male hidden in the shadows whispered to the other. "Get ready."

Deidara strolled down the dirt path replaying Sasori's words in his mind. _"I have a bad feeling. Be careful." _Deidara stopped to look at the stars._ "_Why would Sasori say things like that?" Suddenly a tree rustled. "Huh?" The blond spun around, his blue eyes scanning the trees. Nothing. "This is silly." He scoffed. "It's probably just an animal."

"An animal is right." a male voice spoke from behind Deidara. The blond glanced over his shoulder. There was a boy about his height, with shaggy brown hair. A red upside down triangle decorated each cheek. He was dressed in a dark gray hoodie, black pants, and boots. His smirk revealed sharp canines, but they were too small to be the vampire kind. "Isn't it a little late for a stroll?"

Deidara turned to face the boy. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Name's Kiba." He crossed his arms and spread his legs; acting as a road block on the trail. "Not like you'd want to remember it anyways." Kiba mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Deidara took several steps back until he bumped into another male.This one was wearing a lengthy green tunic that was tied with a sash, dark green pants, and brown boots. His hair was dark brown and pulled into a high ponytail.

"Where do you think you're going?" the other male gave a smug grin wrapping his arms around Deidara, pinning the blond's arms to his sides. "We can't have fun without you."

"Let me go!" Deidara twisted his body, attempting to get free.

Kiba walked towards the blond, then leaned forward until he was practicality touching noses with Deidara. "Let's not forget who picked this one." His grayish-black eyes looked over the blond's body from head to toe. "I've had my eye on you for sometime now." Kiba ran a cold hand down Deidara's face.

"Don't touch me!" Deidara shouted drawing back.

Kiba only smiled running his hand through the blond's golden hair. "Do you know what I want to do with you?" Deidara's eyes widened.

Deidara spit into his face. "Leave me alone!"

Kiba grabbed a fistful of Deidara's locks and pulled forcing the blond's head up. "Ah yes, the typical yell for help routine." Kiba breathed harshly while kissing Deidara's neck. "Too bad there's no one out here to hear you." Deidara leaned back as far as he could, only to knock into Shikamaru. Suddenly, the blond felt something hard against his backside. He flinched. "Easy up, will you Shikamaru? I want to take this one solely by myself."

"Fine with me." Shikamaru sighed, loosening his grip around Deidara. "He's too much trouble, anyways." Feeling his arms gain more flexibly, the blond quickly raised his elbows and jammed them into Shikamaru's stomach. "Ugh!" the boy dropped his arms to clench his belly. Kiba looked at his friend, releasing his hold on Deidara's hair.

"He'll feel that in the morning!" Deidara dropped to his knees and scrambled up a tree, out of reach from the two boys. "You picked the wrong person to mess with!"

"Hn." Kiba growled making way over to his bent over partner. He whispered something to Shikamaru, the whole time, his black eyes never leaving Deidara.

Deidara watched the two boys converse, but was more concerned about where to go. He couldn't stay up here forever. Luckily, the branch was strong enough to hold his weight. He surveyed the trees, trying to find an escape route.

"There's nowhere to go." Shikamaru flatly stated. Deidara looked down at the calm mannered male. "This spot was chosen for a specific reason."

"And what would that be?" Deidara sneered.

"It's simple, really." Shikamaru walked up to the tree and placed a hand on it. "This trail is so thick with overgrowth that there's no way a person could pass through unless they actually walked the trail."

"He's right." Deidara thought to himself. "I can't make it though any of this." Suddenly a hand reached up and wrapped around the blond's ankle, pulling Deidara off balance. "AHHHHH!!!" He fell to the ground with a loud thud, landing on his back. The dust slowly settling as the blond pulled himself into the fetal position. A serge of tremendous pain shot through his body.

"I don't like playing games." Kiba crawled down the tree that Deidara was once in. "Apparently, you're not as smart as you think you are." He kicked the injured blond.

"Umph." Deidara pulled his limbs closer together.

"Uh un un." Kiba placed one leg over the blond's body, knocking Deidara back onto his back. "I need you like this." Kiba bent down and straddled Deidara. He grabbed the blond's wrists and pinned them above Deidara's head. Due to his recent fall and the intense pain circulating through his body, Deidara felt powerless against the shaggy haired male. "Pretty good plan, huh?"

"What plan?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"The one where Shikamaru distracted you as I climbed that tree." Kiba took out a knife from his back pocket. "You were so focused on him, that you completely forgot about me." He mocked as Deidara glared. "Shikamaru! Get over here, hold his hands, and be quiet while I work."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru knelt down and replaced Kiba's hands with his own.

"What do you plan to do with that knife?" Beads of sweat were forming on the blond's forehead.

"It has two purposes." Kiba rotated it, catching the moons rays. "One. To remove your shirt. And two, I like the way it pierces flesh." He smirked.

"You bastard." Deidara said through clenched teeth.

"So, let's get started, hn?" Kiba raised his knife and made several passes at Deidara's blue tunic. The shirt was ripped to shreds, revealing a heavily breathing, lean chest. "Nice." He smiled wickedly and dropped the knife. Kiba roughly grabbed Deidara's upper arms while kissing the blond up and down on his collarbone. Deidara arched against Kiba, a small cry of 'stop' leaving his lips. Kiba blatantly ignored the blond's pleas and began to suck on Deidara's neck leaving red spots everywhere along it. Tears fell from the blond's closed eyes as Kiba's grips tightened around his upper arms.

"Use the knife, Kiba!" Shikamaru cut in.

"Alright." Kiba sat back up, retrieving the small dagger. "Hmmm...how should I use it this time?" He scratched at his cheek with the sharp object, watching the helpless blond beneath him. "I have an idea." He placed the knife aside Deidara's neck. "How about we make it look like he was bit by a vampire?" Deidara's eyes shot open.

"That's not even funny." The blond scrunched his eyes. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Not at all." Kiba jabbed the knife into Deidara's neck and slowly dragged it in a jagged line down Deidara's neck. Blood steadily flowed from the fresh wound. Deidara yelped as he felt the crimson liquid make its way down toward his chest. "I wonder what it tastes like?" Kiba bent down and began to lick at the blood, his tongue darting in and out, like a dog drinking from its dish. Deidara tried to rotate his body. The feeling was so disturbing that Deidara absolutely hated it. Pulling away, Kiba licked his lips. "That is fun. No wonder vampires like to do it."

"You're sick!" Deidara stated angrily. "Besides vampires aren't real."

"Who do you think lives in Brigami Castle?" Kiba began to roll his hips along Deidara's.

"Rich people." Deidara breathed heavily. "Not vampires."

"Hn." Kiba placed his hands on Deidara's hips. "Enough of this! I didn't come here to talk!" Kiba's hands began to run all along Deidara's body, stopping here and there to rub extra hard. Deidara closed his eyes, wishing for the boy to stop. Kiba's touches were so hard, Deidara knew bruises were left in their wake. Often Kiba would alternate between forced kisses to Deidara's already swollen lips, and rough caresses as he continued to explore the blonde's body. "Moan for me." Kiba whispered into Deidara's ear. "I want to hear sounds from your lush lips."

"Never!" Deidara shot back, biting his tongue.

"Well then..." Kiba sat up.

"Phase two?" Shikamaru cut in once again.

"Exactly." Kiba reached into Deidara's pants and began to stroke the blond's member.

"Ahh!" Deidara jerked against his invading touch.

"I can't wait to get my mouth around that." He smirked.

"That's not going to happen." A young voice came from behind the shaggy haired male. "Move as much as you could to the right, Deidara." The blond quickly obeyed.

"Wha?" Kiba began, but before the brown-haired teen could finish, sharp steel entered his left side, pinning him to the ground. Blood spilled from Kiba's mouth as he realized a sword went straight through his heart. Deidara wiggled out from beneath Kiba. The shaken blond stood next to his friend. Shikamaru released Deidara's wrists and backed away. His brown eyes moving from Kiba's dead body to the killer.

"You..you...killed him!" Shikamaru's voice was full of fear.

"He deserved it." Sasori placed a foot on Kiba's back and pulled out his sword. Kiba collapsed to the ground, his face in a state of agony. "No one treats my friend like that." His amber eyes fierce with anger as dark shadows graced his lower eyes. The boy was still topless, allowing Shikamaru to get a good glimpse of what he believed was the vampire's kiss.

"Your one of them?" Shikamaru pointed at the enraged boy.

"One of what?" Sasori spat reading his sword to attack once more.

"A...a...vampire!" Shikamaru shuddered. "You...you... have the mark!"

Sasori smiled an evil grin; stepping closer to the frightened male. "Perhaps I should drink your blood then?"

"No! Get away from me!" Shikamaru ran into the forest, fearing for his life.

"Sasori!""Deidara embraced his friend in a hug.

"Strategy." Sasori coldly stated; his eyes fixated on the dead boy.

"Huh?" the blond looked up; tears running down his cheeks.

"That's what you taught me." A smile pulled at Sasori's lips.

"Oh Sasori." Deidara whimpered. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"It was that bad feeling I told you about earlier." The red-head threw the sword down. "I just couldn't figure it out. Damn it! I should have gotten here sooner." He wrapped his arms around Deidara. "Are you alright?"

Deidara nodded his head, quietly sobbing.

"Come on." Sasori placed one of Deidara's arms around his shoulder. "Let's leave this piece of trash to rot in the woods." The two boys walked a little before Sasori heard Deidara's soft breathing. "He must have fallen asleep." Suddenly Sasori felt something wet against his chest. "Huh?" he looked down. "Blood?" The red-head slowly tilted the blond's head back, catching a glimpse of the red trail as well as all the bruises and red splotches that marked the blond's body. "What the hell did that bastard do to you?" The red-head thought to himself. "I better take care of this." The boy found a small clearing and laid his friend on a soft patch of grass. "You're going to be okay, Deidara."

**OoOOoo**

"Here they are!" a loud male voice called; roughly pulling the fast asleep Sasori to his feet. The man was covered with brown, leather armor. A purple and white slash crossed diagonally over his chest and a cap covered his head.

"Huh?" the red-head squinted his eyes. A familiar blur passed by. "Deidara!"

"I'm alright." the blond remained calm as he recognized these men. "Sasori, these are soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Sasori gulped. "But we didn't do anything!" The small boy began to panic. "Let us go!"

"Be quiet!" The solider behind him placed a large hand around Sasori's mouth. "You'd better not make any trouble, kid."

"Leave him alone!" Deidara rebutted, struggling against his own solider. "What's this all about?"

"That's him, captain!" Shikamaru's stood at the forest edge pointing a finger at Sasori. "The one I was telling you about!"

"Shikamaru!" Deidara glowered. "What's he doing here?" Sasori shot the familiar male a glare as well.

"I hear you, servant." a low voice mumbled. "Must you yell so loudly at this hour?"

"I'm apologize, Captain Neji." Shikamaru bowed at the magnificent animal and rider before him. The horse was as black as midnight. Its hair and tail were neatly braided, both intertwined with lilac, white, and silver ribbons. The horseman was a display of elegance and power. His long dark brown hair was pulled back with a black leather band. A black hat, with a purple feather, sat upon his head. His white shirt was slightly undone, showing the tips of a strong, toned chest. His muscular legs were covered with a dark purple velvet pair of pants as black boots adorned his feet. A sword dangled from his right hip. He narrowed his amethyst eyes as he drew closer to the captured boys.

"As a member of this community, I felt it was necessary to notify you about this problem." Shikamaru shouted as he was left at the edge.

"Peasants." Neji scoffed rolling his eyes. "Always looking to get into my good graces." He looked down at the two boys. "So what do we have here?"

"There must be a mistake!" Deidara firmly stated. "We were merely asleep when your men rudely awoke us."

"They had good reason to." Neji smirked. "One of you is accused of being a vampire."

"That's a lie!" the blond yelled. "We are human, just like yourself, Captain."

Sasori nodded in agreement; his body began to tremble.

Neji raised a brow at the smaller boy. "Well, at least one of you are." He slid down from his horse and walked up to Deidara. His eyes scanning the beaten blond. "Hmmm...it seems as if you were the victim of something.

"I was attacked." Deidara flatly stated.

"So it appears." Neji placed his hand of the blond's chin and slowly moved Deidara's head left and right. "There is no vampire mark here." He released the blond. "You are lucky. However, I suggest that you dress appropriately while passing thorough my forest. I'm not interested in viewing the indecent and immoral activities that peasants do."

"Yes, captain." Deidara glared. "But I..."

"Quiet!" Neji shouted. "I don't want to hear another word from you. Unless you want to be arrested for talking back to an officer."

The blond bit his lip and averted his eyes.

"Aren't you a small child?" Neji strode over to the other boy. "Did you attack your friend?"

"He did not!" Deidara yelled in Sasori's defense. "That person is dead!"

"Dead?!" Neji quirked a brow. "And who killed him?"

Sasori mumbled something.

"Let him speak." Neji told his guard.

"I did." the red-head softly spoke.

"Such a silly boy." Neji laughed. "You aren't one to choose who will live and who will die."

"..." Sasori's eyes lowered.

"He's the one, Captain!" Shikamaru ran up next to Neji. "He has the mark!"

"Guard! Let me see his neck." Neji commanded. Instantly the guard pulled on Sasori's hair and yanked his head back. "What's this?" His eyes glancing at the wounds on the red-head's neck.

"Those are not the bite of a vampire!" Deidara shouted. "They are only burns!"

"Silence him!" Neji spat. "I'll be the one to decide that."

The guard behind Deidara cupped a hand around his mouth, forbidding him to speak. His other hand wrapped itself around the blond's waist, locking him tightly against the guard.

"And what do you have to say in response to this accusation?" Neji locked gazes with the small boy.

"I am not a vampire, sir." Sasori quietly spoke. "What Deidara says is the truth."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Neji narrowed his eyes. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that these 'burns' just happened to appear in the same place as a vampire bite; and yet aren't one of the damned?"

"Yes, captain." Sasori's voice quivered; his body shaking.

"Your body language seems to disagree." Neji traced Sasori's wounds with his finger, causing the red-head to flinch. "This wound is indeed a vampire bite."

"No!" Sasori pulled against the large guard holding him still. "I am innocent!"

"Where is the cart?" Neji faced the guard.

"It's behind that tree, Captain. My horse is there as well." The guard holding Sasori responded.

"You!" Neji spun around and addressed the other guard. "Knock that one out. I need you to retrieve the cart and bring the irons here." The guard swiftly hit Deidara in the back of the neck, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

"Deidara!" Sasori screamed. "Deidara!"

"Silence!" Neji slapped Sasori. "Besides, it's not like a vampire actually cares about humans." He mocked.

"He is my friend." Sasori firmly spoke.

"Friend?" Neji quirked a brow. "I highly doubt that. He was probably your next victim. It's a good thing we captured you first. I just saved his life. The next time we meet, I'll make sure he repays his debt."

Sasori's eyes widened. "He wasn't..." the red-head started, but was gagged by the other guard. Irons were placed around his wrists and ankles. The guard holding Sasori easily lifted the boy and tossed him into the cart.

"You will burn tomorrow night and your soul will be purified." Neji sneered at the frightened boy.

"You shouldn't have let me escape." Shikamaru mocked while leaning into the cart. "But I suppose you deserved it. Maybe now I'll finish off where Kiba left off."

"No!" Sasori mumbled into his gag.

"Shikamaru!" Neji jumped back onto his horse. "If you want your reward, then I suggest you stop speaking with this devil and head back to the village. One of my guards will happily give you what you deserve." An evil smile formed on Neji's face.

"Yes, captain!" Shikamaru bowed to his superior, then took off into the forest.

"Hiya" Neji reigned his horse and led the condemned boy to his death.

**OoOOoo**

Deidara slowly opened his azure eyes. "Huh? What happened?" He blinked as grass softly caressed his cheeks. "Sasori!" Deidara stood up and glanced everywhere. "Sasori!" His voice was full of worry and concern as he shouted for his friend. "They must have taken him!" Deidara fell to his knees. "This is all my fault! I should have tended to his burns like I was suppose to do!" He pounded his fists at the dirt. "Damn it!" Tears poured down his cheeks. _THUMP! _What's that?" A brown duffel bag fell from behind a tree. "That's Sasori's!" Deidara grabbed the bag and quickly opened it. There was a green tunic inside. "I could use this." The blond took out the shirt and shook it out. "Thank goodness Sasori likes his clothes big; otherwise I doubt this would fit me." He slipped the tunic over his head and then looked at the sky. It was late dusk. "I don't have much time." The blond pulled the bag around his shoulder. "I have to find help." Deidara firmly stated wiping the tears from his face. "And I know just the place to go." The blond raced off into the forest, heading down a rarely traveled dirt road. "I won't let Sasori die."

**OoOOoo**

The blond quickly found Brigami Castle. A large, dark shadow was cast by its massive presence. It was built of the strongest stone and designed like a fortress. It's red and blue flags waved briskly atop two massive towers. A few windows dotted the outside. A beautiful courtyard full of lush flowers and trees led the way to the front gate. "I hope these people are friendly." Deidara took a deep breath as he reached for the large stone knocker that was between a stone bird's beak. A strange, yet melodic tone filled his ears."An organ?" He placed his hands on the door and pressed his ear to it. "Someone's here." Excitement filled his voice. Just then, the door swung slightly opened. "Wha?" The blond pushed the door opened; allowing just enough space to slip in. "Wow!" Deidara glanced around the interior of the castle. It was full of such rare and beautiful things. Exquisite paintings and tapestries hung on the walls, the furniture was finely crafted, and a fireplace burned brightly at one end. An elegantly carved stairway led up to a second floor that looked just as impressive as the first. Candles were everywhere and in each direction, decorated archways led into more rooms. "I've never seen anything like this." He ran his hand along the velvet material of a couch. "It's so soft."

"Do you want something?" a cold voice startled Deidara. The blond looked up and locked eyes with a tall, black-haired male. He was wearing a noir silk shirt with black pants and thick ebony boots. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail as his ebony bangs laid sporadic, covering his face. A red collar covered his neck and his expression was grim.

"Yes, I need help." The blond firmly spoke. "My friend was accused of being a vampire."

"Really?" Itachi crossed his arms and walked closer to Deidara. "When was this?"

"Just last night. Please you have to do something!" The blond begged.

"Now why would I want to help you?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Because you are rich and wealthy people make the laws here." Deidara quickly responded. "I thought that you could influence the captain to let Sasori go if you offered him money."

"No amount of money will help your friend." Itachi leaned against the fireplace. "I hear the captain is rather harsh on those accused of being one of the undead."

Deidara's eyes widened. "There must be something you can do." Deidara sighed leaning out the window. His soft, blond hair blowing in the breeze. "Time's running out." His lean frame slumped against the frame. "I should have listened to Sasori. I'm so stupid!" Deidara jammed a fist against the stone wall. "It's all my fault!"

"You'll do very nicely." Itachi smirked to himself. "Exactly what I was looking for."

"Huh? Did you say something?" the blond furred his brows at the dark stranger.

"Not at all." Itachi walked up to the angry blond. "What's your name?"

"Deidara." The blond spat out shaking his bruised hand.

"Well, Deidara..." Itachi began. "Gold may not solve your problem, but I know something else that just might help you."

"Really?" The blond's eyes lit up.

"But first, let us have something to drink. It is rather warm tonight." Itachi gestured to the couch. "By the way, I'm Itachi."

"Well, alright." Deidara hesitantly sat down. "But only something small. I can't afford to waste much time."

"Of course." Itachi smiled."Kimimaru!"

A tall male appeared in an archway. He was wearing a gray button down shirt and black pants. He wore his light gray hair down, but a few strands were tied together with red leather bands. Two red circles dotted his forehead. "Yes, Master Itachi."

"Bring our guest one of our specialties." Itachi commanded.

"As you wish." Kimimaru bowed and left the main hall.

"Wow! You have a butler?" Deidara questioned.

"We do, but Kimimaru isn't him." Itachi sat next to the blond. "He isn't really servant material. He's our medic here at the castle."

The blond bent over and placed his head in his hands."I wish Sasori and I were born into rich families. Things certainly would have been easier. But you know what makes me the most angry about all this?" Deidara narrowed his blue eyes.

"Hm." Itachi drapped an arm around the edge of the couch; studying the blond.

"The fact that people actually believe vampires exist! I mean how could someone murder another person on something as ridiculous as that?"

"You don't believe in the undead?" Itachi raised a brow. "There aren't many that share your same thoughts."

"I know that!" The blond's voice was bitter. "That's why this is so hard for me." Tears formed at the corner's of his eyes. "I can't live with the fact that Sasori could die on such a false accusation." Itachi just stared at the blond; his expression unreadable.

"Here are your drinks, Master Itachi." Kimimaru placed a silver tray with two tiny cups on the coffee table in front of Itachi and Deidara. It looked to be white wine.

"Excellent." Itachi smirked. "Kimimaru, stay here, won't you? I'll be needing your assistance shortly."

Kimimaru nodded.

Itachi took a cup and gave it to Deidara. "You'll be needing your energy tonight, if you want to save your friend." The blond held the glass in his hands and stared blankly at it. Then, he licked his lips and downed the glass. Within seconds, Deidara fell asleep.

"He's perfect, don't you think, Kimimaru?"

"..."

Itachi smiled an evil grin. "Isn't he going to be surprised when he wakes up?" The Uchiha stood up. "Kimimaru, take him downstairs and chain him up. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Master Itachi." Kimimaru scooped up the sleeping boy. "He'll be ready for you."

**OoOOoo**

Deidara slowly opened an eye and looked around. A small torch flickered next to him. The walls were dripping some type of liquid which made his back moist. Shadows raced along the walls and thin vertical, iron bars lie ahead of him."Where am I?" The blond went to rub his eyes, but was stopped when his arms couldn't move. Panic filled him. "A dungeon?" the blond pulled against his irons. He was chained to the wall; his arms were full extended, but his legs were chained closely together."How did I get here?"

"You were bought here..." A shadow answered his question. "...by my command."

"Itachi?" Deidara relaxed in his restraints. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to help me."

"And I am." Itachi opened the cell's door and walked over to Deidara. "I'm going to help you believe in vampires."

"What are talking about? The blond began to struggle. "I don't care about vampires! I have to save Sasori!"

"There's nothing you could do for him." Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's cheeks. "Your friend is going to burn tonight."

Deidara began to tremble. "No. He's not. I won't be the cause of Sasori's death."

"And you won't be." Itachi ran one of his hands through Deidara's hair, brushing it behind his ears. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Deidara's slightly opened ones. "I can make all of your guilt disappear." Itachi whispered drawing back.

Deidara's azure eyes slowly followed Itachi's moves. "And how is kissing me suppose to help?" The blond glared at Itachi.

"I just wanted to get a taste of you." Itachi brushed his ebony bags back. "But you know it's a lot more fun when you play along."

"You played me for an idiot the minute you saw me, didn't you?" Deidara spat.

"Not at all. You are a very smart individual and I wanted you the instant you walked in Brigami Castle." Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's shoulders. "But you'll be even better when you're like me, or should I say serving me?"

The blond blinked in confusion. "I can't be like you. I'm poor, remember?"

"I'm not talking about status, Deidara." Itachi smiled revealing two large canines. "I'm referring to your overall being."

"You're a...a... vampire?" The blond was shocked.

"That's right." Itachi placed his lips against the nape of Deidara's neck. "Ironic, isn't it?" he murmured against Deidara's tender flesh. "You're going to die by something that doesn't exist. And then you are going to serve the 'non-existing vampire' for all eternity."

The blond's eyes glazed over; for he couldn't believe what was actually happening to him. "Is this my punishment for letting down Sasori?" Deidara thought to himself. "No, it can't be. Sasori will know that I tried to save him, right?" He glanced out a tiny window as a large, dark cloud slowly filled the night sky. "I'm sorry, Sasori." The blonde's body flinched as he felt Itachi's teeth break his skin.

**--- END CHAPTER 5 -- **

**Please review. I love comments! **


	6. Awakening

**Author Notes: Happy to have Chapter 6 up! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, and language**

**-- CHAPTER 6 -- AWAKENING --**

Deidara sat back on his hunches; a hand resting on his neck. He ran his fingers along the black collar placed on him hundreds of years ago by his master. Although he'd been fourteen years old when Itachi bit him, he now appeared to be twenty-two. "I didn't always belong to him." Deidara softly spoke; his azure eyes staring blankly trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. The dead grass and leaves gently blew against Sasori's grave marker. "I'm so sorry, Sasori." A small tear made its way down the blonde's cheek while the night breeze made Deidara's golden hair dance.

"Enjoying the night air, Deidara?" a cold breath whispered against the blond's ear.

Deidara's eyes shifted towards those familiar lips. "I'm glad to see you awake, Master Itachi," came his bland response.

"Hn." Itachi stepped past the blond and sat against Sasori's tombstone; facing the blond. "What are you doing out here?"

"N...nothing." Deidara lowered his head.

"Don't lie to me." Itachi placed his hand on Deidara's chin and lifted the blond's head, until their gazes met and held. "I know this is Sasori's grave." Deidara stiffened. "What do you remember?"

"..."

"Answer me, Deidara!" Itachi growled.

"I saw..." the blond hesitantly began. "...the day you bit me." Deidara's voice became full of spite.

"Is that so?" Itachi raised a brow. "Interesting night, wasn't it? You were so head strong and fully convinced vampires didn't exist."

"Why did you bite me?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"I like the defiant ones. Especially those who believe their life was more than what it actually was. Your human life was nothing. You may have appeared content on the surface, but deep down what you really wanted was a sense of self worth. Something only I have given you." The blond just stared realizing Itachi knew his deepest desire.

"How did you know that? I've never told anyone, not even Sasori." Tears began to form in the corner's of the blond's eyes.

"Masters know everything about their slaves." Itachi wiped away the tears that fell on Deidara's cheeks.

"I miss him." Deidara softly spoke.

Itachi scowled. "Sit here and face me, Deidara." The blond slowly moved between Itachi's thighs. "When was the last time you fed?" Itachi rolled a finger along Deidara's slightly parted lips.

"I don't remember, Master Itachi." the blond spoke; taking the finger into his mouth. Deidara closed his eyes as he began to sensually suck on it.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Itachi ran his other hand through the blond's long hair. Deidara continued to enjoy the taste of his master until the ebony haired male took his digit out of the blond's mouth, purposely nicking it against Deidara's own canine. Blood trickled from the tip and fell onto the blond's moist tongue. Deidara slowly licked it up as his eyes opened. His sapphire ones now replaced with a deep purple hue. "Yes, that's the look I like from you..." Itachi laughed while tying back his long, charcoal hair. "...the one where you truly understand that you need me as much as I need you." The ebony haired male wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, drawing him close. Driven by blood lust, Deidara quickly latched onto Itachi's neck. He began to rhythmically lick and inhale the deep red liquid into his mouth. The Uchiha placed his hand on the back of Deidara's head; forcing the blond deeper into the bite. After roughly fifteen minutes, Deidara pulled back; blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. "Finished?" Itachi leaned towards the blond and licked off the remaining blood. The blond nodded and collapsed against his master's chest.

**OoOOoo**

Naruto began to stir inside his wooden coffin; a few murmurs escaping his lips. He furred his eyebrows and cracked open an eye. "Huh?" the blond glanced around; only to be met with complete darkness. "Where am I?" Naruto tried to raise his arms, but found his elbows to be pressed between his hips and a hard wall. Driven by a small burst of adrenaline, he raised his hands; palms up, but they were stopped by a heavy, wooden board. "Help!" He banged on the lid. "Anyone out there?" Sweat started to stream down his temples as his breathing came in short, rapid spurts. "I have to get out of here!" he panted. Naruto slid his fingernails across the wood. He was pressing so hard that trails of blood formed within the jagged pattern of the timber. "Why doesn't it open?" Suddenly, Naruto felt a throb of pain coming from his neck; he clenched his teeth while trying to massage it with a variety of shoulder rolls. "Huh?" Naruto stopped to roll his tongue across two large canines. "What are these?" Naruto flinched as the excruciating pain erupted once again. "Somebody get me the heck out of here!"

"CLICK!" the blond went still for a minute; listening to the sounds of someone shuffling close by. They seemed to be fidgeting with a heavy duty lock. Just then, candle-light filled the blond's eyes. Naruto squinted against the sudden light.

"Nice of you to join us." Kimimaro leaned over Naruto, an expression of amusement on his face. "Although, most slaves are rather quiet once they've turned." He took note of the newly turned vampire. Naruto's sunshine hair was now a dull shade of yellow. His brilliant cobalt eyes became pale while dark shadows dominated beneath them. Tiny fangs glittered as they protruded from his lips and his fingernails were slightly longer and sharper than before. "Interesting..." Kimimaro's jade eyes swept over the rest of Naruto, noticing that the blond's clothes remained the same as during the ritual, but there was the addition of the black collar that tightly squeezed Naruto's muscular neck; the initials U.S. written on the side along with a small fan emblem. "Like your casket?" He smirked.

"Casket?!" Naruto's eyes widened while gazing at the wooden bed. It was made of sturdy timber, with no air pockets. A large iron pad and lock kept the now separated lid and base shut tight. Upon it, lay a black satin sheet. "What is this?" Naruto raised a brow as he picked up the linen. "And who are you?"

"That belongs to Master Sasuke. It is a linen for his bed." Kimimaro offered a hand to Naruto to pull him out of the coffin. The blond hesitantly accepted; trying to figure out whether or not he could trust the guy. Not to mention that since the room was poorly lit, Naruto couldn't get his bearings. "I'm Kimimaro. The medic here at Brigami Castle."

"Naruto."

"Yes, I know." Kimimaro helped to steady the wary blond. "Don't move too quickly, you've been turning, or adapting to your new body, for three days and nights." Naruto stared at the medic. For being a doctor, Kimimaro was dressed in a rather casual manner. He wore a light purple sleeveless shirt, black half gloves covered his slender arms, and black pants and boots graced his legs. His wrists held several silver bracelets and a slim metallic chain hung around his neck. Kimimaro's light gray hair was down, except for two small sections that were tied together by black leather straps.

"Am I dead?" Naruto felt around for his pulse.

Two fangs peered out of the pale man's lips. "Relatively speaking, yes."

"What did that bastard do to me?" Naruto slapped a hand on his neck, sending it back into its agonizing state. He fell to his knees. "This hurts like hell!"

Kimimaro lowered himself to the blond's level. "Made you one of the undead, like everyone else here." The blond blinked in disbelief.

"Are you saying that I'm a vampire?" Naruto skeptically arched a brow.

"That's correct. But you are only a young vampire." Kimimaro rubbed his fingers along the blond's neck. "One that will serve a powerful master." Naruto recoiled at the medic's cold touch.

"If that Sasuke guy thinks I'll just let him use me like some blood bank, then he better think again. I have a strong will that won't be broken by anyone." Naruto smirked.

"Think what you want; for it makes no difference." Kimimaro reached into a drawer of the nearby night stand and pulled out a small bottle and a rectangular cloth. "It seems you have a infection, but I'm not all that surprised. Deidara had the same thing when he was turned by Itachi. I suppose it's only natural for Sasuke's slave to experience a similar situation."

"Don't put me in the same category with that guy!" Naruto spat. "I'll never glorify Sasuke the way he praises Itachi."

"Deidara's thought process is a little...different, but that's what happens when Master Itachi takes a liking to someone." Kimimaro twisted the lid and poured some onto the tiny fabric. "This is going to sting, but it'll bring down the swelling." The medic aligned the dampened rag with Naruto's neck and then pushed it against the inflamed area.

"Owww!" the blond called out, but was steadied by Kimimaro's strong grip.

"You might as well except your fate. Master Sasuke bit you and you have the slave's brand. Not the best position for a new vampire to be in, but certainly not the worst either. Hmmm...it seems I'll have to remove your collar. The bite needs to be cleaned throughly, otherwise it could cause complications."

"Like what? I thought vampires couldn't get sick." Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Older vampires don't, but young vampires are highly vulnerable to illness until they feed from their Masters." Kimimaro retracted the wet cloth.

"Will I die if I chose not to feed from Sasuke?" The blond slumped his shoulders, expecting the worst.

"Yes, but it's a death far worse than living as one of the undead. Certainly not a path I would take." Kimimaro placed a hand on Naruto's throat, a smug grin on his face. "However no one has resisted the urge to fed. It's in your blood." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Stop!" Naruto tired to pry away the strong hands of the medic. But he was no competition for Kimimaro, one who has been a vampire and medic for hundreds of years. He knew how far to push the young vampires if they were difficult, especially when it came to medical issues. Kimimaro prided himself on the success rate of new vampires and Naruto wasn't going to be a statistic on the failure chart.

The medic squeezed the blond's throat until Naruto blacked out and crumpled to the floor. "Master Sasuke's going to have fun with this one. Defiant and strong willed; just like Deidara used to be. If Master Sasuke is anything like his older brother, this one's going to be a mere shadow of himself in a matter of nights." The medic brushed back the blond's faded locks. "Should be interesting."

**OoOOoo**

The raven walked down the dimly lit hallway until he reached the dark mahogany doors that led into his chambers. Upon the door was a beautify carved design consisting of the Uchiha fan surrounded with black roses. Sasuke was exhausted after finally being able to convince Deidara to leave the dungeon and go outside. "Why does Itachi still insist on repressing Deidara's memories? It's not like Deidara has anywhere to go." Sasuke rubbed his temples, easing a slight headache. "Apparently Itachi enjoys screwing with people." He reached for his iron doorknob, only to find it locked. "Hey!" The raven twisted the knob left and right. "That stupid blond. I bet he's behind this." Sasuke growled while kicking at the door. "Naruto! Open this door! Now!" Finally, a soft click sounded. "It's about time." Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms. "Kimimaro?" The raven furred his brow. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke peered over Kimimaro's lean shoulders. "Why can't I enter my room? Where's Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Master Sasuke, but your slave has a serious infection." Kimimaro braced himself for one of Sasuke's highly emotional and childish rages.

"What?!" Sasuke punched the wall; his breathing came in deep pants as his face became a deep red.

"I had to remove his collar to treat the inflamed area most effectively."

The raven glared. "You did put it back, right?"

"Of course. The collar is secure. However, Naruto will not be awake for a few hours. Both the wound and Naruto need time to heal."

"I'm sure he's fine. I need to fed tonight and if my slave has turned, I intend to drink from him." Sasuke spat.

Kimimaro sighed. "If you insist on doing that, you'll receive tainted blood forever connecting that nauseating taste to your slave. Thus, causing you to never feed from Naruto again; which in turn makes Naruto available for any other Master to use as they wish."

"Naruto's my slave and I'm not giving him up to anyone!" Sasuke clenched his fists; turning his knuckles white.

"Your train of thought mirrors that of Itachi's." Kimimaro smirked.

"I'm not like him!" The young raven jammed a fist against the door; almost knocking it off its hinges.

"You know what you have to do." Kimimaro softly shut the door leaving a very angry Sasuke to his thoughts.

**OoOOoo**

Sasuke stomped down the corridor, grumbling to himself. Soon he faced two large, dark chocolate doors. Ravens and black roses were carved in a elegant design. The young raven took a deep breath. "Itachi better be here. I'm not in the mood to go looking for him." He pushed open the doors to reveal his older brother's chambers. There was a massive red, black, and silver oriental rug in the center of the room. Two windows were covered with black drapes that flowed like waterfalls to the floor. A couch sat in between them. Upon it were black, velvet pillows and the cushions were hugged by a dark chocolate frame. Black wallpaper lined the top half of the walls as wooden panels decorated the lower half. A nightstand held an arrangement of black roses, a pitcher, a small bowl, and a few lit candles. The bed itself was massive. It had two red velvet pillows at the head, a black blanket adorned the mattress that was held in place by the same style of wood as the rest of his room. Upon the bed, sat Itachi. He was wearing a black, fishnet tank top and loose gray pants. His ebony hair was tied neatly behind his neck. His cold, onyx eyes were staring intently at a leather bound book. Next to him, under the black comforter, lay a sleeping Deidara; his golden locks spread across the blond's bare shoulders and mid-back. Itachi was stroking his slave's hair in a very gentle, yet possessive way as he turned the pages of his book.

"Ah hem." Sasuke coughed.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Itachi blandly replied, still engrossed in his reading material.

"I need to feed from you, aniki." Sasuke demanded.

"No." The older Uchiha turned a page in his book.

"No?" Sasuke stepped next to the bed and placed his hand squarely on the book. His coal eyes locked with Itachi's. "You never deny me!"

"Normally, I wouldn't." Itachi closed the book and put it on the nightstand. "But I'm not very pleased with where you sent Deidara while I was recovering." Itachi winced as he adjusted the bandage that was wrapped around his chest.

"I'm not a slave aniki and I don't give a damn about what pleases you!" Sasuke hissed. "All I care about is feeding."

"You know, Sasuke..." Itachi narrowed his eyes while observing his younger brother's dress for this evening. Sasuke still wore his blue bandanna, which pressed his jet black hair against the curves of his perfect face. He wore a blue tank top and black cargo pants that had silver zippers scattered throughout them. "...that attitude of yours is not going to get you what you want."

"Then what is?" The young raven hissed.

Itachi smiled while planting a kiss on Deidara's shoulder.

"Forget it, Itachi!" Sasuke took a few steps back. "I don't have time for that!"

The older Uchiha slowly nibbled on the blond's neck. Subconsciously, Deidara let out a small moan. "I've already had my fun with Deidara tonight. Plus, I had to suppress his memories as well. I can't have him recalling his past life, now can I? Deidara's my slave and he'll stay that way." Itachi sat up and opened a drawer on the nightstand. He took out a small box. "So why do you need my blood, little brother? Surely your slave has awakened by now?"

"No, he hasn't." The younger Uchiha averted his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, Sasuke." Itachi slipped off the bed. "Well, whatever the reason, I can't let my poor sibling go hungry." He mocked. "But if you want my blood, I get yours first."

"But you just..."

"There's always room for your precious blood." Itachi licked his lips greedily while taking some rope out of the box. "Of course, there are certain actions I require of you."

Sasuke eyed the rope warily. "Bastard." He hissed.

"Sasuke, you're in no position to fight this. That same look of blood lust resides in your eyes just like mine." Itachi pulled the small couch away from the windows; revealing that it had no back, making it the perfect seat for Sasuke to straddle. "Now sit, take off your shirt, and put your hands behind your back."

"What? No!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Hn. It seems you need a little incentive." Itachi extended a fingernail and dragged it along his neck, leaving a small flow of blood traveling behind. Sasuke's mouth began to salivate as he rolled his tongue over his parched lips.

"Fine." The young raven did as he was instructed.

"That's a good brother." Itachi bound Sasuke's wrists. "This won't take very long." The older Uchiha whispered into his brother's ear. "I know what you like."

"Just remember that I have to feed from you, so don't make me pass out." Sasuke glared as Itachi sat next to him, one of his hands remained on the young raven's bonded ones.

"I won't." Itachi leaned in and began to kiss and suck at the tender flesh of Sasuke's neck. Then he seductively made his way down to one of the younger boy's nipples. Itachi stopped there to playfully lick at the tiny bud. His other hand was brought to the opposite nipple, where it was taken between his two fingers and played with until it hardened, matching the other one.

"An...iki..." Sasuke's body arched into his older brother's sensual touches. Itachi smiled against Sasuke's perspiring body.

"We should do this more often, my sweet brother." His breath feathered into the younger brother's supple flesh on and around Sasuke's stomach. "I love how your body reacts to me." Itachi kissed a trail back up to his younger brother's neck while he ran his fingernails along the sides of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gasped with pleasure. Itachi started to gently massage one side of Sasuke's neck while he nipped and sucked on other other, leaving a red circular pattern.

Sasuke whimpered and tried to speak, but he was cut short when Itachi slipped his tongue into his little brother's needy mouth. The two brothers were locked in a deep, lustful kiss; dominated by the older Uchiha. His tongue lingered around Sasuke's canines before exploring the rest of Sasuke's damp grotto. Itachi ran his hands through the young raven's dampened bangs to deepen the kiss until small trails of blood trickled down the edges of his brother's mouth. Itachi eased back, tugging on Sasuke's swollen lower lip, his now red eyes holding Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Tilt your head back." Itachi commanded. Sasuke obeyed once more, causing Itachi's fangs to lengthen. The older Uchiha buried his canines into his younger brother's neck, making Sasuke's body shake in pain; which soon turned into extreme pleasure. Sasuke closed his eyes as he enjoyed his brother's warm, moist mouth upon his pale neck. Although Sasuke hated his brother, he savored these moments for they were the only times Itachi treated him with love and tenderness, even if it was strictly for pleasure purposes; at least it was a start. As soon as Itachi drank his full, he used his saliva to close his brother's wound and reached back to free Sasuke's now red and quite raw wrists. "You taste delicious, Sasuke." Itachi ran his finger along his brother's jawline.

Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Now it's my turn." Sasuke murmured, his breath causing goosebumps upon Itachi's ivory, flawless skin. How Itachi loved it when Sasuke gave in to his lustful side. Something that didn't occur as often as the older Uchiha liked. Sasuke started to harshly nip and bite at his brother's neck. Now, it was Itachi's turn to moan with pleasure. The young raven began to rotate between sucks and licks which caused a multitude of red dots similar to what Itachi marked him with earlier. Sasuke ran his fingers through Itachi's silky ponytail. When he got to the bottom the younger Uchiha yanked on it, forcing his brother to look at the ceiling. "You've made me wait too long." Sasuke sank his fangs into his beloved brother's jugular with such force that Itachi jerked. Due to the numerous times Sasuke was forced to fed upon Itachi, the young raven had become very aggressive when feeding, but only when desperate for the crimson liquid. Itachi didn't mind his younger brother's violent nature, in fact, he relished it for that was what Itachi always wanted. Someone who was strong and dominating. Finally, Sasuke detached himself from Itachi's neck, leaving a large, bloody gash upon his brother's neck. A pleased and satisfied expression was plastered on Sasuke's face.

Itachi placed his palm on the gaping wound; attempting to contain the gushing liquid. "Leave, Sasuke. Go show your slave his place within the vampire world." The young raven nodded, stood and left, eager to visit Naruto.

Itachi watched as Sasuke silently closed the door behind him. "Always an erotic experience with him." He walked toward his nightstand and emptied the pitcher into the small bowl. "And that's why he's my favorite." Itachi smirked as he grabbed a large rose petal and dipped it into the crystal clear water. After he soaked the delicate petal, Itachi raised it to his neck and laid it on his brother's mark. "It's getting worse." A few hours passed until Itachi was convinced the bleeding had stopped. He gazed over at Deidara, who was shifting against the satin sheets. "I wonder if he's awake." Itachi lifted his shirt over his head and slipped into bed next to Deidara. He nestled his head against Deidara's back while his hands wrapped around the blond's chest in a lovingly manner unaware that Deidara saw and heard everything that transpired earlier that evening.

**OoOOoo**

Naruto's nose twitched as the scent of cinnamon filled it. His ears picked up the sound of someone writing a letter. The blond opened his eyes and gazed at the wooden canopy above him while soft, silk linens lay beneath him. "Where am I?" He placed a hand on his neck and felt a cool cream beneath and around the bite mark. "Damn. This stupid collar is back on." Naruto bit his lip as he propped himself up on his elbows. A soft black blanket slightly slid down from his body, exposing his slave attire. "At least I'm still clothed." he breathed a sigh of relief. "I've seen way too many vampire movies to know that they are horny as hell."

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke replied while pushing a tiny stamp into a puddle of candle wax. Then he placed it on a piece of parchment. "From your actions earlier, I'd say you're not exactly a novice."

"What are you talking about? How would you know anything about that?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was at a desk, facing away from him.

"I was there idiot." Sasuke blew on the freshly imprinted seal. "And so were you. Although, you probably don't remember."

"Remember what?" Naruto raised a brow. "All I can recall was seeing people get branded." His face paled while he felt his chest. "I was branded too?!" His fingers brushed against raw and puffy flesh. Naruto winced a little. "When did this happen?"

"Three nights ago, but I put you in a trance so you wouldn't have to experience it." Sasuke turned around to face the blond; the parchment was now in his hand. "I mean you were rather embarrassing."

"How was I suppose to act?!" Naruto grabbed a fistful of the black blanket; stopping himself from punching something.

"Like I would know." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "I've never been on that end."

"So, do you like my bed?" The raven ran his fingers along the black comforter, only a few inches away from Naruto.

"Your bed?" the blond pushed back the blankets. "I don't want to be here." He was about to get up when Sasuke placed a hand on his chest, forcing him against the bed frame.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasuke smirked. "There are a few things we need to go over. First off, I need you to sign this." The raven held the paper in front of the blond. Naruto's eyes immediately fell on the emblem at the bottom right. It was red and shaped like a Japanese fan. The text at the top was in large, bold calligraphy. The body of the document was in a script font and much smaller than the title. Next to the crest were two blanks; the top one contained the words, 'Uchiha Sasuke,' but the bottom one was blank.

"I can't read this." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. "What does it say?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." The raven handed Naruto a feather quill. "Just sign your full name on the blank beneath mine."

"No." Naruto pushed the quill away. "If you won't tell me what's on here, then I refuse to sign it."

A smile tugged at the edges of the raven's mouth. "Did Kimimaro tell you what would happen to you if you didn't feed from me?"

"He told me I'd die..." Naruto lowered his eyes "...for real."

"It would be a shame if you chose that path." Sasuke whispered while he caressed the blond's cheek.

Naruto drew back. "Of course I don't want that."

"Then sign it." The raven placed the quill in Naruto's hand, gently squeezing the blond's fingers around the tip. Naruto took a deep breath and scribbled his name. Sasuke smirked pulling away the finished contract. "Part 2 is complete." He put the parchment into one of the drawers in his nightstand. "Congratulations, Naruto. You've just signed a contract binding you to me."

"What?" The blond reached across Sasuke to retrieve the paper. Naruto was stopped as Sasuke clamped down on his wrists.

"It's best if you forget about the contract. It can never be broken." The raven released the blond; shoving Naruto back against the bed frame. "Now, you have to recite the oath."

"Forget it." Naruto crossed his arms. "I already stupidly sighed your contract. I'm not doing anything else."

"You're a very amusing slave, Naruto." Sasuke pulled a small piece of parchment from his pants pocket. "I assume Kimimaro told you something along the lines of 'you can't resist the urge.'" Sasuke extended his fingernail and cut into his own wrist.

"What are you doing?" Naruto quickly sat up.

"You're going to say what's on this piece of paper and you'll do it now." Sasuke squeezed his wrist; forcing the blood to flow thicker and faster.

"That's not going to work." the blond scrunched his eyes shut.

"On the contrary, it's doing exactly what I want it to." Sasuke gave a smug grin as he watched Naruto's body started to tremble. Sweat poured from his head, dampening his blond locks. The blond harshly bit down on his lower lip; clamping his mouth shut.

"I won't let this get to me." Naruto hugged his body while rocking back and forth. "I can fight this."

"Your efforts are in vain, Naruto." Sasuke mocked as he twirled his finger in his own blood. "Feeding is something we all do." The raven slid his crimson covered finger along Naruto's lips. The blond suddenly stopped rocking and slowly opened his eyes. His blue ones now a deep shade of purple. Naruto parted his lips, begging Sasuke to give him more. "If you want to taste me again, you'll read aloud what's written on this." The raven handed Naruto the small parchment.

The blond recited:

"_From this day forth, I swear my loyalty to you, and only you. _

_Pledging to you, Master Sasuke, my blood, my body, and my soul._

_I shall only feed upon your blood; which is my sole life source,_

_While you may drink from me whenever you please._

_To forever serve and pleasure you is my destiny."_

"That's good, Naruto." The raven quickly slashed Naruto across the cheek, breaking his skin. Next, Sasuke raised the blond's hand and planted one of Naruto's fingers in his own blood. "Now, place your fingerprint on the paper." Without hesitation, the blond performed the actions required of him. The raven rolled the paper and tossed it in with the contact. "Well, I suppose the final act is for you to drink from me." Sasuke placed his wrist in front of Naruto. "Is that what you wish, slave?" The blond nodded while licking his dry lips. "Look at me and tell me what I want to hear." Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's chin, locking their lines of sight.

"Yes, Master Sasuke. I wish to fed from you." Naruto softly replied taking the raven's wrist within his own hands; bringing his mouth towards it.

"And so you shall." Sasuke nodded in approval for his slave to drink. Naruto wasted no time in sinking his teeth into his master's already bloodied wrist. Sasuke remained motionless as his blond drank his fill. The blond was a timid drinker, but with each passing moment, Naruto became more aggressive. Sasuke's eyes turned red as he watched his slave ingest his precious crimson blood, wondering how life was going to be with this blond.

**--- END CHAPTER 6 -- **

**Please review. I love comments! **


	7. Getting Better Acquianted

**Author Notes: Happy to have Chapter 7 up! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language, and drugs**

**-- CHAPTER 7 -- GETTING BETTER ACQUIANTED -- **

"Do you like it, Naruto?" Sasuke ruffled his slave's golden locks. "Tastes unlike anything you've ever had before, huh?" Naruto nodded while he continued to absorb his master's blood; taking in every drop, knowing that he needed this in order to survive. "I suggest you commit the taste to memory." Several minutes passed until Naruto withdrew his canines from deep within Sasuke's ghostly white wrist. The slave sat on the floor as Sasuke flexed his fingers forcing the blood to resume its circulation through the five digits and back again into his arm. The blond blinked his eyes, which now returned to their azure brilliance.

"Did I just..." Naruto ran his tongue across his blood stained lips, his eyes holding a panicked expression.

"You did." Sasuke finished as he knelt beside the confused blond. "Not bad for your first time." He lightly traced the whiskers upon Naruto's cheeks. "However, you do need to control your intake. But that comes with practice; something I'm sure you'll get plenty of." Sasuke cupped the blond's face and pressed his lips against Naruto's, his tongue rapidly diving into the blond's moist cavern. Sasuke's tongue covered every crevice of his slave's mouth, becoming more and more aggressive with the scent and taste of his own blood, still clinging to Naruto's canines. The blond widened his mouth, allowing the raven to free him of the metallic taste that lingered behind from the feeding. Curiosity led the raven to let his slave take control of the kiss. Sasuke discovered that Naruto was very well versed in the dominating role; information that the raven would put to use later. Next, Sasuke reclaimed the lead with another hostile kiss, forcing the blond on his back. The raven held the blond's wrists on each side of Naruto's head while he straddled his slave. Sasuke then shifted from kisses upon Naruto's lush lips to nips and small bites along the blond's neck. A moan vibrated from the back of the blond's throat as Sasuke's tongue traveled the circumference of Naruto's collar.

Each side of the blond's neck received a large red welt as the raven hungrily nipped at the blond. Naruto winced with each bite, but remained submissive to what Sasuke wanted to do with him. Sasuke extended a fingernail and drew a line down Naruto's shirt, cutting the cloth into two pieces. The raven quickly ripped those away; allowing his hands to roughly roam his slave's upper body, memorizing each and every inch of it. Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch, eagerly accepting and awaiting more of his master's caresses. Sasuke's slender hands glided towards the blond's tiny buds, pinching them slightly. The blond whimpered as Sasuke's gentle touches became harsh. The raven's pale lips planted butterfly kisses around the abused blond's buds as Sasuke's fingers snaked down the center of Naruto's chest. Sasuke's fingers hastily untied the small tie of Naruto's pants, allowing access underneath them.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped out of his hazy daze, his face was flushed. "Get off of me!" Sasuke let out a sigh; glancing into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"You'll give in eventually." The raven first placed his hands, then his head on his slave's stomach. "If not of your own free will, then because of the contract." Sasuke smiled a smug grin. "Either way I win."

"You don't have a lot of aspirations in life, do you?" Naruto mocked while shoving the raven off. "By the way, aren't vampires suppose to feed from their victims necks? Why did I bite your wrist?"

"You have to earn that privilege." Sasuke stood and walked over to his large walk-in closet. "And you, Naruto, are no where near acquiring that right."

"Like I care." The blond mumbled sitting up.

"Vampires can't survive on drinking from wrists alone." Sasuke flatly replied.

"Why not?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Wrist feeding is just a poor substitute for what us vampires truly require. The blood found in the jugular has the necessary nutrients needed to remain strong. Thus, quenching your thirst faster and more efficiently." Sasuke remarked over his shoulder before entering his closet. Inside was the grandest display of clothes one's ever seen. Upon each hanger, shirts containing every hue of blues, blacks, and grays lined the left side while pants and shorts of the same colors flowed on the right. Shelves containing black shoes, a mesh of bandannas, belts, boxers, and an assortment of silver chains and bangles aligned the back wall. In the back left, a small box laid upon the floor. The label read _"Clothes for tonight." _ Sasuke picked it up and carried it back to his bed. Sasuke glanced over towards Naruto. The blond was hugging himself to keep warm, his rapid breaths projecting small visible clouds. "Cold?"

"What do you think?" Naruto puffed out. "Don't you have a fireplace in here?"

"I don't need one. There are other ways to keep warm." Sasuke picked up his black blanket and tossed it at his slave.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Naruto quickly wrapped the warm velvet around himself.

"Perhaps." Sasuke sliced open the box revealing its contents. Underneath a black piece of tissue paper laid two separately wrapped bundles of clothes. He untied the black ribbon that held his newest addition to his wardrobe. Along with the blue and black bandanna, there was a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a silver and black belt, and a pair of black cargos. A tiny jewelry box was placed within the folds of a royal blue tee shirt. Sasuke opened the box to see its contents: a slim silver chain and two rings. Pushing aside the second bundle of bright orange, the raven pulled out two black hiking boots. "These are perfect."

"Nice clothes." Naruto stood next to Sasuke feeling the textures of the outfit. "What are they for?"

"Tonight." Sasuke casually replied, a twinge of excitement in his voice. "Here." He handed his slave the second bundle.

The blond ran his fingers along an orange top. "Are these for me?"

"Yes." Sasuke eyed his blond. "Slaves of the Uchiha's don't walk around wearing generic slave attire."

The blond carefully undid the ribbon. A smile crossed his face as he picked up layer upon layer of cloth. There was an orange cropped tee shirt, a black long sleeve fishnet top, a pair of black Bermuda shorts, and a pair of open fingered gloves that went a little past the wrists.

"Here." Sasuke handed him a pair of orange and black gym shoes.

The blond grabbed the shoes; placing them next to the rest of his outfit. "I can't wait to try these on!"

"Hold on a second." Sasuke scowled at his slave. "What makes you think you could just put them on?"

"Well...ah...I was hoping that I didn't have to form a relationship with this blanket." Naruto scuffed. "And since _someone_ ripped my previous shirt, I only figured..."

"Hn." Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony locks. "Ever been to a rave, Naruto?"

"No. Why?" Naruto remained focused on the clothes before him. "Am I missing something?"

"Even though I don't prefer crowds, I do like our raves here." Sasuke opened a desk drawer and pulled out some black nail polish. "There are laser light shows that play along the walls, fog that glides across the floor, glow sticks illuminate the blackened room, strode lights flicker, the bartenders serve the best mixed drinks, and the DJs play a variety of dance and techno music. Plus, all vampires attend regardless of their status, which makes for some interesting entertainment."

"_Everyone goes?"_ Naruto thought to himself. _"Maybe I could find Sai there." _

"Naruto." Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's fazed out expression. "Naruto." The raven called again, a little annoyed this time.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked his eyes, focusing on the raven in front of him. "Ah...sounds like fun."

Sasuke slid the clothes toward the foot of the bed. "Sit, Naruto." He pointed to the newly cleared space. "Ever wear nail polish?"

"Nope. Although Sakura tried to convince me to one time." Naruto laughed as he recalled Sakura's face when he downright refused to give in to her girlish fetish. The raven just raised a slender brow.

"Umm...but if that's what gets me to the rave, then I'm all for it." The blond gave a wary grin as he sat where Sasuke gestured. He pushed back his blanket and placed his hands firmly on the bed.

Sasuke shook the tiny bottle of black nail polish and sat on the bed across from his blond. He twisted the cap off and took one of Naruto's fingers and proceeded to cover the tanned nail with the dark liquid. The blond curiously watched. "How'd you learn how to do this?"

"My brother." Sasuke snapped. "Don't ask."

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "O...kay..."

"Do you like to dance?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "Sakura says I'm pretty good too."

"Who is this Sakura person?" Sasuke grumbled. "You've already mentioned her a few times."

"She's my best friend. We've done just about everything together."

"Everything?" Sasuke glared at his blond. "Including sex?"

"God, no." The blond laughed. "Although she wants to, but I just don't feel for her what she feels for me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke finished painting the blond's nails. "You like?" Naruto turned his palms toward him; glancing over the raven's work.

"Wow. You're good at this." The blond flashed a bright smile. "And yes, I do like it. It's actually pretty cool."

"Good. Now, they have to dry. It only takes a few minutes." Sasuke began painting his own nails. "How long can you stay awake?"

"Um...maybe until two or three in the morning?" Naruto scratched at his blond locks; trying to recall the last time he'd pulled an all-nighter. "But I suppose I could stay awake longer depending on what I was doing."

"Hn." Sasuke briefly looked up. "Open the bottom drawer on my nightstand and pull out the small, red box. It should be near the back."

Naruto nodded. "What's in the box?" He easily found the container and opened it. Inside was a variety of multicolored candies, each with one of three designs: a smiley face, a ying yang symbol, or a simple design. "Are these SweetTarts?" The blond picked one up, moving his fingers across its smooth surface.

"Not exactly." Sasuke finished his nails and blew on them. "They are called ecstasy. Everyone takes them before going to a rave." The raven popped two in his own mouth and scooped up three more. He placed the trio in his opposite palm. "And you will do the same."

"No way, Sasuke." Naruto waved his hands in front of himself. "Taking drugs really isn't my thing." He threw the pill back in the box and placed it back in the drawer.

"Don't make me have to lock you in your coffin tonight." Sasuke smirked; knowing that he trapped the blond. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." The blond trembled, feeling anxiety build within his tanned body.

"If you agree to swallow these, then you won't have to sleep in your casket." The raven gripped the blond's chin, closing the gap between the two teens. "I'll even help you." Sasuke whispered softly.

"How are you going to do that?" Sweat formed on the blond's brow, realizing that he was going to ingest the drug whether he wanted to or not. Sasuke just placed the three pills into his own mouth, figuring that if he distracted Naruto with feelings of pleasure, making his slave swallow the pills would be rather easy.

"I told you I don't want..." Naruto muttered but was cut off as Sasuke placed his lips against the blond's slightly opened mouth. The raven teased and pulled the blond's bottom lip, demanding further entrance. Despite what Sasuke had in mind, Naruto found himself wanting Sasuke's tongue to ravish him once more, so the blond gave into his master's demands and parted his lips. The raven wasted no time in using his tongue to transfer the ecstasy from his mouth into Naruto's; however, the blond insisted on using his own tongue to block the passage of the pills down his throat. Determined that his slave receive the full effect of the drug, Sasuke twisted his fingers within Naruto's sunshine hair and pulled. The blond's head tilted a little, but the raven needed to create a steeper angle, so he pressed himself against Naruto's bare chest, forcing the blond to lean even farther back. Finally, the raven gained the upper advantage. Sasuke thrusted his tongue deep within Naruto's mouth until he felt the pills begin to drift down the blond's throat. Naruto was so entranced by Sasuke's kisses, that he eventually gave in and swallowed the ecstasy. The pills; however, decided to tightly wedge themselves in a straight line along the blond's esophagus; causing Naruto to cough and become short of breath. The raven acted quickly by placing a hand on his slave's neck and gently massaging it. Soon Sasuke felt Naruto's neck muscles contract; indicating that the pills were finally swallowed. The raven finally broke the kiss, allowing his slave to gather deep breaths.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The raven's face mimicked that of a Cheshire cat.

"Why do I always end up doing what you tell me to?" Naruto panted. "I know I defy you in the beginning, but it always ends the same way. Why is that?"

"That's what slaves do." Sasuke stroked the blond's back. "They listen to their masters."

"So what's the ecstasy suppose to do to me?" Naruto's cerulean eyes were full of worry.

Sasuke brought his hand to the blond's cheek and lightly caressed it. "Basically, they'll make you enjoy the rave more than you could imagine."

"I didn't need those to have a good time." The blond narrowed his eyes.

'"I know that." Sasuke played with the golden locks that laid in front of Naruto's ears. "But I wanted you to take them for my own reasons."

"And what would those be?" Naruto raised a brow while holding Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." Sasuke picked up his rave clothes and headed into the adjoining bathroom. "I expect you to freshen as soon as I'm finished."

**OoOOoo**

"Here." Itachi handed the dusty blond a deep red shirt with the words "Property of the Uchiha" on it. "You will wear this tonight."

"No." Deidara replied dully while playing with his nylon shirt. The fabric was see through, revealing two, small silver rings that dangled from his nipples. Deidara's black cargo pants clung to his hips and ended past his feet; which were covered with black and red gym shoes. "I don't want to wear that one."

"Since when do you voice an opinion, Deidara?" Itachi shoved his slave against the wall; pressing an arm into the blond's stomach.

"Never." Deidara coughed out. "I'll wear whatever you wish me to, Itachi no danna."

"Good." The ebony haired male circled his fingers around Deidara's newly pierced flesh. The blond let out a soft moan. "I'm glad I did this to you." Itachi flicked the silver rings up and down between his fingers. "I enjoy the sight of you bleeding, especially when it's for me." The blond narrowed his cobalt eyes and looked away; remembering what his master did last night with his younger brother. "What's the matter with you?" Itachi slammed Deidara's head into the wall behind him; knocking the wind out of the blond.

"..."

"Nothing to say, huh?" Itachi placed his thumb and forefinger on the blond's jaw, forcing it open. The older Uchiha proceeded to shove six pills into his slave's mouth, and then held Deidara's jaw shut until he swallowed every last one. The blond trembled as sweat formed on his skin; giving him a 'just got out of the shower' look.'

"It burns." Deidara tried to relieve the heated tension within his throat by trying to swallow his own saliva. "I need water."

"Forget it, Deidara." Itachi brushed back the matted bang of his slave. "You are denied any and all liquids tonight. Do you understand?" The blond nodded his head while Itachi released him from the wall. Deidara slid to the floor while his azure eyes pleaded for Itachi to recall his latest punishment. Although vampires can't die from an overdose, they certainly will experience the effects of being denied water after ingesting that much ecstasy. "Move, slave." Itachi snapped; tossing the shirt onto the frantic blond. Deidara slipped the shirt over his head, noting that it stopped mid-way. "Now, on your feet!" The blond hastily stood, the whole time his eyes remained focused on the male in front of him. Itachi was wearing a deep red long sleeve shirt that had double black strips that ran from the tops of his shoulders to his wrists. Black, denim jeans were tightly pressed against his legs and combat boots topped off the Older Uchiha's look for the evening. "Pull your hair up." The blond gathered his hair into a high ponytail while Itachi clicked a leash onto his slave's collar. "Like the new leash?" Deidara stared down at the multiple silver linked circles that led to his master's hand. Each link contained a tint of blue and a small razor blade hung just inches above the blond's neck.

"I don't understand, Itachi no danna. If you cut me, won't the other vampires want to drink from me?"

Deidara slid a finger along the blade; testing the sharpness. A deep gash quickly formed on his digit.

"No." Itachi reached for the bloodied finger and rubbed it, coating his own finger with Deidara's blood. "They know to keep their distance from you. Besides, you know how I hate the drinks there. This leash is merely a way for me to get a quick feed from you." Itachi stuck his crimson stained finger into his mouth and sucked it clean.

"I think it's great, Master Itachi." The blond gave a wary smile knowing that he was in for a long night.

**OoOOoo**

"That's a good look for you, Naruto." Sasuke casually leaned against his bedroom door; his onyx eyes obviously checking his slave out.

"Thanks." Naruto flashed a bright smile. "Ah, Sasuke..." The blond stepped next to the raven, his body slightly twitching.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke raised a slender brow as he retrieved a tiny bag from deep within his pocket.

"Yeah." Naruto rubbed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "I feel warm and I've been grinding my teeth for the past ten minutes."

"Looks like you'll need one of these." Sasuke withdrew a baby pacifier from his bag.

"Funny." Naruto scoffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Use this to suck on if your teeth start to bother you." The raven placed the pacifier into his slave's hand. "Most new vampires will have them. Oh and if you feel nauseous at all, just keep an eye on the glow sticks, alright?"

"I take it this was the surprise you were talking about earlier." Naruto sighed; slipping the pacifier into his pants pocket.

"One of them, but the better surprise will come later on. By the way, make sure to sip on water throughout the evening because you _will_ be up until dawn."

"No problem. Dancing always makes me thirsty. As for staying up until dawn, I think I handle that."

"You're hyper-active, right?" Sasuke began.

"Yep! I have a high level of stamina and proud of it!" The blond pumped his fists.

"Hm. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and planted a soft kiss on the startled blond's lips. "Well then, looks like I'll have to work twice as hard to keep up with you tonight. Let's go." Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's and they headed off to the rave.

**OoOOoo**

Downstairs in a great hall, dance music blared its high energy beat. Fog floated out of the open doors that led into the wild party. Multicolored lights created silhouettes of dragons, bats, wolves and other mythical beasts along the walls. Strobe lights flashed to the dance beats and two screens were set up that allowed vampires to strut their stuff; some were good while others just had fun. Fire shot out from the deepest corners, illuminating all the attendees. The dance floor was crowded with roughly one hundred vampires. Each couple flaunted their best moves while groups cheered on the individual dancer in the center of the circle. Everyone was dressed in a Gothic, vintage style, making it difficult to distinguish master from slave. Although some vampires were more clothed than others. Glow sticks dotted the room with their brilliant hues of neon pink, green, blue, or yellow. The walls were littered with groups of two or more as they preferred to past the evening getting to better know each other. The bottom line here was to have fun and mingle with others.

"So what do you think, Naruto?" Sasuke gave a slight smile.

"This is amazing!" The blond darted his eyes left and right. "I've never seen a party like this before."

"Of course not." The raven smirked. "The only good parties happen after you're dead."

"I can't wait to dance." Naruto shouted over the loud music.

"Then go." Sasuke casually stated.

"You mean I don't have to ask your permission?" Naruto sarcastically mocked.

"Of course not." The raven scowled. "They only thing you can't do is leave. Understand?"

"Now why would I want to leave a great party like this?" Naruto gestured to the party around him.

"Just go. I have to catch up with some other vampires. I'll join you later." Sasuke shoved Naruto toward the dancing horde of vampires.

**OoOOoo**

Itachi led Deidara up to the bar area and roughly pushed him unto a stool. "You will stay here until I tell you otherwise." The ebony haired male coldly stated.

"But Master Itachi..." Deidara hungrily eyed the bottles of various blood, water, and cocktails. "...the scent of all these drinks, they'll..."

Itachi leaned into the dusty blond, causing Deidara's lower back to painfully dig into the edge of the counter. "You will control yourself, no matter if your mind or body tell you otherwise. I do not want you to bring embarrassment upon my name. You are not even allowed to taste what falls on the counter, simply because a drink is too full. If you do, your punishment will be so severe, that not even death could ease your suffering. Do you understand, Deidara?"

The blond shook his head. "Yes, Itachi no danna. I will do what pleases you."

"Itachi." A woman appeared behind the older Uchiha; snaking an arm diagonally across Itachi's chest while the other grabbed his cock. "I must speak with you." He gasped as she tightened her grip. "Now!"

"Can't you see that I'm busy, Konan." Itachi replied through gritted teeth.

"If I remember correctly, slaves are suppose to _obey_ their master." She cooed into his ear.

"Fine." Itachi reluctantly gave in as Konan released him. "But it better not take long."

"It'll take as long as it needs to." Konan wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist. "Besides it's about time I get to know my slave better." She slid her hands under the edge of her slave's pants. Itachi harshly shoved her hands away.

"Not in front of Deidara!" He spat.

"Ah yes, Deidara." Konan walked towards the dusty blond. She was wearing a black corset, that emphasized the fullness of her breasts and a navy dress with three quarters sleeves. Her long blue hair was held away from her face with a headband made of black lace. "What punishment has Itachi placed on you tonight?" She cupped Deidara's chin.

"Don't touch him!" Itachi forcefully grabbed her hand and locked his red eyes with her blue ones. "He belongs to me."

Konan glared at the ebony haired male. "As you belong to me." She sneered. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a fiery pain shot through Itachi's chest, causing him to clench his upper torso.

"Itachi no danna!" Deidara shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Itachi snarled.

An evil grin crossed Konan's face. "Looks like I have some discipling to do myself. And what better time to start, then tonight." She latched onto Itachi's wrist, which ignited another burning sensation, and pulled him out of the party.

Deidara could only watch as his master left, wondering why Itachi, in his own unique way, had defended him. Was he, a lowly slave, more than just a thing to be tortured?

**OoOOoo**

Being the likable person that Naruto is, the blond was quickly accepted onto the dance floor. He moved through the crowd, stopping every now and then to dance with both females and a few males. He didn't really care, he was just having a good time. Feeling his body temperature raise, he stripped off his orange shirt and tied it around his waist. Naruto closed his azure eyes, allowing his body to follow the beat of the music however it pleased. Although Naruto preferred to dance with different people, he was stopped by a pair of pale hands that tightly grabbed his hips from behind. Figuring it was just another female, for he'd been quite popular with them tonight, Naruto continued dancing with the same high energy and vibrancy that he'd possessed all evening. A large smiled crossed the person's face; drawing Naruto closer so they could start to grind. After a few songs, the male moved his hands to the blond's thighs. Naruto was so caught up in the moment, that he immediately put his own hands on top of the other male's. The taller boy felt Naruto's fingers slightly intertwine within his own and soon both pair of hands were moving up and down the blond's thighs.

"_Finally."_ Sai thought to himself. _"I get the blond. And the best part is he doesn't even realized it's me." _He quickly searched the crowd for any sign of Ino. Luckily, she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Sai felt Naruto lean his blond head against his upper shoulder; it was placed in a very tempting manner. _"Hm...it seems like Naruto wants more than just a seductive massage. And I'm only to happy to fulfill that request for him." _Sai slid his hands away from Naruto's and wrapped his hands around the blond's ribcage. Once Sai was confident that Naruto couldn't escape his grip, the ebony haired male extended his fangs and sunk his teeth deep into the blond's exposed neck. Naruto flinched upon contact, knowing that this style did not belong to Sasuke. He wanted to shout for help, but as he glanced around, he knew that everyone else was too wrapped in their own little worlds to assist him.

"_Sai!" _Naruto thought to himself. _"It has to be him. This just feels so awkward." _

No matter how much Naruto struggled against Sai, he had to keep in mind that if he just suddenly pulled away, the blond risked having his neck ripped open. A large smile crossed Sai's face as he realized that the blond finally knew who was behind him. The taller boy dug his fangs deeper into the blond until Naruto gave him the reaction he was looking for, submission. After a few excruciatingly painful moments, the blond did just that. Naruto relaxed his body along Sai's; allowing the taller boy to finish his feeding.

"That was fun." Sai pulled back; licking his lips. "I especially liked the part when you discovered it was me."

"Bastard!" Naruto spun around and got a good glimpse of his attacker. Sai was wearing a dark gray crop top with short sleeves and a pair of loose fitting black pants. Around his neck, he wore multiple glow necklaces and a pair of dark shades sat above the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Naruto. I love when you get angry." Sai giggled as he placed his hands back on the blond's hips. Naruto glared at the older boy. "Now, be quiet and don't make a scene. We have to talk and I 'd prefer it if we didn't have any eavesdroppers."

"Do we have to talk like this?" Naruto glanced down, disgusted with where Sai's hands were. "I highly doubt Sasuke will like this."

"Don't worry about him." Sai darted his onyx eyes around, until they stopped on Sasuke. He was approaching the bar, along with two other vampires. "It seems that he's a bit involved with other matters for the time being."

"How do you know that? Naruto looked left and right, determined to find Sasuke for himself. "I can't see anything past all these people."

"Naruto." Sai stated matter-of-factly. "We could only talk if we dance."

"Oh, no." The blond stood stiff as a board. "You already took advantage of me."

"Look, just do it alright?" Naruto turned his attention back to Sai. "We need to talk about how we're going to escape from here."

"Fine." Naruto loosely hung his hands limply at his waist, letting Sai lead. "So what have you found out?"

"Did you sign a contract?" Sai's eyes bore into Naruto's. "And then say some phrase about devotion or whatnot."

"Yeah, but it's not like I had a choice." Naruto averted his eyes. "Whenever I'm with Sasuke, it's like I can't do anything for myself. All that's on my mind is whatever makes him happy."

"Great. Just great." Sai sighed. "Now things just became more difficult."

"Well what about you? I'm sure you had to do those things too." Naruto furred his brow. "Didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Sai smirked. "However, since my real name isn't Sai, I don't fall under its jurisdictions. Ino is such a naïve girl. Why she didn't question only a first name on the contact, I'll never know. Although I am a vampire, I still can think for myself."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I can see you're speechless at my fortune." Sai placed his fingers on Naruto's jaw and closed it. "Now look, since I'm able to wander the castle without the downfall of constantly thinking about Ino and her stupid needs, I'm going to make a blueprint of the whole area. Then I'll meet with you again and we could discuss the best way to escape. I heard that these raves happen quite often, so hopefully, we'll only have to endure the slave routine for a short while."

"But with all these vampires, how do you expect to find me again?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I found you this time, didn't I?" Sai laughed. "I'll find you again, trust me." He let go of Naruto. "Try to lay off the drugs, Naruto. They'll only make you forget who you really are."

"Huh?"

"The ecstasy." Sai flatly stated. "Don't swallow them."

"I've already had some." Naruto averted his eyes. "Sasuke gave them to me."

"I figured." Sai flatly stated. "Tell me something, Naruto. What do you think about Sasuke?"

"..."

"Well, you'd better figure that answer out or this escape isn't going to happen." Sai crossed his arms.

**--- END CHAPTER 7 -- **

**When reviewing, please leave other comments other than "Update Soon!" I try my best to update as often as I can, but would appreciate more specific feedback. Thanks **


	8. Choices

**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay everyone. Holidays are quite busy for me, but I'm happy to have Chapter 8 up **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language, and drugs**

**-- CHAPTER 8 -- CHOICES**

"Thanks, Kimimaro." Sasuke grudgingly took the small box. "Although I still don't understand why Itachi insists on them." The raven flipped open the lid to reveal six small syringes filled with a bluish liquid. He raised a slender brow. "And what am I suppose to do with these?"

"You are to inject them." Kimimaro took a hold of Sasuke's wrist. "Any vein is fine. This serum is to be used when you feel your blood lust level is more than you could handle."

"I am always in control." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but I am the medic here and you will listen to what I tell you." Kimimaro squeezed Sasuke's wrist to further his point.

"Fine. I'll use them, but only if I'm desperate." the raven shut the box, pulled away from Kimimaro, and walked over to the bar." Kimimaro smiled knowing that although Sasuke was a strong person, the younger brother liked it when Itachi did these little things for him.

**OoOOoo**

Striding up to the bar, Sasuke took note of the dusty blond sitting on a stool right next to an old fashioned soda fountain. "Deidara, it's not very often I see you without Itachi, especially at a rave. Usually, you two are in a corner somewhere creating some new 'dance moves.'

"Master Itachi is with Mistress Konan." Deidara stately blandly while swinging his leash left and right, his cerulean eyes never leaving the tiny blade that protruded from the black leather inches above his neck.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked while thinking of the tortures that his older brother was enduring tonight. "Why the leash and collar? Normally a leash isn't required to keep you two together."

"I was disobedient." Deidara slowly raised his dilated pupils toward the raven and spoke in a soft tone. "I deserve the punishment that Master Itachi has placed on me." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not giving Deidara's words and actions a second thought.

Deidara tilted his head and asked, "Master Sasuke, why does our queen bother Itachi no danna? Is it because he has the mark of a slave like me? Because it's obvious that he doesn't like her affections."

"That's a good question, Deidara. Why would anyone want a bastard like my brother?" A slight curve formed on the raven's perfect mouth.

The dusty blond furred his brow and thought to himself, "_If Sasuke feels this way about Master Itachi, then why did they share their blood in such an intimate manner?"_

Turning away from the dazed blond, Sasuke snapped his fingers, grabbing the attention of a cute barmaid. "Hey, Tenten! Frozen Daiquiri! Straight up! No ice!" He shouted.

"Coming right up, honey!" she called back while serving a drink to a rather rowdy vampire. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into two buns, mimicking a famous Disney mouse. She was wearing a light pink halter top that was tied in a criss cross pattern down her slender back. Over her black dress pants, she wore a small black apron containing a variety of bills, a notebook, and pens. Tenten quickly snatched up some fives that were sitting on the counter and grabbed a fresh glass that hung above her. Spinning it with ease, she grabbed the hose and began to make Sasuke's drink.

"By the way, Deidara. You don't need to advertise yourself as Itachi's slave." Sasuke pointed to the words "Property of the Uchiha" upon Deidara's shirt. "Everyone already knows that."

"_But do **you **know that, Sasuke?" _Deidara glared at the raven.

"Here you go." Tenten placed a beverage in front of Sasuke. The daiquiri was light green in color and a slice of lime decorated the side rim of the cocktail glass. Sasuke licked his lips; anticipating the refreshing drink. "I assume you want to put it on your tab."

"That's correct, Tenten." Sasuke replied.

"You do realize that sooner or later one of you is going to pay this." Tenten sighed and wrote down yet another order on the Uchiha's account and then left to assist the other customers.

Before Sasuke could even taste his cold drink, the raven noticed how Deidara's tongue passed over his own parched lips and there was a wild look in the blond's eyes.

"Master Sasuke..." Deidara's voice cracked. "Do you have any?" The raven shifted his eyes to look directly at the dusty blond.

"Any what?" The raven replied in annoyance; placing his drink down.

"Ecstasy?" the blond replied excitedly; his eyes roaming the raven's body trying to locate where Sasuke kept his stash.

"Why are you asking me? I figured Itachi gave you plenty before the rave started." Sasuke placed a slender finger into his drink, coating it with the cool liquid and then bought it to his lips.

"It's just that he's been gone for quite some time and I..." the blond gripped the plush seat in an attempt to stop himself from jumping Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke gave his ever popular stoic response. Deidara's eyes became wide, imitating a little lost puppy. "Stop staring at me like that! You look pathetic."

"_Master Itachi will be angry if he finds out I was like this. I have to do something."_ Deidara shook his head vigorously attempting to reclaim a calm and cool deposition, at least on the outside. His body; however, was burning from being denied the only thing that could help him get through this night.

Sasuke grabbed his glass and began to casually consume his drink. The whole time, the raven was carefully observing Deidara, who had plastered one of his usual complacent smiles on his face and remained seated.

**OoOOoo**

"So what is it going to be, Naruto?" Sai tapped his foot. "Do you want to plan an escape or would you rather wait for Sasuke to screw you? However, with the way you're acting tonight, I'd say you'd go with the latter."

"Of course I want to leave." Naruto firmly stated. "But don't talk about Sasuke like you know him."

"It's not hard to tell what Sasuke wants." Sai smirked. "So tell tell me, Naruto, how did he get you to take ecstasy tonight?"

The blond's face turned a dark shade of crimson. "That's none of your business."

"I bet it was something that could have...oh..I don't know...led to sex?" Sai grinned.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you!" Naruto spat and then turned to leave, but was stopped when Sai whispered into his ear.

"Better rethink your priorities, Naruto. The minute Sasuke sees just how '_small'_ you are, he'll revoke his contract with you, for I'm highly certain that Sasuke will get no satisfaction from you." Sai laughed out loud.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto pushed the ebony haired boy; knocking him into a heated dancing couple. The two vampires made sounds of annoyance and disgust.

"Pardon me." Sai politely excused himself. "Well, like it or not, Naruto, you will be returning with me when the time is right. Being a vampire's slave is not a life anyone should lead. We just have to figure out where they keep the contracts and how to destroy them."

"But what about us being vampires?" Naruto pointed to his canine. "Breaking a contract won't change that."

"We'll worry about that issue later. Right now, I need you to find out any weaknesses that Sasuke may have." Sai looked amidst the dancing vampires. "He seems to be highly respected here. We can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Naruto quirked a brow.

"Sai!" a female voice called from within a small crowd. "So this is where you are." Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Where is my drink?"

"Sorry, mistress, I must have forgot. For you see, after seeing everyone dance, I just had to join in." Sai bowed to his superior, but his onyx eyes remained locked on Ino's style of dress. She was wearing a purple tube top, that was a bit too small for her chest size and around her navel, was a circular pattern of lilac gems and a silver belly button ring hung in the middle. Her dark blue jeans were tight against her thighs as lace up sandals adorned her feet. Ino's long, light blond hair fell loose and a blue glow in the dark tiara adorned her head. Her face was covered with a heavy amount of make-up that gave her a 'woman of the night' look rather than a flattering one.

"Now, I know why he wants to leave so badly." Naruto snickered. "I'd run to if I had to serve someone like her." Sai shot Naruto an evil stare.

"I can see that." Ino stepped between the two boys. "But I prefer you dance with me." Ino ran her fingers through Sai's soft bangs; causing Sai to shudder. "I'm not shy on the dance floor." She cooed while grabbing his wrist. "Come on."

"Have fun." Naruto waved watching the newly formed couple return to the crowd Ino appeared from.

**OoOOoo**

Naruto was so focused on Ino and Sai, that he didn't notice Sasuke come up behind him. "What's so interesting?" His breath lightly brushed across the blond's ear.

"Ah! Sasuke!" the blond jumped feeling the raven's hands land on his hips.

"I hope it's not more entertaining than me." Sasuke's fingers began to rub in small circles around the bones. "Hmmmm...your flesh is rather warm. I like that." Sasuke began to move his hips, pulling the blond along to start on some grinding.

"Everyone here really seems to be enjoying themselves." Naruto stated while his body flowed flawlessly with Sasuke's.

"Of course they are." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's hips, his wrists linked loosely while his fingers dangled near Naruto's groin. "This is a rave after all. Fun comes with it." One of Sasuke's fingers traced the outline of Naruto's cock, already feeling it becoming hard. "Are you having a good time, Naruto?"

The blond stopped as Sai's words repeated inside his head, _"Do you want to plan an escape or would you rather wait for Sasuke to screw you? I'm highly certain that Sasuke will get no satisfaction from you."_

"What's the matter?" the raven kissed the blond's ear.

"It's nothing." Naruto averted his cobalt eyes and attempted to free himself from Sasuke.

"If that's the case..." Sasuke continued to run his fingers along Naruto's cock. "...then way do you jump at my advances? I've given you more than enough ecstasy to relax you all night." The raven began to slowly suck on the blond's earlobe.

"Ah...um..." Naruto stumbled out.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear.

"Do you have any more pills?" Naruto cursed silently to himself for asking this, but his body was feeling the effects of the ecstasy. No longer could he think clearly. The only thoughts he had was of sex, especially with Sasuke, and he didn't want that perfect image to be ruined by Sai's 'hurtful' comments.

"How many would you like?" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the small tic tac container containing the drug.

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped, spinning around to face Sasuke. "Just give me some!"

The raven smiled as he observed Naruto's trembling body. "Are you sure you want more and not your pacifier?"

"Give me the damn drugs!" the blond gritted through clenched teeth.

"As you wish." Sasuke retrieved two pills. "Open your mouth." Naruto parted his lips to receive and swallow the ecstasy. "Better?" Sasuke ran his thumb across Naruto's tanned cheek and placed a quick kiss on Naruto's flustered lips. The blond nodded. "You know dancing, among other things, will help the drug work faster." The two boys began to dance once again. Once they were in a good rhythm, Sasuke leaned in to alternate between soft butterfly kisses and gentle blows on the back of Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke." the blond murmured. "That feels nice." Suddenly the blond felt one of Sasuke's hands travel diagonally across his chest, pulling them close together.

"Mine and only mine." the raven nipped at Naruto's earlobe. "I want to taste you again." The raven elongated his fangs and was just about to bite into that beautiful tanned flesh when he noticed someone else's bite marks. "What are these?" Sasuke growled while squeezing Naruto's shoulders. The grip was so intense that the blond felt his bones being crushed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto squeaked out.

"Who bit you?" The raven spun Naruto around. The blond's cerulean eyes stared at Sasuke's now purple ones. "Don't make me ask twice."

"I don't know." Naruto lied. "I've been dancing with so many people. It could have been anyone at anytime."

"And you didn't notice?" Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil.

"I guess not." Naruto lowered his eyes.

_SLAP! _Sasuke struck Naruto across the cheek. "Do you expect me to believe you?" He tightly grasped the blond's chin. "You're my slave and no one is to drink from you, but me! Do you understand?" Naruto quickly nodded. "Who are you protecting?" Sasuke spat.

"No one." Naruto responded firmly holding his ground against a very intimidating Sasuke.

"I will find out who did this to you, but thanks to your good natured personality, you will be punished." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and shoved him against the wall. The raven began to crush Naruto's neck. "You only get three strikes, slave." The blond's eyes widened as he tried to pry Sasuke's hand off. "Don't get to Number 3." With that the raven released Naruto. The blond instantly brought a hand to his neck and felt the bruises that were quickly forming. "If you thought those few minutes were difficult, wait until your punishment." Sasuke stormed away leaving a very angry and scared blond.

**OoOOoo**

"Please let me have some ecstasy." Deidara begged a vampire named Sakon. The young male was in a loose fitting gray top, black jeans, and wore a black backwards baseball cap. He had light gray hair and his lips were covered with blue lipstick.

"Forget it!" Sakon sneered. "No one is stupid enough to help you." He grabbed the leash that dangled from Deidara's neck.

"I won't tell Master Itachi, I swear." Deidara pleaded. "Please, just one."

"It seems like Itachi needs to discipline you more." Sakon scoffed. "Apparently, you don't know the meaning on the word 'no."

"Master Itachi has done nothing wrong. I'm the one who has messed up." Deidara's lips begin to quiver.

"So the rumors are true." Sakon grabbed the blond's wrists and tightly bond them together with Deidara's leash. "You really are a nut case."

"I am not." the blond pouted. "I think and act the way Master Itachi wants me to."

"Exactly, but I suppose that works to my favor." He yanked on the leash, pulling Deidara close to him. "You know, seeing you this close makes me want to screw you no matter what the consequences are." Sakon brushed his lips across Deidara's. The dusty blond tried to pull back, only to discover that when he did, the leash tightened around his wrists, causing him to yelp in pain. "Were you aware that Itachi cares more about the sex and blood you spill for him more than your self worth?" With a burst of adrenaline, Deidara pushed Sakon, knocking him on his ass.

"That's not true!" Deidara shouted, breaking his bonds. His eyes blazed purple and his fangs lengthened. "Master Itachi loves me! I've given him everything! My soul! My mind! My body! My love! Even my life!" The blond growled. "He must love me in return!" Doubt reflected from his angered voice.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled at the two boys. "I don't want any fighting by my counter. Get lost, Sakon! Deidara's under strict orders from Itachi to remain here."

"Too bad." Sakon laughed and stood. "It would have been fun." Sakon got up and left while Deidara quietly returned to the seat he's been bonding with all night.

**OoOOoo**

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out.

"Sasuke's slave?" Deidara let out a sigh of relief; glad it wasn't Sakon.

"Ah...it's Naruto." the golden blond scratched at his sun kissed locks.

"Oh...okay." Deidara shook his head in comprehension.

"Is something wrong? No offense, but you look awful." Naruto explained as Deidara glanced down and noticed his appearance. His wrists were still bright red from being tied and his shirt was soaked with sweat. His once beautiful golden hair was now covered with perspiration and his lower lip was bleeding from being punctured from his once elongated fangs. Deidara's eyes were full of sadness.

"No...I'm fine, really." Deidara forced a smile.

"Look, if there's anything I could do for you, just ask." Naruto grabbed a napkin and applied it to Deidara's cut lip.

"You'd help me?" Deidara's eyes widened.

"Of course. We are in similar situations after all." Naruto took the empty barstool next to Deidara. "And, I'd like to be your friend."

"My friend? Why?" Deidara scrunched his nose.

"Well, just because we're slaves, it doesn't mean we lose our need for human companionship." Naruto gave one of his signature grins. "Everyone needs a good friend in this world."

Tears began to form in Deidara's eyes because for the first time in hundreds of years, he was being well-treated, and he liked it. "Thank you." The dusty blond leaned in to kiss Naruto softly on the lips and Naruto, surprisingly, kissed back. The two males were locked in a gentle, but deep kiss, unaware that they were being watched.

"Ah hem." Tenten coughed. Both boys jumped and pulled away from each other. "I'd hate to interrupt, but if it's one thing you should know, blondie, it's that you shouldn't be doing things like that with Deidara. If Itachi catches you, you'd _both_ be in trouble."

"Ah...um..." Naruto rambled. "Can I have some water, please."

"Sure." Tenten walked back to the bar while both Deidara and Naruto tried to rid themselves of their flushed expressions.

"Here you go." She handed him the cold beverage.

"Thanks!" Naruto grabbed it and drank half the glass. "Do you want some, Deidara?"

"No. I'm not thirsty." Deidara hastily muttered.

"Really? It tastes really good." Naruto handed Deidara the glass, but the dusty blond knocked it loose out of Naruto's hand and it crashed to the ground. "Okay, I'll take that as a no."

"What I want is..." Deidara eagerly eyed Naruto. "...is ecstasy. Do you have any?"

"Sorry, Deidara." Naruto sighed. "I don't have any." The dusty blond heaved a heavy sigh in return. "But I do have this." Naruto fished in his pocket and pulled out the pacifier Sasuke gave him earlier. "Sasuke told me it helps." Deidara quickly reached for it like a greedy little kid. The dusty blond stuck it in his mouth and began to sensually suck on it. "Relax, Deidara. I think it works better if you treat it as just a baby comforter, not something else." Naruto grabbed the plastic ring from the center of the pacifier. "I almost forgot, how'd you split your lip?"

Deidara took the pacifier out of his mouth. "Some vampires are too dense to heed Master Itachi's warning."

"Is Itachi as ruthless as vampires make him out to be?"

"Nope. He's much worse." Deidara adjusted his ponytail. "It mainly depends on his mood. Anyways, how are things going between you and Master Sasuke?"

"Honestly, it was going okay, but once he discovered someone else bit me tonight..." Naruto placed his fingers on Sai's bite marks.

"You must never let that happen!" Deidara warned. "The punishment is said to be both painful and humiliating. Vampires say that if this happens to a slave, everyone knows about it. You did give him the name of the vampire that bit you, right?"

"No." Naruto gave a wary grin. "It's not like I invited Sai to bite me."

"You know his name?!" Deidara grabbed Naruto's arm. "Then you must tell Master Sasuke right away."

"I can't." Naruto bit his lower lip.

"Why not?" Deidara blinked in confusion. "Surely, you don't mean to take the punishment instead?"

"I do, but on the plus side, I know it won't kill me." Naruto forced a laugh.

"I hope you don't regret your decision." Deidara's eyes showed a tinge of sadness for his new friend.

"Now, you're making me nervous." Naruto felt sweat begin to gather upon his brow.

"You're lucky, Naruto." Sasuke spoke from a darkened corner. "Madara is preoccupied this evening so you'll be receiving your punishment later."

"See, Deidara, things are already looking up." Naruto smiled once more.

"I've never seen you converse with anyone besides Itachi and myself, Deidara. Why talk to Naruto, of all slaves?" Sasuke raised a slender brow.

"He's nice to me." Deidara mumbled more to himself, but Sasuke easily heard him.

"Really?" The raven walked toward the two blonds. "As happy as you think yourself to be, Itachi is not going to like this."

"Are you saying that Deidara isn't allow to have any friends?" Naruto stood up.

"This isn't your concern, Naruto." Sasuke brushed off his slave's outburst.

"If he wants to be friends with me, then he should. Who cares what Itachi or even you think!" Naruto got face to face with Sasuke as Deidara grabbed a hold of Naruto's forearm; attempting to calm him.

"It's okay, Naruto." Deidara softly replied.

"No, it's not." Naruto glanced down at his new friend. "Deidara, if you don't like what they say to you, then tell them."

"I can't." the dusty blond brushed his bang behind his ear. "I'm just a slave. I'm to do whatever is asked of me."

"Grrr..." Naruto grabbed Deidara roughly by the shoulders. "Stop thinking like that! I have the same status that you do and yet, you don't see me bending to Sasuke's every beck and call. I don't even call him Master!"

"But..but...you haven't been here as long as I have." Deidara rebutted.

"It doesn't matter. People always have their free will, which they can't lose because of a stupid collar or brand."

"Naruto! That's enough!" Sasuke bared his fangs as a warning to his slave.

"No. I'm not finished." Now it was Naruto who brushed off Sasuke. Something a slave should never, ever do.

"You tred on thin ice, slave." Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt and pulled the blond roughly against him. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll fuck you so hard, I can't guarantee that you'll live through it!"

Sensing his new friends fear, Deidara spoke up, "Master Sasuke..."

"What?" the raven sneered.

"Master Itachi did mention that he wanted to talk to you before sunrise." Deidara stood.

"About what?" Sasuke barked out.

"He didn't say, but he told me to bring you to the catacombs beneath the castle." A sly smile formed on his face.

"That's typical." The raven released Naruto. "Go back to my room and you better be there when I return." Naruto looked over to Deidara, who slowly nodded that everything was going to be okay. The blond quickly left.

"Now, Master Sasuke, shall we go?" Deidara's face held an evil grin. "We don't want to keep Itachi no danna waiting."

**--- END CHAPTER 8 -- **

**Please leave a review! I love to read them! **


	9. The Caves of Truth

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review Keep 'em coming!**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations & language**

**-- CHAPTER 9 -- THE CAVES OF TRUTH**

_CLICK! _A lock sounded as Itachi softly closed the door which led into the queen's chambers. Dressed only in his black jeans, he cradled his other clothes against his bare chest. "That was unpleasant." He muttered. "She really knows how to make it count." Itachi glared down at the pulsing black mark that labeled him as hers. "Damn this brand!" He dropped the bundle and gazed into a small mirror that was surrounded by a black wire frame. Itachi pulled back his loose silky, charcoal gray hair to get a better look at exactly what he endured during the night. Upon his neck and collarbone were a multitude of red marks. His shoulders were badly bruised and claw marks streaked down his back. Two fresh bite marks, which were still oozing blood, proved that he was obedient for his queen. "No matter how many times you bite or mark me, I'll never be yours, Konan." He slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter.

After taking a few breaths to calm himself, he reached down to pick up his shirt. Looking down at the material caused a sick sensation in his stomach. "This is how she started." Itachi's voice was full of disgust. Swallowing his pride, he slipped the shirt over his head. Then one after the other, he stuffed his feet into his combat boots and headed back to the locale of the rave. Along the way, he took note of his surroundings for it was rare that anyone other than Konan walked this hallway. The floor was covered with diamond cut, smooth stones. Ornate black chandeliers hung evenly spaced along the ceiling until this corridor met with the main one. On each side hung a variety of paintings showing life in the early fifteen and sixteen centuries. Tearing off a piece from his shirt, he tied back his long locks and quickened his pace, eagerly looking forward to seeing Deidara.

**OoOOoo**

The once thundering speakers, now pumped a mellow, and more relaxed sound throughout the rave hall. The rotating lights were now stilled and a small amount of remaining fog drifted lazily throughout the room. The fires were dulled, but still projected a soft glow. A few groups still conversed on the dance floor, but a majority of the vampires had already left. The party was coming to a close and Tenten wanted to make sure that everything was in order.

"Alright, everyone!" The barmaid addressed the handful of slaves who were put on the cleaning crew for tonight. "You have until dawn to make this place sparkle and shine." She handed them each a broom, some disinfectant, paper towels, and a trash bag. "If anyone doesn't do their job, they'll be on the cleaning staff permanently." Moans were given as the slaves began to work. They did everything from gathering empty glasses to disposing of dirty napkins to washing the sticky floors. Plus, they had to dust and put all the furniture back in order.

Itachi stood in the doorway facing the once crowded room. A group of three rather drunk and preppy female vampires were making their way out, but they were so involved with their own conversation, they failed to notice the Uchiha. Each girl had on a pair of low cut denim jeans and wore a different colored tank top. All of them chose to leave their hair down, which stopped at their mid back.

"Did you dance with the new guy tonight?" The shortest girls eyes sparkled. "Cuz I did and he was fantastic!"

"Yeah!" Another chimed in. "He was great!"

"He's so sexy." The third added dreamily. "I wish he was my slave. Then life would never be boring."

All three girls giggled, lost in their own fan girl world.

"Too bad the other blond isn't as fun. Anyways playing puppet and all." The first cut in. "That guy is so lame."

"I'd have to disagree. Deidara is very entertaining." Itachi stepped in front of the girls, his sharingans spinning wildly. Two of the girls clumsily stepped back while their leader took a step forward.

"Well, yea." She replied in a 'duh' tone, clearly forgetting who she was talking to. "Usually I love watching Deidara dance, and often I imagine it's me dancing with him, but for whatever reason, he just sat at the bar until...well... until the super, hot blondie talked to him. Then they kissed."

"What?!" Itachi growled. "Where?"

"On the lips, of course." She laughed while swaying slightly. "Deidara initiated. I don't blame him, though. Who wouldn't want some action with the new guy?"

"You lying bitch!" Itachi jammed his extended fingernails into the girl's chest. Her body jerked as she was anchored against the angered Uchiha. Blood started to flow onto her shirt and spill from her mouth. Her friends cried out, wanting to help her, but they feared Itachi and decided it was better to keep their distance.

"If you don't believe her, ask the barmaid," one of the lackeys whimpered. "Tenten saw it too."

"Is that so?" Itachi retracted his claws and turned away from the bloodied girl. As soon as their leader fell, her friends rushed to her side.

"Now, I see why vampires call him sadistic." The short girl muttered. "Who knew that speaking the truth could earn you a gaping hole in your chest?"

**OoOOoo**

Itachi headed toward the bar, eyes focused on where Deidara was supposed to be. The only thing he saw was an empty barstool. "I told him to stay there." He stormed up to the counter.

"Sorry, Master Itachi. But the bar is closed." Tenten stated; clearly uninterested in her latest customer while she counted her tips for the night.

"Where is he?" Itachi spat. "Where is Deidara?"

Tenten sighed as she quickly placed the money into her apron. "He left."

"Why?" The Uchiha demanded. "He knows better than to disobey me."

"He said something along the lines of you wanting to meet with Master Sasuke." Tenten placed an elbow on the counter. "So they left about an hour ago."

"How could I have told him that?! I was elsewhere this entire night!" Itachi once again turned his sharingan on, forcing Tenten into a hypnotic state. "Do you know where they went?"

"The catacombs." Tenten blandly answered.

"Hn. Interesting choice." Itachi reached across the counter and into her apron to pull out the wad of cash she just put there. "One more thing..." He pocketed the money.

"Yes, Master Itachi." The barmaid remained stationary despite being robbed.

"Did Deidara kiss someone tonight?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Yes, Sasuke's slave." Tenten replied. Feeling his anger rise, Itachi gripped the base of the stool next to him and ripped it from it's hinges. "But it was done as a friendly gesture." The girl continued, not caring about Itachi's childish actions. "Deidara was just thanking Naruto for being kind to him. They seemed to have become friends."

"I see." Itachi threw the stool aside and glanced at the hall leading toward the catacombs. "So it appears that Deidara isn't the only one who'll be punished." He smiled an evil grin and broke eye contact with the barmaid. Tenten instantly slumped over her counter. Itachi summoned one of the cleaning slaves to put Tenten in her quarters and then left to follow in his slave's footsteps.

**OoOOoo**

"This way, Master Sasuke." Deidara smiled while gesturing for the young Uchiha to follow him.

"I'm coming." Sasuke's voice was full of annoyance. "Just like Itachi to chose a place like this." He swung his torch left and right, allowing a better look at the underground burial chamber. The walls were made of a mixture of dirt and jagged, sharp rocks. Stacked along some of the walls were piles of human bones, and they both had to duck while passing through the low archways, which were made of human skulls. With each step, Sasuke heard the sounds of snapping bones and small stones that were kicked idly along the dirt floor. Full skeletons were laid in open crevasses in the smaller rooms while others had strange arrangements of human remains set-up in various patterns upon the floor. Not a single good memory was made here. The only ones were the constant reminder of how many people died during their transition. "Where are we going, Deidara?" The raven spat. "It's almost morning."

"You don't need to worry about the sun, Master Sasuke; for darkness rules down here." Deidara casually crossed a bridge; the crashing sounds of the rushing waters below proved that the it was aggressive tonight. Once on the other side, he placed his torch is a little crook on the wall. The raven came to a halt before stepping onto the bridge. Although never being this deep within the catacombs, Sasuke knew the facts about how brittle these caverns were.

"I am not crossing this." Sasuke crossed his arms. "If Itachi wants to talk to me, then we could talk on _this side _of the bridge."

"Hn." Deidara turned to face the stubborn male. "Are you afraid, Master Sasuke?"

"No, I'm smart." Sasuke reversed his direction, but was stopped when the blond suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking the exit. "How did you...?"

"That's not important." Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I want you to answer something for me."

"If I do, will you get out of my way?" Sasuke raised a slender brow.

"_That depends on what you say."_ The blond thought to himself.

"Well?" Sasuke spat while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Do you like Master Itachi?" The blond deadpanned.

"Huh?" The young Uchiha blinked in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question, Master Sasuke!" Deidara's voice was unsteady; tears slowly forming at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke flinched at the blond's look of desperation. "I saw Master Itachi and you drink from each other in a way that I'm not even allowed to do." Deidara pointed to his jugular. "From the neck!"

"Deidara, Itachi's been doing that since I was turned." Sasuke replied indifferently. "I thought you knew about that."

"Wha?" the blond fought back his tears and began to shake. "I..."

"Look, I'm sorry that he never told you." Sasuke ran his hand threw his ebony bangs, obviously frustrated.

"I'm his slave, not you!" Deidara punched Sasuke in the gut causing the young Uchiha to fall into the river below. "It's my right! My right! To be the only blood source for Master Itachi!" Deidara shouted into the dark cavern. Sasuke quickly broke the surface and treaded the choppy waters; eyes never leaving Deidara.

"Why are you getting all pissed off at me? Itachi is the bastard here, remember?" Sasuke yelled back. _"Wait a minute..."_ he thought to himself. _"...Deidara's never shown anger before. He better not be taking Naruto's lecture too seriously. That blond is no role model for him."_

"If you hate Master Itachi so much, why don't you tell him to stop?!" The blond wrapped his arms around himself, creating a self hug.

"Because...because..." Sasuke stumbled around looking for the right words. "Damn it, Deidara! Your mind was supposed to be so far gone, that none of this should even matter!" The raven swam to the river's edge. Once there, he was greeted by the blond, who was holding a knife with an 'intent to kill' look on his face. "What the hell?" Deidara swung his knife, but the raven submerged back into the water; causing the blond to cut mere inches off of Sasuke's ebony hair.

"Aren't you going to fight for him?" Deidara mocked as he entered the cold river. While underwater, Sasuke saw the blond moving towards him, so he quickly swam back to the middle of the river.

"Stop this, Deidara." Sasuke's shouted loudly over the waves. Panic started to set in when Sasuke realized that he walked blindly into a trap. "You made this up, didn't you? Itachi never wanted to meet me!" The raven fought to keep his head above the frigid water. Every second causing Sasuke to become more exhausted and the strong current passing beneath him wasn't helping.

"What ever gave you _that_ idea?!" the blond laughed. "Didn't think I was capable of doing something like this, huh? Well, neither did I. I suppose I could blame the ecstasy."

"You mean, Itachi never gave you any?" Sasuke felt a shudder race down his spine.

"Oh, he gave me plenty." The blond smiled a psychotic grin. "The problem is I wasn't allowed any water to counteract the effects. But looking back, I guess that wasn't such a bad thing. Now, I feel as if I could do anything, including kill you!" The blond put the knife in his mouth and jumped head first into the frozen waters. Sasuke frantically searched the river, trying to locate the crazed blond.

"Where did he go?" The raven suddenly felt something jab into his leg. "Ow!" Sasuke glanced down and saw red begin to mix within the murky waters. He kicked his legs until he felt them hit something solid. Then he started to swim toward the opposite end. "This water is so cold that I can't focus on a strategy. I have to get to a dry surface." Just then, only a few feet away, Deidara emerged with his knife.

"Leaving already?" Deidara treaded.

"This is not a place to fight." Sasuke called over his shoulder. "Staying in these waters will only get one or both of us caught in the undertow."

"Who cares?" The blond laughed once more. "As long as you are the one who is lost!" Suddenly, Deidara felt a strong rush of water hit his legs and pull him under. "AHHHH!" The raven heard a big splash and looked behind him. Not seeing Deidara, he heightened his senses.

"Better keep moving." The raven continued to carefully navigate through the river. As he progressed further and further across, an eerie feeling swept over him. Sasuke stopped and turned. "Deidara?" Nothing. Sasuke's eyes darted everywhere. "Why hasn't he surfaced?" Seconds later, the raven felt something strong brush against his legs. Instantly, he was pulled under. Reaching out with his hands, Sasuke fought to stay close to the surface, but the waves were too much for him. They hit him over and over again, draining him of his strength. Water entered his mouth, causing him to gag. In a matter of minutes, the raven was dragged deeper into the forbidden caves.

**OoOOoo**

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto murmured in his sleep. He rolled side to side upon the black sheets which covered the raven's bed. "Hold on, Sasuke!" The blond squeezed the edges of the red, velvet blanket that keep him warm. As he watched an image of Sasuke disappear into a river, Naruto began to kick his feet and waved his arms in a frenzy. The blond awoke to steady his rapid breathing while staring at the canopy above his head. "What was that? It seemed so real." The blond placed his fingers on his temples and began to rub. "Huh?" He felt the golden strands by his ears. They were wet. He shook his hair and noticed all the tiny water droplets that fell onto the sheets. "How can this be? It was just a dream, wasn't it?" The blond glanced around the room, looking for the raven. "Sasuke?" He called out; his cobalt eyes reflecting only inanimate objects. Naruto pushed back the blanket and jumped off the bed. He quickly dressed in his slaves' attire, and was about to slide his shoes on, when he caught a glimpse of the black roses that graced one of the nightstands. Although the air was still, a single petal fell right before the blond's eyes. "Something's wrong." He put on his shoes and raced for the door. After he opened it, he was faced with a cloaked figure. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one Master Sasuke spoke with earlier." His voice was low, but projected well despite being covered by a large, black hood.

"Madara?!" Naruto felt his heart start to race. "Sasuke said that you were busy tonight." Sweat fell down his tanned cheek as he backed away from the cloaked male.

"I was, but that vampire didn't last very long. It's unfortunate. So, I'm using the rest of his time on you." Madara flashed an evil grin while glancing over Naruto. "You're the slave that Master Sasuke felt pity for during the branding ceremony. Must be nice not having to mentally remember the day you died." The blond flinched. Satisfied by Naruto's reaction, Madara reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of iron shackles.

"There's no time for this!" Naruto pushed past Madara. "I have to find Sasuke."

"Concerned about your Master, are you?" Madara mocked while grabbing Naruto's upper arm. "A typical reaction, but right now, you should be more worried about yourself." He slapped the irons around the blond's wrists.

"I don't care! Let me go!" Naruto fought against the bonds. "Right now, Sasuke's life places above my own!"

"Of course it does." Madara smirked. "That's how a slave thinks."

"How would you know what 'we' think?" Naruto freed himself from the cloaked male's hold.

"It's not hard. Usually all the slaves think the same, but not you. You're a different breed." Madara reached into his cloak once more and retrieved a linked chain.

"Is it because I belong to Sasuke?" Naruto hissed.

"Not really. The thing that bothers me is your potential to cause a problem within our highly structured society. You see, I like what I do. Punishing those, both guilty and innocent, it's what I've been doing for hundreds of years and I won't be put out by someone like you." Madara pulled down his hood; revealing his long, glossy black hair and red eyes. "Unlike Master Sasuke and Master Itachi's eyes, mine allow me to see into vampires' souls." He walked up to Naruto and grabbed a fistful of the sunshine locks. "And if I don't like what I see, I change it."

"How?!" Naruto glared at the other male.

"Now if I told you that, I wouldn't be such a threat, now would I?" Madara clasped the chain onto Naruto's collar. "You know what I like most about my job here?"

"No." The blond stood his ground.

"Watching slaves cower before me, and you will be no different." The male whispered into Naruto's ear. "Since you were bitten by someone other than your Master, this is the perfect time to make you better understand your place here." He roughly pushed Naruto forward; causing the blond to fall on all fours. "Now here's a start; bowing before your superiors." Madara smirked. "If memory serves me, you don't address Master Sasuke as 'Master.' Is that correct?"

"I'll never do that!" The blond stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you will. I promise you that." Madara pulled on the chain, forcing Naruto to his feet. He pulled his hood back over his head and walked out of the raven's room with Naruto close behind.

**OoOOoo**

"How does Deidara even know about this place?" Itachi bit out as he stepped over another pile of human bones that littered the floors of the catacombs. "I've never taken him here. Why would he even come here anyways?" While trudging forward, a clump of dirt fell onto his black hair. "Grrr!" The Uchiha fiercely grabbed the dirt mixture and threw it into one of the smaller adjoining rooms. It crashed into a pile of skulls, the loud echoes bouncing off the walls. Itachi covered his ears and shouted, "I'm not in the mood for this!"

**OoOOoo**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes while he felt the freezing waters of the river wash over his lower body. "Huh? What?" He pushed himself into a sitting position to gaze at the unfamiliar surroundings. The cavern was shrouded in darkness and the air was damp and cold. The walls and ground were made of various rocks and limestone. Large stalactites grew from the ceiling while smaller sized stalagmites formed on the floor. Numerous columns were formed by the connecting structures and the overall setting looked beautiful, but deadly. "Just great." He sighed while waiting for his night vision to activate. Before raising to his feet, the raven rubbed his hands together and blew on them, attempting to warm himself.

He then looked down at his waterlogged clothes. "I have to find my way back, but first, off with this shirt." Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and gave it a good twist. Water fell from it as if it were a small waterfall. He repeated the same process with his bandanna and shoes, but decided to leave the shoes off while tyeing the bandanna back in place around his wet hair. "I can't believe Deidara attacked me." Sasuke spoke breaking the eerie silence of the cave. "Speaking of which, I know he hit me with that knife. The only question is, how bad?" He eased himself free of his cargo's to get a better look at his wound. The gash was on the back of his leg and looked to be about the size of a baseball. Gritting his teeth, the raven ran his hand along it; wincing as he felt his own leg bone. "Damn it!" Sasuke grabbed his shirt and tore it. Next, he carefully wrapped the cloth tightly around his leg; creating a homemade bandage.

"I wonder what happened to him." The raven put his pants back on and stood up. Then, he walked toward the back of the cavern. "With Itachi's blood running strong in his veins, I highly doubt that a strong undertow beat him." Soon, a small passageway came into view. "This looks promising." Sasuke stated sarcastically while looking at the fragile rocks above him. With a deep breath, he slowly inched his way through.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Deidara's voice echoed through the cavern, with no known place of origin. "Works to my advantage."

"Where are you?" Sasuke shouted.

"Keep going and you'll find out." the blond added with a laugh. The raven glided through the rest of the tunnel; concentrating the whole time on Deidara's whereabouts.

"I knew you'd make it." Deidara's voice was full of spite as Sasuke emerged from the treacherous tunnel. "Uchiha's are like that." The raven looked around at the new cavern. It was similar in design to the other one, but there were no other tunnels which led away from this particular cave. The raven's red eyes clashed with the blond's sapphire ones. Deidara appeared in the same state as Sasuke; dripping wet, matted hair, cold, and no shoes. There was a large gash above his right eye, but still Deidara held a smug expression.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" Sasuke approached the soaked blond and slapped him across the face. The blond remained standing; his nose, now dripping the crimson liquid. "You are a slave. A low ranking vampire who doesn't think or act on his own. It seems you have forgotten this little fact tonight." The blond remained silent. "Did you honestly think that you could best me? Not only am I Master, but an Uchiha as well. You're a fool, Deidara."

"That's not the way I see it." The blond ran his arm along his nose, wiping the blood. "Master Itachi needs only one vein and it's mine."

"No matter what you do, things will not change. You and Naruto will always be secondary sources."

Deidara's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But why?"

"Because I yearn for Itachi's blood. It makes me strong." Sasuke shouted. "I will always seek him out."

Deidara growled and crouched down onto all fours, imitating an animal.

"You want a fight, Deidara? Fine. I'll give you one, but I warn you, I'm not an easy opponent." Sasuke bared his fangs. "Besides, now that I know what you are capable of, I can easily counteract it with a plan of my own."

"You know nothing, Master Sasuke." Deidara's eyes began to glow an eerie yellow. "And I'll prove it to you."

**--- END CHAPTER 9 -- **

**Please review! Love to read them! Thanks **


	10. Black Blood

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review Keep 'em coming!**

**I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out **

**BTW...If you guys could read the other stories here at Toontwins as well, and leave a review on them, it would be greatly appreciated. Each story takes time to write and it makes the authors happy to know that their hard work is appreciated. **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language & yaoi**

**-- CHAPTER 10 – BLACK BLOOD**

"So now you have a quick tongue too?" Sasuke spat. Deidara continued to emit low growls; his eyes never straying from the raven before him. "This whole act of confidence you're portraying is really starting to piss me off! Do you really think you could beat me?" Sasuke raised a slender brow.

"Yes, I do." The blond replied in a poise manner. The raven sucked in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "Surprised?" Deidara continued. "Well, you shouldn't be. Slaves do anything for their masters, right? Oh, and if you think I'm afraid of what will happen to me after this, I couldn't care less. Just knowing that I killed you will get me through anything Master Itachi does to me."

"Bold words Deidara, but regardless of what's forming in your simple mind, your lack of physical strength will be your downfall." Sasuke mocked. "Your experience in the bed and chained to a table won't help you here."

"I know that!" Deidara bit out as he looked down to grip the dirt between his fingers.

"Then why are you initiating this fight?" Sasuke's questioned. "It's a stupid move and you know it."

"No, it's not." Deidara's breath quickened. "Naruto's right. If I don't like something then I should have the freedom to say so. And right now, I HATE you!"

The raven gave a startled look. _"Damn it, Naruto!_ _You have no idea the effects your words have on Deidara. _Sasuke thought angrily to himself. _"You will learn to shut your mouth when I tell you." _

Suddenly, the blond tilted his head back and let out an ear splitting roar. The raven recoiled taking in the horrific sight before him. With each passing second, the blond started to look more feral. His fingers bent into a paw-like form as black fur started to engulf his human flesh. What was once simple fingernails were now replaced with thick talons. Deidara's feet arched upward while his legs twisted into hunches; suitable for a dog-like creature. Ebony fur slithered its way over these appendages; outlining the blond's slender body. Sounds of bones crushing and muscles shifting throughout his body forced Deidara to scream out in extreme pain. A long, thin tail shot out from his spine while his neck extended showing off a powerful throat. His human ears were quickly covered and replaced with small horse-like ones which sat upon his crown. His nose and jaw altered into a muzzle-like state as two lengthy dark gray horns broke out from the top of his skull. An over abundance of razor sharp teeth filled his mouth and fine, blond hairs raced down his neck as the black coat of fur enclosed his face, completing the change. In Deidara's place was now a terrifying hell hound, the size of a large wolf; it's feet emerged in the blood that flowed thickly from the extended horns atop its head.

"Dei...Deidara?" Sasuke was caught between shock and total fear. Never has he seen something like this, but before he could utter another word, Sasuke was knocked to the ground, the beast's claws embedded in the raven's bare chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed as Deidara stood dominantly above him. "You bastard!" The raven cringed as he felt sticky saliva fall onto his face. "Yuck!" The beast snapped its jaws inches from Sasuke's neck, intending to leave something much worse than two small holes. With some quick thinking, the raven snaked his hands between Deidara's powerful, thick front legs to grasp the top and bottom jaws of the creature above him; holding them open. "Ha!" Sasuke smirked. "I'll never fall to you!" Both were locked in a continuous struggle until the raven was finally able to twist the jowls of Deidara far enough, causing the beast to back off. It shook its head and let out a few menacing grunts as Sasuke struggled to stand. The raven gazed down at his newest wounds. Six jagged lines, overflowing with blood met his eyes. "What the hell did Itachi do to him?" The raven muttered seconds before he coughed up a fair amount of blood. Deidara paced side to side; admiring his work. "Don't think you've bested me!" Sasuke shouted. The beast snorted; coming to a halt. Then it lowered itself; preparing to strike. The raven's eyes danced around the cavern; trying desperately to find the small tunnel that led him here. As luck would have it, he was close.

"_I have to make it there."_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"There's no way I can fight this thing in my condition. I hate to admit it, but I finally believe Deidara's capable of actually killing me." _He ran his tongue along his dark cherry lips; knowing that the taste of his own blood would give him the energy he needed to follow through on his plan. Seeing that the bandage on his leg was still secure and feeling the temporary burst of adrenaline circulating through his body, Sasuke smiled. _"I know I can do this. I just have to stay focused on my goal. Once I get there, I'll be safe. For there's no way Deidara's body could fit through that tunnel."_ With one last look at the crouched beast, Sasuke took a deep breath and sprinted towards the tunnel; unfortunately, he never made it.

**OoOOoo**

"Huh?" Itachi stopped in the middle of the bridge that Deidara and Sasuke fought near earlier. "Blood?" His nose sniffed the air, taking in deep breaths. "It's Sasuke's and Deidara's." He narrowed his eyes. "Why is my dear younger brother bleeding so immensely? Against Deidara, he shouldn't have any problems." Suddenly his ears perked up. "An animal growl?" Itachi raised a brow. "I wasn't aware one lived down here." Gazing down at the water, he couldn't shake the feeling that Deidara and Sasuke somehow fell in and were swept downstream. "Hmm...although this river is known for its aggressive nature, it seems to be calm now." Planting his foot on the side rail, Itachi lifted himself up. "Well, there's only one way they could have gone." Itachi jumped into the frigid waters below.

**OoOOoo**

"Have a seat, Naruto." Madara smirked while sliding back his hood and dropping the blond's chain on the ground. His long, ebony hair brushed against an iron chair as he patted the seat. The blond shook his golden locks; his azure eyes scanning the cramped room. Black candles were placed against the stone walls on small out crops. The chair, which Madara attempted to make so welcoming, was sitting in the center of the chamber. Next to it was a wooden table, roughly the size of a small computer desk, with two open shackles sodded to it. A tiny stove sat only a few feet away with its angry red, orange, and yellow flames seen dancing within their confinement through the three slits on the door. Leaning against the stove was a short brand. "Like what you see?" Madara broke the silence. "Personality this is my favorite room. Simple in its design, yet effective in its purpose."

"What do you plan to do with me?" The blond glared at Madara.

"Eager to learn what awaits you?" Madara placed the brand in the hot stove.

"Not exactly." The blond muttered.

"Now keep in mind that after your session here, you will only get to leave this room one more time." The cloaked male turned to face Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto raised a brow. "What happens on the third time?"

"You'll die here." A smile pulled at Madara's lips.

"How can that happen?" The blond rattled his shackles. "I'm already dead!"

"Vampires have their limits too." Madara walked over to Naruto and pushed him into the chair. "If you want to see exactly what that is, then I suggest you be more careless." He grabbed Naruto's chin; forcing the boy to make eye contact with him. "Slaves like you make good examples for others." Instantly, Naruto began to feel drowsy. "That's it. Relax." Madara spoke in a soothing tone. Once he saw the blank look in the slave's eyes, he reached for Naruto's bonded wrists and freed them. Next, he tied the slave's right arm to the armrest using the chain Naruto was led here with, followed by laying the left arm in the two open shackles, palm up, upon the table. The first iron was locked around his wrist; the second was right below the bend in the elbow. Madara slid his fingers across the soft, tan flesh of Naruto's forearm while his eyes glowed a hellish red. "Such innocent skin." Madara gingerly ran three fingers along it. "So much like Deidara." He whispered. Placing a strand of Naruto's sunshine hair behind one of his ears, "I think it's time for you to wake up now." Madara lifted the blond's chin and locked eyes with Naruto once again.

Within seconds, Naruto snapped back into consciousness. "Wha?" The blond blinked in confusion. "What happened?" He looked down, frowning upon his predicament. "How'd I get like this? There's no way I would have just sat here while you chained me up!"

"Funny you phrase it that way." Madara replied with a laugh. "For that's exactly what you did."

"Hypnosis." Naruto mouthed silently.

"Such a smart slave." Madara mocked while lightly slapping the side of the blond's cheek. "You remember what we Uchihas' could do."

"But you said your eyes were different from Sasuke's and Itachi's." Naruto fought against his bonds.

"They are. We all have the ability to make others obedient without the use of too much effort. I do prefer the next level though; for being able to see another's true intent is truly a special gift." Madara stood to check on the brand. He sighed in frustration at the still too cool brand.

"If you're more talented then they are, why aren't you at the top of the horde?" Naruto pressed on.

"To be honest, leadership is not for me. Ha! It's not for the brothers either, but Mistress Konan wants Master Itachi to be her mate; however, that'll never happen as long as Deidara's around."

"The queen is threatened by a slave?" Naruto gave a slight laugh.

"Not exactly." Madara walked back to the stove to pick up the brand. "Nice." He smiled while casually rolling the cool end of the brand among his fingertips. "You see, vampires could only be bonded to _one_ other at a time. It's not until one of them dies, that the other is able to form a new contract."

"Then why did Konan brand Itachi?" Naruto's eyes followed the brand's every movement. "What was she hoping to prove?"

"She did it to stake claim on him. It's rare that vampires do that when two others are currently binded in a contract, but Mistress Konan is the queen and she could do whatever she wants."

"If that's the case, then why doesn't she get rid of Deidara?" Naruto furred his brow.

"Master Itachi won't let her." Madara replied in a grave manner while lying his hand on the blond's now clammy palm. "He's threatened her on more than once occasion that if anything were to happen to Deidara that isn't a natural cause of death, Master Itachi will take his own life, leaving Mistress Konan alone. And she certainly doesn't want that."

Naruto was shocked.

"Strange, huh? Although Deidara knows none of this." Madara held the brand over Naruto's forearm. "But enough about them. Let's get back to you." A wicked smile crossed his face while watching the blond begin to shake. "Quite a different experience when you're aware of what's happening, hmmm?" Naruto's eyes darted between Madara's face and the brand. "You know, you're not as defiant as Master Sasuke says." The male's voice sounded disappointed. "You panic the same way all the other slaves do. You're nothing special." The blond stopped trembling to glower at Madara. "Oh? Did I offend you?" Madara mocked. Naruto stayed silent; letting his face expression speak for him.

Seconds later, the brand was pushed firmly onto the blond's flesh. Naruto clamped his teeth together determined to watch the whole thing; proving that the cloaked male was wrong about him. The blond stared at how his skin bubbled and smoldered around the iron brand. The blond kept his face in a grim expression despite the smell of his own charred flesh. Minutes later, the brand was pulled free of the burnt skin.

"Perfect." Madara tossed the brand onto the floor.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto had a good view of what he was given; the Number '1' surrounded by a circular thin line. It was the entire length of the blond's forearm and deep red in color. Naruto winced as he made a fist with his left hand; testing the extent of the pain. It hurt. But the blond refused to show any emotion.

"That mark's meaning is unmistakable among everyone here." Madara stated flatly. "Consider it a reminder about your place and what it means to be a slave."

Naruto scoffed; trying to hold back tears. "You'll need to do more than this to make me conform."

"I plan on it." Madara undid the shackle around the blond's wrist and reached for a different set our irons. This one had an array of small spikes which faced inward. "Don't think I forgot about how disrespectful you are towards Master Sasuke." Naruto paled. "These shackles don't get used very often, but I think they are perfect for you." He slapped on the left one; causing Naruto to wince. "Ha! I knew sooner or later, you'd react. Slaves always do." Madara wrapped his hand around the iron and applied pressure to it. The blond shifted in his chair; watching his blood ooze from the iron. "To start, you will wear these for three days and two nights." The blond's eyes widened. The cloaked figure then loosened the chain that bound Naruto's right arm and placed that wrist into the shackle as well. "Painful, aren't they?" Madara smirked. "If you continue to speak to Master Sasuke without using the word 'Master,' these shackles will remain on until you do."

"Are you serious?" The blond's voice was shaky.

"I told you I'd break you." Madara laughed pulling Naruto to stand. "Now, I will return you to Master Sasuke's chambers where you will be locked in your casket for the same time duration."

"What?" The blond panicked. "I'd rather be branded again than be stuck in there!"

"Good to know, but you get the coffin." Madara leaned in to catch Naruto's glance; forcing the blond back into submission.

**OoOOoo**

"So this is where they stopped." A rush of cold air hit Itachi as he entered the large cavern. He studied his bearings; lazily taking in the assortment of stalagmites and stalactites. His eyes froze when they caught the silhouette of a vampire pinned against a jagged wall. "Sasuke?" Little concerned reflected in his voice as he cautiously approached his younger brother. Itachi stood dumbstruck. He couldn't even guess how Sasuke ended up like this. The young raven was drenched in blood from head to foot with two, razor sharp horns impaling him through the stomach. "Hn. Whatever did this, it made sure to make you suffer before you actually died." Gazing up at Sasuke, the older Uchiha took some comfort in seeing the boy's moving chest. "Good, Sasuke." Itachi smirked. "I'd be disappointed if you were killed this easily."

"Don't touch him!" a harsh voice spoke from the shadows.

"Ah Deidara." Itachi looked over his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you've fared better than Sasuke."

"I have." The blond uttered quietly; his voice a little conceited. For other than bleeding steadily from atop his head, Deidara held his ground.

"What happened here?" Itachi asked, his attention still on Sasuke.

"I attacked him." Deidara foolishly admitted.

"Ridiculous." Itachi laughed. "You can't defeat Sasuke."

"But I did." The blond mumbled, averting his eyes.

"I'll find out what really happened once Sasuke is well." Itachi pulled at a horn; struggling slightly as it gradually inched out of his younger brother's body.

"I'm...I'm warning you, Master Itachi." Deidara bared his fangs. "Leave Master Sasuke where he is or...or..."

"Your threats are meaningless." The Uchiha calmly replied; continuing his task at hand.

Frustrated, Deidara let out a yell and charged at Itachi. The Uchiha saw this and easily countered his slave's feeble attempt. When the blond was close, Itachi reached over his shoulders to grab a hold of Deidara's wrists. Then he lifted the startled blond and flipped Deidara hard onto his back. Next, Itachi dragged his slave to a shadowed corner, and straddled the dazed blond; the whole time keeping Deidara's arms pinned down, one on each side of the blond's head.

"Let me go!" Deidara twisted his body beneath his master.

"I told you to stay at the bar!" Itachi growled; ignoring the blond's plea.

"I wanted to leave!" The blond was unrelenting to submit to Itachi's strength.

"Did that other blond put you up to this?" Itachi spat while tightening his grip on the blond, causing Deidara to cry out in pain. "Tell me Deidara! Was it before or after you kissed him?"

"How did you find out?" Deidara stopped fighting; sweat formed on his brow.

"You admit it then?" Itachi spit out. "You gave that other slave a taste of you?"

"I thought it was okay." The blond trembled. "B...because he wanted to be my friend."

"You are not allowed to have those!"

"I'm sorry, Master Itachi." Deidara's eyes started to water. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" The Uchiha threatened, coming face to face with his slave. "Because if it does, you will suffer severely." Itachi's eyes bore into Deidara's. "Repeat your role to me." He commanded.

Deidara flatly recited, "I am your slave and I give to you my mind, soul, and body be it for pleasure or torture." His voice remained steady throughout his speech; indicating that he'd been trained to memorize this and heed its words.

The Uchiha placed his head between Deidara's neck and shoulders. "Always remember that..." Itachi murmured between kisses placed upon the blond's soft skin. "...for I will never let you go." With those words, Itachi lengthened his fangs and bit into his slave's neck; causing Deidara's tears to finally fall.

"I don't want to be second." Deidara's spoke softly while closing his eyes, finally giving in to his master.

"_Second?"_ The Uchiha thought. _"What is he talking about?" _After drinking a fare amount of Deidara's warm blood, Itachi felt his slave's body go lax; resulting in releasing both his holds on the blond. When looking down at Deidara's face, Itachi knew that the blond had been through something tonight. "How I hate when you disobey me." Taking his slave's face between his hands, the Uchiha bent down to lightly brush his lips across Deidara's. "It makes me rethink my methods with you." With a slight squeeze, Itachi forced the blond's lips to part; letting him slip his tongue inside Deidara's moist cavern. Purposely cutting it on one of the blond's canines, Itachi let a mixture of both his own blood and Deidara's seep down the blond's throat. Before pulling back up, Itachi tugged on Deidara's bottom lip while gently massaging the blond's adam's apple, coaxing Deidara to swallow the crimson liquids. Licking his own lips clean, the Uchiha decided that he wanted more from his slave.

Laying his hand on Deidara's stomach, his fingertips gingerly swept along his slave's lean build, lifting the blond's shirt. "Perfection." Itachi's crimson eyes drifted hungrily across Deidara's chest, which was subtly raising and falling; indicating that the blond was passed out. He delicately traced the sides of the blond; bringing his hands together up and over Deidara's tiny pink buds. Itachi's mouth lingered around the blond's throat, sucking at the crimson trail there. "How I've missed this taste tonight."

Itachi kissed roughly around Deidara's neck, leaving it many different shades of red. Traveling south, Itachi stopped at the blond's nipples. His teeth teased one bud while his fingers toyed with the other one. The blond stirred slightly, much to the Uchiha's delight. Itachi slid his tongue around the nipple and pulled every so often on the metallic ring; enjoying Deidara's soft moans. "Although you're mentally exhausted, your body tells me otherwise." The Uchiha smirked, adding two more bite marks above the blond's now stiff bud. While drinking from here, Itachi grazed his fingers tenderly up and down Deidara's chest. Instinctively, the blond arched a little; encouraging Itachi to take more; however, the Uchiha had different intentions.

Wandering further down, Itachi paused to kiss the bruised skin near the blond's hips. As lustful desires overtook him, Itachi seductively rubbed the inside of Deidara's thigh; his knuckles brushing against the blond's growing arousal. Deidara whimpered while subconsciously lifting his hips. "I don't think so, Deidara." The Uchiha firmly pushed his slave back down and proceeded to bite for a third time above the blond's hips. Soft sounds of want escaped the blond's lips as he felt Itachi's hand begin to stroke him. "You seem needy." After a few minutes, Itachi stopped both actions and rested comfortably upon the blond's stomach. "However, you don't deserve any attention tonight." Itachi smirked. "I, on the other hand, do." He stood, then placed his foot on Deidara's side to flip his slave over.

Itachi knelt back down to pull the blond's pants down. He gave a smug grin while lowering the zipper on his jeans and freeing a rather hard erection. "I wish you were awake for this." He caressed the side of Deidara's arse. "I love the sound of your voice when I'm fucking you." Itachi laughed; wrapping one arm around the blond's waist as his free hand coated itself with Deidara's blood; which was still spilling from his hip. Once his digits were covered, Itachi smeared the crimson liquid both around and inside his slave's entrance. Deidara jerked at the intrusion, but Itachi held his blond tightly. Not wanting to waste time preparing himself, the Uchiha quickly positioned himself behind Deidara. With a firm grip on the blond's hips, Itachi took his slave hard and fast. Since Deidara's muscles clamped eagerly around Itachi's member, it wouldn't take long for the Uchiha to spill his seed.

"Not yet." Itachi said through clenched teeth; laying on his slave's back. Grabbing a fist full of blond locks, Itachi pulled Deidara's head back. The Uchiha's eyes burned red as they fell upon the blond's vulnerable vein. With a quick strike, Itachi bit hard into Deidara's neck, just seconds before he released into the blond. Itachi drank throughout his entire orgasm, loving the way he dominated Deidara's body. Minutes later, Itachi nipped playfully at his bite marks. It wasn't until the Uchiha heard a grunt that he remembered who else was nearby.

Recognizing it as Sasuke, Itachi stopped playing with Deidara. "That's right." Placing each hand on either side of Deidara, Itachi pushed himself up and pulled out of his slave. "I almost forgot about you." With a sigh of annoyance, the Uchiha zipped up his jeans. "We'll have to finish this later." After Deidara was fully clothed, Itachi flipped Deidara back onto his back. Confusion crossed the Uchiha's face as he watched the blond cough up some type of black liquid.

"What the?" Itachi leaned over his slave; his now onyx eyes staring intently at what looked like black blood. "He's never done that after sex." Itachi faltered when he also saw the same liquid drip out of the blond's ears, nose, and closed eyes. "Deidara!" He aggressively shook the blond's shoulders. "Deidara!" Panic was starting to show in the stoic Uchiha while he attempted to wipe away the blood that flowed from the blond's eyes; only to discover that when he did, more blood followed thicker in its place. "Wake up!" Unfortunately, despite his masters voice, Deidara didn't wake.

"We have to leave now." Itachi carefully lifted Deidara onto his back. Practically running over to Sasuke, Itachi grasped the horns and ripped them out, not caring if he took pieces of the younger boys muscle and skin with them. The raven slumped forward; falling against his older brother's chest. Itachi snaked one arm around Sasuke's waist; hoisting the boy off the ground. "You need to see a doctor and so does Deidara. I refuse to lose either of you tonight."

**--- END CHAPTER 10 -- **

**Please review! Thanks **


	11. Escape

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review I really appreciate it! **

**For those asking about Hinata and the Kyuubi; They made it to this chapter **

**And no, Deidara is not a werewolf; so you'll have to keep reading to find out what he is / has**

** evil laugh **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 11 – ESCAPE **

"Hmm..." Konan raised a brow at the sleeping Uchiha outside the infirmary. Itachi was laying on a small couch; his matted hair and soaked t-shirt clung to his shoulders and upper back; leaving nothing to the queen's imagination. One arm hung limp off the side of the couch while the other was curled up under his head. His jeans were waterlogged as well, dampening the once glossy, black velvet cushions; however, the Uchiha didn't care for he was out cold. "How tempting." Konan licked her lips anticipating Itachi's wondrous blood circulating within her body. Lifting the skirt of her navy dress, she quietly made her way over to Itachi. She knelt beside him and pushed aside his long, charcoal hair until she had a good view of Itachi's throat. Her canines throbbed as they begged to pierce the pale flesh. "You've always had this affect on me, Itachi." She smiled a wicked grin." I look forward to the day when you 'officially' become my slave."

"Too bad you won't rid yourself of Deidara. I'm much better." She leaned in to bite the Uchiha; her breasts crushing against his back. Her fangs sank in deep as she placed one hand on his broad shoulder and entwined her slender fingers within his other hand. She drank slowly knowing that he wouldn't wake. After retracting her canines, Konan sat back on her hunches. "How I wish something would befall Deidara." She pouted. "Speaking of, where is the little whore?" She stood and looked at the door across from her. "Could it be?" Her sapphire eyes darted to the faded red cross above the door. "Could Deidara actually be sick?" She reached for the small iron knob and twisted it.

Inside the medical ward were four beds, two on each side of the cramped room. A dark green quilt and pillow sat upon matching linens. Several short, thick candles lit the room; for there were no windows. Cabinets lined the wall space between the beds and a small fireplace glowed containing the last of smoldering coals across from a small sink and table. Beneath them was a medium-sized bookcase filled to capacity. The floor was made of smooth stones and deeper within the infirmary were two doorways, opposite each other; their entrances covered by a black curtain. "So this is what the ward looks like." Konan put her hands on her hips. "Pretty bland for me, but it suits Kimimaro quite well." She continued to look around until she was startled by the sight of a tall male, exiting one of the back rooms.

"My queen." Kimimaro bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Surprisingly, Itachi did. I saw him sleeping in the hall." Konan tapped the medic on the shoulder; signaling for him to stand. "It's rare to see him down this corridor. Care to explain to your queen what happened?"

"He brought Sasuke and Deidara here about an hour ago. Apparently they got into a fight." Kimimaro stretched his arms above his head. "They are currently occupying the back rooms and keeping me very busy."

"Are they alright?" Konan started to walk toward the covered rooms, only to be stopped short by the medic. "Oh come now, Kimimaro." She purred while playing with his silvery hair. "Let me see the damage. As queen, it's my responsibility to make sure that all my underlings are well."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Konan." Kimimaro grabbed her hand within his own and pulled it away. "But I believe it's best to allow them some quiet time."

"Ohhhh...fine." Konan sulked. "So tell me then, how are they?"

"Sasuke is recovering well; however, he's lost a lot of blood." Kimimaro flipped open a cabinet to reveal coolers upon coolers of blood bags. "I'm aware of his blood lust condition, so I've been injecting him with some of my back-up stock every twenty minutes. It's not as effective as his slave's blood, but hopefully, it'll prevent Sasuke from acting too aggressive when he wakes. Madara has mentioned to me that Naruto is in the mist of carrying out a punishment, but the blond will be summoned on the forth night."

"I see." Konan tossed aside the blanket and pillow on a bed to sit in its place. "Why does Sasuke have episodes of blood lust? Itachi isn't like that."

"Well..." Kimimaro began to squeeze the crimson liquid; creating warmth within the plastic prison. "...at first I thought it may be a family trait, but after comparing previous records between the two brothers, it looks to be strictly Sasuke's problem. The good thing is that Sasuke has a temporary fix." The medic tossed the blood bag onto a towel and placed the two items next to the sink. "As for Deidara, his recent condition is a bit more serious." His jade eyes stared non seeing into the stream of water.

"Really?" Konan stared intently at Kimimaro's still form. "What's wrong with him?"

"His blood's been tainted by Black Blood." The medic replied in a stoic tone.

"Black Blood?" She repeated in awe. "What is that?"

"An epidemic that nearly wiped out vampires ages ago." Kimimaro turned to face a shocked queen. "It's a living parasite that'll eventually kill its host unless I find a way to kill it first."

"How interesting." Konan rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Kimimaro grew angry and frustrated. "If only Itachi would have bought Deidara in for his regular check-ups, this could have been avoided."

"I'm sure it's not Itachi's fault. It's probably Deidara's. He's the slave, after all." Konan scoffed while grabbing a pillow and curling the edges. "Perhaps Deidara should be killed?" She asked innocently. "I assume it's painful to live infected as he is."

"It's not that pleasant, that's for sure, but having Itachi's strong blood inside him will help." Kimimaro opened a drawer under the sink and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. "I plan to do everything I can to save Deidara's life." He stated firmly. "Plus, if Deidara came in contact with this, there's a slight chance that others may too. I have to be ready."

"Fine then. Treat Deidara." Konan leaped gracefully off the bed. "Just don't help him _that_ much." She smirked.

"Huh?" Kimimaro furred his brow.

"You heard me." She flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "Give him whatever it takes to keep him alive...at least for a little while."

"Are you telling me to purposely kill Deidara?" He stared at Konan in disbelief.

"Yes." She gave a sadistic smile. "Yes, I am."

"But, my queen..." his voice faded as Konan laid out the perfect plan in her head.

"_If Itachi is fooled by Kimimaro's 'fake' attempts and Deidara does die, then it would be considered an unpreventable death; meaning that Itachi won't take his life. In fact, that same day the blond dies, Itachi will sign my contract and begin his new life with me." _She laughed while absentmindedly twirling her hair amongst her fingers.

"Mistress Konan?" Kimimaro shook her gently by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm simply wonderful." Her eyes were dreamy, but they quickly turned hard as she locked gazes with the medic. "Even if you do find a cure for this Black Blood, make sure Deidara still dies from it!" She spat; turned on her heel and left the ward.

Kimimaro stared after his queen, faced with a tough decision. Save the life of Itachi's slave and perhaps Itachi as well, or obey Konan's evil intentions?

**OoOOoo**

"After eagerly gulping down the special drink I made for her, Ino won't be bothering me tonight." Sai added another brush stroke to his latest drawing. "It's good to keep in mind that sleep potions affect vampires too. They think they are so much better than humans." He scoffed and then rolled up the blueprints and stuck them in his back pocket. "These should be adequate." He stood up and looked around the quiet corridor. "Now I have to find Naruto and get out of here." Sai was just about to head off when his nose picked up the scent of mint. "I remember Naruto smelling like that at the rave. Perhaps finding him will be easier than I thought." As Sai rounded a corner, he came across a closed door with candlelight peering through the bottom. He flattened himself against the wall; keeping a sharp eye on the shadows upon the floor. A few minutes later, the candles were dosed, the door creaked open and out stepped a feminine figure. She was wearing a wine colored kimono underneath a silver cape and hood."Who do we have here?" Sai raised a brow.

After locking the door, the girl hastily made her way down the hallway. Sai crept stealthily behind her.

"_Let's see...judging on her appearance, I don't believe she's a master and she's definitely not a slave. So where does that leave her? _Sai reached into his pocket and retrieved a small dagger. "_Will she provide me with the information I need about Naruto's whereabouts or not? Either way, I have to have a little chat with her." _With a burst of speed, Sai suddenly stood behind the girl; his dagger at the base of her neck while one arm wrapped around her tiny waist. "Don't make a sound." Sai hissed. The girl tensed up and then nodded in understanding. "Good. Now direct me to a place where we could talk in private." Sai shoved the girl roughly to their destination. Once there, Sai opened the door and pushed the girl inside. "Sit down." He commanded. "And don't even think about getting up. I know where a vampire is vulnerable and I never miss my mark." Not wanting to anger her attacker, she sought out a chair and sat.

"Please don't kill me." She quivered; pulling her hood lower.

"I won't, if you don't try any tricks." Sai spat while glancing around the corridor. He wanted to confirm that no one else was around and then swiftly shut the door; locking the two inside. When Sai turned to face the girl, he noticed they were in a quaint parlor room. The girl was sitting in one of two finely carved chairs which were placed at opposite ends of a small coffee table. A love seat sat near a freshly used fireplace and two foot rests were scattered about the room. The room was dim as a chandelier was burning the last of its candles above them.

"What do you want?" The girl trembled.

"Two things. What is your name and what is your role here?" Sai pulled up a foot rest next to the seated girl; the dagger still clenched tightly in his hand.

"My name is Hinata and I work in the bathhouse." She softly spoke.

"I don't remember seeing you there." Sai raised his dagger against her neck.

"That's because I tend to the Uchiha's and their slaves only." Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she felt the weapon push into her supple skin.

"How convenient." Sai smirked. "That's just who I'm looking for."

"Why would a slave seek them out?" Her chest rapidly began to raise and fall. "They take no interest in whom doesn't belong to them."

"It's not one of the Uchiha's I seek." Sai stately coldly. "Who I'm after is Naruto."

"N...Naruto?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Do you mean him harm?"

"No." Sai withdrew his dagger; deciding that the girl was not a threat. "He and I are from the same village. Do you know where he is?"

Hinata remained silent for a moment before answering. "The Uchiha corridor." She mumbled.

"You know what? I really hate it when I can't see the eyes of the person I'm interrogating." Sai grabbed the edge of her hood and lifted it; revealing the girl's face. "What happened to you?" He gave a look of disgust as Hinata lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. Her once beautiful face was now covered with blisters, open sores and red splotches, but the damage didn't stop there. Glancing at her neck, Sai saw sections of charred flesh snake themselves into the v-shape of her collar and continue beneath it. "Are you scarred everywhere?"

"Yes." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I went too far with Master Sasuke's slave." Tears formed in her eyes.

"What could you have possibly done that made you deserved to be cooked alive?" Sai furred his brow.

"I...I..." Hinata sobbed through her free flowing tears.

"Ah...that's alright." Sai patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "I don't really need to know the details. So why haven't you healed?" He draped his hands between his thighs.

"Well..." Hinata began. "...as you know, us vampires have a severe weakness to the sun. I was exposed to it for an extended amount of time which is why my scars remain." She cried out; placing her head in her hands. "Naruto will never look at me the same way again. Master Sasuke has won."

"Perhaps you'd like to take revenge on him?" Sai smirked. "Maybe make him feel the sorrow you do right now?" Hinata stopped crying at looked at Sai.

"How?" She softly spoke; wiping her eyes.

"By taking Naruto away from him." Sai whispered in her ear.

"That's impossible." Hinata sighed. "He belongs to Master Sasuke now."

Sai stood up and began to pace about the room. "There's something special about Naruto that makes him unique; for he was not your typical human when Sasuke first bit him."

"You're right." Hinata spoke with spite. "He wasn't conceited like most of the humans invited here."

"Yeah, but he also has a demon inside of him, called the Kyuubi. It's just as stubborn if not more so than Naruto; meaning that Sasuke has to have a tremendous amount of power over our blond friend to make him submit."

"But the contract..." Hinata interrupted.

"Words on paper won't confine Naruto to this place." Sai interjected.

"This Kyuubi...does it hurt him?" She tugged nervously at her kimono.

"Sometimes, but more often than not, it helps him."

"If it thinks like that, why didn't it save Naruto from becoming a vampire?" Hinata chewed on her bottom lip.

"That's a good question. Perhaps Naruto will share that answer when we find him." Sai came to a halt. "So will you help Naruto and I escape. I believe he could do it with the help of Kyuubi, unless you enjoy seeing someone you can never have, knowing that Sasuke is the one pleasuring him and vice versa?" Sai's face held a smug expression.

"No." Hinata twisted her kimono in anger. "I won't live like that!" She rose to her feet. "Alright. I'll help you." Her voice now firm. "But what about you? Do you have a demon too?"

"Nope. I have something better." He gave one of his infamous smiles. "An alias."

"A what?" She blinked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Sai laughed light-heartily. "We should concentrate on our next move."

**OoOOoo**

"How could this have happened?" Kimimaro bit out in frustration while sitting on an vacant bed. Dark cycles lined his eyes while reading yet another book. "Where did it come from?" His emerald eyes glanced toward the room which was occupied by the dusty blond. "Deidara sees no one but Itachi." The medic rubbed the back of his neck, easing the tensed muscles. "Itachi hates coming in for blood tests, but I have no other options right now." He tossed the book to the side, jumped off the bed, and cracked open the door that led out into the corridor. "Good. He's still here." Kimimaro silently closed the door and leaned against it. "I better think of something to tell Itachi when he wakes up. He'll be demanding answers about Deidara." He walked over to a side cabinet to pull out a notebook and a pen. "I just wish I knew what to say."

**OoOOoo**

"Master Sasuke's chambers are down here." Hinata sprinted down the hallway, ahead of Sai. "Hurry!" Once there, she listened for any sounds of her master. All was quiet. Then, she withdrew a tiny key, pulled her hood back over her head, and let them into the room.

"This is nice." Sai was taking in all the luxury of the young Uchiha's room.

"Don't be fooled by these decorative things." Hinata grumbled. "None of this is for Naruto, except the bed, and I don't even want to think about that." Her tone changed to jealousy. "There!" Hinata ran up to a casket and tossed the Uchiha sheet carelessly aside.

"Are you sure Naruto is in there?" Sai strode up behind her while she nodded. "It just seems so plain. Certainly not what I expected from someone who owns all this fancy stuff." He kicked at the wood; waiting for a reply. Nothing.

"Master Sasuke doesn't care about the living quarters of his slave." She looked over her shoulder. "Besides slaves aren't confined to their coffins unless..." Her voice tapered off.

"Unless what?" Sai bent next to Hinata.

"They did something terrible." She paled, expecting a bad situation. "You're his friend, what do you think he might have done?"

"I'm not sure." Sai scratched at his ebony locks with the dagger. "Naruto may be an obnoxious guy, but he's not stupid."

Hinata took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the coffin. "Shoot!" She pounded her fists in her lap. "I should have known Master Sasuke would do something like this." Looking closer, she saw three tiny, but heavy duty locks on the casket. "What we need is a pick."

Sai searched his back pocket for a small paintbrush. "Will this do?"

"Are you sure?" She hesitantly took the item. "This will probably break."

"I don't mind." Sai readied his dagger and kept his eyes focused on the closed doors. "Where do you think Sasuke went?"

"I'm thinking Master Itachi summoned him." Hinata placed the blunt end of the brush into the first lock. "And if that's the case, we'd better hurry." Hinata felt sweat race down her cheek. "We can't afford to be seen..." She twisted the brush until she heard the soft click of the lock release. "... otherwise we'll be killed."

"I take it Sasuke doesn't mess around." Sai tightened his grip on his weapon.

"No. Everything related to his slave, Master Sasuke takes very seriously." Hinata slid to the next lock and began to work this one the same way. "If Naruto is caught, he'll pay a heavy price." Hinata warned as she felt the second lock give.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Sai assured her.

While reaching for the last lock, both teens sensitive ears heard a conversation brewing just outside the door.

"Did you hear what happened?" A male panted; for something had him spooked.

"Yeah. Some type of monster attacked and almost killed one of our own." The other male replied; his voice trembled from shock of the disturbing news.

"A monster?" Sai and Hinata spoke in unison.

Suddenly Sai's face broke into a wide smile."This is just the diversion we need to break out of here."

Hinata focused back on the third lock. "I can do this." Her tiny pink tongue rolled across her lips as she made the final twists. _CLICK! _"Yes!" She pulled all three locks free from their iron bases and tossed them on the floor. "Sai!" Hinata waved him over. She then lifted the top of the blond's casket. "Naruto?" She called out in a whisper. Upon seeing the blond, Hinata let out a startled cry while Sai just raised a brow and remained silent.

The first thing she noticed were Naruto's eyes. Although opened, the blond's eyes didn't see Hinata or Sai. Naruto looked to be in some type of trance. There were dried tears of frustration upon his tanned cheeks and crimson wine had coated everything from the blond's shirt to his forearms to his thighs. Hinata gasped when she saw the deadly irons. "The shackles! Naruto must have been fighting against them and that's why there's so much blood on him!"

Sai leaned in closer to the blond; seeking a better explanation of Naruto's condition. "How could simple shackles do that?"

"They aren't normal irons, Sai." Hinata set her lips in a grim line. "They have tiny spikes on the inside that are constantly tearing at the wearer's wrist and are extremely painful. Most slaves don't survive wearing them for more than a few days simply because of all the blood loss they endure."

"That sucks." Sai pointed his dagger to the blackened and blistered brand. "So,what's on his arm?"

"A Madara specialty." Hinata answered flatly.

"Slide over. I'll help him sit up." Sai was just about to place his arms beneath the blond when he was startled by Naruto's frightened cry.

"I swear I'll call him Master! Let me prove it to you and Master Sasuke!" The blond screamed while he thrashed about. "It must be later than three days! Please take them off, Madara! I can't take the pain anymore!"

"Hinata! Cover his mouth before the vampires outside hear him!" Sai ordered while struggling with the panicked blond. "We should be able to overpower him since he's been weakened by blood loss."

"Okay." Hinata pressed palm over palm to the blond's lips; reducing his screams to nothing more than muffled cries. Her saddened eyes met and held Naruto's terrified ones. "Shhh...It's me, Hinata." She spoke softly. "And that's your friend, Sai. We're going to get you out of here."

"You have to get him to calm down." Sai bit out as fought against the slippery blood to keep Naruto still. Suddenly, Hinata knew what was required of her. She quickly shifted so her hands covered both the blond's nose and mouth. "Don't go easy on him! We don't have the luxury of time!" Hinata gritted her teeth and applied enough pressure until she saw Naruto close his eyes and go lax. "Nice job, Hinata." Sai wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"I can't believe his spirit has been broken. He seemed so strong." She sobbed quietly while brushing Naruto's blond locks away from his eyes. "He'll never be the same."

"Look, Naruto may have been scared, branded, or whatever into submission, but the effects are only temporary." Sai reached into the coffin and picked up the blond bridal style. "Remember the Kyuubi?"

"I do, but..."

"Can you take the shackles off him?" Sai cut in.

"Yes." Hinata grabbed the brush she used earlier and broke off the bottom part. "This should do the trick." She firmly held Naruto's bonded wrists in one hand as she worked the lock with the other. A few moments later, the irons opened; however, they were so encrusted in the blond's skin, that Hinata had to peel them away; the whole time being careful not to widen the punctures. As each spike tore free, tears gathered once more in her eyes. "I can't believe this happened to him."

"Well it did, and you have to accept it." Sai stated coldly. "Just as I have. Now instead of crying, is there something you could do to stop the bleeding?"

"There is." Hinata threw the shackles to the ground and then gingerly took one wrist to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sai leaned over Naruto; attempting to get a better look at what the girl had in mind. Ignoring Sai, Hinata began to lick at the scarlet wine. "Are you drinking from him? This really isn't the best time to do that." Hinata shot an evil glare at Sai.

"Okay, okay...I'll have faith that you know what you're doing." Sai muttered.

Once the bleeding receded, Hinata softly kissed each wound; leaving them as nothing more than small scars. She repeated the same procedure with the other wrist.

"That's amazing." Sai was stunned. "Does that work on any cut?"

"Uh, huh." Hinata pulled away; a look of bliss and satisfaction etched on her face.

Hey!" Sai spoke up. "I drew some blueprints of the castle. They're in my back pocket. Could you get them for me?"

"You don't need those." Hinata ran over to the nightstand and reached inside the bottom drawer until her fingers grazed a small switch. Seconds later, a secret door was revealed next to the bed. "This will lead you out of the castle."

"How did you know about that?" Sai headed toward the secret door.

"I know a lot about Master Sasuke." She gave a coy smile. "Now, go quickly. I'll make sure no one follows you." Hinata shoved Sai inside and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you." Sai muttered through the wall.

It was returned with silence.

**--- END CHAPTER 11-- **

**Please review! Thanks **


	12. Hunger

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! It really makes my day when you all leave me a review!**

**Once again, I'm really proud of this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 12 – HUNGER**

"Wake up, Naruto." Sai waved a small bottle of smelling salts under the blond's nose.

"Huh? What?" Naruto jolted awake. "Where am I?"

"We're just outside of Konoha Gates." Sai recapped the foul incense.

"How'd we get here?" The blond scratched his golden locks while observing his surroundings. He and Sai were in a small clearing, hidden by lush foliage. Naruto felt the cool earth beneath him; which was a nice contrast to the humid, night air. Sai's back was towards the blond as the dark haired teen appeared to be looking for something."I don't remember anything."

"We just escaped from Brigami Castle." Sai's eyes darted amidst the trees and bushes. "Thanks to Hinata."

"She's here too?" Naruto glanced around for the girl he met at the bath house.

"No, she didn't come with us." Sai replied blandly. "It was her choice." Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to face the blond. "Hinata kept her word. No one's followed us."

Naruto held up his hands. "I thought I had shackles on." His eyes widened when he saw the circular pattern of tiny scars around each wrist.

"You did." Sai said indifferently. "Hinata took them off and stopped the bleeding."

"Wow! She's amazing!" The blond rubbed at his wrists. "They don't even hurt."

"Don't flatter her too much." Sai muttered. "After all, she does work for your master."

"I said it, right?"

"Said what?" Sai raised a brow.

"I called Sasuke, Master Sasuke." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh while leaning back against the tree.

"Yep." Sai tugged on his gloves. "I have to give those vampires credit. They broke you just like they said they would." Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"I wasn't broken!" The blond glared at Sai. "Bent maybe, but not broken."

"Hmm..." Sai bent next to Naruto and placed the back of his palm on the blond's forehead. "Hinata said you'd be different after your visit with Madara."

"How so?" Naruto questioned.

"She didn't specify, but you don't seem to be running a fever and your color looks to be alright." Sai withdrew his hand.

"That's good." The blond smiled.

"Naruto..." Sai began. "...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't the Kyuubi save you from becoming a vampire?" Sai furred his brow.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto scoffed. "He couldn't be happier that I'm like this." Naruto laid a hand on his belly. "The bastard."

"How could he have been 100 that you'd survive the transition?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto explained,"Kyuubi is the nine-tailed beast that only lives as long as I do. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't gamble with my life unless he was positive about the results." Naruto ran his tongue over his canines. "Now that I'm a vampire, Kyuubi gets his fill of blood whether it be from Sasuke or someone else. He doesn't care." The blond stated angrily.

"So does that mean Kyuubi will appear more frequently?" Sai stood.

"I don't know." Naruto followed in pursuit. "But if I had to give you an answer right now, I'd say that Kyuubi is going to enjoy watching me kill people for awhile before trying something drastic."

"At least, we have some time." Sai cracked his knuckles. "So, what do you say we have a little drink before entering Konoha?" Sai gazed at the blond, his onyx eyes mixing with a deep purple hue.

"No way!" Naruto snapped as he was being backed against a tree.

"But you taste so good." Sai smiled while placing his elbow upon the blond's upper chest; locking the blond in place. "You owe me, for I did rescue you." He leaned in and bit the blond's neck.

"Stop it, Sai!" Naruto gripped onto Sai's forearm. "You're going to cause suspicion by leaving bite marks." He panted out.

"Who said they are going to be visible?" Sai spoke between intakes of the blond's blood. "I learned a new trick recently that I'll explain to you when I'm done." He buried his fangs in deeper; causing Naruto to wince. "You're so tense." Sai retracted his canines. "Feeding is suppose to be a pleasurable experience."

"Not with you, it's not." The blond narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that's right, you prefer the taste of raven." Sai smirked.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto grumbled; ignoring Sai's remark.

"Almost." Sai gathered some saliva, then spread it evenly on the punctures with his tongue.

"That feels disgusting." The blond closed his eyes; hoping Sai would finish quickly.

"You'll get used to it." Sai backed off Naruto. "It's how we stop the bleeding after biting our victims. That is, if you choose that route. I'd rather just drink the blood completely since I've always hated clean-up."

"Great." Naruto wiped the loose spit from his neck. "This whole vampire experience just keeps getting better and better."

"It's not that bad." Sai smiled.

"Maybe not for you." Naruto walked past the other boy. "You're technically not a vampire slave."

"That could be it." Sai laughed. Soon the two boys were standing in front of the Konoha gates.

"Keep a low profile." Naruto whispered.

Sai nodded and pushed open the gates until they were slightly ajar. "I'm going to find out how much Konoha knows about the horde. I figure I'll check out Hokage Tower first. You with me?"

"Actually, I thought I'd check up on a friend."

"Fine with me." Sai darted inside the village leaving Naruto to close the gate.

"I wonder what he'll find." Naruto thought, then raced towards Sakura's apartment.

**OoOOoo**

"I can't believe I'm reseaching information about the undead!" Sakura was sitting at her dining room table; facing a huge stack of papers. "There's so many myths out there about vampires that it's hard to distinguish between fact and fiction." She scribbled more notes into her journal, then reached for her fifth cup of coffee. "Thank god for caffeine." Sakura took a large gulp, pushed her notebook to the side, and stood up. "I need a break." She looked over at the clock. It was 2:45 am. Stifling a yawn, she pressed her palms against the window pane and glanced down on the dim streets of Konoha. "Another quiet night." Sakura sighed at her reflection. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of pink and white stripped pajama shorts. Her face was pale, complete with dark circles, and she was a bit thin for she had had little appetite due to her constant worry about her best friends whereabouts.

"Please come back soon, Naruto." She murmured. "I want to know that you are alright."

"I'm fine, Sakura." Came a voice, the girl hadn't heard in almost two weeks.

"Nar...Naruto!" Sakura spun around, placing a hand on her heart. "You're okay."

"You weren't waiting for me, were you?" The blond teased, tossing a tiny key onto a corner table.

"You had me worried beyond belief!" Sakura socked Naruto in the shoulder. "Not a word from you the entire time you went missing"

"Sorry, Sakura." Naruto raised his arms in defense of the girl's continuous punches.

"Where have you been?" She didn't know whether to cry or shout. "I...I...I thought something terrible happened to you. I tried to stay strong and believe you were safe, but it was hard. The vampires have claimed so many." Sakura stilled her punches and rested against Naruto's chest.

"I'm alright." Naruto soothingly rubbed the girl's back. "The vampire castle is far from Konoha. You're be safe here."

"Thank goodness." Sakura tilted her head up. "I wouldn't know what to do if I ran into a vampire. I hear they could be pretty persuasive before biting their victims."

"You have no idea." Naruto mumbled while gazing out the window.

"What was that?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Ah...nothing." The blond laughed nervously, placing a hand behind his head.

"Hn." She eyed the blond curiously. "So, no orange tonight?"

"Huh?" Looking down, Naruto completely forgot he was still dressed as a vampire's slave. "Well, I received an invitation similar to the one Sai got."

"You did?!" Sakura was shocked.

"Yes. It came the night we last saw each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Those invites are from the vampires."

"I know." Naruto's face was grim. "I learned that _after _I got there, but I was curious about them, so I stayed and went along with what they asked of me."

"What's with the collar?" Sakura tapped the black and red choker.

"It shows which group I was in." The blond skillfully lied.

"Really?" Sakura raised a brow. "So where is the castle? What happened when you got there? How many vampires did you see? What are they like?" She grew eager with each question.

Naruto silenced the girl by holding a finger to her lips. "Let's enjoy each other's company first, then I'll answer any question you have." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Naruto draw her in close. "I've missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too." She smiled happily, looping her arms through the blond's.

After embracing for just a short amount of time, Naruto felt an excruciating pain in the pit of his stomach; followed by a burning sensation in his throat. Gritting his teeth, the blond immediately shoved Sakura away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura regained her footing and stared dumbstruck at her friend; who was now trembling.

"I'm just a little dizzy." Naruto gripped the side of a table. "Can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure." Sakura scooted to the kitchen while Naruto sat on a plush floor rug with several large sage pillows thrown carelessly on it.

"I'm so thirsty!" Naruto spoke while licking at his parched lips.

"I'm coming." Sakura called out from across the room. After dimming the lights, she gave the blond a bottle of water and sat next to him. "This should help, along with the decreased light."

"Thanks." Naruto made quick work of the beverage, but his mouth was still dry. He needed something with substance. He needed blood.

"I heard vampires keep slaves." Sakura shyly spoke. "What do you think they are used for?"

"Could be anything." Naruto placed his hand on hers. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" His question caught Sakura completely off guard; putting his plan into effect.

She shook her head 'no.' "You've always just wanted us to be friends."

"How about tonight, we be more?" Naruto placed his free hand on her chin and leaned in to claim the girl's lips. Sakura felt her heart soar and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the blond pulled away, leaving a very breathless Sakura.

"That was amazing." Sakura sighed in pleasure.

"I could do other things too." Naruto seductively spoke; his eyes full of desire.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakura was turning a very dark shade of red.

"If I tell you, there won't be anything to look forward to." He placed a loose strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear; giving him the view he really wanted; her slender throat and vigorously pumping vein. "You're exactly what I want." Naruto whispered while gently massaging her neck.

"I want you too." Sakura replied boldly. "Kiss me again."

"With pleasure, Sakura-chan." He captured her mouth once more, but this time, the kiss was more fierce, pushing the girl on her back. Kissing back, Sakura glided her fingers beneath Naruto's shirt, feeling every inch of his muscular back.

"Oh Naruto." she moaned in delight as Naruto kissed the length of her graceful neck.

"Your blood is pulsing rapidly." He murmured against her virgin flesh. "That makes me very excited."

"It must be because I'm happy and a little scared at the same time." She panted.

"That's alright." Naruto lifted his head to brush his lips softly over hers. "It's my first time too." Sakura smiled while entwining her fingers within the blond's sunshine locks.

"I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else." Naruto massaged one of her shoulders; causing the strap of her shirt to fall. "You have such soft and fair skin."

"Thank you." she mouthed quietly. Next, Sakura felt the blond push her thighs apart; allowing him to slide more comfortably on top of her. New to the experience, Sakura stiffened just a little.

"Relax." He nibbled on her earlobe. "I think you're going to enjoy what happens next."

"O...kay." Sakura said hesitantly. "I trust you."

Naruto just smiled before nipping at her throat while one of his hands played with her breast.

"Wait, Naruto." Sakura heavily breathed out. "This is too fast." The blond ceased his actions and looked deep into her jade eyes.

"Isn't this what you want?" Naruto glided the back of his palm along her jawline.

"I do..." She blushed while gazing up at Naruto through her thick lashes. "...but I want to stop for now, okay." Sakura pressed her hands against his chest.

"We're not done yet." Naruto spat before clasping Sakura's wrists and forcing them at her sides.

"What are you doing?" Sakura fought against the blond's strong hold.

"Getting what I came here for." The blond smirked.

"Are you going to rape me?" Sakura paled; believing this was his intention.

"No." Naruto calmly stated.

"Then what do you want?" She trembled.

"Your blood." Naruto's eyes went from baby blue to violet pools.

"My blood? Why?"

"It's in my nature." Naruto grinned revealing two elongated canines.

"You're one of them." Sakura quivered with fear.

"How observant." Naruto mocked the girl. "Although a little too late." He was about to bite her neck when he was stopped by her sudden outburst.

"You lied to me!" Sakura spoke accusingly.

"Of course. If I told you the truth, I wouldn't have you trapped in the provocative position you're in now." He gloated in victory. "Now be a good girl and lie still. I've been waiting all night to do this."

"No!" She cried out. "I don't want to die! I don't want to be a monster!"

"Just be glad that your friend is the one biting you and not your future master." Naruto countered bitterly.

"You've become a slave, haven't you?" Sakura's voice was full of sadness. "That's the real reason you wear that collar and because of that you've accepted what's been done to you."

"I have not accepted anything!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Boomed a female voice from behind Sakura's apartment door.

"Sakura! Is everything okay? Your neighbors have been complaining about loud voices."

"It's Tsundae." Sakura gave a smirk of her own. "You'd better get out of here if you don't want to get caught."

Instantly, Naruto jumped up and headed for the window. "Don't come after me." With that he opened it and leapt out the window, vanishing into the darkened streets.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called once again. "Open this door, this instant!"

"Coming!" Sakura raced to the door and unlocked it, allowing her mentor inside. "Oh Tsundae!" She cried out. "Naruto's become a vampire."

**OoOOoo**

"Deidara?" Itachi muttered in his sleep. "Deidara?" He awoke startled; forgetting where he was. The Uchiha sat up, rubbing his dark eyes until his vision cleared. "That's right." Itachi ran his fingers through his cascading hair while glancing at the door to the medical ward. "I bought Sasuke and Deidara here." Stretching out his arms and back, he then stood. His balance was slightly off from when Konan bit him earlier. He was just too tired to care. "I really hate being her favorite." Itachi groaned as he staggered up to the door. "It's about time I got some answers." He entered the ward.

Once inside, Itachi immediately gazed at the back two rooms. One was brightly lit, the other dark. "Looks like Kimimaro's working late." He silently made his way towards the latter. Brushing aside the black curtain, the Uchiha stepped inside the tiny room. It was laced heavily with a mint fragrance. On the right was a large metal basin with a curved rustic faucet. Fresh water droplets created a zig zag pattern on the stone floor, indicating that someone was recently bathed here. A variety of sponges, gauzes, bandages, and small knives lay upon a mobile cart next to the basin. The rooms only light came from a single candle burning from atop a tall pedestal. The wick was low as was the flame. Directly across from Itachi was a twin-sized bed with a sleeping form on it. A blue sheet covered the patient up to his collarbone, giving the Uchiha a good view of his younger brother's flawless profile. An IV, containing blood, was connected to the young raven's arm and a small, slender tube was taped to the side of Sasuke's mouth. From the looks of it, its purpose was to force feed Sasuke the precious red fluid.

"What is that medic thinking?" Itachi growled. "Blood from a bag like that will not heal Sasuke." He hastily strode over to Sasuke, taking a petite scalpel off the cart with him. Standing over the raven, Itachi sliced his wrist and laid it across his brother's parted lips. Seconds later, Itachi felt Sasuke's fangs sink into his vein, eagerly consuming the rich, strong blood Itachi provided. The older Uchiha gently removed the tube from Sasuke's mouth as the raven slowed his pace. Soon Sasuke opened his eyes and released his hold.

"What are you doing here?" The young raven spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Making sure you're not dead." Itachi smirked while cleaning Sasuke's face. "You looked like shit when I found you."

"Yeah..well...you wouldn't look much better if you were attacked by a hell hound." The raven coughed in response.

"Was it Deidara?" Itachi asked in a serious tone, leaning over his brother.

"Yes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He morphed right in front of me."

"Damn!" Itachi hissed. "He was telling the truth."

"He actually admitted to it?" Sasuke was taken aback. "Deidara's a fool."

Overlooking the raven's comment, Itachi lifted the blanket off his brother to see the extent of the damage. Sasuke's chest was bound within numerous layers of bandages. Both arms and one leg had matching wrappings. His neck was bandaged up and Vaseline was spread across his throat and breastbone. Despite the raven being tightly bound within his medical constraints, Sasuke seemed to be alright.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Nothing Deidara hasn't endured before." The older Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea as what happened to my slave. Kimimaro has yet to speak to me about it. I guess our medic isn't specialized in Black Blood."

"Black Blood?" Sasuke raised a brow. "I didn't see any."

"Of course you didn't." Itachi grumbled while placing the comforter back on the raven. "It appeared after I had sex with Deidara."

"You screwed him when he was a dog?!" Sasuke was in shock.

"No." Itachi calmly replied. "He was human. Besides after spending time with Konan, I needed a good fuck."

"Itachi..." Sasuke softly spoke.

"What?" The older Uchiha replied harshly.

"Why didn't you tell Deidara about us?"

"There's nothing to say." Itachi scoffed.

"Yes, There is." Sasuke bit out. "_We're_ the reason Deidara tried to kill me. He's jealous that I could take from you neck whereas he can't." Itachi looked down to lock stares with his brother.

"That's what this is about?!" Itachi replied bitterly.

"It's more than that." Sasuke pressed on. "Deidara feels inferior."

"What gave him that idea?" The older Uchiha yelled.

"How am I suppose to know?" The raven shouted back. "You're his master!"

"If that's what Deidara believes then he is mistaken."

Sasuke scowled. "You mean a slave's more important than your own flesh and blood?"

"Perhaps." Itachi stated with apathy. "But, right now, my main concern is Deidara."

"As it should be." Kimimaro cut in. Both Uchihas turned to face the medic. He was drenched in both red and black blood. "Itachi, I need to talk to you about Deidara."

**--- END CHAPTER 12-- **

**Please review and let me know what you liked! Thanks **


	13. Inner Turmoil

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review. I really appreciate them!**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 13 – INNER TURMOIL**

"Itachi, Go to Deidara's room." Kimimaro firmly stated while pointing towards the other room. Without a word, the older Uchiha followed the medics instructions and left the young raven. Curious about what was happening across the way, Sasuke pushed back his blanket and stepped lightly onto the floor. "Stay in bed, Sasuke." The medic halted the boy's actions as he removed his bloodied apron and tossed it into a trash bin.

"I want to know what's wrong with Deidara." The young raven demanded as he felt his knees give. "After all, he did try to kill me." Sasuke glared at Kimimaro.

"And why is that?" The medic raised a brow. "Did you do or say something to Deidara prior to the attack which may have led to the awakening of the Black Blood parasite?"

"I told him nothing he shouldn't have already known." Sasuke spat.

"I see." Kimimaro casually replied as he slipped a hand into a drawer on the cart to retrieve a tiny syringe. "However, it's best if you concentrate on healing your own wounds first."

"I don't care about them." Sasuke pouted as he now sat on the floor.

"Well, you should." Kimimaro lifted Sasuke back onto the bed by wrapping an arm around the raven's midsection. "Itachi shouldn't have your problems on top of his own." Sasuke averted his eyes knowing that the medic was right. "Now you need to get your rest." The medic gently pushed the needle into Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke..." He began.

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes were closing quickly due to the sedative he just received.

"How do you feel about Deidara?" Kimimaro suddenly asked.

"I don't like him, but it would be best if Deidara were to live." With that, the raven fell fast asleep.

"Hh." The medic gazed down at the sleeping boy. "So it is jealousy. Perhaps you just need to spend some time with your own slave. I'm sure Naruto has some skills that would please you." Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kimimaro headed into the blond's room.

**OoOOoo**

"What is all this?" Itachi shouted as he threw a cart against the wall. Then he stomped around the bed Deidara was sleeping on. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw tubes of various sizes draining large portions of Black Blood from different spots all throughout the dusty blond's body. They led into marked buckets and judging by the multiple scribbles on the labels, these pails have been filled to capacity many times before. Deidara's eyes were covered with a damp towel. Beneath it two small tubes were placed in his nose, which helped him breath, while a larger single tube was inserted into the side of the blond's throat sucking out more of the muddy-like fluid. Blood tears ran along Deidara's cheeks, for despite being heavily sedated, the blond still felt all the tubes painfully working the infected blood out of his withered body. His soft, hay tinted hair now contained hardened strips of crimson and black. The blond's wrists were tightly bound to the sides of the bed by broad, leather straps. Peering closer, Itachi noticed that Deidara's wrists were rubbed raw.

Not paying much attention to where he was walking, Itachi tripped over a square plastic bin that was filled with a murky combination of blood and water. A cloth and large sponge glided across the floor as the contents were tipped over; all liquid seeping into the floor drain. With quick reflexes, Itachi grabbed onto the sides of the bed, holding himself up mere inches above Deidara's bare chest. Seeing the blond's steady breathing helped relax the Uchiha, that is until he came face to face with something he'd never seen. Staring back at Itachi was a large bruise made of the following colors: purple, black, and blue with tiny tributaries shooting out its edges like miniature spiderwebs. It was the size of a grapefruit and located right above the blond's rapidly beating heart. Curious as to what this was, Itachi stood and laid a slender finger upon the stained flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kimimaro advised while walking into Deidara's room, its layout a mirror image of the ravens. The medic frowned upon the damaged cart. "Was that really necessary?"

"What is it?" Itachi barked out.

"Decayed flesh." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at the skewed basin and went to the sink to grab another one. He placed it in the sink then filled it with water.

"That's impossible." Itachi scoffed. "Vampires don't rot."

"That's true..." Kimimaro withdrew the full bucket and tossed in some clean towels. "...but vampires with Black Blood do."

"What is this Black Blood?" Itachi spoke curiously as Kimimaro pulled up a stool and set the bucket in front of him.

"It's a parasite that is slowing killing your slave from the inside out. The discolored flesh is proof of its current location. Fortunately, that is the only problem area, as of now." The medic wrung out a towel. "But what puzzles me is that the disease, referred to as Black Blood, was a problem vampires dealt with before anyone in this horde was born. "

"Then why does Deidara have it?" Itachi growled.

"I don't know what caused it to appear in this time, but I do know that its victims were always chosen at random." Kimimaro placed the towel on the blond and began to wash the blond down, starting with the arms.

"Is that what caused Deidara to change into a hell hound?"

"Yes, that is the first stage of infection, an extreme change in physical appearance." Kimimaro continued to bathe the blond. "The reason that happens is because the parasite wants to test the limitations of its host body. Apparently, Deidara is very strong otherwise he wouldn't have survived."

"Of course he's strong, that's why I picked him." Itachi looked down at his slave.

"Naturally." Kimimaro muttered. "To you that's all that matters."

"I have my likes just like anyone else." Itachi looked on as Kimimaro cautiously began to clean the damaged skin.

"As I was saying...Deidara has passed the initial stage, there are two others." The medic ran the back of his palm across his forehead catching any sweat from his brow. "Don't ask me about them for I don't have all the facts yet." He threw the towel into the bucket. "Besides, I don't want to heighten the odds either way."

"When can I feed from him?" Itachi licked his lips while eying the blond. "I just fed Sasuke and that blood needs to be replaced."

"You what?!" Kimimaro stared at the Uchiha in disbelief.

"Sasuke drank from me, so what?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be sharing your blood with anyone, especially since you are so close to Deidara." The medic raced back into Sasuke's room carrying a syringe filled with a green fluid. "I'll be right back."

Once Kimimaro left, Itachi found himself wanting to touch his slave. "Hmmm..." He thought. "I wonder if Deidara could still feel pleasure over all this pain." Starting at the blond's fingertips, Itachi kissed a trail from the blond's right hand all the way up to his lean shoulder, all the while being watchful of the many tubes blocking his path. Next, he moved to sucking upon Deidara's throat, careful not to catch any of the contaminated blood. "You disappoint me, Deidara." Itachi whispered into his slave's ear. "This is the second time I must make my own pleasure from your sleeping form." The Uchiha kissed his slave lightly on the lips.

"Sasuke has no traces of Black Blood." Kimimaro confidently stated while re-entering the room; a large blanket was draped in his arms. Within seconds, Itachi returned to just standing next to his blond. "I don't want you offering Sasuke anymore blood until you are tested for Black Blood." Itachi frowned on this. "As for Deidara, you are to stay away from him. If you require blood and pleasure, then I suggest you seek it elsewhere." The medic commanded while placing the blanket on the bed.

"I can handle leaving Sasuke alone, but denying me my slave?" Itachi roughly grabbed the medic by the upper arm, bringing the two males face to face. "I don't think so."

"I am the medic here, Itachi." Kimimaro glared at the Uchiha. "If you refuse to follow my instructions, _you_ will kill Deidara. Is that what you want?!"

"Of course not!" Itachi retaliated. "Deidara is everything to me!" Suddenly the blond began to convulse violently. Tubes were being ripped from within his body, causing Deidara to yell out in pain; however, his screams were muffled from the Black Blood that spilled from his mouth. "What's happening?" Itachi shouted.

"Hold his shoulders down!" The medic ordered as he prepared a shot. Once that was done, Kimimaro injected a dark substance into Deidara's chest; right into the decayed area. The blond let out a blood curling scream before collapsing into a calm state. "Grab a thin cloth from in there and clean out his mouth. He's not to swallow any Black Blood." Quickly and efficiently, Itachi did what was asked of him.

"What the hell was that?" The Uchiha growled when he was finished.

"An episode." Kimimaro replied while replacing the tubes. "Deidara has these often which is why he must remain here in the infirmary. If he's not treated immediately the parasite and the circumference of the decayed flesh will continue to grow." The medic tossed the empty syringe into a bucket and then carefully laid the blanket upon the blond.

"Tis a shame, isn't it?" Konan strolled into the ward unexpectedly. "A master and his slave having to survive without each other. Not an easy task for either side."

"Mistress." The medic bowed in respect.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi muttered while entwining his fingers within his slaves.

"I'm simply checking on Deidara's condition." She glanced down at the blond, who was shivering and struggling with the simple act of breathing. Kimimaro rose and applied a warm cloth to the blond's forehead. "When will he die?" Konan gave a wicked smile.

"Not for a long time." Itachi snapped.

"Kimimaro?" Konan turned her attention to the medic.

"I'm not sure." Kimimaro replied busying himself with making Deidara comfortable. "I was just talking with Itachi about what to do next."

"And what would that be?" She questioned innocently.

"We haven't decided yet." The medic cast his eyes in Itachi's direction, signaling to the Uchiha to remain silent.

"Kimimaro..." The queen beckoned to the medic to follow her outside the room. Once there, Konan continued, "You do remember what I told you earlier, right?" Kimimaro said nothing while maintaining an expressionless look. "You will be killed if you disobey me."

"I understand, mistress." The medic shifted his eyes to meet with his queens. "I am to kill Deidara even if the parasite is destroyed beforehand."

"That's correct." She hissed before walking back into Deidara's room. "So, judging from Deidara's appearance, it seems his fate is death and soon too." Konan shot a glance at Itachi, an evil smile pulled at her lips. "You'll going to be quite the busy slave the day Deidara dies." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"My queen..." Kimimaro spoke up breaking the tension. "...surely you must be busy with other matters to attend to tonight."

"Sadly, I am." Konan pouted. "But, I want to be notified the moment Deidara is dead."

"Yes, Konan." The medic answered automatically.

"Excellent." Konan left the room with a spring in her step.

"That'll never happen." Itachi blurted out.

"What's that?" Kimimaro reached for his notebook to record the most recent episode from the blond.

"Me becoming her slave _OR_ Deidara dying."

"Don't rule out those scenarios." Kimimaro raised his eyes to the fuming Uchiha. "Right now, they both seem very likely to transpire." Itachi paled at the seriousness of the medic's tone. "Deidara is very sick, but there may be a way to save him."

"Whatever it is, do it." Itachi squeezed the blond's hand. "I don't care what the risks are."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Kimimaro laid his notebook to the side to pull out a large leather bound book. "But first I want to explain some things to you." He opened the manuscript to the first page. "This is going to take awhile, so you'd better pull up a chair."

**OoOOoo**

"I'm such a jerk!" Naruto pulled at his sunshine locks in frustration while walking down an alley within Konoha. Cans, bottles, and various other types of trash lined the curbs while graffiti graced the stone walls. A dumpster sat on one side whereas the back doors of restaurants lined the other. "She's my best friend, not a victim!" He kicked a can so hard it ricocheted like a cue ball on a pool table down the dark alleyway. "I should have stayed away from her, but I couldn't help it. The need for blood was so strong that I become someone I didn't even know existed, and because of that I hurt Sakura in the process." Naruto picked up an empty bottle and threw it against the far wall. Shards of glass went everyone while the sound of broken glass filled his ears. "Damn this existence!" He shouted before stepping up to the nearest stone wall and turning it into his own personal punching bag. "I should have remained in control." With each hit, the blond recalled the memories he'd made after becoming one of the undead. Images of Brigami Castle, the ritual, the rave, Sasuke, Madara, and even Sai all hovered around him as if mocking him and his foolish attempts to escape his vampirism.

"I won't give in to it." The blond bit out before sliding to the ground. He turned around and pressed his back against the cool stone. Then Naruto pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them."I can't." Naruto began to sob. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He closed his eyes for a moment wanting to shut out reality. After awhile Naruto began to breathe in the intoxicating scent of blood, forcing the blond to open his eyes. "Huh?" Naruto lifted his arms to see streaks of the crimson liquid drizzling down both sides of his hands. "I must have scratched them up after hitting the wall so many times." The blond stared in both fascination and curiosity at the fresh blood. "That's it." Naruto felt his canines lengthen. "I'll just get what I need from myself." He brought one blood soaked hand to his lips and tentatively licked at his bleeding knuckles. Finding the blood to taste like a sweet wine, Naruto eagerly lapped at it; causing him to become drunk from his own blood. After cleaning both hands, Naruto's hunger erupted in an urgency to consume more. Slowly he turned one hand palm up to gaze at the pulsing vein in his wrist. Specks of purple invaded his baby blue eyes right before he harshly sank his fangs into his skin. Wincing from the initial shock and unbearable pain, Naruto forced himself through the feeding by holding his hand steady with the other hand. When the blond was full, he released his wrist, but before pulling away, he sealed the two punctures with the method Sai used on him earlier. "That wasn't so bad." Naruto stated warily. "I...I can live like this... right?" He looked up at the star lit sky as if the bright lights could comfort him with the answers he was looking for.

**OoOOoo**

"This is exactly what I need." Sai held up a thick file of paperwork he'd compiled while searching throughout the Hokage's private office. "With this, I have nothing to worry about back at Brigami castle. In fact, this information will grant me permission to speak with the queen directly. There's a lot of things that need to change there, and since I'd bonded to that particular horde, I want to be able to do things when and how I please." Sai scanned the top of the large, wooden desk to make sure he didn't miss anything and then he reopened the drawers to double check them as well. Satisfied with his findings, he stuck the file under his arm. "I think I'm going to like being a vampire." He stated with a smirk. Making his way towards the door, he let his eyes roam across the room. Moonlight shone vibrantly through the bay window behind him casting shadows of the numerous stacks of papers, magazines, books, and disposable coffee cups that littered the floor as well as the furnishings. Under the desk was a small wine cellar which housed a single drink. "I think I'll help myself." He opened the door and pulled out the liquor. "Chardonnay." He read aloud and then set about to sensually sip at the drink, his taste buds enjoying its fruity taste, while he looked over the rest of the room.

Large file cabinets were placed against a side wall, their contents falling about. Paintings of playing cards and ornate wines and fruits hung on the walls in a stylish manner. Beneath Sai's feet was a beautiful green and royal blue circular rug which gave the room a sense of being bigger than it actually was. "Good thing this place is such a mess. Tsundae will never know anything was taken from it." He set the bottle back where he found it. A small sample of the once full bottle still remained at the bottom. "I love doing this." He said smugly crossing the cluttered room. "Hm...I wonder how Naruto's visit with Sakura went." Sai's thoughts drifted to the blond. "Naruto better have bitten her. He's a vampire now and he should learn how to live like one... like I have. I don't really see anything bad about it. The perks are there, if you know how to acquire them." He glanced at the file, pushed it firmly against his side and headed down a spiral staircase. "It's been a nice visit, but it's time to leave."

Hearing noises outside the tower walls, Sai stopped midway on his decent. "People." He narrowed his eyes. "I better stash this somewhere." He laid his hand on the stone wall and started to feel around for a loose brick. "Ha! Here's one!" Sai wiggled it loose and shoved the file behind it. "I'll be back for you later." He pushed the brick back into place and marked it with a small brush stroke. When he got to the bottom, Sai was met with two angry females, both of which were dressed in their pajamas.

"Trespassing?" Tsundae furred her brow while crossing her arms beneath her large bosom. "That's a high crime for someone who belongs to this village." Sakura nodded in agreement and followed her mentor's actions.

"True." Sai took a step back. "However, I'm no longer a Konoha ninja."

"What are you talking about?" The older woman tapped her foot impatiently. "You're one of my top Anbus."

"Was." Sai corrected the woman. "You see, I'm drifting down a different path these days, or should I say nights, and it would be wise if either of you didn't get in my way." He barred his fangs.

"They got you too?!" Sakura was in shock as was Tsundae.

"Not a big deal." Sai responded casually, "For I seem to have caught onto the whole vampire thing faster than Naruto has." Sakura felt tears form in her eyes as she recalled what her best friend tried to do to her. "Naruto didn't bite you, huh?" He eyed the girl's neck, taking note that it was bite free.

"No." Sakura countered. "Tsundae interrupted us before he got the chance."

"Figures." Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Probably spent too much time talking or fighting the urge to actually go through with it. Now if it were me, I would have fed from you quickly and then left to find someone else whose more entertaining and _more_ attractive." Sakura's face reddened with anger.

"Keep it up, Sai, and I'll give you a punch you'll never forget." Sakura threatened. "The one to your groin!" The boy paled.

"Where is Naruto?" Tsundae demanded of the boy.

"I don't know." Sai truthfully answered. "I haven't seen him since we got here earlier this evening."

"Well then, perhaps you could tell me what you were you doing in my office." The older woman raised a brow.

"I was merely leaving you a note saying that I resign as an Anbu here." Sai flashed a fake smile.

"That's bull shit Sai and you know it!" Tsundae stamped her foot.

"We won't hesitate to fight you if that what it takes to get the information we need. " Sakura raised her fists while Tsundae cracked her knuckles in preparation of a fight.

"Oo..a skirmish sounds like fun." Sai's face lit up with amusement. "But I have other plans." Within the blink of an eye, Sai disappeared right in front of the two surprised women.

"Stay right here." Tsundae ordered the younger girl as she ran into Hokage Tower. "I need to get something."

"Alright." Sakura scanned the surroundings for any traces of which direction Sai may have gone, but came up with nothing.

"Catch!" Tsundae tossed an item to Sakura. "We'll get him with this."

"Ordinary rope?" Sakura responded, a bit of sarcasm hung in her voice.

"These ropes have been hand braided with the strongest of horse hair." The older woman tugged at the rope, testing and proving its strength. "If I can't break this, there's no way Sai could. So, here's the plan. I'm going to lasso my rope around his neck while you pin his arms to his sides with yours." Tsundae began to coil the rope around her arm.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "But Tsundae, Sai vanished into thin air." She sighed in defeat. "He could be anywhere."

"No, he didn't vanish." Tsundae paused to feel the night breeze. "He's just fast. And if we just stand around here talking, he's going to get away." Sakura averted her emerald eyes; feeling naive in her knowledge of vampires. "Sakura..." she firmly stated. "...you want to help Naruto right?" The girl shook her head firmly and clenched her fists. "Well then, let's capture Sai." With those words, Tsundae raced down the streets with Sakura trailing behind her.

**OoOOoo**

"Looks like the blond gets a break this time." Madara scoffed while pushing the doors open to Sasuke's chambers. "Which means, he'll suffer later for it." He laughed evilly. "Too bad I can't be there when Master Sasuke awakens and sees Naruto chained up for his feeding enjoyment. I love watching the blond try to be brave. The best part is he never is." The cloaked figure laughed once more before entering the bedroom. Sensing something was wrong, Madara pulled back his hood and glanced down at the empty casket which was suppose to be occupied by a certain blond. "Escaped, huh?" The cloak figure tapped his chin in thought as he strolled around the coffin observing evidence of how that happened. "Not too smart, Naruto. Thanks to the brand I gave you, you'll be easy to find. Won't that be a fun meet-up?" He kicked idly at the specialty made shackles and dried blood. "Let's see..." He sniffed the air. "...Naruto's blood mixed with lavender." Suddenly someone appeared in the doorway.

"M...Madara." The girl jumped in fright. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to retrieve Naruto, but as you can clearly see, he's not here." Madara gestured to the vacant casket. "But I assume you already knew that." He transported behind her and gripped the girl's shoulder. "Being that you were the one who helped him. Am I correct, Hinata?"

**--- END CHAPTER 13-- **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	14. Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them!**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language, yaoi **

**-- CHAPTER 14 – SURPRISES**

"_Deidara." A long forgotten voice spoke softly to the dusty blond. "Wake up." Deidara was laying on some cool grass, his lower back being tickled while someone was cradling him in their arms. "We need to talk." The blond stirred before fluttering his eyes open. "Hello, Deidara." A familiar face smiled warmly at his friend. _

"_Sasori?" Deidara gazed up, confusion plastered on his face. "Sasori?!" The blond's eyes widened with bewilderment and fright before he scrambled to his feet. "Where am I?" Deidara looked frantically around the strange, yet familiar surroundings, his chest rapidly raising and falling. An abundance of trees and bushes bordered the two boys; however, their brilliant shades of green were lost among the shadows of luminosity which reigned supreme in this dream-like place. Behind Sasori, who was wearing a maroon tunic and tan crop pants, was a well-treaded path which led to a small cabin. "How'd I get here?" Deidara's voice was full of anxiety. _

"_Calm down, Dei." Sasori stood and slowly approached the shaken blond, his hands rested on the blond's shoulders. "I'm surprised you don't recognize this place." Deidara glanced around for the second time. "I know it's been quite awhile but..." _

"_We're by your cabin." The blond furred his brow as if trying to make sense of things. "But why is everything in black and white, including us?" _

"_That's because this is a premonition."_

"_Why am I seeing this?" Deidara raised a brow; still in disbelief at seeing his long deceased friend. "Am I dead...for real?" _

"_No." Sasori shook his head. "This is to show you what will happen once you're free from that sadist vampire. Don't you see...we're finally going to be reunited." His amber eyes lit up with happiness. _

"_That's not possible." Deidara replied stoically. "Master Itachi will never let me go."_

_Sasori narrowed his eyes. "He has no influence over you here. Anyways, forget about him for now. I want to show you something." The red head grabbed one of the blond's hands and led Deidara towards his home. Once there, Sasori raced ahead to get a large bucket of water. "Look!" He handed his friend the pail. _

"_I know what I look like." Deidara looked away in shame._

"_Just look in the bucket." The red head encouraged his friend. With a deep breath, Deidara looked down but almost dropped the bucket when he saw his child-like reflection staring back at him._

"_It's like I'm 14 again." Deidara turned his head slightly; observing his younger features. "I'm even wearing the blue tunic I used to love." He opened his mouth and was shocked to see a normal set of human teeth. "It's like my servitude to Master Itachi didn't exist." _

"_Just because you were made a vampire, it doesn't mean Hell awaits you in the afterlife." Sasori's reflection joined Deidara's as the two friends stood side by side. "Good people deserve good things."_

"_I'm not that same person anymore." The blond sighed. "I don't even know why you're talking to me. I'm the reason you died." Deidara sat on a log and buried his face in his hands. "I made terrible decisions and then when I saw the smoke, I lost all will to live and Master Itachi took advantage of that." His voice trembled. _

"_Dei..." Sasori put the pail down and sat next to his friend. "I don't blame you for what happened." The blond looked up at his friend, tears glistened upon his face. "You tried your best. I couldn't ask for anything more from my best friend." _

_Deidara gave a wary smile before asking sporadically, "Do you think Master Itachi knows I'm here?" _

"_Him again?" Sasori snapped at the blond._

"_Well...um..." Deidara fumbled for the right words. _

"_Honestly, I'm getting tired of hearing about Itachi." The red head cupped his cheek in his palm and eyed the blond skeptically. "What exactly is he to you?" _

"_I don't know." The blond replied uneasily while reaching for his Master's bite marks. "I've been with Master Itachi for over 300 years and...they're not here!" Deidara rubbed his hand across his smooth, untainted flesh. _

"_Of course they aren't." Sasori scoffed. "Anything to do with your vampire life will be erased from your memories once you become a permanent resident here." _

"_What?" The blond almost sounded as if he was disappointed. "That can't happen. All those things I did with Master Itachi..."_

"_Enough already!" Sasori glared at his friend. "I don't want to hear about that! I can't wait for that medic to do the surgery." He added in frustration. _

"_What surgery?" The blond paled. _

"_The one that's going to kill you." Sasori replied with a smirk._

"_That's crazy." Deidara spoke with bitterness in his voice for he was appalled that his friend would speak so openly like that._

"_He may not, but your master thinks otherwise." Sasori picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt; his tawny eyes remaining focused on the upturned ground. "Seems your master doesn't care about you anymore. I mean, he seems awfully eager to kill you before knowing all the facts about your 'issue.'" With a quick flick of the wrist, the red head slashed at the figure embedded in the earth. _

"_I'm sure Master Itachi has a reason for doing it." The blond's voice was kept low while he tried to convince himself that Itachi wasn't like that. "Besides, he probably wants me to leave the ward quickly because he's needy...just like I am." Deidara finished firmly._

"_What?" The color drained from the red head's face. "That vampire has put you through Hell and yet your thoughts are constantly clouded with visions of him and his abusive ways. I can't believe you!" _

"_I'm sorry." Deidara muttered. _

"_No...I'm the one whose sorry." Sasori angrily threw the stick into the bushes. "Sorry that a respectable life with me, but without the additives of hardcore sex and torture is something you don't want!" _

"_I never said that!" Deidara stood up and gripped the red head's shoulders. _

"_But it's implied!" Sasori fought back angry tears. "Why Deidara? Why do you want to be with someone who hurts you over someone who cares about you?"_

_The blond locked gazes with the red head. "Look, I've been living the life of a vampire's slave much longer than I led my human life and because of that, I've grown to like what Master Itachi does both with and to me. I know that's not the answer you wanted to hear but it's the truth. In addition to that, I want to know if Master Itachi sees me as something more that just a slave." _

"_Don't tell me..." Sasori was at a lost for words. _

"_Please, just tell me how to get back to the ward." Deidara pleaded. "I have to know."_

"_Alright." Sasori heaved a heavy sigh before Deidara wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. _

"_Thank you for understanding." _

"_Oh I understand all right." Sasori thought to himself. "I understand just how much you need to get away from Itachi. Sasori's eyes cast upwards until the perfect lie crossed his lips. "You have to leave the ward." He stated nonchalantly. "If you do not, the surgery will indeed kill you." Deidara slowly pulled away from his friend, a look of fright etched on his face._

"_Are you sure?" The blond gulped. _

"_Yes." Sasori reassured his friend. "You have to do everything possible to stay away from the infirmary otherwise your time will be cut short and you'll be forced to die without knowing your answers." Deidara slowly nodded his head in compliance. "Good." The red head took his friend's arm and pinched it. _

Within seconds, Deidara's eyes opened, he was back in the ward. The room was dark and silent except the sucking sounds of the circular hoses pushing and pulling within his body. "Everything hurts." He quivered, but his words were garbled due to a tube in his mouth. The blond panicked as Sasori's words echoed in his mind. "I have to get out of here." Deidara attempted to raise his hands, but they were stopped by something. "Restraints?!" Adrenaline raced throughout his body, causing him to break the leather straps. Once free, the blond tossed off the blanket and began ripping the tubes out of him, his teeth clenched the entire time, for he had never suffered like this before. In each tube's wake was a small gap which dribbled black blood; however, the blond was too rattled to notice. In his haste, Deidara quickly grabbed the blanket and tore several scraps, intending to use them as bandages. "I have to stop the bleeding." When all the cuts were wrapped, the blond eased onto the floor, his foot kicking over one of the buckets containing the toxic Black Blood. Deidara immediately covered his mouth; stopping himself from vomiting. "Sasori was right. This...this...whatever this is can't be good." He trudged to the exit; intending never to come back. Unfortunately, the blond never thought twice about the information Sasori gave him because in actuality, Deidara was running away from the only thing that would save him.

**OoOOoo**

"After such a lousy night, it sure feels good to be home." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief while pushing open the door to his apartment. "Maybe now, I could sort things out without my blood lust taking over." The blond looked down at his wrists. "I still haven't decided if what I did was smart or really stupid." He wondered. "I know, I just need to get out of these clothes and take a hot shower."

Before heading into the lavatory, Naruto made a quick stop into his room to pick out some new clothes. "Finally, some color." The blond smiled as he choose a pair of tan cargo pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Then, he grabbed a brush off his dresser and ran into the bathroom. Once there, he turned on the shower before quickly pulling off his tattered clothes. "I'm definitely going to burn these." He kicked the pile behind the toilet while attempting to remove his collar. It wouldn't budge. "Guess I'm stuck with this." The blond pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

He closed his eyes; letting the hot water massage his tired body. "Ahhh..." Naruto opened his mouth, wanting the steady stream to rid him from the taste of blood. "I wish this water could wash away more than just the dirt and grime off my body." He opened his eyes and grabbed the shampoo. "I don't think I've never hated myself as much as I do now." He murmured sadly while working the shampoo into his golden locks. "Maybe I just should have stuck with Sai."

"Must you always be defiant, slave?" The raven spoke from behind the blond.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto stammered out.

"I suppose I could overlook your escape for now. Since we are in your shower together." The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's slick, upper body and laid his head between the blond's neck and collarbone. "I love the way the water hits your body and then bounces off mine." He pressed a kiss to the side of the blond's neck.

"How did you find me?" The blond raised a curious brow.

"It's called translocating." Sasuke reached for the bar of soap that was sitting on the shower caddy. Then he applied it to Naruto's shoulders while his other hand held the blond still. "Works well along with the blood we drink."

"How did you know I left the castle?" Naruto surprised himself by relaxing within the raven's hold. "I figured I was last on your list after I saw you disappear into a river."

"You saw that?" Sasuke sounded impressed. "It appears your bond with me is stronger than I thought. I'm very pleased." The raven moved to kissing along the blond's shoulders and back.

"At least someone is." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Is something bothering you, Naruto?" The raven stopped his affections and dragged the soap across the blond's navel while his other hand played with the tiny hairs on the back of Naruto's neck.

"What do you think?" The blond spat while twisting his head to one side. "Ever since I've been turned..." That was as far as Naruto got before being silenced with a kiss.

"You never should have left." Sasuke spoke after breaking their kiss. "Now, I'm faced with a difficult decision."

"I don't care." Naruto pouted as pink rushed to his cheeks.

"Yes, you do." The raven dropped the soap and kissed his slave again. This time, the blond didn't hesitate in returning the kiss; for he'd do anything to get rid of the feelings of guilt and loneliness which consumed him. It wasn't long before the raven dropped his hands to the blond's groin to fondle Naruto's sex. The blond squirmed at Sasuke's bold caresses.

"Ah...Sasuke..." Naruto's words were covered by the raven's mouth.

"Just be quiet, dobe and let your 'want' speak for you." The raven switched to sucking upon the blond's throat. Slowly, Naruto bared his throat as if he actually wanted Sasuke to bite him. "I'm getting there, Naruto." Sasuke's warm breath gave the blond goosebumps. "But first, I want to be inside you." Naruto's cobalt eyes went wide. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Sasuke locked gazes with the blond. His onyx eyes glowing crimson. "You just have to relax your body; otherwise, it won't be as pleasurable as its meant to be." Once the raven saw the blond's eyes glaze over, he took a hold of his own arousal. Seconds later, Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto; resulting in a low growl from the raven and a rigidness from the blond. "Relax." Sasuke cooed into the blond's ear as he grabbed the blond's cock and began to pump it in rhythm to his thrusts. Naruto moaned as he was being overly stimulated, but the raven had one more thing in mind to complete this erotic experience. Enlongating his canines, Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck. With a low grunt, Sasuke released his seed into Naruto, but mentally commanded his slave to hold his release; for runaways don't deserve equal pleasure.

The blond whimpered at his master's demand. "If you want to finish, then return to the castle." Sasuke breathed heavily. "I promise you won't have to wait long for it."

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Naruto panted, his eyes still glossy. "But I don't know how to get back there."

"I've already taken care of that." Sasuke eased out of the blond before he disappeared in the same fashion as he appeared.

"Huh?" Naruto was jolted back to awareness. "What just happened? And why does my ass hurt?" He looked down and was horrified to see the reminiscence of blood, a thick whitish liquid, and water seep into the drain.

"Nice body, Naruto." Madara smirked as he pulled back the shower curtain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The blond quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself.

"I'm your escort back to Brigami Castle." The cloaked figure threw Naruto his clothes. "Get dressed."

"I don't want to go back there." The blond scowled while compiling to Madara's orders.

"Don't make things worse for yourself." Madara narrowed his eyes.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Naruto reluctantly gave in.

"Nope." Madara quickly grabbed the blond's wrists and fastened the familiar spiked irons on them. "Remember these?" Naruto's eyes widened. "You know what? I find myself to be rather bored without you at the castle." The cloaked figure laughed as black mist engulfed the two males.

**OoOOoo**

"He's up there!" Tsundae yelled while pointing to the roof of the ramen shop. "Hurry up, Sakura! We have to catch Sai before he reaches the front gates!"

"I'm coming." The young girl panted. She was so exhausted from not sleeping the past few weeks that she found it incredibly hard to keep up with the older woman. "I just can't do it." Sakura stopped to catch her breath. "There has to be a faster way to the front." Her jade eyes darted to the left and they caught a glimpse of exactly what she sought out, a shortcut. Crouching low, she scampered into the bushes.

"How'd that woman find me?" Sai scowled while glancing over his shoulders. "I thought this new speed would have given me an edge but I guess not."

"You're not going to get away!" Tsundae shouted confidently for she was hot on his trail.

"Wanna bet?" Sai smirked as he leapt across another rooftop. "There's no way I'm going to be the betrayer to the horde. Especially since I just learned how to survive within it." He jumped down and took off running down the main street which led out of Konoha. "Looks like I'll have to find a place to hide outside the gates until the sun sets. Then, I'll come back for my folder." Sai glanced upwards. "It's getting brighter which means I don't have much time to play with those two."

"Where is that girl?" Tsundae grew frustrated once she realized Sakura was no longer behind her. "I told her I needed her help." She landed on the dirt with a heavy thud and then proceeded to follow the same road as Sai.

"Ha!" Sai smiled smugly, watching the distance between him and the big breasted broad increase. "She's not even close."

"But I am!" Sakura declared proudly as she stood in front of the gates, a rope dangled loosely in her hand.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Sai skidded to a halt.

"You're not leaving." Sakura started to lasso the rope like a cowgirl. "At least not without me." She firmly stated before tossing the rope, missing the target by only a few inches. The twine fell flat next to the boy's feet.

"Nice skills, Sakura." Sai mocked. "Now I understand why Naruto didn't go through with biting you right from the start. It must have been that he didn't want to waste the gift of immortality on someone as pathetic as you." The girl glared at the ex-Anbu, her face twisted in a look of extreme hatred as she started to recoil her rope.

"You know something funny?" Sai stepped on the rope, causing Sakura to loose her balance and fall backwards. "Anger actually makes you look pretty." Sai teased. "Too bad Naruto will never see you as that. Pretty, I mean. These days he's too preoccupied with Sasuke."

"Who is that?" Sakura dusted her bum off as she got to her feet.

"Oh. Naruto didn't tell you then." The boy grabbed the girl around the waist and snatched a fistful of her bubblegum hair in his other hand.

"Tell me what?" Sakura's voice was caught between fear and anger.

"He's a slave to Sasuke." Sai whispered in the girl's ear. "Do you know what vampire slaves are used for?" Sakura's eyes widened as she waited for the answer. "Sex."

"Naruto's not interested in guys." Sakura bit out.

"Really?" Sai drawled. "Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think. Anyways, back to what I wanted to tell you. I've seen Naruto with his Master and Sasuke isn't shy about showing his affections and apparently either is Naruto. In fact, I'd be surprised if Sasuke hasn't fucked that blond by now."

"You're lying!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto's not like that."

"Isn't it surprising to learn how people really are?" Sai replied with a smirk.

"Sakura! Use every ounce of your strength to get away from Sai." Tsundae hollered. After seeing her mentor's determined face, Sakura drew up all her remaining strength to break free of the boy, just seconds before a rope encircled Sai, pinning his arms to his sides.

"What the?" Sai tried to loosen the twine but to no prevail. "How'd you catch up so fast?" He glowered at the blond woman. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a spec lost among the houses."

"Perhaps you should avoid idle chit chat." Tsundae countered with a smirk of her own while tightly holding onto the rope. "Sakura! Now!"

With one hand the pink haired girl started to lasso the rope once again. This time the twine landed around Sai's neck.

"Your plan isn't going to work." Sai hissed while baring his elongated canines. "I'm a hundred times stronger than either of you."

"True..." Tsundae pulled harder on her rope, causing it to dig into the boy's pale skin. "...but with the sun rising, you'll be as weak as a newborn." Sai glanced to the east and saw the enormous reddish orange ball peeking over the horizon. "You're not the only one who has done their homework. Now tell us where the horde is."

"Forget it." Sai spit at the woman.

"Perhaps a little time in the sun will change your mind." Tsundae wiped the saliva from her face and started to pull Sai to an open clearing. The boy paled as he recalled that direct sunlight causes permanent scars on a vampires body.

"_Think!"_ Sai thought to himself while bitting down on his lower lip._ "There has to be a way out of this. I don't want blisters and the sort to mess up this perfect body."_ Just then, he saw Sakura run up next to him. _"Excellent." _ Sakura eyed Sai warily. "If you want to know Naruto's where abouts, then you'd better stop Tsundae." He hissed.

"It's just a little sun." Sakura spat. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

"It takes only a small amount of time to turn a vampire to ash." Sai stated matter-of-factly. "If that happens then you'll never learn what's really going on. Can you live the rest of your life without Naruto? Just keep in mind that I'm the only one who knows where he is. "

Sakura averted her eyes while she contemplated Sai's words. "Tsundae..."

"What is it?" The blond woman halted and raised a brow.

"We can't do this." Sakura bit out. "He's the only one who knows about Naruto. If something bad happens to Sai, then I'll never find my best friend again. Please Tsundae, let's just take him to the holding cells."

"Fine. He can spend the day there, but if he causes any trouble, I'm going to drag him into the sun myself." Tsundae pulled Sai along, making sure to stay in the shaded areas.

"Thank you, Tsundae." Sakura felt both relief wash over her and tears stinging in her eyes. She was finally going to find Naruto despite him telling her not to.

"_That couldn't have gone any better."_ Sai smiled to himself.

**-- END CHAPTER 14-- **

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	15. Shock

**Happy to have this chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I was just waiting for the right inspiration. **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 15 -- SHOCK**

"Finally." Sasuke muttered while tying a black bandanna around his ebony locks. "I'm allowed to leave." The raven was dressed in fresh clothes consisting of a gray shirt and a loose pair of denim jeans. "Being stuck in the infirmary is not something I'd call exciting." He picked up a small piece of parchment that was sitting atop the mobile cart. "What's this?" With a flick of his wrist, the raven opened the note and read,_ "Being that your health has returned and your body has healed, you are free to leave the ward; however, you must stay away from Deidara and refuse any blood your brother may try to offer you. -- Kimimaro" _

"Hmm...I understand to avoid Deidara, but why the caution with Itachi?" He furred his brow before folding the note and messily stuffing it into his pocket. "I guess I'll find out sooner or later." He shrugged his shoulders and then began to twist lazily at the small silver chain which hung around his neck. "Both Madara and Naruto should be returning shortly which means I'll have to decide on a punishment for my blond. Hn. I'll think about that later." As Sasuke made his way out of the tiny room, he glanced down and saw the bloodied smock that Kimimaro was wearing earlier; for it was still sitting bundled in the trash bin. "I wonder how Deidara is fairing." Driven by both curiosity and caution, the raven exited the room and crossed over into the adjacent one.

He paused in front of the other black curtain. "If Deidara does have some type of illness or whatever, I have to know about it. I don't want a repeat of what happened in the catacombs. It's embarrassing and now, Itachi will think even less of me. Damn it!" He cursed under his breath before pulling back the curtain. "What the hell happened here?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he took in the room before him. The first thing the raven noticed was the vacant bed with a shredded blanket upon it. Tubes, which were now empty, shot in various directions, some were even bent. The surrounding stone walls were stained with black and red splotches. The buckets which outlined the bed were all still vertical except for one. It was laying horizontal, its contents soaked in by the floor drain. "Where is Deidara?" Sasuke's breathing became labored and shallow as he felt a cold chill race up his spine. "I have to tell Itachi."

**OoOOoo**

"This would have been a lot easier if we were in the ward." Kimimaro frowned while preparing a needle for the stubborn Uchiha who was sitting on a black couch.

"You're the one who wanted to do the blood test and since I'm the one losing blood, I'd rather be in the comfort of my own chambers." Itachi stated nonchalantly while laying his arm, palm up, on the edge of the couch.

The medic rolled his eyes as he bent down to grab the underside of the Uchiha's elbow with one hand while the other hovered the empty needle above a very potent vein. "Tell me..." He pushed the needle into the pale flesh. "...have you done anything sexually with Deidara recently?"

"He is my slave." Itachi replied in an agitated manner as he watched the needle fill with his deep red blood. "What does it matter what I do with him?"

"Just answer the question, Itachi." Kimimaro answered with annoyance as he withdrew the needle.

"Fine." Itachi snapped while rubbing at his sore arm. "I had sex with him right before I noticed the Black Blood. Being that it wasn't there when I started, I didn't see a reason to hold back."

"Hn." The medic seemed lost in thought as he gently placed the needle into a small box. "It's been confirmed that the Black Blood can't be passed on during oral feedings; however, there's a chance it could travel through sexual relations, thus the blood test." Kimimaro put the box on a small table and stood to his full height.

"Are you saying that I could be infected?" Itachi sat forward on the couch, his face held a stunned expression.

"I won't know that until I run some tests on the sample you provided me." Kimimaro's voice was flat.

"It will take a few days." The Uchiha eyed the medic warily. "Don't worry, Itachi, for if you do carry the parasite, there are ways to stop it in the early stages. It's only when the disease is overlooked that Black Blood becomes a serious problem." He rubbed at his temples. "I want you to be aware of something..." The medic stated seriously while locking stares with the Uchiha. "...Deidara is suffering because of your negligence."

"You dare put the blame on me?" Itachi spat.

"Yes, I do." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "You put Deidara through hell every day. It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen."

"Deidara has been my slave for over 300 years!" The Uchiha stood, his eyes burning crimson. "Never has he had a problem before! Deidara's blood flows strong like mine. Why is he having so much difficulty with this?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Kimimaro balled his hands into fists. "However, things would go much smoother if you weren't breathing down my neck. I am stressed enough with Deidara's condition and deceiving our queen." Itachi's eyes reverted to their blackened state as he backed away from the enraged medic. "Speaking of your slave, I'd better go check on him." The medic calmed his disposition by taking deep breaths. "The sedatives I gave him should be waring off shortly." He picked up his box and cradled it carefully within his hand.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in the doorway. "He's not there." His voice held some concern over this matter.

"What?!" Itachi and Kimimaro replied in unison; both their faces held flabbergasted expressions.

"Your crazed slave is gone." The raven continued while walking into Itachi's room.

"That's impossible." The medic scoffed. "He hasn't got the strength to just get up and leave."

"Well something motivated him." Sasuke sat upon the massive bed.

"Do you swear that you're telling the truth, little brother?" Itachi growled with a murderous glare upon his face. "Is Deidara really missing?"

"I saw the empty bed with my own eyes, brother." Sasuke boldly replied.

"You said he was sedated!" The older Uchiha shouted while grabbing Kimimaro by the collar.

"And he was!" The medic yelled back. "Deidara was even tied to his bed. I have no idea on how he could have freed himself."

"Your methods are inadequate, that's why!" Itachi bared his fangs in an aggressive manner.

"If you want me to stop treating him, I will!" Kimimaro flashed his canines in defense. "Besides, it's not me who'll end up as the queen's play toy if he dies!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and arms. "Stop arguing!" The raven strained to pull Itachi away from the medic.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke!" Itachi growled as he fought against the raven's powerful hold.

"You should listen to your brother." The medic straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his grayish hair. "At least he's level headed about this."

"It's not his slave who is infected!" Itachi bit out.

"No, it wasn't." Kimimaro stood before the angered Uchiha. "So instead of wasting your energy yelling at me, put some effort into locating Deidara and bringing him back to the ward. It would be wise to find your slave before he crosses path with your younger brother again."

"Sasuke won't make the same mistake twice." Itachi rebutted.

"And neither will Deidara." The medic countered right back.

"Itachi! Kimimaro!" The young raven gritted out. "Enough!You have to work together not against each other." Itachi stilled as black mist began to form around the medic.

"Once you locate your slave's whereabouts, approach him with extreme care." Kimimaro cautioned. "The next stage in Black Blood deals with mental stability." With those words, the medic disappeared.

"Where is he?" The raven released his brother to stand within Itachi's line of sight. "I won't be caught off guard again."

"He's wandering around the cemetery." Itachi stated blandly as he gazed toward the window. "Apparently he wants to speak to me just as I have a few words for him."

"How stupid of Deidara." Sasuke's glanced in the direction of Itachi's blank stare. "The sun has already began to rise. "He'll burn if he doesn't return to the castle."

"My slave is more clever than he appears as I'm sure you could attest to that." The older Uchiha looked down on a very red faced Sasuke.

"I want to come with you." The raven pressed.

"No. You will stay here." Itachi commanded. "I may not like Kimimaro, but I'll heed his warning about Deidara. You, on the other hand, need to attend to your slave. We don't want unnecessary attention because someone's slave escaped."

"How'd you know about that?" Sasuke grimaced.

"I know everything that concerns you." The older Uchiha called upon a red mist to encircle his body. "Naruto needs punishment, and if you don't give him any, I will." Then Itachi vanished leaving the young raven at a crossroad.

**OoOOoo**

"Curse Tsundae for tying me to this chair!" Sai hissed while struggling against the ropes that bound him to it. "I would have ripped her throat if it wasn't for the lethargic feeling that set in after I saw the sun." He scoffed. "This is certainly something that's going to take some time getting used to." Sai paused to glance about the holding cell he's been bonding with for the past couple hours. The cell was dark and drab with not much in it. The walls and floors were made of flat stone and a single torch glowed from outside the vertical bars that blocked Sai's access to a narrow passageway before him. "Just wait until Tsundae comes back here. I'm going to..."

"You're going to do what, Sai?" Sakura came to a halt in front of the boy's cell. She was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. She placed a hand on her hip as she glowered at the prisoner.

"Ahh...tell her what a great Hokage is." Sai blatantly lied. "After all, she did capture me."

"Of course. Tsundae always catches those who threaten Konoha. " Sakura lectured before gripping the iron bars in front of her. "Look, Sai, you'd better answer my questions truthfully or else." Her eyes glowed an intense emerald green.

"Or else what?" Sai challenged. "You'll burn me and risk losing your only connection to Naruto. I think not."

"You think you're so sly..." The girl dropped her hands and began to pace along the bars like a confined tiger in a zoo. "..however, your new skills won't help you escape from those ropes. Only myself and Tsundae can free you."

"So what's your point?" Sai raised a skeptical brow.

"I want to find Naruto." The girl cried out. "The last time I saw him...it just makes me so angry..."

"There really isn't anything you could do for him..." Sai kicked at the dirt below his feet. "...unless you go to the castle and speak to his master, Sasuke, directly."

"Is that all?" Sakura replied with a sigh of relief. "I mean who could deny a pretty girl like me? If it's one thing I know how to do, it's how to negotiate. I'm sure I could work out a compromise with this Sasuke person." Sai remained quiet as the girl continued to flatter herself. Suddenly, she turned hard eyes on Sai. "If you tell me where the castle is and describe this Sasuke to me then I'll make sure that Tsundae and the interrogators won't harm you."

"Silly girl." Sai chuckled. "You're not very good a making deals."

"What do you mean? I know that a vampires body is very precious to them and that they'll do whatever it takes to retain their perfect body. Why aren't you jumping at my offer?" Sakura pouted.

"I applaud you..." Sai looked at the desperate girl. "...you seem to know a lot about us."

"I do." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Once I learned that Naruto was a vampire, I've dedicated all my free time to learning about them. So, stop stalling and start talking. Where is the castle?" She pounded her foot on the earthen ground.

"Alright...I'll play along. I mean, you seem to be trying really hard.." Sai was obviously mocking the girl's efforts, but Sakura firmly held her ground. "First off, I don't know the exact location of it, but I can find it instinctively because of my bond with Ino."

"Whose that?" Sakura puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "Oh...that doesn't matter."

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Sakura?" Sai stated stoically.

"I can't free the only vampire we've ever caught." Sakura sank to her knees in defeat.

"You'll have to if you want to find Naruto." Sai clipped.

After a long pause, Sakura finally spoke, "What sort of guarantee do I have that you won't leave me behind after I release you? I know that a vampire's speed is unmatched by any human during the night hours."

"_Hmmm..." _Sai furred his brows while he thought of an answer. _"My internal clock tells me that it's only midday. So, I'm stuck here for a few more hours. So, in the meantime, I should have Sakura get the folder I hid, that way, we could just leave tonight when she returns to free me."_

"Well?" The girl snapped.

"There is a folder of valuable information hidden behind a stone in the center of Hokage Tower." Sai instructed.

"I knew it!" Sakura jumped to her full height. "You were stealing Tsundae's research for your own benefit."

"Yes, I was." Sai openly admitted. "Retrieve this for me and I swear I'll take you to the castle."

"How do I know where the folder is? The Tower is huge." Sakura leaned closer into the bars.

"Look for it in the middle of the large staircase which leads from Tsundae's office to the outside. The stone is marked with a tiny speck of ink."

"Alright, I'll get it." Sakura grudgingly gave in. "But it stays with me until I find Naruto."

"Deal." Sai nodded happily; for he knew that he could easily steal back the folder anytime once he was free. Then again, maybe it would be fun to see how the vampire horde would react to a human wandering about their castle, especially one without an invitation. "See you later tonight then?" The boy's voice sounded a bit too cheerful.

"Yeah." Sakura grumbled before she left.

**OoOOoo**

"Here we are." Madara shoved Naruto into a surprising clean, yet gloomy cell. "Your new home, at least, until Sasuke tells me otherwise." He smirked while hooking the blond's bloodied shackles to an iron pole near the back of the room. The blond remained quiet and stood usually still while the cloaked figure secured the locks. "No fight this time?" He raised a curious brow.

"..."

"Oh, that's right." Madara crossed his arms while eying Naruto up and down. "I forget those who translocate for the first time get a little queasy afterwards. Not to mention their energy level gets shot to hell." The cloaked figure laughed loudly as he made his way back toward the front of the cell. Naruto watched Madara warily as he fought to remain upright. Never has the blond dealt with such sickening feelings before. Part of him was fighting off the nauseousness from being swallowed up by the black mist while another part was dealing with an upcoming fever, and lastly, he felt light-headed from loosing so much blood during the past few hours. "Your evening should be quite memorable." The cloaked figure strode back; he held a whip in his pale hands.

"How did you find me?" Naruto spoke bitterly.

"The brand I gave you." Madara wrapped his hand around Naruto's forearm and brushed his fingernails lightly across the blackened flesh. Naruto winced at the touch, but held his ground. "It's my alternative to the blood bonding." The cloaked figure draped his nails within the blond's blood and began to swirl the hues of red around the once tanned skin. "I believe it's important to know where certain slaves are."

"Why me?" The blond bit out.

"To be honest, I think of you as a second Deidara." Madara stated the answer as if it was clear as day.

"I am NOT like him!" Naruto shouted.

"But you will be." The cloaked figure kicked Naruto in the back of the knees, forcing the blond to the ground. "All Sasuke has to do is lash you once with this and then everything else will fall into place." With a sadistic grin, Madara dragged the whip across the blond's bent body. "I wonder how your flesh will take to this hardened leather. It's always fun whipping someone for the first time."

"You're a bastard." Naruto spat. "Sasuke must have little choice when he hired you."

Madara's face reddened with rage while he grabbed Naruto's hair and then slammed the blond's face into the iron pole. "Keep being disrespectful toward your master and one day I might actually go too far." Naruto glared at the cloaked figure, a steady stream on blood trickled down his face from the newly inflicted wound on his forehead. "Speaking of Sasuke...did you know that he refuses to do anything that mirrors his older brother."

"Then why am I here?" Naruto growled.

"Because when a slave leaves the horde without their master's permission..." Madara pulled the whip taut in front of the blond's neck as if mimicking a noose. "...certain measures need to taken."

"Go ahead and kill me." Naruto held his head high. "I'd rather be dead than be forced to live as a slave here; abiding by all these stupid rules."

"Do you really expect the easy way out?" Madara let the whip drop from his hands.

"No." The blond stated sarcastically.

"You see, Naruto..." The cloaked figure reached for the blond's unburned arm. "...killing slaves is something we tend to avoid here. Their existence is critical to our elite's survival; however, there are no limits on how a slave should suffer at the hands of their master or myself." Madara tugged back on Naruto's sleeve and then lengthened the nail on his index finger. "Looks like you'll be getting your 'Number 2' tonight." He smirked while scratching lightly at the blond's flesh.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto hissed. "There are no brands here."

"I don't intend to use one of those." Madara pushed his nail deep within Naruto's arm and began to draw a curved line. A heavy amount of blood seeped out, causing the blond to tremble. "Your skin slices easily." He completed the bloodied circle.

"What's this?" He paused before starting on the '2' that would go inside the circle. "Your blood runs thin like water. Whom did you feed from last?" Madara gazed at the blond, ready to put Naruto under hypnosis, but quickly stopped himself when he noticed his prisoner was already under a different sort of trance. The blond's eyes were purple slits and his fangs produced a steady stream of saliva as they jutted out from his cracked lips. Naruto's face looked as if it was coated with a cakey, white powder and the skin on his throat was transparent, giving Madara a good view of the blond's inflamed and vigorously pumping vein.

"Apparently you've enjoyed your own sweet blood." The cloaked figure rapidly slashed three more marks upon Naruto's arm, finishing the carved brand and then punched the blond squarely in the stomach, forcing Naruto to vomit instantly. The blond's own blood, consumed just a few hours ago, was now splattered upon himself and the floor. "Never do that again!" He yelled.

"Why not?" Naruto spit out the last remaining drop of blood that lingered in his mouth. "It's better than feeding off someone else."

"How can you state your opinion when you have yet to try it?" Madara replied flatly; silencing Naruto. "Anyways, in answer to your question...drinking your own blood is like taking poison. Too much of it will eventually drive you insane. If that happens, you will be disposed of in a very unpleasant manner." Naruto gulped with nervousness. "So, now that so much blood has left your body, you'll have to feed intensively off of Sasuke. I'm sure you're looking forward to that; however, that will be put on hold until we are finished here." Madara stated smugly while observing Naruto once more. Although, the blond's lips and canines were now dyed red, Naruto's jugular was back to pumping normally. Naruto's eyes had also softened to their baby blue state, but his face remained flushed from fatigue and overexertion. "Well, you may not be 100 health wise, but I'm sure your adrenaline will wake you up once your whipping gets underway." Madara stepped behind Naruto, causing the blond to immediately tense up. "Nervous?" The cloaked figure sat on his haunches and then laid his razor sharp fingernails atop Naruto's shoulders. "Well, you should be." He stated shortly. "It hurts like hell, at least that's what I get from the other slave's cries."

"Isn't whipping something Sasuke's brother likes to do?" Naruto spat; attempting to hide his anxiety.

"It is, but sometimes Sasuke has to do certain things; otherwise, he'll look like a fool in the eyes of other masters." Madara dragged his fingernails jaggedly down the blond's back, tearing at Naruto's shirt but leaving the skin unscathed. The blond showed goosebumps as the cold air hit his exposed flesh.

"Sasuke won't do it." Naruto stated fiercely.

"Such confidence you portray in someone who only wants you sexually." Madara casually ripped away the straps of Naruto's shirt, leaving the blond wearing only his cargos.

"There has to be more to a bonding contract than that." Naruto bit out with frustration.

"What else is there?" Madara asked with amusement. "Besides torture, of course?"

"I don't know..." Naruto began. "...but since I'm stuck here, I'm going to find out."

"Madara!" the stern voice of the raven filtered into the cell.

"Ahh...Sasuke." Madara stood to his full height, a smile played on his lips as he noticed the girl standing next to the Uchiha. "I see you got my note."

"I did." Sasuke jerked the girl forward. "But what does this have to do with Hinata?" the raven stated crossly.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out but kept to the shadows so the girl wouldn't worry about his own appearance. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." Hinata lied as she tried to muster up some courage. "Master Sasuke just requested that I join him down here." She shifted uncomfortably in her sky blue kimono and bare feet.

"Your focus is on Sasuke and myself, timid geisha." The cloaked figure stated as he picked up the whip. "Now tell Sasuke want you did."

"I helped Naruto escape." The girl quivered.

"Hinata..." Naruto was shocked that she so readily answered the intimidating Uchiha. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not so impressed. In fact, he was livid.

"Why did you do that?" The raven asked before sliding to the side, allowing the other Uchiha to take his place behind the girl. Once there, Madara placed the whip around her neck similar to how he did earlier with Naruto.

"I...I..." Hinata's face turned a bright pink.

"Answer the question." Sasuke demanded.

With her eyes on Naruto, she spoke truthfully, "Naruto's a good person with good qualities. He'll only be ruined if he stays here."

"You speak as if you still have feelings for him." Sasuke clipped as he stood before the girl.

"I do." Hinata boldly answered. "I can not help it."

Naruto was speechless at Hinata's words, for they may have shared some intimate moments, but the blond only viewed the girl as a friend, nothing more.

"Foolish Hinata..." The raven cooed while running his fingers through Hinata's soft, dark purple hair. "...you've learned nothing from being locked up." He wiped almost lovingly at a tear that fell down the girl's cheek, for despite her brave outward appearance, she was deathly terrified on the inside. "Madara." Sasuke nodded at the cloaked figure. "You may proceed."

"It's about time." Madara spat as he pulled the whip tightly against Hinata's neck, causing her to gasp for breath.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he strained against his chains. "Leave her alone!"

"Keep quiet Naruto!" Sasuke warned before spinning around to gaze harshly at the blond, his eyes blazing a hellish red. "This is what happens to those who go against an Uchiha."

"Then I should get the same." Naruto firmly said. "For I always go against you."

"That's not what happened in your shower last night. You seemed to accept me most willingly." Sasuke eagerly corrected the blond.

Hinata looked at the blond with disbelief, her struggles weakening. Naruto was at a lost for words as he met Hinata's eyes.

"Looks like you lost, Hinata." Madara mocked into her ear before applying enough pressure to successfully strangle and kill her. The blond recoiled as he watched the girl's lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Not a big loss." Madara whipped his hands of the act. "So, Sasuke..." Madara stepped over the girl's body. "...is it time for Naruto to learn his lesson?"

"I think it is." Sasuke answered icily.

**-- END CHAPTER 15-- **

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	16. Hidden Motives

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story and left me a review I appreciate the feedback. **

**I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy and I didn't want to post something that I wasn't happy with.**

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 16 -- HIDDEN MOTIVES**

"Face the back wall, Naruto." Sasuke commanded.

"What?" The blond stated in surprise. "You're just going to stand there and watch?"

"Actually..." Madara cracked the whip, its leathery tail missing Naruto's left shoulder by a few inches. "...I'm going to start your punishment and then Sasuke will finish it."

"Sasuke's a part of this too?" Naruto gulped in shock for earlier Madara told him that the raven refused to do anything that mirrored Itachi.

"He has to be." The cloaked figure's eyes darted toward the raven. "For if not, your fate lies in Itachi's hands." The blond paled. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"I will not hesitate when it comes to enforcing both my role as well as yours, Naruto." Sasuke answered coldly.

"You're a jerk!" The blond spat. "And if you believe yourself to be different from your brother, you're not! In fact, you're just like him!"

"So that's how you see it?" Sasuke grew irritated by the blond's comparison.

"Yes, I do." Naruto added with spite. "You've done nothing that says otherwise!"

Sasuke began to fume at his slave's accusations, frustrated by the fact that Naruto was right. He's never done anything with his slave that wasn't sexual. Was there no way to escape being in Itachi's shadow?

"This is highly entertaining." The cloaked figure stepped between the two feuding males. "However, let's not delay this any longer."

"I agree." Sasuke clipped.

"How predicable." Naruto scoffed while glaring at the raven. "Should have known that you'd do anything to make yourself look good."

"Don't say things you'll later regret." Sasuke scowled. "For you know nothing about me."

"Well maybe I would if you'd stop seeing me as a means of sex and viewed me as someone to converse with then perhaps I could get a better idea of what the hell goes on in that mind of yours!" Naruto yelled back.

"You know, Naruto..." Sasuke crossed his arms as he stepped next to his slave. His expression twisted in a snarl. "I've settled on ten lashes, but I have no problem adding to it as long as you keep running that mouth of yours." The blond clammed up, now fully aware of his current predicament.

"Usually one whipping is all it takes to break a slave's spirit, but in your case, flogging could become a nightly event." Madara took a stand on the other side of the blond. "Something I'd personally look forward to and after some time you would too."

"Enough of this useless talk!" Sasuke shouted. "Naruto..." The raven took a deep breath before continuing. "...if you don't turn around right now, I'll allow Madara to use harsher methods." The blond pulled on his chains ignoring the raven's threat. "Make your decision." The raven narrowed his eyes. "Do as I ask or face the consequences."

With a frustrated grunt, Naruto bared his back to the other males; for he had no intention of making this situation worse.

"Such a fine back your slave has; tanned, smooth, muscular, unscathed." Madara's deep crimson eyes were filled with both excitement and lust. "Perfect qualities in a master, but not a slave. Sasuke, please take a step back." The raven did as he was ordered. "Time to get this started." The cloaked figure tightened his grip on the whip and backed up to stand near Sasuke.

"_CRACK!" _The leather whip ripped across Naruto's back; leaving a bloody line in its wake. The blond bit down hard on his lower lip as extreme pain emitted through his entire body.

"Pain beyond comprehension, huh?" Madara laughed as he gathered the whip within his hands for another strike. "There's nothing quite like seeing a slave's first reaction to being flogged. It's always been a highlite for me."

"_You would think so."_ Naruto thought as he concentrated on evening out his breathing. _"Stay with it, Naruto. You have to stay alert and dare I say it, calm?!"_

Sasuke onyx eyes remained locked on his slave. He couldn't decide if he liked this or not. Here, Naruto was suffering but at the same time it was such a turn on seeing that fresh blood oozing out of the first lash. Is this how Itachi feels when seeing Deidara like this?

"_CRACK!" _The whip sounded again as it tore more of the blond's flesh. Naruto's body jerked as his canines sliced right through his lips; the sweetness of his blood heavily coating his tongue and throat. The raven, on the other hand, struggled to hold his stoic pose; for his sexual need was increasing tenfold as the scent of his slave's blood filled his nose.

"I've always loved your skin." Madara complimented Naruto. "But it's not right for someone like_ me_ to envy someone like _you_." _"CRACK!" _The gut wrenching sound bounced off the walls for a third time.

"Hmmm..." The cloaked figure paused. "Perhaps it's time for a question." Naruto stole a quick glance over his shoulder as blue eyes clashed with red ones. "Tell me, slave, how do you address Sasuke?" The blond choose to remain silent, causing Madara to lash out again. This time the whip left a gruesome mark upon Naruto's lower back. It was the biggest and longest slash thus far, resulting in a cry from the blond. "I knew you couldn't stay mute for long." The cloaked figure snickered. "Now, why don't you use your vocals to answer my question."

"Sasuke...will...always...be...just...Sasuke." Naruto replied boldly between deep breaths. The raven's eyes grew wide whereas Madara's narrowed.

"Brave, yet stupid words, slave." Madara snapped the whip for the fifth time, it's tail marking the blond deeply across the shoulders. Naruto yelped in agony. "Don't worry Sasuke..." Madara turned to place the whip in the young raven's hand. "I'm sure he'll call you 'Master' after you've dealt your lashes." Sasuke stared at the flogging device in his pale hands. "Just think of how proud Itachi will be once he learns what you've done tonight." Madara smirked as he patted the raven on the back. "Chances are it'll make him forget about your loss to Deidara.

"I curse the day that happened!" The raven gritted out while squeezing the whip until his knuckles turned white.

"So make yourself forget about that by indulging yourself in this session." Madara encouraged the young raven.

"I want nothing more than to be seen as an equal to Itachi." The raven looked toward his slave. "And if this is what it takes, then I will proceed; however, I wish to do it my way."

**OoOOoo**

"This should please the masses tonight." Tenten placed the last of the wooden crates onto the floor then wiped her hands free of the strenuous task. She was dressed in a simple dark green t-shirt and baggy jeans. "The vamps here should consider themselves lucky. I only provide the best in alcohol." She collapsed onto one of the boxes. "Good stuff, but heavy as hell." The barmaid brushed her matted bangs away from her chocolate eyes and glanced about the decent sized storage room. Black wire shelves lined the walls from top to bottom. Each sill held an array of items ranging from multicolored toothpicks to boxed appetizers to florescent light bulbs. The area may seem cluttered and disorganized, but Tenten didn't care. She knew the whats and wheres of everything in here. It was like an extension of her beloved bar.

"Well, after such hard work, I might as well reward myself." She gave a cheesy grin then pulled a board loose from the crate beneath her. Next she reached in until she felt the right bottle. "Here you are." She smiled broadly as she brought her favorite drink to view. "No point in being the bartender if I can't hold my own liquor." She popped open the drink and downed a good portion of Absolute Vodka. "That hits the spot." Tenten smacked her lips with satisfaction.

"You have a good idea." Kimimaro suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Think you could spare some?"

"Ummm...I don't really like giving stuff away for free, but I can look past it tonight." Tenten stated casually before fishing for another bottle. "Vodka okay?" The medic nodded and then sat with a heavy thud upon one of the other crates. "You look awful." She spoke bluntly as she took in Kimimaro's appearance. The once cool and calm medic now appeared frazzled and distressed. His dull jade eyes were almost hidden by the black rings beneath them. His silvery hair lay messily upon his head and the collar of his lilac tunic was out-stretched. The black cargos that covered his legs were covered in dust as if he was rummaging through an attic. Tenten watched in surprise as Kimimaro drained his drink and then tossed it on the floor, causing the bottle to shatter. "Bad night?" The barmaid swayed her bottle's neck between her fingers and raised a curious brow.

"You could say that." Kimimaro rubbed his temples, attempting to rid himself of a pounding headache.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"You really want to know?" The medic raised his eyes to meet the girls.

"I asked, didn't I?" The barmaid spoke with a bit of attitude. "Besides, I just gave you an eight dollar bottle for free, start talking or pay up!"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but I'm going to keep the names of the individuals confidential." The medic finally caved.

"Fine by me." Tenten placed her bottle down. "I don't really care who they are, I just enjoy listening to vamp's stories. Something I've come to like since becoming the bartender here." She placed her hands behind her head, leaned back against the wall, and crossed her ankles. "Whenever you're ready. You have my undivided attention."

"Thanks." The medic mumbled sarcastically.

"Well?" The girl pressed.

With a heavy sigh, Kimimaro began, "There's this vampire who has this problem..."

**OoOOoo**

"I swear, Deidara and Sasuke act like children sometimes." Itachi grumbled while making his way down the desolate corridor. "Sasuke's always been on the whiny side, but Deidara? I know I've taught him better."

"Yikes!" Tenten's voice squeaked. "A condition that affects someone both physically and mentally?" Itachi's ears twitched as he overheard the female's voice. "And attacks the bloodstream?"

"Yes." Kimimaro replied in a stoic tone. "It's a terrible way to die."

"That medic has to be talking about Deidara." The Uchiha switched directions to head toward the locale of the two voices. "As to why he's telling that barmaid my personal problems..."

"Is death possible for them both?" The barmaid stared in disbelief.

"No. However, the slave's condition is far worse than the masters." The medic answered.

"So I'm infected then?" Itachi paused just outside of the storage room. He was hidden from view, but his heightened hearing left nothing out.

"At least the master will be okay." Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. "Slaves are pretty easy to replace."

"Not this one." Kimimaro shot her a threatening glance. "If something were to happen to this particular slave, his master would throw a shit fit." Tenten's jaw dropped in shock. "Yeah, their bond is _that_ strong."

"Is the master aware he has this Black Blood?" The barmaid's face reflected concern for these unnamed vampires.

"No." Kimimaro shook his head. "But I will have the master healed shortly. The horde needs him. As for his slave, things are not so easy."

"What do you have in mind for that master, that is?" Tenten leaned forward.

"I plan to have him come to the ward for a routine blood check. At which I'll give him the antidote which looks similar to a boosting vaccine. He'll be so bored by the whole check-up that he won't even notice the switch and the virus will be contained."

"Sounds like a plan." Tenten stood up and began to stretch.

"Well, I appreciate the chat and free liquor, but I have to get back to my research."

"No sweat." The girl bent down to repair the damaged crate. "I have to start prepping for tonight's rave." Kimimaro turned to leave. "Hey! You're welcome to stop by the bar." Tenten gave a wink. "Everyone needs a break and doctors are no exception."

"I'll keep that in mind." The medic said as he exited the room.

"You better." The barmaid called out.

Just as Kimimaro turned the corner, he glimpsed the last traces of red mist drifting to the floor. "Itachi?" He furred his brow in confusion. "No, that's impossible. He wouldn't be here. I sent him to fetch Deidara." Kimimaro gave a big yawn as he dragged his body back to the ward. "I really need to get some sleep."

**OoOOoo**

"Phew...that was close." Itachi slouched against a stone wall, relieved to have translocated before he was seen.

"Itachi?!" Came a familiar woman's voice.

"Crap." The Uchiha cursed under his breath. Itachi raised his onyx eyes to stare into Konan's blue orbs.

"_Just great." _Itachi thought angrily. _"Why'd I have to end up here of all places?" _

"It is you." Konan smiled with delight. "How nice of you to visit me in my private corridor."

"Believe me, it wasn't by choice." Itachi grimaced as the queen came closer into view. She was wearing a thin, navy chemise that hugged her feminine curves. Most of Konan's cobalt hair fell loosely down her back except for a few strands which encircled her chest.

"I like it when my slaves surprise me." Konan came to a stop in front of the Uchiha.

"I am NOT your slave." Itachi glowered at her.

"So what brings you here tonight?" She laid a possessive hand on his shoulder, pinning Itachi to the wall. "Deidara not living up to his role lately?" She smirked.

"He's fine." Itachi replied a bit too quickly.

"Tsk. Tsk." Konan placed a hand on Itachi's cheek in what looked to be a comforting manner. "I know losing a slave is hard, but once you sign my contact, I'll make sure thoughts of Deidara never cross your mind again."

"When will you get it through that thick head of yours that nothing is going to happen to Deidara and that your ownership of me will never come to pass!" Itachi spat.

"Your constant banter only makes me more excited to mold you into what I want." The queen ran her fingers through Itachi's long, glossy bangs. "One who will do anything to please me. Isn't it ironic?" She stifled a laugh. "I'm going to make you exactly like Deidara."

"That'll never happen!" Itachi bared his fangs.

"Let's see...loyal and trained. Aren't those the qualities you stress most for Deidara to follow?" Konan silenced the Uchiha with a single finger pressed against his lips. "I've been curious about something..." Itachi struggled against the queen's hold. "...who have you been screwing in the meantime? Maybe you had some fun with your brother? Or perhaps you had your way with his slave? Naruto does look like Deidara, right? Same blond hair, same blue eyes..."

"That's none of your damn business!" Itachi squirmed as he felt Konan take a hold of his groin.

"You're quite aroused tonight." The queen pressed herself against the Uchiha. "Perhaps I do have an effect on you." She coyly stated.

"It's not you!" Itachi barked.

Konan released Itachi's sex to grab onto one of his wrists. "Let me take care of you."

"_Wait a minute..."_ Itachi drifted to his own thoughts. _"Why don't I just suck it up and give her what she wants? Kimimaro said that I have Black Blood; which confirms that I got the parasite while having sex with Deidara. So if I willingly go to her bed, I'll give her more than just hardcore sex, I'll pass on the disease as well. __Hmmm...it's good that I learned that Black Blood is curable in the early stages. Unfortunately for Konan, she won't be aware of it until it's too late." _

"Alright, mistress..." Itachi began. "Let's fuck, but let's keep it our little secret."

"Why?" The queen started to kiss Itachi along his neck and collarbone.

"Because..." was all Itachi could reply for he was pretending to enjoy what Konan was doing.

"That's not a good reason." The queen murmured into his ear before nibbling on it.

"How about if I agree to do anything you ask of me tonight?" Itachi reluctantly stated. "Will that keep you quiet?"

"That'll work." Konan smiled lustfully as she grabbed the Uchiha's buttocks.

**OoOOoo**

"Your way?" Madara quirked a brow.

"Yes." Sasuke took a hold of one of the vertical bars on the cell door and pulled it open. "Now if you'll leave..."

"Just like Itachi." Madara snapped his fingers, instantly turning Hinata's body into ash. "You both want privacy when dominating your slaves."

"Yeah...something like that." The raven shot a glance at Naruto who was looking back at him. The blond's face showed anger, fatigue, and fear.

"By the way..." The cloaked figure paused in front of Sasuke before leaving the cell. "Your slave drank his own blood. If I were you, I'd make sure that never happens again."

"It won't." The raven clipped.

"Good." Madara pulled his hood up over his face. "Naruto needs a substantial amount of blood when you're done."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You just said he fed from himself."

"He did." Madara chortled. "But I helped him rid his body of it." Sasuke furred his brow. "Don't think too hard on it, Sasuke. Besides, Naruto's too much fun to let him slip away just yet." The raven raised a brow. "Anyways, have fun. I know I did." The cloaked figure disappeared down the corridor.

**OoOOoo**

"What to do now?" With his head lowered, Sasuke held the whip; one hand gliding slowly along it.

"Well?" Naruto struggled for breath. "What's there to think about? I highly doubt your brother would hesitate." He challenged.

"That's it!" Sasuke growled as he readied to strike the blond. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating another painful strike, but when the lash didn't come, the blond cracked open one eye and saw the whip thrown carelessly in a corner.

"Huh?" The blond blinked in confusion.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke remarked while observing his slave's bloodied wrists. "Do you know that?"

"Am not." Naruto pulled away slightly when the raven touched the tender skin.

"Look, Itachi does influence me, but not in everything." Sasuke looked at the blond. "I'd hope you learned that by now." The raven's voice became quiet.

Naruto's cobalt eyes searched the raven's. Was Sasuke going to spare him the last five lashes? If so, why? And if Madara was so easily discarded, why didn't the raven stop this torture from the very beginning? So many questions were filling the blond's head, but once he felt Sasuke's fingers gently glide across one of his lashes, Naruto knew that the raven really was different from his brother.

"These need to be closed." Sasuke stated calmly. "But first, you need to replenish the blood you've lost."

"I don't need your blood." Naruto averted his eyes.

"You'll do as I say." The raven traced another lash. "Because I'm your master and I know what's best for you."

"Oh really?" The blond rebutted. "You really think having me whipped will change anything? Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't."

"It wasn't meant to." The raven flashed his fangs. "I have my reasons for what happened tonight and they aren't what you think." Naruto's eyes widened. "Yes, Naruto, my life holds many secrets but unlike yours, mine will remain hidden."

"I don't care about your secrets. I'm not going to drink from you." Naruto stressed once more.

"You're never going to be obedient, are you?" Sasuke leaned in to kiss his blond. His kiss lingered before he pulled away and said, "After you feed, I will release you from your chains."

"Why can't you free me now?" Naruto pouted; the blush still clearly visible on his cheeks.

"I don't need to give you a reason." Sasuke dipped low to slip in between Naruto's bonded arms. "Hmmm...you need a fast and strong flow to start intermixing within your body, so I offer to you my neck." The raven reached up to drag a fingernail down the pulsing vein in his neck; causing a small amount of blood to bubble. "You may sip at my blood, but don't break the skin until I tell you to."

"I can't do this." Naruto sucked nervously on his bottom lip.

"Yes, you can." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond, bringing the two boys closer together.

The blond took numerous deep breaths before slowly gliding his tongue along the raven's neck. "I remember this taste." Naruto's breath tickled Sasuke's flesh.

"I'm glad you do." Sasuke's hand tousled the blond's sunshine hair. "But in order to get more, there's something I want you to tell me."

**-- END CHAPTER 16-- **

**Please leave a review! They keep me motivated. Thanks!**


	17. Wants

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoy reading them and greatly appreciate the feedback **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 17 -- WANTS**

"Why do you have these whiskers?" Sasuke casually asked while sliding a finger along them.

"I don't know." Naruto lied while averting his eyes. "I've had them my whole life."

"And you never thought to ask anyone of their true purpose?" The raven raised a skeptical brow.

"What does it matter?" The blond become frustrated. "They're there and that's it. There's nothing else to them."

"You know what I think..." Sasuke brushed back Naruto's golden locks to get a better look at the triple marks. "I think they are what prevents you from succumbing to the full effects of my contract." Naruto's gaze shifted back to the raven, his face an indication that Sasuke had guessed right. "Tell me about them."

"No." Naruto bit out quickly.

"Obviously these make you very bitter and I want to know why." He lightly pressed a kiss to each whisker. "If you won't tell me then I'll just have to guess."

"You won't guess it." Naruto sighed; not wanting to draw out this uncomfortable conversation. "Look, if I tell you the truth, will you drop the topic?"

The raven nodded. "I will, but only if I'm satisfied with your answer."

"I have a demon living inside me." The blond spoke sullenly. "And it plans to take over my body and then leave my soul to rot behind those cursed caged doors."

"Where are these doors?" Sasuke pressed.

"Trapped within my subconscious." Naruto's voice sounded somewhat fearful. "If that ever happens then no one but the Kyuubi will be able to speak to me just as I'm currently the only one who could talk to it."

"You'll never end up there." Sasuke stated confidently.

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't win against it." Naruto's eyes fell downward. "The Kyuubi thrives on violence, blood, and death. And now that I'm a vampire, he'll only get what he wants that much faster. So now, my time has been cut even shorter."

"Naruto..." Sasuke lifted the blond's chin. "What if I could free you of this Kyuubi."

"That's impossible. The Kyuubi and I are connected and..."

"_We're_ connected." The raven intervened. "You may have had ties with this Kyuubi when you were human, but you are vampire now and you belong only to me."

"Try telling that to the Kyuubi." Naruto scoffed. "The nine-tailed fox is a powerful entity that..."

"He is no match for a vampire such as myself." Sasuke flashed his fangs. "I've been alive a long time, Naruto, and there are things that I have seen, learned, and done that you can't even begin to understand."

"I doubt you've ever dealt with anything like this." Naruto countered.

"A ritual." Sasuke replied smoothly. "I believe that the one I have in mind will solve your problem."

"A ritual?" Naruto gave a baffled expression. "You make it sound so simple."

"It's not." The raven deadpanned. "If you decide to go through with it, the days after you'll spend wondering if it was worth it."

The blond's curiosity was now peaked. _"What exactly is this ritual? Will it really work? When would it take place? How long would it last? What happens afterwards?_ Just then, Naruto felt a nip at his neck. A quick glance down told the blond that Sasuke was enjoying a late night snack. "Hey!" He began to fidget. "Aren't I supposed to feed from you?"

"You are." Sasuke murmured against his slave's flesh. "I just wanted to bring your attention back to me instead of on the ritual. We could discuss more of that later." The raven brushed his bloodied lips across Naruto's. "Right now, you need to feed." Once the crimson liquid hit the blond's mouth, Naruto instantly knew what he wanted.

"You're right. I want your blood." His own may have provided a quick burst of energy but Sasuke's blood was rich, revitalizing, and pure bliss.

"It's amazing how easily a vampire surrenders to his bloodlust." Sasuke smirked.

"Just let me bite you already." The blond muttered.

"You don't want to kiss first?" Sasuke teased. "You know, it's more fun to build up to the bite then just jump right in. Plus, it'll make you feel more relaxed."

"I don't understand..." Naruto began. "...why was I willing to drink from Sakura without a second thought and yet, I can't bite you without being hesitant about it?"

"Do you remember what happened before you tried to bite her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sai drank from me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sai?" The raven growled. "What was he doing biting you? He's only to take blood from Ino."

"He probably thought it was his reward for freeing me." Naruto rambled on. "Just because his mistress overlooked something in their contract, Sai thinks he could drink from me whenever he feels like it."

Is he the one that bit you at the rave?" The blond nodded. "Hn." Sasuke twitched a brow while trying to remain calm. "It seems I'll have to have a little chat with Ino. Sai shall never use you as a blood fountain again."

"It wasn't much." Naruto added hastily. _"Crap! I shouldn't have told Sasuke all of that. What was I thinking?" _He thought to himself. _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"No matter." Sasuke sneered. "That slave will be punished. As for you, you've just earned yourself some time in the daylight."

Suddenly, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke, but it wasn't just a tiny peck, it was a deep and hungry kiss. Surprised by his slave's bold move, the raven stared in shock at Naruto. As the kiss continued, Sasuke decided to widened his mouth, encouraging the blond to slip his tongue in. Naruto eagerly followed Sasuke's lead. The blond's tongue left nothing unexplored, causing Sasuke to emit a soft moan. A few minutes later, the two boys broke apart.

"That was for not whipping me." Naruto blurted out; his face flushed.

"Maybe I should have you punished more often." Sasuke gave a coy smile. "I like what comes from it."

"You don't need to put me through torture to get things from me." The blond smiled before placing his head between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Naruto then licked at the dried blood on the raven's neck.

"Go ahead." Sasuke turned his head slightly, allowing for Naruto to get a better bite. Shortly afterwards, the raven felt Naruto's fangs enter his flesh. Sasuke flinched slightly; for he was surprised how strong Naruto's bite was, given that the blond had never done this before. After Sasuke calmed his body, he then placed one hand on his slave's back and the other on the blond's neck. The raven kept his eyes on Naruto's bobbing head, pleased to hear grunts of pleasure coming from his blond. "You need a lot so don't be shy." The raven panted.

Driven by Sasuke's words, Naruto continued to down pint after pint. He found that the more he drank of the raven, the more he liked and craved the taste. It was as if having Sasuke's blood within him made the blond feel whole. Feeling a bit queasy, Sasuke decided that Naruto was done, but just as he was about to say something, the raven felt soft even breaths against his neck. "Naruto?" Sasuke softly asked. No response came, signaling to Sasuke that Naruto had fallen asleep.

"At least he's properly fed." Sasuke carefully reached back to free Naruto's bonded wrists. After the blond was released, he collapsed onto the raven. "You can sleep for now, but you'll have to be awake when I tend to your back." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his slave, holding him up. "Nice diversion on that kiss, but you must understand that you are for my use only."

**OoOOoo**

"Keep moving, Sakura." Sai whispered harshly before grabbing the girl by the elbow. "You could admire the castle grounds later."

"But Sai..." Sakura jerked her arm away. "This place is so amazing! Can't we linger for just a few minutes?" She headed toward a side garden. "There's no harm in looking, right?"

"This girl is starting to get on my nerves." Sai gritted out while grudgingly following behind Sakura. "She's going to ruin everything if we don't get inside soon."

"Wow! These flowers feel like velvet and smell divine." Sakura delicately picked a pink rose and placed it in her hair. "What do you think?" She asked playfully.

"You're going to need a lot more than a single rose to improve your looks." Sai replied matter-of-factly; which earned him a fist on the head.

"Who cares what you think anyways?" Sakura snapped then walked further into the courtyard. "I just want to impress a certain someone." She said with a small grin. "Naruto's going to be so surprised when he sees me." Soon the girl was in the presence of a large, stone door. Two lit lanterns hung on each side and were swaying slightly in the night breeze. Her eyes glanced skyward to see the outlines of flags dancing in the wind and she heard the subtle flaps of night birds.

"We can't go in that way." Sai stepped next to her. "That's for the elite vampires only."

"Well, isn't that what you are?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Not yet," Sai glanced at the backpack Sakura was wearing. "...but thanks to that folder you're so kindly carrying, I soon will be."

"What exactly is in there anyways? The way you talk about it, it's like gold or something." The girl eyed her companion suspiciously.

"Something that'll instantly promote me within this horde." Sai smiled broadly while reaching for her hand. "Come on. This way." He pulled her along the castle's wall until they came to a small wooden door. It had multiple vines with flowers that bordered three of the four edges and an intricate "S" was carved in the middle of it's interlocking panels.

"That's a beautiful design." Sakura said with admiration. "I wonder what it means."

"It's a 'S', Sakura, and we're at the slaves entrance." Sai stated sarcastically. "Put the two together."

"Hmph." The girl crossed her arms. "Excuse me for not expecting something as pretty as that to mean slave."

"You wouldn't think it so wonderful if you were branded with it." Sai pushed past the girl to open the door.

"You mean?" Sakura placed a comforting hand on Sai's back.

"Yeah." Sai went inside. "It goes on the left side of the chest, and before you ask, yes, Naruto has one too." Sakura turned a ghostly white. "Keep in mind that your little mission might not turn out quite the way you envisioned it."

"I'm not leaving without Naruto." Sakura fisted her hands.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that Naruto may not want to leave?" Sai asked smartly. "You could find that Naruto likes being a vampire."

"That's not possible." Sakura rebutted. "When I saw him last, he was suffering. He's always been there for me and now it's time I be there for him." Sai's eyes widened in understanding. "So where are we?" Sakura searched the darkness. "Some type of hallway?"

"It connects to the kitchen." Sai rounded a corner and made his way into the aroma filled room.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Sakura began as she peered around the doorway. She was caught by surprise when she came face to face with a deserted kitchen. In the center, was a large wooden table overrun with delicious foods. Edibles such a fruits, rabbits, and soups were laid out on silver platter ready to be served to hungry diners. Wooden shelves covered the stone back walls. Each one holding an array of plates, goblets, pots, and serving dishes. Simple chandeliers hung above while a fire burned lowly from its marble shell. Continuing around the room, Sakura saw another table which held ingredients of all kinds and probably doubled as a prepping table. "I didn't think vampires ate like this."

"Blood is the core of a vampire's diet, but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy other foods as well." Sai grabbed an apple from the table and took a bite. "Hmmm...I wonder if there's any blood in here."

"If Naruto could survive on everyday foods then he'd still be considered human." Sakura's eyes glazed over with hope.

"Don't get too excited, Sakura." Sai began to shuffle through some cabinets; knocking various items to the floor. "Just like all vampires, Naruto will have to drink blood."

"Well, since I work at the infirmary, I could give him blood bags." Sakura bent down to pick up Sai's mess. "It's the same, right?"

"I don't know." Sai answered. "I've only drunk from other vampires."

"What's it like?" Sakura asked more towards the floor then to her male accomplice.

"What?" Sai asked in an irritated manner.

"Drinking blood?" The girl sat on her hunches. "I only ask because your fangs are showing more than usual." Sai turned to face Sakura, his eyes glowing a deep purple.

"Want to really know?" Sai seized Sakura by her wrist.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sakura kicked at Sai and then scurried behind the adjacent table. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She cursed while catching her breath.

Suddenly a young girl appeared behind Sai. She was dressed in a short lilac cocktail dress and her light blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "I've been looking for you."

"Ino." Sai bared his fangs.

"That's mistress Ino." She quickly corrected him. "And if you're hungry, then I suggest you come to me and not to the kitchen. Blood comes from a vein, sweetie, not a prepackaged bag."

"It has to be a vein?" Sakura gulped as she crouched low to the ground; careful to remain hidden from the other girl's view. "If that's true then..."

"Give me yours." Sai growled at Ino.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Ino mocked. "Well, I can't really blame you for wanting me as bad as you do." She extended her arm, wrist up. "After all, I was the one who was passed out for a few nights. I really have to talk to TenTen about what she puts in her drinks." She gave a small laugh. "I still can't believe how long I was out."

"Not that one!" Sai spat as he knocked away the girl's wrist. "I want your neck." Seconds later Ino was pressed up against the wooden shelves. Her hands were then roughly covered by Sai's and her back was soon met with his chest.

"That's just how Naruto got before he bit me." Sakura brought her hands to her mouth; silencing her startled gasps. "Aggressive and a mindless slave to his own bloodlust."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino shouted angrily while struggling against Sai's hold.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sai immediately sank his fangs into the blond's neck. Ino gave a small cry of ecstasy as her slave's canines entered her soft flesh.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock as she watched the couple, but instead of seeing them, she saw Naruto biting her. She felt her breath catch and she shut her eyes tight. "No." she spoke softly. "I won't end up like that again."

"You taste like cherries, mistress." Sai gave her neck one last lick before releasing her.

"_SLAP!" _Ino's palm struck Sai's cheek; smearing her own blood further across his face. "How dare you." Ino screamed. "I am not some common slave!" Sai just stared at Ino, his pale hand soothing his red cheek. "What even gave you the idea that you could drink from your master like that?"

"She's _his _master?!" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I hate being in that crazed state." Sai answered shortly. "So I took it upon myself to fix my problem." 

"Hn." Ino fingered her newest punctures. "I see. It seems you have a higher intelligence than most slaves here. I suppose I should be thankful for that." She slipped her arms around Sai's neck. "So, now that you're satisfied, how about I take some of your blood?" Ino nibbled along her slave's collarbone. "I probably should have told you earlier, but after I get bit, I get extremely horny."

"But mistress Ino." Sai attempted to push her away. "Won't the food staff come shortly?"

"Let them find us." Ino's canines grazed the top of Sai's skin. "There's nothing wrong with seeing a master enjoying their slave."

"Time for me to go." Sakura looked from the door to Sai and back again. "Sorry Sai, we'll have to met up elsewhere if you want your precious folder." She was just about to grab her backpack when she noticed it wasn't with her. "Where is it?" Her eyes darted everywhere until they finally stopped at Sai' s feet. "Oh, great." Sakura sighed. "I must have dropped it when Sai attacked me. Oh well." She started to crawl towards the door. "He did get me here so I guess he gets his folder." Once back in the hall, she stood and then ran into the darkness, intending to find Naruto.

**OoOOoo**

"Time to wake up." Sasuke murmured into the sleeping blond's ear. Naruto was laying on his stomach in the middle of the raven's bed; his breathing soft and melodic. "Your wounds need to be treated." The raven sat on his silk sheets and then glided his fingers along Naruto's bare shoulders; his soft caresses causing his slave to stir.

"Can't I sleep just a little longer?" The blond yawned. "I'm so comfortable."

"I knew you'd come to like my bed." Sasuke said smugly. "I have to say, your naked body is very tempting. Too bad I can't join you at the moment." Naruto opened his eyes and scrambled to cover himself, but relaxed some when he felt and saw a loose fitting sheet tied around his waist and upper legs.

"Calm down." Sasuke said coolly. "I didn't do anything." Sasuke leisurely played with the sheets that covered Naruto. "Although I wanted to."

"Where are my clothes?" The blond demanded.

"Burned." Sasuke answered. "They were covered in blood. You'll get the usual slave's clothes once your body has healed."

"Great." Naruto sarcastically replied. "Just when I was getting used to color again."

"You should feel privileged, Naruto, that I let you rest as long as I did." Sasuke stated stoically as he pushed Naruto back onto his stomach. "Most vampires don't give their slaves a chance to recover after their first neck bite. Usually, the two end up fucking each other." Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's choice of words. "It's kind of like a celebration between master and slave. However, you feel asleep."

"It's not my fault." Naruto mumbled against his pillow. "During the whole thing, I felt like a different person. The Kyuubi probably temporary possessed me and took more blood from you than was necessary."

"I don't think your demon had anything to do with it." Naruto's eyes widened. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Naruto averted his eyes as visions of biting the raven flashed in his mind. "Umm...thanks."

"I don't want your thanks." Sasuke's nose met with Naruto's. "I want to know that you've finally embraced and accepted what I made you."

"Alright, fine." The blond caved. "I guess I'm growing accustomed to my vampire life, but I still don't like it."

"You'll get used to it." Sasuke gave a slight laugh. "After all, drinking isn't just for restoration purposes. After awhile, I expect us to be drinking from each other just for the sheer enjoyment of it."

"That can happen?" Naruto raised a brow.

"If I want it to..." Sasuke gave his slave a small kiss. "...and if you want it to." Naruto looked at the raven, confusion written all over his face. "Naruto, I don't want a slave like Deidara."

"Then what's with all the sex?" The blond furred his brows. "And the constant sending me to Madara?"

"The sex, well, I just like doing it with you." Sasuke replied simply. "As for Madara, that will stop once you address me as your master."

"That again?" Naruto gave a frustrated sigh. "You know, sometimes I think you don't even know who you are. You've spent so much time copying your older brother that you've lost who you are. To me, it seems you're just someone who is caught in a world where they don't want to be."

"That's ridiculous." Sasuke straddled the blond. "I know my place in this horde and I'm glad for it."

"I see you're using that place to get what you want...again." Naruto scoffed.

"Actually, I have to be like this in order to close your wounds." Sasuke shifted his weight; allowing Naruto some comfort.

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto glanced over his shoulders.

"You'll see." Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's hips and then eased back the sheet, exposing the lowest of the five lashes. The blond winced from the raven's gentle touches. "These wounds are deep. So, I'll have to do this multiple times."

"Do what?" The blond asked. "Apply some type of medicine?"

"I'm going to close these wounds by covering them with my saliva." Sasuke answered before lowering his head above the first lash. "It'll prevent these from becoming permanent scars."

"Is that the only thing that'll work?" Naruto warily asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied and then slowly licked at the wound. Naruto gripped the sheets around him as both pain and relief washed through him. "Itachi does this with his slave. I figured that if Deidara's flesh could revert back to its smooth and supple state after being tormented, this method has to work."

"How ironic." Naruto gritted out. "Your brother helping someone."

"Us Uchiha's are hard to understand." The raven continued to lick at the lashes. "Don't bother trying to figure us out."

"Sasuke..." Naruto began. "...if you won't share things with me then how are we suppose to become friends?"

**-- END CHAPTER 17-- **

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	18. A Night Revisted

**Sorry for the delay everyone, I was lacking in inspiration, but once I found it, I couldn't stop writing Thanks for sticking with me. I hope to update quicker in the future. **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 18 – A NIGHT REVISTED**

"That's a strange question." Sasuke coolly answered between licks to Naruto's wounds.

"Why is that?" Naruto glanced back at the raven.

"First of all, why would a slave even want to be their master's friend? And secondly, I don't befriend slaves." Sasuke clipped. "Never have and never will." The blond was at a loss for words. "Hmmm...this lash bleeds onto your side. Wrap your arms around your pillow so I could get at it."

"Why can't you see past the master and slave relationship?" Naruto asked while shifting. "Let me guess, your brother brain washed you to think this way." The blond said sarcastically.

"Having a slave is a new experience for me." The raven began to lap at the blond's side. "Itachi was my primary source for blood, among other things, until this year."

"Really?" Naruto did a double blink. "But aren't you like 300 or 400 years old?"

"332 actually." Sasuke interjected. "I suppose I just didn't really have an interest in owning a slave. I was too preoccupied with more important issues in years past; however, Itachi thought I should pick one out this time around."

"So I should be angry towards your brother then." Naruto sighed. "Because if it wasn't for him, you probably would have left me alone that night in the old church."

"Perhaps." Sasuke reached for some ointment off his nightstand and started to rub it on the lashes. "But you'll never really know, will you?" The raven smirked causing Naruto to raise a skeptical brow. "This cream will hold my saliva in your wounds. Think of it as a sealer."

"You have a gentle touch." The blond remained still; speaking as he spoke more to the headboard than to Sasuke. "It's almost like you want this to be as painless as possible for me."

"Don't look too deep into it." Sasuke replied idly while tossing the ointment back where he found it. "This is just how this type of treatment is carried out."

"Oh."

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned over the blond, careful not to touch any of the wounds. His ebony bangs softly caressing Naruto's upper back. His arms traveled along the blonds. "...must we talk about the past? There are other things we could do to pass the time."

"You're so narrow minded." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "If all you want is just some mindless slave then why not just let the Kyuubi have me? Then once he does, you could get yourself another slave, one who actually enjoys being BENEATH you and SERVING you!" The blond spoke bitterly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled. "I spare you five lashes and tend to your wounds and this is how you repay me? With insults?" His eyes turned a deep crimson as he crushed Naruto's wrists beneath his hands. "If I were any other master, I'd have my cock so far up your ass that you won't have the breath or the mind to speak such things!"

"Then why don't you?" Naruto challenged.

"Don't push me!" Sasuke roared back. "Because if you keep this up, I'll do exactly that!"

"Arguing is getting us nowhere." The blond boldly stated. "Just tell me what's bothering you already."

"Huh?" Sasuke flinched.

"I know all the signs." Naruto snapped. "I've been where you are many times."

"You think you could read me now?!" Sasuke glowered.

"Look, when I was younger, I went through a lot of hard times. Being by myself only made things worse, but after I met Sakura, she told me that I could come to her when I was feeling down and talk about it."

"Like talking could ever do anything." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Actually, it helps a lot." Naruto replied seriously. " Come on, Sasuke. Talk to me."

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. "What is it about you that makes me want to spill my darkest secrets?"

The blond simply smiled.

"Well, as your slave, it's my job to listen, right?" Naruto spoke dutifully; resulting in a startled and annoyed look by the raven. "However, I'd rather listen as your friend, even if you don't see me as one. Plus, afterwards, I'll willingly be your uke." Naruto added with a slight laugh. "I know that'll get you to open up if nothing else."

"Hn." Sasuke gave one of his infamous smirks. "You make an interesting offer."

"Lay next to me and share your story." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Alright." The raven curled up beside his blond. "I was seventeen when I got bit. It's a night I'll never forget."

**OoOOoo**

_Year 1662_

"_My wife tells me that you tried to escape." The vampire lord, Pein, stated calmly while shuffling through some papers at a desk. "You actually made it quite far before being caught. I have to say, I'm rather impressed, Itachi." Pein placed the papers neatly into a drawer. "I make it a rule that runaways end up here, in my personal cellar room." He gestured to the space around him. It was decorated with silver tapestries and antique bookshelves and tables. There were no windows, but a cool breeze blew in from somewhere, for many short and thick candles flickered throughout the room. "I like to see what they look like and how they think. I often wonder if there are any similarities between them... well, besides the fact that they aren't very smart." Itachi aggressively pulled at his chains. "Oh? Were you insulted by that?" Pein smirked as he took in the Uchiha's form in the center of the room. _

_Itachi was on his hands and knees, his crimson eyes locked on the cold, stone beneath him. Heavy shackles kept both his wrists and ankles chained to the floor. An additional shackle was placed around his neck, holding the Uchiha in a bowing type position. His charcoal bangs covered his face as his body continued to spill blood, its many scarlet rivers unmerciful to the once ivory skin. Pein started to walk toward the Uchiha, each step bringing him closer to what had been done to the naked slave. "Five lashes with the nine-o-tails? A fair punishment." The vampire lord scratched his chin while stopping in front of Itachi. "However, I don't think that's the part were you suffered the most. Knowing Konan, she probably used a variety of her 'toys' on you and demanded much of both your blood and body." _

"_Those things won't stop me from trying again." Itachi uttered as his hands clenched into fists. _

"_I've always liked the high spirited ones. They're quite amusing." Pein laughed, then knelt down to get a better view of his wife's newest slave. Next, he brushed Itachi's blood soaked mane to one side, a perfect profile met his silver eyes. "No wonder Konan bit you." Itachi kept his glance low for he refused to make eye contact. "You are a beautiful vampire." _

"_I'll kill you if you touch me." Itachi spat, his eyes finally locking on the vampire before him. Pein was dressed in a formal black suit with white thin stripes on his jacket. An orange kerchief hung out of a pocket on his left breast. Piercings adorned his face and ears while spiky, orange hair covered the top of his head. A silver chain dangled from his neck; it's charm, the letter P with two black ravens sitting on top of it, was very small, but the detailing was incredible. _

"_I'd advise you not to make threats you can't possibly follow through on." Pein casually responded. "It only succeeds in making you look more foolish."_

"_Hh." Itachi smirked. "I ditched your bitch, didn't I? If you're anything like her, I won't be here long either." _

"_You certainly don't lack confidence, do you?" Pein brushed off the insults. "So, how long has it been since you've been here?" _

"_Four days." The answer rolled off the Uchiha's tongue._

"_Hn." Pein moved closer to Itachi. "Your body reflects differently." He leaned in to lap at the blood which had settled on the Uchiha's shoulder. Itachi grinded his teeth, hating the feel of the vampire lord's icy tongue on his body. "Your blood contains strength and intelligence." He took another lick before settling onto his hunches. "Two things I find very appealing." Next, he reached out to cup Itachi's face. "Humor me and answer my questions and perhaps things will change for you." _

"_I'm not going to tell you anything." Itachi bit out._

"_How unfortunate." Pein replied with a grim face. "I was hoping you would so I could focus on something other than my personal needs."_

"_What do you want to know?" Itachi spat. _

"_Are you the heir to the Uchiha clan?" Pein's eyes roamed Itachi's body. _

"_Yes." The Uchiha answered coldly. _

"_You must have endured some tough training. Your physique is magnificent. When did you start your training? 6? 7?" Pein glided his fingers down the curve of Itachi's back. _

"_6." Itachi answered; his body now tense. "The skills needed to hunt and survive against you bloodsuckers are ingrained into our heads before we even start school."_

"_No wonder your young best ours." Pein's fingers stopped at the Uchiha's lower back and then started to make small circles upon the pale flesh. "And you're how old now?" _

"_22."_

"_Interesting. So, with all you experience, how'd you fall prey to my wife?" _

"_We needed to find an 'in' into this horde." Itachi quickly answered; wanting to pull Pein's attention away from his exposed body. "A majority of the vampires we caught came from here. The only problem was that we couldn't get them to tell us how large the horde was."_

"_Our numbers exceed 200 here." Pein proudly admitted . "You were foolish to come alone when seeking your answers." _

"_I was with four others." Itachi stated. _

"_Five slayers?" Pein asked with interest. "A formidable group."_

"_Yes, we were; however, we made a bad decision and then we all paid for it." Itachi forced out the words. "If only we knew that bitch was the queen...I will never serve someTHING who made me what I hate." _

"_I see." Pein crossed his arms, his expression conveyed a look of deep thought. "How many Uchiha's are in your village?" He stared at the Uchiha as a wicked grin pulled at his lips. "Now, don't lie for you're also their prey. Only help those that are like you? Isn't that the philosophy you Uchihas are taught as children?" Itachi's eyes grew wide, surprised by Pein's knowledge. "You're not the only ones who know how to interrogate captives." _

"_175." Itachi reluctantly answered. _

"_Such a small number?" Pein raised a brow. _

"_It's not small, it's just selective." Itachi replied defensively. "So don't take any one of them lightly." _

"_I like that." Pein stood and walked back to his desk. "Now that I know some figures...tell me, are you well liked in your clan?" _

_Itachi furred his brows. "Why ask that? That has nothing to do with anything." _

"_Oh, but it does." The vampire lord pulled a small, black key from one of the drawers. "You see, trust and loyalty bind both vampires and humans. As long as one has that; manipulation comes easily." Itachi's closely followed Pein's every step. "How far are you willing to go to be free of my wife?" Pein held the key in front of Itachi's nose._

"_I'll hear you out." Itachi cleverly avoided the question. _

"_Good." Pein inserted the key into Itachi's neck shackle. "My horde needs to get larger. Our numbers have become stagnate due to your clan." _

"_What do you want me to do about it?" The Uchiha raised a skeptic brow. _

"_I want you to lead a group of my elite vampires and kill everyone in your village, except your brother." Pein turned the key. "Once you do, I will null your contract with my wife and make you a master here within my horde. A master cannot assume slave status as long as I rule here." _

"_What do you want with Sasuke?" _

"_I think that's pretty obvious." Pein lifted the iron off the Uchiha's neck and placed it on the floor beside him. "You will bring him here; unbitten." Itachi stared at Pein, his expression unreadable as the vampire lord continued. "I want the both of you to witness the total annihilation of your village and the people there. After this task is completed, Konan will not be able to touch you." _

"_Kill everyone and bring Sasuke here." Itachi smirked. "Simple terms for gaining my freedom." _

"_You Uchihas really are loyal to your own kind." Pein flashed his fangs and then slid the key into one of the wrist shackles. _

**OoOOoo**

"Why would Naruto want to stay here?" Sakura's voice trembled as she made her way down yet another dark hallway, her fingers grazing along the stone walls. "He hates places like this." Her jade eyes searched the darkness, hoping not to run into any vampires. "I should have asked Sai about the layout of this place. I have no idea where I'm going or even where I came from." Suddenly she felt a change in texture beneath her palm. "A door?" She pressed her ear against the smooth surface. "Maybe Naruto's in there." Sakura whispered into the still air.

"Harder! Faster!" A woman's voice cried out.

"What the?" Sakura pulled away from the door; embarrassed at what she'd come across. "This is going to be really awkward, but I have to make sure it's not Naruto." She sucked in a deep breath and inched closer.

"Mmmm...Itachi...you're so full of vigor tonight." The woman panted loudly.

"Itachi, Itachi...I don't recognize that name." Sakura creased her brow. "I wonder if he's a slave like Naruto? Perhaps I should do something..." Seconds later, the woman's sounds of ecstasy filled Sakura's ears. "...then again, it's not really nice to interrupt people." She was just about to leave when the woman's voice cried out again. "Apparently the person she's with is her lover because I don't think anyone who could make someone cry that loudly is being forced."

"Oh Itachi..." The woman moaned. "...make me come again." Itachi gave no reply, but his grunts of pleasure indicated that he was an eager and willing participate.

"Okay. Why do I keep ending up dealing with situations like this?" Sakura sighed while pushing herself from the door. "I really need to find Naruto." She continued down the corridor, hoping that the next door would be a bit more quieter.

**OoOOoo**

"_What the hell are you doing with these vampires?" Sasuke snarled while being shuttled through the many corridors of Brigami Castle. On three sides of him were the undead, each one wearing a black robe. Their identities hidden by a large, billowy hood. Itachi, on the other hand, keep his hood down, his ponytail swinging freely back and forth with each step. "Why'd you do it?" Sasuke gritted out as he tried to break the thick rope that bound his wrists behind his back. "Why did you destroy everything that we knew?"_

"_Be quiet, Sasuke." Itachi replied in an annoyed manner, not bothering to glance back at his younger brother. _

"_No!" The raven countered. "Not until I get some answers!"_

"_Foolish little brother..." Itachi's voice was cold. "...I only did what all Uchihas are taught to do." _

"_We're not trained to help vampires." The raven spat. _

"_True." Itachi nodded. "But we are trained to help those like us." _

"_What?" The raven stopped dead in his tracks. "You're a slayer, Itachi. Not a vampire!" _

"_Are you convincing me or yourself?" Itachi blandly answered, frustrating the young raven even more. _

_Here Sasuke was, one of the only two surviving Uchihas, being led like a dog on a leash to who knows where, but the most baffling question was why wasn't Itachi in the same predicament? In fact, why were these vampires even following Itachi in the first place? Aren't they afraid of him? After all, Itachi has killed the most vampires ever. "You should forget about them." Itachi continued. "And be more concerned with what's in store for you." _

"_Hmph." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, irritated that he was talking to Itachi's back and not his face. "Where are you taking me?" _

"_So many questions, Sasuke." Itachi stated with amusement. "Haven't you learned that I don't answer them?" _

"_I hate you." The raven grumbled in a childish manner and then focused on his surroundings. The walls were made of flat, marble stone. About 2/3rds the way up were various murals depicting scenes of ravens attacking villages. Above him, candles led the way, each one being held up by a raven's talons. The birds were made of stone but their gazes were hard making one believe they were being watched. Suddenly, the young raven shuddered as a cold shill swept over him. "Was it really necessary to take all my clothes and leave me with nothing but this shabby cloak?" He muttered._

"_We could take that too." One of the other vampires reached out to grab the raven's cloak. "I'm sure that all of us would prefer seeing you naked." He laughed. "I'm sure you have some fine goods." Sasuke paled. _

"_Leave him be." Itachi spun around, his gaze frightening the vampire into recoiling his hand._

"_So what's he like?" Another vampire asked the older Uchiha. "Is he good?" _

"_Enough of this!" Itachi growled while grabbing Sasuke by his upper arm. "This is as far as the three of you will go." The vampires sulked and then quickly disappeared, leaving the two Uchihas not far from a small door. "You are to stay in there until you're told otherwise." He dragged the raven to the door. _

"_I will not!" Sasuke fought back. _

"_Stop acting like a child." Itachi scolded. "You're actions are embarrassing to the Uchiha name."_

"_How dare you bring that up?" The raven yelled. "The Uchiha name means nothing now thanks to you!"_

"_We're still alive." Itachi smirked while reaching out with his free hand to open the door. "Which means the Uchiha name still exists." Sasuke shifted his shocked eyes to look straight at his brother. "Sasuke, I know you want to be more than just my shadow." _

"_I..." Sasuke stumbled for a reply. _

"_You and I both know that that was impossible within the Uchiha village, but perhaps within these walls you could be." Itachi pushed the confused raven into the room and then closed the door. Hearing the door click shut, made the raven spin around. _

"_Itachi!" Sasuke called out, but his cry fell on deaf ears. _

_**OoOOoo**_

"_Good evening, my husband." Konan said sweetly upon seeing Pein enter her powder room. It was a cozy place with only a couch, made for two, and a vanity that contained an assortment of perfumes and powders. A boutique of irises sat off to one side. "I assume everything went well?" She asked while brushing her silky, cobalt hair. The queen was dressed in a white, sleek nightgown and was standing in front of a full length mirror. _

"_Extremely." Pein smiled while taking off his jacket. He then tossed it on the couch. "However, why was I not made aware of Itachi joining my horde until tonight? Everyone needs to have a record created the day or night they arrive." _

"_Oh Pein..." Konan continued to attend to her hair. "...it was just one human." _

"_He's from the Uchiha clan." Pein stood behind his wife. "Someone with more valuable uses than just being your slave." _

"_I bit him so I'll decide what to do with him." Konan shook out her mane. "Go find yourself some other Uchiha to do your bidding." _

"_Itachi's the grand prize." Pein gave her a quick kiss on the neck. "And that's why I gave him a task." _

"_What do you mean?" Konan eyed her husband suspiciously. _

"_My wife..." Pein stated suavely. "...I saw an opportunity and I took it. And I have you to thank for it." _

"_That's not how it was suppose to go." She sulked bitterly. "I sent him to you because I can't control someone's entire being the way you do." Konan slipped her arms around Pein's waist. "Oh my beloved, why do I have to wait until a contract goes into effect? Why not give me complete dominance the day I bite?"_

"_No." Pein stood still, not interested in Konan's affections. _

"_Hmph." Konan rested her head against Pein's firm stomach. Well then, I'll just have to wait until my control over Itachi strengthens." _

"_That's not going to happen." Pein glanced down at Konan. "That contract is going to be null after tonight." _

"_What?" The queen released her husband and stood to her full height, which was several inches shorter than Pein. "How could you? I didn't ask you to do that!" She screeched. _

"_You didn't have to." Pein strolled over to the vanity and chose one of the irises. "Itachi has agreed to my terms and therefore, he'll be free of you." Konan's blood was rapidly boiling as Pein came to stand beside her once more. "My plans benefit us all. As for you..." He lightly dragged the iris along her luscious cleavage. "...I'm sure you'll find some other slave to play with you." Instantly, she became wet between her legs for Pein had the most sensual touch. He could make anyone beg and crave sex within moments. "Now, I have something to do before we play, my lovely." _

"_But husband..." Konan breathed out lustfully._

"_Disrobe and I'll be back shortly." The vampire lord commanded. _

"_Yes, my love." _

_**OoOOoo**_

"_Where is he?" Itachi angrily paced in front of Sasuke's temporary prison. "I've been waiting here for over an hour. He'd better shown up soon or he'll regret it." _

"_Making empty threats again, Itachi?" Pein appeared next to the startled Uchiha. _

"_Where were you?" Itachi barked. _

"_Voiding your contract." Pein handed a sheet of paper to the Uchiha. Itachi took the contract and began to read it. _

"_There's nothing on here that stays it's been nulled." _

"_That's because there's one more thing you have to do." Pein took back the contract. _

"_Wiping out my village was all we agreed on." Itachi countered. _

"_That's true; however, your clan isn't entirely dead." His eyes glanced to where Sasuke was being held. "I want you to make Sasuke one of us." A wicked smile played at his lips, his fangs shining brightly. _

"_No." Itachi clipped. "I won't do that." _

"_Well then..." Pein shoved Itachi's back against the wall. His icy hands covered the Uchiha's wrists, which were pinned even with Itachi's shoulders. "Looks like this is the perfect time to bite you." _

"_You think sucking off me will change my mind?" Itachi growled. _

"_No. I know for a fact that it will." Pein replied smartly causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen. "I've always wanted to watch two brothers." He leaned in and hovered his fangs mere millimeters above Itachi's neck. "Tell me, Itachi..." He licked at a tempting spot. "..is Sasuke pure?" _

"_Fuck you." _

"_No. I think I'll leave that to you with your brother." Pein then clamped down on Itachi's tender flesh and began to enjoy the taste of his newest master. _

**-- END CHAPTER 18-- **

**Please leave a review! I love to read them! Thanks!**


	19. Past and Present Mistakes

**Enjoy! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 19 -- PAST AND PRESENT MISTAKES**

"What was I thinking?" Deidara's sapphire eyes stared dumbly at the crumbling stone above him, his back against the cool, soft earth. "Leaving the ward and Master Itachi?" He looked away flustered and disgusted by his recent acts. "For this?" He narrowed his eyes at his surroundings. Cobwebs, dust, dirt, stale air, and darkness reigned supreme here in the small mausoleum. Four caskets lined the wall mimicking two sets of bunk beds, each on their own stone ledge. The ground was a mixture of mud and weeds and the only way in and out was through a small wooden door. On its outside was an iron gate, that was secured by a pad lock, that is until the blond broke it to gain entry inside. It wasn't the most comforting place, but it was a safe haven for Deidara.

"Sasori told me that if I left the infirmary, I'd have more time to find out how Master Itachi really feels about me, but lately, I've been wondering if that's really true." He slowly sat up, keeping his long, lean legs extended before him. "I feel terrible and everything hurts." Deidara felt tears gather as he viewed his bruised, battered, and ashen body. Large splotches of black blood dyed his once beautiful tan skin. Across his stomach, down his arms, and over his thighs were trails of jagged fingerprints mixed within the hellish dark blood. It looked as if the blond tried to claw into his body; wanting to rip at the points of agony and free himself from the unbearable pain. Small rivers of blood dribbled from his ears, nose, and mouth, but most of it came from the wounds where the tubes had previously prodded him while in the ward. The blood flow wouldn't ease up, but what scared Deidara the most was the area around his heart.

What was once the size of a baseball was now the size of a cantaloupe. Whatever was growing there made the blond tremble as his fingers grazed its tender, soft, and strangely watery surface. The skin there was completely black. The spider-like veins from before had now fused together to make one large pathway beneath his skin. It ran from his heart to this throat to up one side of his face. Deidara tried his best to hide it amongst the rest of the Black Blood, but no matter what he did, it was clearly seen from any angle. His matted hair was pulled messily in a ponytail, but it didn't take long for that to be overtaken by the Black Blood as well.

"This was a mistake." Deidara placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Sasori, I know you were trying to help me, but I have to go back." _BOOM!_ Thunder roared; bringing him to his feet. He then hurried over to the door and peered through the cracks. Rain started to fall in buckets; bringing with it heavy winds and lightning. "Looks like I'm stuck here until this storm blows over." He sighed. The blond continued to stare, hypnotized by the angry weather. After about twenty minutes, Deidara's sandals were soaked. "Crap." The blond stepped quickly back onto dry ground, his gaze locked on the puddle by the door. It was suppose to be ordinary rain water, but since some of Deidara's tainted blood had mixed with it, the puddle had a more threatening appearance.

Deidara stepped cautiously towards it and stuck a finger in. The puddle wasn't the typical free flowing body of water, but rather a tough and sticky pile of sludge. "Better keep my distance." He went to sit next to one of the lower caskets; his body screamed out with protest as he squished himself onto the tiny part of the ledge that wasn't occupied by the coffin. "It's just a little water." He said warily. "It's not like it's going to rain all night and flood this place." _CRASH!_ The thunder grumbled fiercely. Deidara shut his eyes wanting to block out nature's fury, but it wasn't until a forgotten memory resurfaced that pulled his attention away from the menacing squall.

**OoOOoo**

_FLASHBACK – 1693_

_It was the last day of Autumnfest in Meadowleaf. The sky was filled with purples, oranges, yellows, and reds as the sun neared the horizon. Birds chipped merrily from the trees and a light breeze blew every so often through the village. Most of the wooden cottages were nestled deep within the forest, but in the center was a small pond surrounded by short grass. It was the perfect place for vendors to sell their crafts. _

_Twenty colorful tents were set-up in a square like pattern around the pool, their occupants a mixture of both consumers and artisans alike. Their wares ranged from horseshoes to clothing to pottery and everything in between. Some merchants were determined to make some last minute money while others were busily packing away their things. _

"_I'm glad people brought my wooden swords." A thirteen year old Deidara smiled brightly. "I just know they're going to be amazed at the quality of wood I used and how well they've been crafted." He reached up for the royal blue banner that stretched across his small tent. Next, he folded it and placed it on an oak table next to his remaining inventory; five swords and five cases. "I'm still in shock over how well I did." He carefully lined up the swords on one side of the table and their cases on the other._

"_After this year's fest, I definitely want to make my living as an artisan." Deidara opened the first case and placed a sword inside. _

"_I can't wait to count my gil when I get home. I really need some things for the upcoming winter." The blond placed the final sword into its protective case. "All set." Before stacking them, Deidara took a sip of water from a nearby bucket. His ladle was slightly worn so some of the water dotted the front of his indigo tunic but he didn't care. The dampness felt good. He tossed the over-sized spoon back into the bucket and wiped his hands on his gray leggings. "Time to head home." _

"_Do you have any left?" A young boy asked eagerly. He was wearing a maroon tunic tied with a brown sash and a pair of cropped pants; in his hands, he held a blanket. "I don't have any money, but I could trade this for one. It's very warm. I've had it since I was little. My mom made it and..." the boy rattled on. _

"_Hmm..." Deidara studied the hand woven item. _

"_It's great quality. I promise you." The boy held it higher for Deidara to see. "Please, I really need one of your wooden swords." He pleaded. "It's the only way I'll feel safe from them." _

"_Them?" The blond quirked a brow. _

"_Vampires." The boy stated quietly._

"_My swords won't kill a vampire." Deidara slid his hands beneath his pile._

"_But they are made from wood. And since vampires die from wooden stakes, I thought..." _

"_You thought wrong." Deidara leveled with the boy._

"_I'm sorry." The boy lowered his gaze and kicked at the grass. _

"_Look, um..." _

"_Sasori." The redhead recited. _

"_Okay, Sasori," The blond adjusted the cases to fit comfortably within his arms. "I'm not going to trade with you if you intend on using one of my swords to kill something that doesn't exist." The blond was clearly insulted. "That's not their intent." _

"_But..." _

"_You know what?" Deidara stepped next to Sasori. "I've heard enough about vampires this weekend and to be honest, I don't want to talk about them anymore." He scoffed and then brushed past the redhead. "There are a lot of other things going on around here. Like the worth of land, livestock, crafts...aren't people more interested in those things? They do, after all, make our lives easier NOT more difficult." Suddenly, Deidara's foot collided with a large rock. He stumbled forward fighting to retain his balance and not drop any of his items. "Ahh...ahh..." the blond wobbled until he saw two feet appear next to his and felt the added pressure of another set of hands on his precious wooden cases. _

"_You really shouldn't take everything at once." Sasori popped his head around the bundle to gaze upon an embarrassed Deidara. _

"_I was distracted." The blond replied through puffed cheeks. "And it's getting late, so I'd like to get home."_

"_What's the hurry if you're not afraid of vampires?" The redhead teased._

"_Bandits and wolves for starters." Deidara said matter-of-factly. "By the way, I'm Deidara. Thanks for catching me. If I fell, at least three of these cases would have cracked."_

"_Well," Sasori took two cases off the top. "...since I did help you, how about you give me a sword and we call it even?" He smirked, thinking that he'd get his way. _

"_How about you help me take my things back to my house and maybe I'll consider your offer." Deidara tilted his head to his booth, showing the red head what that entailed. _

"_Deal." Sasori grinned._

**OoOOoo**

Deidara was snapped back to the present when he tasted coal in his mouth. "Yuck!" He spit out a glob of black blood. It landed in the tar-like water that was now swarming around his knees. "It's this high already?" He scrambled up to the ledge above him and then wedged himself between the casket and the wall. Next, he pushed the casket off. _SPLOOSH! _"I've spent enough time being a sardine." _RUMBLE! RUMBLE! _Thunder was still raging and the howling winds were increasing instead of decreasing. "When is it going to stop?" His breath became rapid and his heart beat crazily as panic settled in. Deidara gathered some dirt onto his hands and began to wipe it on his legs; hoping that the brittle substance would loosen the muck from his flesh. After not much luck, he stole a glance at the door. "Oh no." His face fell when he saw the two lower caskets butted up against it. They appeared to be drifting on the surface, but a closer look showed that they were actually stuck there. "There's no way I could move those. Not like this anyways." He ran his hands up and down his arms in a soothing motion while watching the sludge slowly drift back and forth within the tiny structure. "Stop looking at it." Deidara scolded himself. "It's only going to make you more nervous. You have to focus on something else." The blond closed his eyes and repeated, "Something good, something good, something good..."

**OoOOoo**

_FLASHBACK – Winter 1693_

"_Phew." Sasori pulled his horse to a halt next to Deidara's. They were deep in the forest, near a sparkling lake. The ground and trees were covered by a light dusting of freshly fallen snow. "Do you think they'll catch us?" _

"_Nope. These horses have great stamina." The blond patted his steed's muscular neck. "And since we're near Brigami Castle..."_

"_We are?!" Sasori stated fearfully as his grip tightened on the reigns. _

"_Don't worry, the people there won't bother us." Deidara jumped off his horse. _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_Sasori, just because they chose not to come to activities that take place within our village, doesn't make them vampires." The blond tied his steed to a nearby tree._

"_Then what other reason could they have for not showing up?" Sasori slowly eased off his horse._

"_I'm sure they have their reasons." Deidara reached into a pouch that was secured to his saddle and withdrew some string and a knife. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge people."_

"_I know." Sasori took the two items from his friend. "But it's hard, you know. When everyone believes and says the same things..." The blond rolled his eyes before making his way towards the lake. "Deidara," he got in step with the blond. "...am I foolish because I believe in vampires?"_

"_No, it's alright to be afraid of things." Deidara bent down to pick up some sticks. "But I don't know why you take their words so seriously when you haven't actually seen a vampire yourself." _

"_But I don't want to see one." Sasori bit his bottom lip. _

"_Nevermind." The blond laughed while handing his friend the sticks. "Tie these together so we could fish with them." The redhead got right to it. _

"_I'm glad we became best friends." Sasori gave a small smile. _

"_Me too." Deidara smiled but was met with a sullen face. "What's wrong, Sasori?" _

"_You're always here for me." The redhead sat on the grass. "I just hope that one day I could be there for you." _

"_What bought this up all of a sudden?" _

"_I don't know." Sasori shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was just thinking about things."_

"_It's not a contest, you know." Deidara picked up a rock and skidded it across the surface of the lake. "Seeing who could save who the most."_

"_I know...I guess I just want to feel like I bring something to this friendship." _

_Deidara shook his head. "People can't control what happens to them. For now, it's me helping you but who knows, in the future, I bet there will come a time when only you could help me." The redhead raised a doubtful brow. "Come on, Sasori, I'm human just like you are. Now, let's go fishing." The blond pulled his friend to his feet. "Those trout are just waiting to be caught." _

**OoOOoo**

Deidara was completely emerged in his dream until he felt something sticky wrap around his leg. "AHHH!" The blond cried out, bringing him back to the dismal predicament. "Let me go!" He kicked his legs wildly, which only resulted in making more of the black blood spill from his body. "No! Stop!" Suddenly the sticky substance lashed out and caught his other leg. "Damn it!" He reached his hands behind him, searching for something to grasp. Soon his fingers skimmed the edge of a rusty old chain.

"Huh?" He glanced down and saw the restraints which held the old casket. "These will work." Deidara mustered all of his strength and flipped painfully onto his belly. Next, he wrapped the chains around his wrists and pulled on them to test their strength. He gave a sigh of relief but it didn't last long for moments later, Deidara began to squirm as the black muck traveled past his hips. "This can't be happening."

"Well, it is." A flat voice responded. "And it's about time too."

"Huh?" Deidara looked all around. "Whose there?"

"You forgot my voice already?" Sasori's ghostly form appeared next to the blond. His arms were crossed as he glided near the blond. "I guess I'm not all that surprised." He sulked.

"Sasori!" Deidara cried out with relief. "I don't know why I could see you, but I'm glad you're here. I need you to find and bring Master Itachi here."

"No." Sasori clipped.

"What?" Deidara scrunched his face in confusion. "Why not?"

"I refuse to take any part in prolonging your life as that _vampire's _slave." Sasori glared at his friend.

"But Sasori..." The blond was hurt by Sasori's reluctance to aid him.

"If Itachi really cared for you, don't you think he'd have been here by now?" Sasori spat. "Obviously he has more important things to do. Deidara, what will it take for you to see Itachi as I do? He cares nothing for you."

"That's not true." Deidara replied firmly. "At least, I hope it's not."

Sasori shook his head repulsed by his friends clouded thoughts.

"Would you please bring Master Itachi here? This stuff isn't letting up and... I'm scared."

"I'd rather watch the Black Blood kill you first." Sasori's voice was like venom. "After all, that's what I planned when I talked to you in the ward."

"What?" Deidara was speechless. "Did you...did you...trick me?"

"I had to." Sasori whispered into his friends ear. "Your mind is no longer your own."

"I know what I'm doing." The blond gritted out.

"Really?" The redhead smirked. "You know, it's funny how you never questioned coming here. I have to admit, you do take direction well."

"Why? Why Sasori?" The blond bit out. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I want us to be together again. We've been apart for over 300 years..."

"Do you really think I'll be happy with you after this?" The blond snapped.

"Well...I..."

"I thought you'd take advantage of this situation and fulfill your deepest desires." Deidara challenged Sasori.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead answered bitterly. "You're going to die. I want nothing more than that."

"This was the one time you wanted..." The blond gave a meek smile; resulting in a baffled stare from Sasori. "...the chance to save me when no one else could and you let it go." Sasori's eyes grew large. And with those words, the blackened water covered the blond completely, leaving behind a conflicted ghost.

**OoOOoo**

"This is how it was suppose to be from the very beginning." Konan whispered not wanting to wake Itachi, who was laying next to her on her bed. She was propped up on one elbow, her nudeness covered by a deep purple sheet that was also shared by a sleeping Itachi. "You pleasing me each night." She ran her fingers through his silky hair and then she kissed him softly on his forehead. "Hah! And Pein thought he could prevent this." She laughed while tracing the contours of the Uchiha's jaw. "Once a slave always a slave." She smirked. "It's a shame I can't gloat to Pein personally though. It would have been fun. He should never have trusted me." She sighed with content as she was caught up in her perfect moment. "Being awake alone is boring." Konan sulked. "Hmmm..." She snaked her hand across Itachi's thighs. "...I wonder..." Her fingernails skimmed along his cock. "Wake up, Itachi." The queen wrapped her hand around him and slowly rubbed the tip. "I want more of this."

"Keep your hands off me, bitch." Itachi growled as he grabbed her wrist. "It's nearly dawn so get the hell away from me." He shoved her off him.

"I would have thought you'd appreciate my gesture." Konan sulked. "Since you're limp and all..."

"Well, I wouldn't be if I didn't wake up next to you." The Uchiha grumbled and sat up; looking for his clothes. "I'm leaving." He reached for pants and then got out of bed.

"What's the rush?" Konan's lustful eyes watched intently as Itachi got dressed. "You'll get nothing from Deidara."

"I won't know that until I find him." Itachi took a brush off her nightstand and ran it through his hair.

"Find him?" Konan raised a curious brow. "Isn't he in the ward?"

"Look..." Itachi tied his hair back. "...you got what you wanted and then some, so stop concerning yourself with Deidara."

A smile grew on the queen's face. "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

"Not really." Itachi growled on his way to the door. He was just about to open it when his whole body began to tremble. "Deidara." He gritted through clenched teeth as his blood began to race crazily within his veins. His once ivory flesh was now tinted red.

"I recognize that sign." Konan's eyes lit up excitedly. "That's what happens when a vampire is no longer bonded to another."

Itachi scanned his body, it's color darkening with each passing second. "This means nothing." He spat before leaving the room.

**OoOOoo**

"Deidara? Deidara?" Sasori gazed down at the sludge which had enveloped the blond almost an hour ago. "What's taking so long?" He stated irritably. "When I was burned, my spirit left my body pretty quickly. How should this be any different? Oh, I know, he's being stubborn." Sasori hovered over the now solid blood mixture. All was quiet inside the mausoleum as the sun began to rise. "You can't stay trapped in there forever. Sooner or later, the Black Blood will claim you. And when it does, I'll be here waiting for you, even if you hate me." Suddenly, Sasori heard the sound of bent iron and wood snapping as the door was pride off its hinges. He spun around and almost laughed out loud when he saw a rather confused and dumbstruck Uchiha.

"What the hell is this?" Itachi stood before a solid black wall. He was pissed for it blocked his entry into the stone abode.

"Something you can't do anything about." Sasori answered smugly while sticking halfway out of the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi snapped.

"Waiting for my friend."

"Deidara's not going anywhere." The Uchiha pressed his hands against the wall, trying to locate its weak point.

"You'll never get to him in time." The ghost mused. "This stuff doesn't move."

"Did you have something to do with this?" Itachi flashed his fangs.

"And what if I did?" The red head bravely stood up to the vampire. "Humans aren't as stupid as you think they are, huh?"

"Where's Deidara?" Itachi grabbed Sasori by the throat.

"Ah...ah..." Sasori choked out. "How could you touch me?"

"Vampires know how to deal with ghosts." Itachi pulled the redhead completely from the wall.

"I won't lose him to you again." Sasori bravely stated while trying to pry the Uchiha's hands off his neck.

"It's not up to you to decide what's best for him." Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Do you know what this is?" Sasori's eyes fixated on the fabric. "This is a portion of the shirt Deidara was wearing when I first met him."

"So what?" Sasori grunted. "Am I suppose to be afraid of it?"

"Yes, especially since it originally belonged to you. Am I right?" Itachi smiled evilly as he crushed the fabric within his fist, earning him a loud gasp from the ghost.

"I thought you destroyed all of Deidara's things."

"I did, but Pein convinced me to keep this and put a binding spell on it."

"Binding spell?"

"It means that whatever happens to it, happens to you. It also allows me to touch and treat you as if you were still alive. " Sasori's eyes widened with fear. "I assume you know very well how I treated Deidara..."

"Wait! Haven't you fucked up Deidara enough? Let him die from the Black Blood. Because...because that's what he wants."

"Is that so?" Itachi poked at the cloth, his elongated nail, cutting a thin slit in the upper right corner.

"Gah!" Sasori cringed.

"I believe Deidara is happy with me." Itachi moved his nail side to side, widening the hole.

"Only because you made him that way, you bastard. You changed him! You took my friend away!"

"Do you think I care?" Itachi moved his nail upwards, making the ghost hitch a breath. "I don't give a damn about his human life; however, you still seem very attached to him and I can't have that." He locked the young boy against the wall by placing one hand on Sasori's shoulder and the other on the side of his throat. "Do you know how us vampires rid ourselves of ghosts?"

"You...you can't." The ghost wiggled helplessly.

"Well, being that you are temporary alive, all I have to do is drink your blood." Sasori paled. "Ghosts can't stick around after they've been bitten." Itachi's fangs lengthened in front of the boy.

"No! Don't!" The boy tensed up. "I just wanted Deidara to come home with me."

"Touching..." Itachi mocked. "...but I can't waste anymore time with you." Itachi leaned in and licked the boy's throat. "At least, now you'll know what Deidara endured the night you died. I'd say you got off easy back in 1694. Someone as weak as you wouldn't last one night with me. Luckily Deidara came instead of you." Sasori's eyes popped open as he felt Itachi's fangs rip into his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes as his blood split quickly into the vampire's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Sasori rasped out. "I guess I was blinded by how much I miss you." Soon his eyes fluttered closed.

"Your bond towards Deidara was strong, but mine's stronger. And right now, I just realized that I don't need a contract to tell me that." Itachi watched the boy disappear within his hands.

**-- END CHAPTER 19-- **

**Please leave a review! I love to read them! Thanks!**


	20. A Night Revisted Part 2

**I'm finally feeling the inspiration to continue this story and I look forward to reading your reviews. Happy Halloween everyone! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 20 -- A NIGHT REVISTED – PART TWO**

"What happened after you were locked in that room?" Naruto asked Sasuke, his expression wary. "What did you do?" He urged as the raven continued to stare blankly while recalling the memory.

"I remember a fireplace..." Sasuke began.

_FLASHBACK – Year 1662_

"_Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke pounded on the door. "Open this door!" Only the sounds of his labored breathing responded back. "Just great." He emitted a frustrated sigh and then turned to observe the small room. Inside was nothing but a large fireplace with an intensely burning flame. There were no windows cut into the smooth rock walls and no plush rugs beneath his feet. "Hmpfh!" Sasuke took a seat in front of the fireplace. "Itachi better have a good reason for locking me in here and for associating with those vampires." He grumbled while adjusting his cloak to cover his waist and below. "Looks like I can't do anything except sit and wait." _

**OoOOoo**

"_Now go, Itachi." Pein pulled away; his lips stained a deep red. "Go and make your brother as you are." _

"_I won't!" Itachi summoned all of his remaining strength to shove Pein off. "I'll never be forced to do something that I don't want to do." _

"_I guess I'll just have to do it myself." Pein sighed before brushing past the Uchiha to stand by the door which led to where Sasuke was being held. _

"_No!" The Uchiha grasped the vampire lord's wrist. "I don't want your damn fangs anywhere near Sasuke." In a flash, Pein had the Uchiha wrapped within his strong arms, his chest to Itachi's back. _

"_Sasuke will become a vampire tonight." His voice chilled the base of Itachi's neck. "However, if you continue to deny me..." Pein's nails extended and cut into both the Uchiha's chest and stomach. "...I will not hesitate to call my wife so she could continue where she left off with you." Itachi shivered at Pein's threat. Feel like obeying me now?" he smoothly asked again. _

"_Fine." Itachi gritted out. "I'll do it. Just get your arms off me."_

"_Good." Pein took his time while complying to Itachi's words. "Now then, your wounds will heal shortly. I wouldn't want you to spoil the surprise for your little brother just yet."_

"_Get out of my way, so I could get this over with." The Uchiha composed himself. _

"_Don't forget about the last part of our contract." Pein materialized the binding paper before the Uchiha's eyes. _

"_And that is?" Itachi grabbed onto the paper, his expression in a snarl._

"_I want you to not only take Sasuke's humanity, but his virginity as well." The vampire lord smiled an evil grin. _

_Itachi's eyes widened and then narrowed. "The Uchiha clan does not indulge in 'activities' like that."_

"_That may be so, but you are no longer part of that clan." Pein countered. "You are one of my vampires and when your master gives you a command, I expect you to follow it." _

"_You are not my master." The Uchiha spat. _

"_So eager to see my wife." Pein mused. "Well then, that could be arranged." He snapped his fingers, causing all the flames to ignite and their conjoined ravens to caw out. "The candles and voices will lead Konan here. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you again." Itachi watched in horror as the light and noises continued farther and farther down the hall. "Tell my wife I'll be seeing her later this evening." He placed his hand on the doorknob._

"_You could tell her yourself because...I'll be with Sasuke." Itachi caved. _

"_Ahhh...it's always good to see a change of heart." Pein backed away and gestured to the door. "Think of this as a special bonding between the two of you and of course, have fun." He chuckled. _

**OoOOoo**

"_That fire is relentless." Sasuke wiped at his brow before standing to move closer to the fireplace. "There's nothing here but a small, iron poker." He took the item and started to move some of the coals around; hoping to lessen the flame. "This isn't working at all." He sighed in defeat. _

_CREEEEEKKK. The door opened slowly, revealing a stone faced Uchiha. "Itachi!" Sasuke growled. "You'd better start explaining." He took the stance of someone ready to fight. _

"_Calm down, little brother. I'll provide you with answers..." Itachi strode up to Sasuke. "...but first, there's something we must do." _

"_I want nothing more than to know why you killed everyone in our village." _

"_Oh? You actually cared about them?_

"_Why'd you kill mom and dad?" Sasuke demanded. "Our parents...they...they..."_

"_Treated you like crap and deserved to die." Itachi finished. "...but unlike them, I see your potential." He laid his hands on the raven's shoulders. "And so do the vampires." _

"_How would they know about me?" Sasuke's eyes searched his brother's. "My missions never bought me this far from our village." _

"_I've told them." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_Sasuke, sometimes, you have to do what's best for you." Itachi's hands slid up and down the raven's bare arms. _

"_I don't understand."_

"_The vampires have agreed to work with us." _

"_They'd never do that!" Sasuke shook off Itachi's intimate touches. "They're our mortal enemies!"_

"_You're not seeing things clearly." Itachi loomed over Sasuke, pushing the young raven into a corner. _

"_It's because of the vampires that we're allowed to exist. And so, we must do what we have to, in order to stay ahead of them."_

"_I don't like where this is going." Sasuke raised the poker in preparation to fight his older brother. _

"_It's not a fight I want, little brother." Itachi quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and squeezed it until the poker landed with a loud clang. "It's something else." He clamped onto the raven's other wrist and pinned Sasuke against the wall, the raven's two arms locked in an iron grip at his sides. "You are now my puppet." With those words, Itachi's eyes turned blood red and began to spin wildly. _

"_Why Itachi?" Sasuke fought desperately against the effects of his brother's hypnotic eyes. "The Sharingan...it's...it's our weapon... against the vampires...not each other." Suddenly his breathing and body calmed; followed by his eyes fluttering half-way closed. _

"_My dear sexy, little brother," Itachi ran his slender fingers up and down the young raven's chest. "have you ever dreamed of me in the most sinful of ways?" _

"_I...I..have." The immoral words fell from Sasuke's lips, surprising the older Uchiha. "Is that wrong of me?" _

"_No." Itachi bent to lick at a nipple; which resulted in a gasp from Sasuke. "In fact, I'm quite happy to hear that." He bit down and tugged slightly on the bud. "It makes this act less of a sin." _

"_It..Itachi..." Sasuke squirmed a little as Itachi's tongue slid around his toned chest, crossing over to the other nipple. _

"_So willing." The elder blew on the hardened pink buds."But I wonder, is it the Sharingan that causes you to act this way or is this truly what you desire?" _

"_I....I..." The raven tried to answer, but his mouth didn't know which words to say._

"_That's alright, Sasuke." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's ivory chest. "At a time like this, let other body parts speak for you." He moved down to untie the cloak around the raven's hips with his teeth. _

"_Ne..." Sasuke shuddered as the cloth pooled to the ground; revealing a rather large and aroused cock. _

"_You have much to offer, little brother." Itachi's eyes watched with heighten interest at the raven's sex._

"_Would you like me to sample your velvety skin?" He glanced up at Sasuke, pleased to see that the raven was 'caught in the moment.' "I'm sure you taste as delicious as you look." He blew against the sensitive tip before wrapping his cool lips around the whole cock. _

"_Ah....ah.." He panted out while whipping his head side to side. "That's...enough...." his moans grew louder and louder as Itachi sucked mercilessly on the stiff muscle. "I...I...can't hold it much longer...." Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth as sweat dotted his forehead. Hearing this, Itachi released the saliva coated cock and stood to his full height, his chest pressed tightly against Sasuke's. _

"_If you want release," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "then you must follow my instructions." The raven nodded despite the agonizing pain he was left in. "Get on your hands and knees." The raven's eyes widened. "Do not be afraid." He brushed back the raven's matted bangs. "I'm doing this to protect you." _

"_Protect me?" Sasuke tried to focus on his brother's serious face expression. "From what?" _

"_No more questions," Itachi placed a tender kiss on the raven's parted lips. "Get into position." _

_Sasuke moved slowly to how his brother wanted him. "Spread your legs wide and make sure to stay that way." The raven swallowed hard as his mind registered what was coming; however he was at Itachi's AND his aching cock's mercy. "I never thought I'd be doing this with you, but after seeing you so vulnerable like this, it makes me instantly hard and eager to dive into that little virgin ass of yours." Itachi quickly discarded his clothes and then got on his knees behind the raven. Next, he took a hold of his own erection and rubbed it in a tantalizing manner along his brother's bottom. _

"_Nii...san..." Sasuke mewled as he unconsciously pushed back against his brother. "That feels so good." _

"_My cock is twitching to be inside you, little brother; however, you are not ready yet." Itachi bent forward and extended his fingers to within the raven's view. "Suck them." He commanded. Sasuke tentatively licked his lips before moving his mouth to cover Itachi's awaiting digits. "You're doing well for someone with no experience." He stated huskily while his other hand massaged the raven's firm ass. After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away, signaling to Itachi to sit back on his hunches. "Remember, little brother, remain as you are." He quickly buried two fingers deep within Sasuke's entrance. _

"_Ah...ah...." The raven whined out while trying to move away from the intruding digits. "It....hurts...." _

"_You need to be stretched." Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's left hip as he began to scissor the younger boy. "These slick fingers won't stay lubricated for long." His pace quickened._

"_But Itachi...." Sasuke's pleas were like a whore's lustful cries. "...it's too painful....Please...stop...." _

"_No," Itachi suddenly stuck the remaining two digits inside and stretched the raven as far as he could go._

"_But..I...don't..." The raven's cries fell on deaf ears. _

"_Stop your whining," Itachi finally removed his fingers, bringing a small sense of relief to the hypnotic raven. "And take it like the uke you are." He rammed his cock deep within Sasuke; causing the raven to give a blood curling scream. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi pounded violently into his little brother's now bleeding ass. "But the lost of your virginity isn't as important as my freedom from that bitch." _

"_Stop Itachi!" The raven pleaded as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't want this anymore!" He squeezed his eyes shut; hoping it would stop, but the feeling of his own cock bouncing between his thighs and his stomach kept things very real. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his throbbing erection which was then pumped to the same speed as the thrusts into his behind. Sasuke couldn't help but give a loud moan, for despite his ass hurting like hell, his cock was finally getting some well needed attention. _

"_Very nice, Itachi. You seem to have grasped a vampire's idea of a good time." Pein gave a little clap as he leisurely stepped into the small room, his eyes solely focused on the intimate act between the two brothers. "I'm impressed. I didn't have to 'will' you to do anything. Everything you've done thus far was because you wanted to. Sure you may have found it difficult in the beginning, but once you got started look where it led." His silver orbs studied the raven. "Beautiful as you are and so involved in the moment." _

"_Get out of here!" Itachi bit out. _

"_And miss splendor such as this? I think not." He laid a cold hand on Itachi's shoulder. "And so, to ensure that you continue, my touch has locked you within this act. so no matter what I do, you will still be pounding into your little brother and playing with his cock until I say otherwise." _

"_You bastard!" Itachi glared at Pein. "What do you really want?" He panted out over Sasuke's mixed moans of pleasure and pain. _

"_Oh..." The ginger haired vampire knelt before Sasuke. "..I thought I'd add a little spice to this evening." _

"_Get your hands off him." Itachi growled; not sure if it came from his anger or his relief as he spilled his seed within Sasuke for the first time. Sasuke rolled his head back, his expression erotic as he felt his insides clench at the instantly re-hardening organ._

"_Let me come too." The raven moaned. "It's only fair, nii-san." _

"_You will have your chance young one," Pein grasped the raven's chin. "But not tonight." His fingernails extended and cut directly into the front of Sasuke's neck. The raven's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he felt and saw his own blood spill onto the ground._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi called out, but he was powerless to help his brother. _

"_Such exquisite looking blood runs through your Uchiha veins." Pein rose to touch Itachi once again on the shoulder, instantly allowing Itachi to gather Sasuke into his arms. _

"_That wasn't part of the contract!" The elder Uchiha yelled despite the compliment his family just received. _

"_No, I suppose it wasn't." The vampire lord laughed while sat next to the naked Uchihas. _

"_How do I save him?" The Uchiha looked down at the now shaking, pale boy. Sasuke's neck and chest was buried beneath a heavy layer of blood; his eyes rolling. "Tell me, now!" _

"_I think you know the answer to that." Pein responded nonchalantly. Without any hesitation, Itachi buried his fangs into the raven's neck. "Excellent." He complimented, and then leaned in to bite the other side of Sasuke's neck. "A taste worth tasting." Pein said while wiping at his lips and extending to his full height. Itachi's glowered in return. "Here is your reward." He pressed a bloody fingerprint onto the contract that bounded Itachi to Konan. "This mark proves that from now on, you belong to no one." With that, he slipped the paper back into his pocket and turned to leave._

"_What about Sasuke?" Itachi spit out, not caring that blood dripped down his lips and chin. "Will he live?" _

"_Interesting choice of words, Itachi." Pein replied. "For none of us are truly alive, now are we?"_

"_I want a straight answer." Itachi glowered at the vampire lord. _

"_Sasuke will rise in four nights. When he does, you will be his master, in a loose sense of the word."_

"_What do you mean?" The Uchiha barked out. "Where is the contract that'll bind as together?" _

"_There won't be one." The vampire lord opened the door. "Since the both of us bit him at the same time, he'll be an unique case. One that I'll explain later. Now, get dressed and bring Sasuke to one of my guest rooms. They are to the left once you leave this room." Itachi quickly slipped on his pants and then gathered the newly turned vampire in his arms. "Remain with him until I tell you otherwise." The vampire lord exited the room, and started down where he met up with his wife, Konan._

**OoOOoo**

"_You called for me, my husband." Konan deeply bowed. She was still dressed in her nightgown; in her hand she held a small, cloth bag. _

"_I did," Pein placed two fingers beneath her chin and lifted it. "but I took care of things. The last of the Uchiha bloodline belongs to me and my horde." _

"_I'm happy for you." She answered coolly. "But at the same time, I can't hide my anger at losing Itachi." _

"_My love," Pein helped Konan to stand. "Itachi and his brother, Sasuke, have valuable knowledge regarding other slayers. I want to learn all there is to know about what we're still up against: techniques, whereabouts, routines, everything. I refuse to lose any others; therefore, I need the brothers to be at their best when I question each of them." _

"_You could have just told me ahead of time when you wanted to talk to Itachi and I would have made sure he was coherent." She draped her arms around Pein's broad shoulders. _

"_My dear," He chortled. "running a horde is much more than planning your next sexual fantasy." His hands planted firmly on her buttocks. "Although that is very important." He kissed her from her lips, down her neck to the top of her breasts. "But as lord, my horde's protection and growth will always be high priorities for me."_

"_I see." Konan nibbled on his bottom lip. "I, however, would happily indulge in my own pleasures first." _

"_And that is why you are a queen and not a king." Pein pulled her tight against his arousal. "Female vampires are selfish creatures." The queen narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Oh don't be upset, Konan, I happen to enjoy my little seductress very much." _

"_But husband, I am highly capable of much more." She opened the small bag which was currently behind the master's neck. " I so desire what you have." She then dumped the contents of the bag on all sides of Pein's body. _

"_Poppy seeds?" The vampire lord looked from the seeds to his wife. "What is the meaning of this?" _

"_They are simply a distraction for you, my sweet, sweet Pein." She casually dusted his shirt off making sure all of the small, black dots fell to the ground. _

"_A distraction?" _

"_Yes, in a manner of minutes, you'll be compelled to count every single one." She smiled a wicked grin. "And once you start, you'll be so focused on that task that you'll be exceptionally vulnerable to be killed." _

"_Do not think for an instant that some silly human theory will be my downfall." Pein growled as he shoved her away. _

"_Oh, but it will be." Green orbs clashed with silver ones. "My connections with Nagato tells me so." Pein's eyes widened at the mention of his superior's name. "He also mentioned, after I fucked him, that us vampires fear silver." She withdrew a small dagger from her thigh, it's blade covered by a thick leather band. "It was awfully nice of him to let me borrow this." _

"_You deliberately sought out answers from Nagato?" Pein reluctantly bent to his hunches. "You know as well as I that any deal made with him will come back to you ten-fold. You've made a foolish decision." _

"_Hmpfh." Konan puled the leather away from the lethal blade. "Believe what you wish but I will kill you with this." _

"_Deceitful wife." Pein bit out. _

"_Not one of your better pet names, I'm afraid." she frowned while waving the dagger. _

"_What has stopped you from counting these?" Pein's eyes stared intently on the little black dots. _

"_I already did." Konan smirked. "I know the exact number." _

"_I've underestimated you, Konan." Pein flashed his angry silver eyes at her. "I knew you wanted power, but to kill your own husband to get it, 1, 2, 3,..." He started to reluctantly count the seeds. "If you successfully kill me, the vampires I've turned will die. 4, 5, 6....leaving you with only younglings." _

"_That's right." She rubbed her chin in thought. "I'd forgotten about that. How will I overcome that?" _

"_You can't. 12, 13, 14...this horde will become an easy target for other hordes to overrun. 15, 16, 17..."_

"_Hush!" She scolded her husband. "The seeds need your attention as I try to remember something." Konan mocked. "Ahhh...now it comes to me. Nagato told me about the power your fangs have within these walls. He said that after you are dead, I'm to rip them from your mouth and keep them; for as along as the others sense a piece of you still here in Brigami castle, the vampires will remain as they are. I will then tell them that you will be taking a sabbatical, so in your absence, they will be required to obey me. Yes, I believe that is everything Nagato said." _

"_24, 25, 26... I've served Nagato for four hundred years. Why does he betray me now?" He paused briefly to stare at his wife; emotions of anger, confusion, betrayal, and hate crossed his face. "27, 28, 29...."_

"_Ever since we'd wed, Nagato's always loathed you being that he was and still is in love with me." The answer rolled easily from Konan's lips. "So when I approached him with my dilemma, he was more than willing to help me out." _

"_You're doing this because I nulled Itachi's contract 30, 31, 32..aren't you?" He growled._

"_Yes, that may have pushed things this far, but hey, in the end, I get what I want." She stepped next to Pein and placed the tip of the dagger inches above his back. "It does however, sadden me to kill such a skilled lover, but I know Itachi will fill my bed quite nicely."_

"_You won't win." Pein wanted to lash out at her, but those damn dots kept calling to him to count more and more. "33, 34, 35...." _

"_I already have." She plunged the dagger into his back, it's silvery tip lodging into Pein's undead heart. _

**OoOOoo**

"Wait a minute, Sasuke," Naruto shifted onto his elbows to gaze down at the raven. "How do you know all of this if you were practically dead moments before the whole king and queen ordeal?"

"My brother told me." Sasuke idly played with the edge of his pillow. "As he was carrying me to one of Pein's rooms, he caught the last few minutes of the their final conversation."

"And yet, Itachi did nothing?"

"What was he suppose to do? He stood no chance against two powerful vampires." The raven was quick to defend his brother. "He was just turned."

"I'm sorry, things went so wrong for you that day."

"Yeah, well, I've learned to deal with it." Sasuke pulled the blond's face close to his. "And now, since I've told you my story, I think it's time for my prize." His lips crushed onto the blond's.

"Sasuke." A familiar voice spoke from within his mind. "Gather some shovels and come to the mausoleum where I currently stand."

"Damn!" The raven pulled away, a scowl on his face. "I have to go." He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto started to follow Sasuke's lead.

"That's none of your concern." The raven scolded the blond. "You will stay here." He stuffed his legs into a pair of loose jeans and grabbed a t-shirt.

"But..."

"This is not open for discussion." The raven opened the massive door that led into his bedroom. "I'll be back later. Close the drapes and get some rest." Sasuke slipped out, leaving behind a very confused blond.

**--- END CHAPTER 20 -- **

________________________________________________________

**Please review. I know it's been almost a year since I wrote this, but I'd love to see if there's still some interest in "Living As One of Them." **

**Thank you. **


	21. A Heart Strung Reunion

**Thanks for all your great reviews so far. It makes me happy to read them all! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 21 -- A HEART STRUNG REUNION**

"Hh, I don't know whether to be upset or relieved that Sasuke walked out like that." Naruto laid back, with his hands behind his head, against the pillows upon the raven's bed. "Still I wonder what pulled him away. I suppose I'll just have to ask him when he gets back." He glanced at the two coffins that were adjacent from the bed. "Vampires." he scoffed. "At least now I know more about Sasuke. His past was so traumatic and yet, he told me every detail and for what? Gah! Why do I feel so guilty about not holding up my part of our deal?" He rolled onto his side and sighed. "Oh, that's right," his baby blue orbs caught sight of his gloomy slave attire draped over a chair. "I'm suppose to feel like this because I'm his slave. Even so, why does some part of me actually want to have sex with Sasuke?" He ran his hands through his golden locks before getting up. Then he got dressed and went to close the drapes. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself." the blond flopped back on the bed. "Me, out of my own free will actually wanting to sleep with Sasuke? Maybe I'm more tired than I thought." He let out a yawn and waited for sleep to overtake him.

**OoOOoo**

"This place just gets creeper and creeper." Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. "I just wish I could find Naruto and get the heck out of here." She was making her way down yet another long corridor, its walls decorated with cobalt tapestries and the floor was, wet? Her eyes followed the puddles to an ajar door. "Why is all this water here?" She peeked her head in the doorway, her nose instantly filling with the sweet scent of jasmine. "Mmm...that smells heavenly." Sakura opened the door wider providing her with a better view of what looked to be a lobby into the master bath. There was a large, round desk in the center of the room that was decorated with small candles. Behind the desk were two doors, one with a dove tapestry next to it, the other with a falcon one. "Such beautiful embroidery on these." She reached out to touch one, but was startled when she heard a girl humming. "Eek! There's someone here." She took baby steps backwards until something shiny caught her attention.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to view the back side of the desk. There was only a simple chair along with make shift wooden drawers. "Where are you?" She took a step inside, her eyes darting for the glittering object. "AH! There you are!" She grabbed onto a small, silver chain. "This is...." Sakura pulled the object close to one of the candles. "Naruto's chain?! What's it doing here?" She quickly stashed it into her pocket.

"I thought I smelled a human in here." The girl, covered with only a silk sheet that stretched from her bosom to just below her buttocks remarked while eying Sakura from head to toe.

"Ino?!" Sakura turned a ghostly white as the image of Sai ripping into her throat and vice versa flashed before her eyes.

"That's right." Ino raised a brow. "But how do you know it?"

"I saw Sai bite you in the kitchen."

"You did?" Ino smiled with an air of arrogance as she shook out her long locks. "What did you think? Be honest now. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course not!" Sakura backed up against the wooden drawers. "Why would I like something like that?!"

"Because," Ino stepped up to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "little homely girls such as yourself, find my kind memorizing. Our elegance, power, glamor, the bite...ahh..the kiss of death, that one act which pulls humans into our world along with eternal beauty and the thirst for the crimson wine. "Who could blame you for envying us?

"I'd never trade my soul to be what you are." Sakura bravely stated as her hand reached back to find a piece of broken timber hidden among all the wooden drawers.

"Not many humans have a choice." Ino closed in. "You, on the other hand, don't have to worry about becoming one of the damned."

"Why not?"

"Because I prefer turning males rather than other females." She elongated her fangs. "Surely you understand, more females mean more competition, and I certainly don't want that."

"Stop right there!" Sakura successfully found and grabbed onto a free-floating piece of wood.

"Eh?" Ino furred her slender brows.

"Unless you want to die," Sakura brought forth her make-shift stake and pointed it towards Ino's chest. "You'd better move aside."

"You think you could actually kill me?" Ino erupted into a giggle fit. "That's hilarious." Seconds later, she lashed out, her hand now covering Sakura's hand. "Sorry girlie, _CRACK!._..the stake crumbled into dust. "...You're out of your league."

"Never underestimate the power of the smartest ninja in Konoha." Sakura smirked before using her free hand to toss the remaining drawers at the vampire. Her plan worked exactly as planned for now Ino was too occupied with blocking the drawers that she unconsciously loosen her grip. "You may be stronger than me," She jumped over the edge of the desk. "but that doesn't mean I'll be your willing victim." She dashed out the door and right onto the slick floor. "AHHHH!" She slid straight into the opposite wall, earning her a split lip and a large bump on her forehead. She crumpled to the ground with a moan.

"Hah!" Ino materialized beside the battered girl. "Looks like the bath slaves need to be more careful with their buckets. Someone could get hurt." She mocked while sitting back on her haunches. "Not a bad effort, then again not a good one either."

"I won't let you bite me!" Sakura shouted. "I have to save Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Ino paused, giving Sakura the opportunity to punch Ino right in the stomach. "You bitch!" Ino wailed as she watched the human disappear down the corridor. "She's going to pay dearly for that."

**OoOOoo**

"This isn't working." Naruto sulked. "I'm just not tired." He pushed himself off the bed and slipped his feet into his worn sandals. "I think I'll go and look for Sasuke. Besides, I haven't listened to him in the past, so why start now?" Naruto left the room.

**OoOOoo**

Sakura continued to sprint down the endless twists and turns of the castle. "Huh?" She skidded to a stop right before a window. "So that's why Ino hasn't caught up with me yet, the sun's starting to rise which means she should be concerned about lethargy at the moment than with me. Thank goodness." She took an extra moment to catch her breath. "At least now I could search for Naruto without running into anymore vampires." She strolled down the hallway, taking in the Gothic décor. Above her, black candelabras dimly lighted her path. The only thing that hung on the desolate walls was a large painting of a blue haired woman and a ginger haired man, dated 1692. The male was dressed in a suit and seated on a chair whereas the woman stood behind him, donning an elegant wedding dress. Both their expressions were grim "Boy, don't they look like a happy couple." She paused to conjure up a story about them. "I wonder if they were in love?" She found herself tracing the long train of the dress. "Wait a minute, what am I doing? I don't have time for this." Her steps pounded on the stone floor for she was a girl on a mission. "I wonder if I should check the lowest levels for coffins. Yeah, that'll be a good place to start," She laughed nervously, "...then again, there's no harm in checking out the nicer rooms on this level first." She reached for the first of many doors.

**OoOOoo**

"_Why...Itachi..." _Naruto rubbed at his temples as Sasuke's broken words echoed in his mind. _"Stupid shovels." _"Well, at least I know Sasuke's alright, but why am I hearing him as if he's right here?" The blond looked around, his eyes seeing nothing but an empty corridor. "It must be something to do with our contract." He fell to his butt and leaned against a simple door with floral designs on its top, middle, and base. "This may be a good thing, but right now, its giving me a major headache." _"Going to the mausoleum...at a time like this? What the hell is Itachi thinking?" _The raven's words continued to pump more clearly through his brain. "He's going outside? Now?" Naruto furred his brows. "But I thought vampires couldn't stand the sun. Maybe he has some type of resistance to it, after all, he's been a vampire for over 300 years."

"Naruto?" A voice he thought lost to him filtered down the hallway. "Naruto, is that you?"

"Sakura?" Naruto stared at his best friend, a look of complete shock on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Sai brought me." Sakura ran towards the blond, tears hanging from the corners of her eyes. "I thought I'd never find you." She wrapped her arms around Naruto and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You shouldn't be here." Naruto stated grimly while firmly planting the girl a good arm's length away from him. "This place is dangerous."

"I know." Sakura stole a glance over her shoulder and then looked back at Naruto. "I've seen aggressive biting, overheard an erotic sexual experience, and barely escaped one's wrath, but I think the sun knocked her out, so I'm okay now." She pumped her fists. "Um...how are you still awake?" She cocked her brow. "The sun's already began its ascent."

"I don't know." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whatever the reason, my bargain with Sai was well worth it. I found you before you turned into some bloodsucking monster." Naruto looked down at her. "Okay, so those weren't the best words, but I found you and that's what counts." She smiled.

"What type of bargain did you make?"

"I freed Sai from Konoha's prison and in exchange he had to bring me here; however, we ended up going our separate ways."

"Don't involve yourself anymore with him" Naruto flat-lined. "Sai's not to be trusted."

"I kinda figured that out after I saw him bite Ino. The strange part is that he looked like he actually enjoyed doing it."

"He does." The blond frowned. "Sai's embraced the vampire lifestyle."

"Oh."

"Sakura, why didn't you stay in Konoha?" Naruto gave a frustrated sigh.

"I couldn't. Not when I knew you were stuck here serving some blood thirsty creep." Sakura laid her hand on the blond's chest and was deeply saddened when she felt no heartbeat. "I came to rescue you."

"There's no where to go outside these castle walls." He brushed back a loose strand of her pink locks. "I'm a vampire now and this is where I belong. Away from the people of Konoha, shut up in a place where I can't hurt people. Even now when I look down at your innocent face, it reminds me of when I almost bit you, and I hate myself for that."

"Don't" Sakura's eyes glistened as she recalled that terrifying time. "It was that damn blood lust that drove you to do it." She was getting choked up at what fate had done to her best friend.

"And that's why I have to stay here." Naruto stated firmly. "My thirst for blood could happen at any time. And when it does, I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Naruto, don't isolate me!" She said through angry tears. "We've been friends since we were little kids. Don't expect me to live my life without you! I love you too much!"

"I had a feeling you felt that way." Naruto wiped at her tears.

"You did?" She sniffled.

"How could I not? You were so obvious at times." He got her to laugh. "And its those times I want you to remember when you head back to Konoha, alone."

"Please Naruto, come back with me. I'm begging you." Sakura pleaded. "I'll do everything and anything to find you a cure."

"No." The blond scorned as he intertwined his fingers within Sakura's. "I don't want you wasting your life seeking something that doesn't exist."

"But I have to try." She said barely above a whisper. "Otherwise, I'll lose you." She pressed her lips against Naruto's unsuspecting mouth. Her kiss was sweet and innocent as if all her tender feelings were put into this one action.

"Sakura..." Naruto tried to speak, but as soon as he did, the girl slipped her tongue in his damp cavern. It swirled everywhere desperately wanting to memorize this wonderful place. She found his canines exceptionally interesting for when she slowly dragged her tongue up and down them, a moan escaped from the blond.

"I should have kissed you sooner." Sakura pulled away, a heart broken expression on her face. "But I didn't want to jeopardized our friendship. We've always been together..." She traced the hard lines of Naruto's jaw.

"This isn't easy for me either, Sakura." Naruto ran his hands from her cheeks down to where they settled on her upper arms. "I'm going to miss you too." He slanted his lips on the unsuspecting girl. He did this because he didn't want her to forget about him. Naruto may not have harbored feelings of love for this girl, but he treasured her as a friend. And so, with this being their last moments together, he decided to kiss her just once, but not because of his blood lust, but because he wanted to. The kiss deepened as his tongue dove into her mouth where a battle for dominance was fought. Naruto easily won because Sakura's knees grew weak and had to half-focus on retaining her balance.

"Naruto..." she panted while he moved to kiss down the smooth curvature of her neck. "Ah...ah..." She winced when the blond's hold on her upper body tightened, his tender, soft kisses, now sharp nips and bites. "Are you going to bite me?" She mustered out as she found herself craving the devil's kiss.

"No." Naruto pulled away after licking at the small beads of blood that formed on her tempting flesh. "I was just enjoying your warmth."

"Oh." Sakura brought a hand to her swollen lips, her voice somewhat disappointed.

"I won't bring you into this world." Naruto pressed one last kiss to her forehead. "You are needed in Konoha." His now purple orbs bore deep into Sakura's eyes. "You must go."

"Wait!" She waved her hands in front of the blond's face. "Don't put me under any hypnosis." She quickly fished in her pocket for the silver chain that she gave him so many years ago. "I want to give this back to you before I leave."

"My silver chain. Where'd you find that?" Naruto looked from the chain to Sakura and back again. "I never knew what happened to it once Hinata took it from me."

"Hinata?" Sakura raised an annoyed brow. "Whose she?"

"Dead." Naruto answered with a hint of remorse. "So don't bother getting jealous."

"I wasn't." She puffed out her cheeks. "Anyways, your chain was in a basket in the master bath. Sakura leaned forward to put the chain back where it belonged, but was startled for when the silver touched his skin, it left a nasty burn. She quickly yanked it away and hid it within her closed hands.

"Maybe you better keep it." Naruto winced as he felt around for the damage. His flesh now sporting a thin, black line just inches below his collar.

"I'm sorry." Sakura felt horrible. "I didn't know that would happen."

"No surprise there," came an arrogant female voice. "for no human has ever left here knowing that."

"Ino?!" Both Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at the scantily dressed vampire. She may have lost the sheet from earlier, but now she wore a short light blue dress. The top was cut in a way that accented her breasts and the sleeves were severed right at the shoulders. Her legs were bare as were her feet and her fangs were fully extended as she approached her prey.

"Get behind me." Naruto ordered Sakura as he took a defensive position to protect her.

"Why aren't you in a sleeping in a coffin somewhere?" Sakura yelled out from behind the blond.

"Because the sun hasn't completely passed the horizon yet." Ino glided effortlessly closer to the duo. "Therefore, I still have some time to kill you before lethargy takes over."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto snapped at the female vampire.

"What are you doing up?" Ino stopped inches before the blond, her nose practically touching his. "You're a youngling. Sasuke should have you locked in your coffin by now."

"You..you have a coffin?" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Ah..um..sort of." Naruto babbled.

"Why so protective of her?" Ino swung one of her legs around the blond's hips while her hands gripped the tops of his shoulders. "Was she your former lover?" She purred.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly without reply to her previous question.

"Well, since you asked," She nipped at his ear.

"Get off him you slut!" Sakura glared daggers at the female vampire.

"Jealous, are we?" Ino smirked while nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura chided. "Don't just stand there. Push her off!"

"He can't." The female vampire answered for him.

"And why not?" Sakura demanded.

"Because he's a slave." Ino simply replied. "And also if denies me, then I'll tell his master every little detail of what took place between the two of you."

"Sasuke will never find out about this." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That was some kiss, Naruto." Her hand snaked down the front of his chest. "Is that how you do it with Sasuke too?"

"What is she talking about?" Sakura's voice wavered.

"Nothing." Naruto snapped back.

"You have a delectable body, perhaps I may take pleasure in it in exchange for keeping your secret." Ino licked at his throat. "But first, I need to bite her. She dares to strike me and get away with it? Her death is close."

"Forget it!" Naruto sneered before he literally threw Ino off him. Although surprised, the female vampire was able to land gracefully on her feet. "First of all, Sasuke would never allow someone like you to use me and secondly, if you want Sakura then you'll have to fight me first." He bared his fangs.

"Such a stupid slave." Ino crouched low and extended her fingernails making her hands appear more like claws rather than human. "Challenging a master? Do you honestly expect to win?" She scorned the blond while bouncing lightly on her toes.

"Sakura, go into that room behind us and shut the door." Naruto ordered. "You'll only be a distraction if you stay out here."

"But..." Sakura started to protest.

"Go!"

"O..okay." She gave a curt nod and scrambled to the door. Once there, she dashed inside, but left it open a crack. "Be careful, Naruto." She whispered as she watched from afar.

"She's going to be one of the feisty ones when I bury my fangs into her." Ino laughed. "I've dealt with her type many times."

"You're not going to touch her!" Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Such bravery." Ino mocked as she charged forward, her claws slashing three lines across his arm. "But that alone won't help you." Ino then ruthlessly attacked his thighs, leaving behind more ugly gashes.

"Tell me slave, just how difficult was it not to take her blood?" Ino walked around Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto gritted out through the pain.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She slashed her claws across his face. "I could see the color in your eyes. They always change when a vampire desires blood."

"Is that really true?" Sakura felt along her neck and indeed came across two small puncture wounds. Her breath hitched.

"You need to spend more time with Madara." Ino schooled the boy as if a child. "It's an embarrassment housing a slave like you." Naruto's blood began to boil, but he had yet to figure out a way to best the female. "Mmm...." Ino licked at her claws. "at least you're good for nourishment. Perhaps that's why Sasuke hasn't handed you off to someone else yet."

"I'm more than just a neck to suck off of!" The blond retorted. "Sasuke and I share something that no other master and slave do."

"Oh, Naruto,..." Sakura brought a hand to her heart. "You have feelings for him."

"That's ridiculous." Ino scoffed. "Sasuke caring for a slave. I'm sure he has more important 'things' to worry about than you."

"You and everyone else here may think that, but I've seen a different side of him." A smile pulled at the blond's lips as a plan finally dawned on him. "He's not like the rest of you." Naruto suddenly had Ino pinned against the wall, his hand squeezing her throat.

"How'd you..." Ino stared dumbly at the blond.

"I saw Sasuke translocate awhile back. And it seems this ability really is beneficial."

"Slaves aren't suppose to know how to do that." Ino hissed, her claws ripping into Naruto's arms.

"Well then, perhaps I'm more than just a slave." Naruto's pupils turned to slits before they both disappeared and then reappeared at the end of the hallway. Ino's back was towards the window, the sun's rays causing it to smoke.

"AHHHH! Let me go!" She screamed.

"No." Naruto's voice sounded more like an animal's growl. "Your time as a vampire has come to an end." He then forced her through the window, her body dangling like a rag doll from his hand.

"Sasuke will learn of this and you'll suffer a fate worse than I." Ino laughed crazily as a flame burst from her back.

"I'll take my chances." Naruto released her seconds before the female vampire turned into dust.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura cried out while running towards the blond. "Are you alright? I saw you disappear and then..." She soon caught sight of Naruto's bloody and blistery body. "Oh my god, what happened?" She looked around. "Where's Ino?"

"I...I killed her." Naruto glanced at Sakura, his expression blank. "I shoved her out the window and..." He soon found himself embraced in a comforting hug provided by his long time friend.

"Shh.." Sakura brushed the sunny locks of the blond. "It's over for now." She rocked Naruto until he fell into his death sleep.

**OoOOoo**

"Hurry up, Sasuke." Itachi settled into a deep crevice within the tunnel that both he and the raven were digging for the past twenty minutes. Its midnight walls made of Black Blood. "I still can't believe this mausoleum is now a square of inky solidified rock that's surprisingly thick enough to protect us from the sun. Where the hell is Deidara? We've already made it one forth of the way in and we've come up with nothing." Itachi surveyed their work. "What the hell was he doing out here? Deidara knows better than that!" He muttered while Sasuke continued to stare out the entrance. "What's wrong with you?" Itachi grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled the raven onto his lap. "Don't you realize that one more minute standing there would have cost you your life? Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting."

"It's Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was hoarse. "He's killed someone."

**--- END CHAPTER 21 -- **

________________________________________________________

**Please review and then take some time to read "Desert Heat." It's a great story, so please leave a review on it as well. **

**Thank you. **


	22. Lost & Found

**Thanks for all your great reviews so far. It makes me happy to read them all! **

**Ratings: M for adult themes, situations, language **

**-- CHAPTER 22 -- LOST & FOUND**

"That's unheard of." Itachi yawned as he resumed the conversation that he and Sasuke were having before they fell into their death sleeps. "Properly trained slaves shouldn't even think of doing something like that." He narrowed his crimson eyes as they bore down into the raven's coal orbs. "Why hasn't Naruto been taught to be like the others? Why does his free will still remain?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably upon his brother's lap, his gaze on the twilight scene outside their cave. "Are you too incompetent to act on your Master's responsibilities?" His voice was dripping with venom.

"Naruto's not a typical slave." Sasuke glared back at Itachi. "And because of that, I told him our story."

"What?!" Itachi roared while pushing the raven off his lap. "That is no one's business but ours!" He stood to his full height, face burning bright with anger.

"We can't keep it hidden forever, Itachi!" Sasuke scrambled to his feet. "Someone has to be told that the Uchiha family was once well-renowned vampire slayers."

"And that matters why?" Itachi bellowed. "Our history is long gone."

"No, it's not. It's right here." The raven pointed to his mind. "I'm tired of keeping our past a secret. We were good people Itachi, what happened to who we used to be? Proud people who flourish on our abilities and talents. Don't you want others to remember and retain that?"

"I couldn't care less about the clan." Itachi cracked his knuckles in preparation of more digging. "I live for the present." He reached for a shovel and jammed it into the foreboding mold of Black Blood.

"I should have known." Sasuke muttered.

"Enough of this useless talk." Itachi tossed a shovel to his brother. "Start digging. Deidara must be found tonight."

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" The raven's shovel aggressively hit the wall, causing the Black Blood to crumble in larger chunks. "These short, one-sided conversations." Itachi just ignored Sasuke as the younger continued on, "well, Naruto and I actually have two-sided conversations AND they're not centered on sex. And you know what I think, it's a good thing." Sasuke looked toward his brother, still only seeing Itachi's back. "Of course you don't care though, because whatever Deidara and I have to say, it's never good enough to fall upon your regal ears. We're just a body to fuck and a neck to bare."

"Are you finished with your childish tantrum?" Itachi asked indifferently while his shovel rested against his chest.

"No." Sasuke pouted.

"If you hated what I was using you for then why did you keep coming to me? Why did you subject yourself to such a horrible creature such as I? Why on so many occasions did you beg for my affections? My blood kiss?" Sasuke parted his lips but was silenced when the words once again fell from Itachi's pale lips, "Think long and hard on these questions before you answer because unlike Deidara, you have a choice." Sasuke bit hard on his lower lip from saying something that he'd probably regret later, instead his black orbs danced around the 8' x 8' mausoleum.

The place was literally a solid brick that only the strongest of vampires could break; however, all their efforts thus far were in vain, for not a trace of Deidara was yet to be found.

"We need to dig at an incline." Itachi eyed the massive block. "Judging by those broken caskets we uncovered, Deidara must have tried to get to higher ground."

"Then why'd we start at the bottom?!" Sasuke gestured to the gapping hole they just finished.

"Because once we find Deidara, I want a clear path out of here." Itachi tilted his shovel at a small upward angle. "Now stand beside me and help make this new tunnel large enough for two people to walk through." He started once again, the dust from the knocked free chunks of Black Blood covered his toned thighs.

Sasuke was too shocked to move, his inner thoughts speeding out of control. Here was his brother, getting filthy over a slave? Itachi never put this much effort into anything. Could it be that he's actually worried about Deidara or is it because of his loathing at becoming Konan's slave that's really driving this search? _CLANG!_ Itachi's shovel dug into the bottom of the mausoleum, bringing Sasuke back to the situation at hand.

"What is it? Did you find him?" Sasuke stumbled next to his brother, his sights setting on... an ankle?

Sasuke furred his brows at the position of the uncovered foot, the toes pointed downward, the heel towards the brothers, and the once smooth milky skin was now ashen, covered with blisters, and stained a hellish black.

"Does that belong to Deidara?" He took a step back from the eerie sight.

"Yes." Itachi calmly replied. "And he is still with me."

"How can you tell?" Sasuke looked from Itachi to the ankle and back to Itachi again. "You've only uncovered his foot."

"I only bite the strong ones." came the stoic reply before he began to dig with his own hands around the foot. His motions were delicate, yet firm, as if he were an archaeologist freeing a rare and priceless artifact. Sasuke's eyes almost bulged from his head while watching Itachi. "Stop gawking and help me." He snarled. "But don't actually touch Deidara, just move the hardened Black Blood away from his body." The raven gave a brisk nod before running to the front of the mausoleum to gather some smaller shovels.

"I'm not doing this because you're willing me to." Sasuke stated once next to Itachi.

"Good." Itachi huffed out as more of his slave's leg was uncovered. "I'd have been disappointed if you did." Sasuke glanced at his brother, Itachi's once beautiful face now blackened by the Black Blood residue.

"I'm here because when you spoke to me through our mind connection," Sasuke panted out, his hands and arms getting cut up from the sharp edges of the solidified Black Blood. "I sensed your distress." He successfully unearthed Deidara's other leg and bum.

"Distress? Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. I don't feeling something as frivolous as that." Itachi worked his way up until a hand was found, followed by an elbow and shoulder.

"Face it, Itachi, you're worried about where your future is heading. You thought you never would, but after seeing Deidara's foot...." The raven took the same path as Itachi, but on the other arm.

"Enough." Itachi harshly grabbed onto Sasuke's arms. "Deidara is going to be fine. Our future is secure."

"Okay." Sasuke winced out before the two brother's finished excavating in silence. "Ugh!" The raven immediately covered his nose and mouth as the fowl stench of a rotting corpse permeated the air. Next, he turned away, his body bent over in anticipation of vomiting. Itachi merely raised a slender brow at his brother's weak stomach and then focused his attention on his once lively, ready to serve slave. The overall picture revealed Deidara to be bent at a ninety-degree angle and face down.

Deidara's bluish-grey skin hung limply from his small bones. Large bruises, mixed of reds, blues, blacks, and purples covered the outside of both thighs. His calves and feet sported smaller marks, but they looked just as menacing as the larger ones. The cloth which clothed his bottom kept Deidara's lower regions free from stares; however, blisters, both popped and on the verge, stuck out from the waistband. Their contents a slimy mixture of black and red blood. Deidara's lean shoulders and back contained various claw marks giving Itachi a good visualization of how his slave had tried to fight this thing.

The lines on Itachi's face hardened even more as he watched very clearly how the Black Blood was killing his slave. It's slim, wicked tentacles, embedded beneath the blond's transparent skin, were attacking Deidara's red blood vessels. First they would suffocate the cherry streams which carried the blond's delicious blood, and then change them into slivers of miniature black rivers with all conjoined near his heart. Itachi growled at this threat, but forced himself to continue looking at his slave.

Deidara's hair was no longer bright, smooth, and sleek; it was now straw-like and brittle to the touch. Itachi tentatively reached out but stopped short upon seeing that his slave was still gripping the wall chains, Deidara's head sandwiched between two outstretched, mutilated arms. "He has to let go of those." Itachi said to no one in particular before stripping off his shirt. "I need to see his face."

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke coughed through yet another round of vomit. "What if that wretched stuff attacks you?"

"I've already received the shot to prevent it." Itachi tore his shirt into two equal pieces. "You, on the other hand, haven't."

"I...I could be infected?" Sasuke paled.

"No." Itachi answered sternly. "I overheard that this parasite only infects those who've had sexual intercourse with the already tainted." The raven breathed a sigh of relief. "However, I want Kimimaro to check you over and then you're to let him know that I will be arriving with Deidara shortly."

"Yes, Itachi." The raven gave a curt nod before reaching for his cloak.

"Oh, and Sasuke," Itachi glared at his younger brother. "Make sure Kimimaro has a cure."

**OoOOoo**

"Deidara," Itachi wrapped the two pieces of his shirt around his hands, creating make-shift gloves. Next, he leaned over his slave, his hands planted firmly on each side of the blond's hands. "I'm taking you out of here, but first I need you to loosen your grip on these chains." All five of his senses heighten; hoping for any kind of reaction from Deidara.

"Mas....ter.....no....." The blond's words were faint, his breathing strained.

"I gave you an order." Itachi clipped before placing his covered hands over Deidara's and then pulled firmly. "And like I've told you many times before, you're my slave and I'll never let you go." A small crack was heard as Itachi pried the blond from the rusty metal. Next, Itachi slinked back and pulled the blond by his legs until Deidara fell into his awaiting arms. "When you recover from this, you're going to suffer severely for what you've put me through." His voice remained emotionless as a single tear fell upon Deidara's swollen cheek. The Uchiha's red orbs looked down at the battered face of his slave.

The blond's eyes were closed and sunk deeply into his skull. Streams of Black Blood flowed from the corners of Deidara's eyes, nose, ears, and slightly parted lips. His fangs were fully extended and cutting deep into his bottom lip. Blisters uglier than the ones on his body adorned his face and his once delectable neck now nothing any vampire would desire.

"You'll no longer be tempted to do foolish things like this." Itachi shifted Deidara to a bridal style hold and then bent down to retrieve his own cloak. "I know about Sasori and the influence he has over you, but his soul has moved on, never to cross our paths again." Deidara remained still as Itachi tossed his cloak just high enough for it to float gracefully back down upon the blond. "No one will steal you from me." Itachi tightened his hold on his slave before moving towards the front of the mausoleum. "You're my everything." He whispered into the night air before heading back to the castle.

**OoOOoo**

"As much as I wish last night didn't happen," Naruto stated groggily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "it did." He finished with a frustrated sigh. "If only Ino hadn't threatened Sakura, she may still exist. Still, I can't help but be a little haunted by her final words." He nervously scratched at the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. 

"_Sasuke will learn of this and you'll suffer a fate worse than I." ~ Ino_

"She sounded so confident last night. Perhaps I'd better come up with my own story just in case Sasuke wants to question me about it." He threw back the dark chocolate, soft blanket that covered him and pushed himself up from the cocoa, silk linens. "Huh?" He looked down at the mattress as it bent with his weight. "I don't remember coming here." Naruto's blue orbs darted around the small room. To his right, in the center of the room and nestled against the back wall, was a single candle sitting on a small nightstand, its flame just seconds from diminishing. The stone walls were bare and the floor beneath him was covered with a deer skin rug, its colors closely matching those of his bed. Two small, windows were covered with mauve pillowcases, which billowed slightly as the wind rippled through them. "Where am I? Was it Sasuke who bought me here?" His gaze continued to sweep across the foreign room until they settled on an identical bed directly across from him. "Sasuke?" Naruto sucked in his breath as he watched the upper half of the covered lump, ease up and down. "No," He eased his legs around the front of the bed. "that's not him. Sasuke doesn't breathe." Naruto walked softly across the room. "So who is it then?" He carefully approached the bundle.

"Sakura?! She brought me here?" Naruto's jaw dropped upon seeing his friend's bubblegum pink locks. She faced away from him, snuggled in her blanket; however, she wore an expression of distress, fear, and sadness. "I'm sorry Sakura." He spoke as his hand lightly feathered along the curves of her upper body. "I'm the source of all your misery, but you should have left like you said you would."

"Na...ruto...." Sakura dreamily spoke as she rolled onto her back causing the blond to quickly shift his hands to lay next to her shoulders. "...loves Sasuke...." She murmured in her restless sleep.

"Huh?" Naruto gazed down at the girl, his eyes staring intently at her lips, wondering what will come from them next.

"...He'll never come back now...." tears threatened to fall until suddenly Sakura tilted her head to the side giving the blond a good view of her slender neck. Instantly Naruto's fangs lengthened and his eyes flickered to their purple state. "master...slave...blood kiss...fangs....bite..."

"Gah!" Naruto pulled at his hair. "Stop saying things like that, Sakura!" he hissed out. "You're not making this any easier."

"Blood...there was so much blood..." Sakura's breath was warm against his lower arm.

"I can't take it anymore." Naruto leaned in to bite the sleeping girl until WHACK! The blond now found himself clutching at his groin.

"Why don't you focus on _that_ vein instead of the one on my neck." Sakura smirked as her leg relaxed back onto the bed. "I'm not that stupid. Did you really think that I'd just lay here while you feed on my humanity?"

"Did you have to knee me that hard?!" Naruto gritted out as he fell to the floor.

"Yeah, I did." Sakura smoothed out her clothes before standing up. "You were seconds from biting me."

"You were leading me on."

"I was merely proving a point." Sakura assisted her friend.

"And that is?"

"That the first thing vampires think about when they wake up is blood."

"You could have just asked me."

"I thought about it, but......oh, nevermind." Sakura become flustered while helping Naruto to a seated position on the edge of a bed.

"You know what I think?" Naruto purposely ran his tongue along his canines. "I think someone's curiosity is getting the best of them."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura's eyes looked down as she stiffly sat next to the blond, her hands planted firmly on her knees.

"Sakura," Naruto placed a hand on hers. "never willingly put yourself in a position to be bit."

"I didn't." She lamely replied.

"We both know that isn't true." Naruto gently took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. "Being a vampire isn't all the glamor you think it is."

"But...."

"Look, I appreciate you bringing me here after what happened, but you really need to go." Naruto cut in firmly.

"Is that all you ever say?" Sakura's tone became defensive. "Leave Sakura. This place is too dangerous, Sakura." She angrily mocked him. "Just come out and say it already." Naruto quirked a brow. "Well, you may be in denial about it, but I clearly see what's going on between you and that demon who bit you."

"You, you do?" Naruto gulped nervously.

"You like him." Sakura flat lined.

"I don't know how I feel about Sasuke, but ever since I've signed the contract binding me to him, I've been determined to make our relationship be one of friendship not of a status gap."

"Hah, friendship." Sakura sat back and crossed her arms like a child. "Didn't know that being 'friends' involved sleeping together."

"I've never had sex with Sasuke because I wanted to. He's always been the one to initiate and I had no choice but to follow." Naruto stared directly at her, his eyes never wavered. "But I can't lie and not say that my feelings have changed towards him. Sasuke's spared me from much pain and for that, among other things, I feel I owe him."

"Owe him?!" The girl bit out. "He stole your soul. How could _you _owe _him _anything?"

"It's complicated."

"No kidding." She sulked while bringing her knees to her chest and then wrapping her arms around them. "Now, we'll never be a couple."

"Why can't you just accept us being friends?"

"It's just that....um...well...." she tried to mutter her way to some sort of reply. "You could have just humored me once in awhile." Sakura gave a small laugh. "You know, give me a friendly kiss here," she pointed to her cheek, "a friendly kiss here..." her fingers touched her lips. Suddenly a low growl reached her ears. "You need blood." Sakura's tone did a 180 before she extended her arm, palm up. "Take from me."

"I can't." Naruto averted his gaze from the tempting vein. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Sakura shifted to her knees and crawled beside the sitting blond. "Look, I've read lots of previous reports of when people are bitten on the wrist. And do you know what most of them say?"

"No."

"Most, if not all victims, say that nothing happened to them." She lectured. "Heck, the only symptom they all shared was wooziness afterwards. I'm pretty sure I could handle that."

"This isn't a good idea."

"All vampires, including you, have to feed when they wake up otherwise they could truly perish."

"You're exaggerating." Naruto scoffed.

"Do you really think I'd joke about something like that?" She swung her legs around the edge of the bed and moved herself close to Naruto. "For your information, the day after you attacked me in my apartment, I've done nothing by study up on the undead."

"Really?" Naruto drawled out. "Must of have been a slow week for missions, huh?"

"No, it was my choice." She answered proudly. "Anyways, you're right, being a vampire isn't as wonderful as people perceive them to be, but if it's one thing I've committed to memory, it's their weaknesses." Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at his friend's wealth of knowledge on vampires. "I give my blood to you willingly, now bite it. I refuse to watch you go all crazy with blood lust." She placed her wrist in front of his mouth.

"You're the only girl I know who could actually convince me to bite her." He gave a smirk before sinking his canines into her flesh.

"Ow!" She gasped at the sudden prick. Instincts flared up inside her; telling Sakura to recoil her hand; however, Naruto made sure she stayed put by clamping his hands, one above and the other below her now blood covered wrist. "Wow..." she laughed warily as she felt the continuous pulls upon her wrist, "..I must have some pretty good blood, huh?" No verbal answer came from Naruto for he was completely absorbed in drinking from her.

"_So different from Sasuke's"_ the blond thought while sucking feverishly at the vein before him. "I thought blood all tasted the same, but after sampling Sakura's, I now know that only the blood of one master's could fully sate their slave." Naruto released the girl's wrist and licked gently at the wound.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" a voice startled both Naruto and Sakura.

"Madara." Naruto grumbled as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Whose he?" Sakura mimicked the blond's actions.

"Hn." The Uchiha sized up the girl; completely bypassing Naruto's question. "Not much to look at, but either way, Sasuke's going to be very upset about this. A slave is absolutely forbidden to bite anyone except for his master."

"You can't blame him." The girl boldly spoke. "I told him to take my vein. So if someone needs to be punished then it's me."

"Don't be silly." He smacked the girl hard across the face, sending her flying into the wall; where she fell unconscious. "I can't torture those not vampire."

"Sakura!" Naruto wanted to help the girl, but was stopped when Madara painfully gripped his shoulder.

"She's not dead." Madara stated with a large grin. "I purposely made sure to keep her alive. It makes it that much more fun for other vampires to find her that way. She'll make a good buffet."

"Bastard! Let go of me!" Naruto tried to struggle out of the Uchiha's grasp, but soon learned that the more he fought the more Madara's nails sunk into his skin, their tips etching his bones. "Damn it! How'd you even find me?"

"Your blood." Madara simply stated. "It may have been dry, but I could still sense when new blood has been split on these castle floors and walls. After that, I lapped at it until I could identify it's carrier."

"You did what?" Naruto was disgusted by Madara's actions.

"Hey, it's free blood." The Uchiha clenched his other shoulder. "So now that we're done with all the explanations, I think it's time for your final punishment."

"Huh?!"

"Don't be so surprised." He shuffled the blond out of the room. "This is time number three which means the sun will claim you."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto hammered out. "I have to speak with Sasuke!"

"You think I'd let a slave do as he wishes?" Madara pulled the blond so that Naruto's back was against his chest. "Do you?!" His voice dripped with malice.

"I want to talk to Sasuke." Naruto repeated through gritted teeth.

"Denied." Madara extended his large fangs and buried them deep in the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder forcing Naruto to fall into darkness.

**--- END CHAPTER 22 -- **

* * *

**Please review and then take some time to read "Desert Heat." It's a great story, so please leave a review on it as well. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
